2P Itacest OneShots
by KemeikoGames ItOut
Summary: Alot of 2p Itacest summary before every story. Its rated M cause /blood, smut, cursing, torture, probably rape, abuse and other stuff./
1. Bright Eyes

_**Bright Eyes**_

 **Summary: When Flavio or Luciano get hurt the others eye's glow the color of their partners eye's to notify them that the other needs help.**

* * *

 **(UnknowPov)**

I watched closely to the screen waiting for the experiment to start. I watched as the blond haired one had his head dropping down tiredly, and the dark haired on was tugging at the metal around his wrist madly. I smiled happily as my people walked into the blonds cell he looked at them tiredly, and a weak whimper left his lips. I looked over to the other screen to see if he had reacted yet, and to my delight he was his eye's were glowing a lovely purple color instead of the crimson they normally were. His eyes were wide with worry, pain, anger, and some sadness he's trying to hide. He tugged even harder at the restraints glaring at the mirror we put in front of them. I chuckled softly as the blond one's screams of pains started to ring through the building.

"Sir should we stop now it's been almost a whole year they haven't told us anything about their eye's nor have we found anything out about it yet." I glared at the women that just entered. Her silver eyes were full of worry.

" Do you believe I care get out before I send you to _the room_ again." She whimpered, and rushed out the room. "Maybe I'll find out how you were born with silver hair and eye's." I grumbled softly. I turned back to the monitors to see that my workers have left the blonds room without permission. I growled grabbing my tazzing rod, and stomped down to his cell.

"Hello how may we hel-"

"OUT OF MY WAY I DIDN'T SAY IT WAS OVER!"

"But sir he almost past out."

"I DON'T CARE!" I slammed the cell door open. The blond had his head hanging tiredly as he shook from a coughing fit that was spreading blood droplets onto the floor below him. He looked up, and cried silently since the first session probably tired his voice.

"Now you listen here you will answer all my questions or here have a look." I turned the taser on to full volume, and jabbed it into his side. He screamed so loud I almost thought my ear would start bleeding.

"STOP PLEASE I CAN'T PLEASE!" I pulled the taser stick away.

"Now what is the secret to your eye's and why are they connected with the other man's." He looked at the mirror weakly.

"We told you it's a signal that our partner is in trouble so we can go and help if we can." I jabbed him in the stomach with the taser two more times his screams getting louder the longer I kept it in place.

"And I recall telling you both lying is a faster death love is the key to your eye's bullshit gifts like that wouldn't be given to stupid people like you." Blood slowly started to flow from his nose.

"I-IT'S TRUE PLEASE PLEASE STOP PLEASE!" I growled, and pulled the rod away.

"Fine if it's true why don't other people's eyes react like that." I smirked softly as he spit out at least two mouth full's of blood.

"T-there are there like me and him there c-countrys p-please we need to go cheek on Italy." I rolled my eye's

"Give me their names then or location." He looked at me with wide eyes that slowly grew to sad as small tears rolled down his face.

"I….I can't." I growled, and jabbed him with the taser for three minutes.

"WHY NOT!" He whimpered softly when I pulled the rod away. He looked at me with tears rolling down his face and blood slowly flowing out his ears, and nose.

"There my friends you'll just hurt them like you are now."

"YOU LITTLE!" I gabed him again with the feeling of not removing it anytime soon.

 _ **Half an hour later**_

I growled as my men pulled me off the blond shut off my taser in the process I smiled softly at my work. He was crying blood now, and his chin and neck were just soaked in it from his nose, eyes, mouth, and ears. His clothes now had a few burn marks in them. What wasn't burned off was now completely red instead of white I may of pushed my taser in a little too deep a few times.

" that was not alo-"

"BiLoveable I will not hesitate to have you test it out and see how long you last before death don't question my ways." She growled, and looked at my men they nodded their heads. Handing her my taser pool.

"You know how about you do that instead ." She turned the rod to max. She ran at me, and jabbed the rod into my heart I just laughed, and laughed till I couldn't no more.

 _ **Friday of that week**_

 _ **( )**_

I smiled softly as I watched them hold each other tightly. The blond that I learned was named Flavio cried softly into the taller one's cheat we learned that he was called Luciano. Luciano just squeezed Flavio as tightly as he could, and Flavio held onto him even tighter. It was really cute if I do say so. I slowly walked into the room Luciano's eye lit up lavender as I learned the true color and Flavio a thick crimson. Flavio curled into Luciano a little for protection.

"Hello please don't be scared I'm not going to hurt you like my old boss did." Luciano raised an eyebrow at me, and Flavio's eye's went to his normal lavender since Luciano wasn't nervous about me anymore.

"Your old boss he's the one that almost killed Fal right?" Luciano growled softly, and held Flavio even tighter. I nodded my head.

"W-What happened to him." Luciano's eye's were slowly turning to his crimson color as Flavio warmed up to me.

"Well~ I got to see how long he lasted with a taser at max against his heart." Flavio giggled, and Luciano looked down at him with a soft smile and kissed his head. I smiled softly at them they are so cute. "Anyway~ now that I'm in charge here…...I'm letting you go that man did enough to you so go home to Italy live how ever your kind live and please stay safe." They looked at me confusedly till Flavio ran over, and hugged me crying yelling thank you many time's. I gently patted his back some he gave me a gentle smile as he ran back to Luciano, and they shared a long sweet looking kiss.

"Ok well come one boy's follow me." I lead them to the exit, then to the helicoptero area. "You're ok with helicopter's right?"

"Come back to us when you've been in both world wars and ask _are you ok with helicopter's_." I shook my head softly at Luciano's response. They climbed into the helicopter I waved farewell to them as it took off.

* * *

 **OK IF YOU HAVE NO CLUE WHAT JUST HAPPENED WELL LUCIANO, AND FLAVIO'S EYE'S GLOWED A DIFFERENT COLOR IF THE OTHER WAS IN TROUBLED SO SCIENTIST TRIED TO FIND OUT WHY BUT NOT IN A GOOD WAY YOU'RE WELCOME MAYBE NO HATE.**


	2. Cuffs

_**Cuffs**_

 **Summery: Luci and Fal were having fun till Luci got called for work let's see what happened.**

* * *

 _ **(FlavioPov)**_

I moaned softly as Luciano bit down on neck. I tugged at the cuffs that were keeping me from holding him, and tug at his hair. He chuckled softly, and rested his chin on my chest.

"How many times do I have to tell you they won't break had them made special just for you bambino." I groaned, and tugged at them harder. He looked down at me smirking. I pouted up at him softly, and lightly tugged at the cuffs more. He just shook his head, and gave me a soft kiss. I whined softly when he pulled away he chuckled, and left soft little kisses from neck down to my hip. I shivered happily, but groaned when the song _don't mess with me_ rang through the the room which his Luci's ringtone for anyone that's not me. He grumbled, and picked up the phone but keep leaving the trail of kisses, and hickeys on my weak spots. I hummed softly, and laid my head back.

"Si?" I watched him doing my best to cover up my moan's since he was on the phone. He hummed softly in response to something It made me giggle softly. He looked at me with a raised eyebrow, then softly nibbled on my hip a small moan left my lip. I bit down on my bottom lip the moment the moan left them, and laid my head back trying my best to not disturb Luci's call. He rolled his eyes with a little groan.

"Look i'm kind of-...why can't th- No but really i'm busy…I'm doing something ok I can't ju- No I can't get someone else to do it i'll murder them if they do…...I really don't want to…..FINE!" I pouted at him softly. He sighed, and gave me apologizing look.

"REALLY!" I whined softly. He sighed softly, and kissed my forehead.

"Sorry bambino maybe when I get back." I groaned, and threw my head back groaning even louder.

"We can't even really quick." He chuckled, and gave me a soft kiss.

"I wished i'll give you a treat when I get home ok." I whimpered softly, and watched him get dressed then leave the room. I looked up the cuff's still around my wrist.

"Wait…...Luci….LUCI….LUCIANO YOU FORGOT TO UNCUFF ME LUCI!" I groaned softly when I got no response. "Well darn he better get back fast or I'm going to kick his butt." I grumbled softly. Might as well stay warm I guess I shuffled my way under the covers since I can't use my stupid hands for anything.

 _ **(LucianoPOV)**_ **One Hour later**

I rubbed my chin confusedly I looked around real quick, and groaned.

"WHAT THE HELL DID I FORGET!" I grumbled into my hand as I kept trying to remember what I forgot since I feel like I forgot something.

"Luciano are jou ok jou keep zoning out a lot and I mean a lot." I glared at Lutz.

"Shut up….It doesn't concern you." Lutz put his hands in the air in defence.

"Ruciano you rittre shit just answer the damn question." I rolled my eye's, and looked at Kuro.

"Fine I groaned out…..I just feel like I fucking forgot to do something now leave me the hell alone." Kuro rolled his eye's, and pointed to Lutz wall of uh BDSM shit. "Um why is that a thing again." I grabbed a spiked whip, and looked at Lutz confusedly.

"I have my pleasures your's are fucking family mine is that." I nodded my head ignoring his statement towards myself.

"Ok….but why the hell would you use this on your partner." He just shook his head, and chuckled.

"Oh I don't all that is used on my." I blinked at him, and slowly put the whip back where it was. I turned back to look at him with no emotion.

"Don't come more than five feet near me or i'll stab you." He rolled his eye's.

"Enough about Rutz dirty preasures Ruciano get those cuff will need them for the job." I nodded my head, and went to grabbed them when I remembered what I forgot.

"shit…...SHIT FUCK YOU GUYS I HAVE TO GO BEFORE I'M MURDERED." I started running towards the door.

"What just happened."

"No idea but it has something to do with Fravio."

"What makes jou say that."

"Werr who erse scares Ruciano rike that?" I trouble with the door a bit since I was in a hurry, but I just said fuck it and kicked it down. Shut up i'm in a hurry I heard Lutz, and Kuro talking about something from behind me but I got places to be. I ran all the way back to my house trust me it's faster than driving anything in this traffic. I slowly entered, and made my way upstairs I slowly opened our bedroom door. Soft lavender eyes glared at me Fal sent me a fake smile.

"Ciao fratello did you forget some." I rubbed the back of my neck trying to not look at him.

"Yes….." He grumbled softly, and I heard the bed frame and cuffs clink together.

"Good now…..UNCUFF ME!" I slowly walked over to the nightstand, and grabbed the keys. He groaned softly. "They were there the whole time are you kidding I would of been out an hour ago if i could see them." He whimpered, and wiggled around like crazy which just lead to the sound of metal hitting metal ring through the room. I chuckled softly, and kissed his head. He looked up at me pouting tugging at the cuffs a lot which just made him whimper. I unlocked the cuffs, and grabbed his wrist giving them small kisses along the cuts he gave himself from not stopping at his tugging.

"I'm sorry bambino." He whimpered softly, and tried to tug his wrist away.

"Luci~! That hurts you meany stop." I chuckled, and licked one of his wrist which made him shiver.

"But Fal they still have blood on them and you know that means your getting them back till they're clean." He gave me a puffy look that soon vanished when a sparkle of something flashed in his eyes."

"No." he wrapped his legs around one of mine, and tugged me down onto the bed. "Were going to finished what we started so get undressed you jerk." I rolled my, and gave him a quick kiss.

"Fine." He smiled happily up at me.

"And this time fratello~." He moved till his lips were only centimeters away from my ear. "You're not restriking me~." He purred softly nipping at my earlobe.


	3. Fear Hug

_**Fear Hug**_

 **Summery: Fal is having a bad day so he finds a way for Luci to give him attention. How does he do it though?**

* * *

 _ **(Flavio POV)**_

I sniffled softly, and looked outside my window. I hate when I have to go see my boss all he ever does is yell at me for how i'm failing at my job since i'm not like the other countries. I let out a shaky breath, and watched some lefts fall to the god, but some burnt sienna hair caught my eye. I whipped my eye's, and did my best to calm down. I headed down stairs waiting for sienna haired person to enter. They walked through the door slowly.

"Fal Im ho-" I gently pressed my pistol to to there head. They jumped back throwing their hands up. I tossed the gun on the couch, and wrapped my arms around him burying my face into his chest. He grumbled softly. "What the hell was that for Fal." I sniffled, and started to shake a little bit.

"P-Please just hold me please fratello." He sighed, and wrapped his arms around me resting his chin on my head.

"Ok bambino…..it's alright." I grabbed at the back of his shirt, and cried heavily into his chest. He gently stroked my hair, and squeezed me a little. "Fal?...Why are you crying? What the hell happened?" I took in a shaky breath that just resulted into more tears.

"I'm not a fail and useless right I try to work with you and the others why can't they see that I'm tired of getting put down." He held me tightly as I cried my pains into his chest. He tried his best to tell me everything that my boss says was shit, but nothing worked. "Why…..Why am I even still here when where unified and our bosses don't even count me as a country." He growled, and kissed me roughly.

"Fal shut up you here because I would send Italy to hell without you. You're here because I would go insane if you weren't here ok." He sighed, and kissed my cheek I sniffled softly.

"But Luci…..it hurts a lot." He gave me a soft kiss.

"Fal they're fucking idiots they're just humans it shouldn't matter what they think you can end them in no time…...well I can and will." I looked down at my feet then looked up at him.

"They're our humans though…." He groaned softly.

"Fal just stop you talking shit and lies about yourself hurts me to cause I know what I fell in love with so I know whats a lie and whats truth." I looked at him confusedly.

"But-"

"No the truth is I fell for my happy bubbly stupid brother that can kill any country if he wanted but doesn't have the heart for I feel in love with a clingy man that holds a gun to my head then hugs me and laughs afterwards he never cared what people said about him and he only cared about how people treated me cause he told me I was the only thing that mattered to him….I don't know a useless italian or an unhelpful one cause that's not what is in my arms." I buried my face into his chest again. He kissed my head.

"Don't be an idiot anymore Fal they just say bullshit cause they obviously want me to kill them." I giggled softly, and nuzzled into him some.

"I love you Luciano." He squeezed me tightly.

"I fucking love you too you damn idiot go rest ok." I nodded my head, and leaned up and kissed his cheek. I grabbed his hand, and pulled him with me.

"Not without you." He rolled his eye's, and let me drag him upstairs. I snuggled into his chest as he stroked my hair. "Luci?"

"Ya bambino?" I smiled softly, and closed my eye's.

"Can we just stay together forever." He chuckled softly, and kissed my head.

"Ya heck if you want i'll even kidnap you a kid too." I giggled softly, and looked at the wall.

"I want four….gender doesn't matter." I whisper softly. He pulled me closer.

"Then i'll find you four kids." I smiled softly, and my eye's felt really heavy.

"I don't care if you're my brother or a man or half way insane I love you no matter what you do." I fell asleep after that.

 _ **( Luciano POV)**_

I kissed his head softly when he fell asleep. It pissed me off to see his face red and blotchy all because our stupid bosses can't see how much help he is. He's the reason this damn country isn't falling apart without him i'd probably destroy our country. I chuckled when I remembered the number of kids he wanted.

"Four huh looks like will have some work cut out for us." I sighed softly looking up at the ceiling, than looked at Fal. I rubbed his cheek softly "Nothing will come before you though nothing."

* * *

 **Hey I may make something sad after this these one-shot's normally don't connect so don't worry.**


	4. Pocky Love

_**Pocky Love**_

 **SUMMARY: Luciano is bored, and wants his big brother to pay attention to him. Flavio isn't as happy go lucky as you would expect him to be. So there rolls switch some Luci sub Fal dom.**

 _ **I know I said I would do something sad next chapter ok I like this idea some ok thanks. No hate for accidently lying.**_

* * *

 _ **(Luciano POV)**_

I grumbled as I watched my fratello mess around with his gun for the fifth goddamn time. I looked over at the time, and pouted a little he has to leave in a hour or two. I sighed softly, and just watched watched the clock. I saw Fal look at me a little annoyed from the corner of my eye.

"Alright what the fuck is wrong with you." I rolled my eye's.

"That's the fifth time you have cleaned and took that gun apart." He looked at the gun, and sat it on the table.

"And? What is so fucking bad about that." I sighed, and shook my head.

"Nothing Fal just…...do whatever." I heard a low growl from beside me.

"Fine whatever by the way kuro brought you some stupid looking cookies or something." I smirked softly as I went to find the box of pocky I asked Kuro for ages ago. I grabbed one of the chocolay sticks, and went back to Fal. He raised an eyebrow then realization hit him.

"Why did you ask for freaking pocky?" He grumbled softly pinching the bridge of his nose. I just smirked at him as he leaned forward his onyx black hair getting in his face. I popped the non chocolate side into my mouth. I looked at him trying my best to pull a innocent face like when he has his contacts in. He glared at me then got up, and grabbed my tie pulling me forward looking up into my eye's. "I hate you." I just smirked.

He bit the pocky in half then I was about to roll my eyes thinking he would walk away since I had the other half already eaten, but instead he pulled my tie crashing our lips. I hummed at the feeling I didn't think the kiss would get to heated so I went to pull away, but Fal pushed me up against the doorframe. I hissed softly as the wood pushed into my since Fal was holding me against the doorframe pretty roughly.

I heard him chuckle softly, but I couldn't really see anything through my eye's that I know where screaming lust and need. I grabbed Fal's arm that wasn't holding me against the wall, and my other hand pushed his head forward some. He pulled away from the kiss, and started nibbling on my neck. I groaned, and looked at the ceiling. He rested a hand on my side, and I felt it slowly move down. Before it could go too far I grabbed his hand, and glared at him.

"You are leaving in thirty minutes it takes us two hours to fuck now back off cause I refuse to get left here feeling like a needy mess." Fal rolled his eye's, and gave my neck soft kisses.

"You never make up your mind do you the damn signals you send are really fucking annoying…..but i'll be back I guess." He walked off, and gathered all his things then went to the door. He turned, and looked at me before he walked out. "Oh be good and be in our bedroom when I get back love you asshole bye."

I grumbled softly, and glared at the door my cheek's feeling slightly worm. I made my way to the kitchen, and grabbed like eight candles. Making my way upstairs now with the eight candles, and a bad attitude.

"Fuck him i'm lighting some damn candles and I MIGHT be in here when he gets back MIGHT…...can't wait for his damn contacts to come in the fucking mail still soar from last night and he doesn't fucking care damn prick." I grumbled to myself softly as I put the candles around the room, and lit them. I sighed softly watching one of them burn.

"Kind of happy he doesn't top when he has his contacts now that I think of it." I looked up at the ceiling for like three minutes.

"I'm probably never going to throw all his contacts away ever again lesson learned."


	5. Don't Make Me Say Goodbye

_**Don't Make Me Say Goodbye**_

 **Summary: So Fal got really sick so he has been stuck in a hospital for a while how long can he stay in there though.**

 _ **(Luciano POV)**_

I watched his chest rise and fall thanks to the oxygen mask on his face. It hurt a lot to see him like this it still does a bit. He is only 23 he shouldn't need a oxygen mask to breath for him. He has been here for about a year now he somehow got encephalitis they tried to help him but nothing worked his mind shut down, and sent him into a coma. They told me with how bad the infection is making his brain swell that he wouldn't last more than a few months. I sighed softly, and looked at him sadly moving his soft lemon hair out of his face.

"Hey Fal…..so I was told that you're coming to your last days….they said your brain is swelling up to much and to fast." I grabbed his more then normal pale papaya-whip hand, and squeezed it. "Fal I don't know what i'll fucking do if you don't wake the hell up Fal please just…..fratello." I groaned, and laid my head into Flavio's chest. I listened to the beeping of the heart monitor the only thing that has kept me calm in over a year.

"Fal I can't do it I can't not have you around…..just show something that you're aware i'm here." I waited the only thing to happen was his heart speed up a little I shrugged it off as his body was fighting a little in there. "It's fine then I guess it can't be helped then I love you fratello." I gently moved his mask, and gave him a quick kiss. I put the mask back on, but jumped back when fogged over lavender eye's were looking at the ceiling.

"F-Fal!" He slowly rolled his head to look at me his eye's ever emotionless but, but he had a slight smile on that I could see through the mask. He weakly reached for my hand. I took it, and squeezed it tightly. He mouthed my name, and smiled even brightly like he use too.

"Ya Fal it's me…..did you hear what I said earlier." His smiled shifted to a blank face as he gave me a thumbs up. I looked over, and saw that his heart monitor was starting to act funny. "Fal?" He just rubbed my hand looking at me with a blank face. He reached up, and took his breathing mask on.

"FAL!" He sighed softly, and closed his eye's.

"Luci?" He said very hoarsely I looked at him in a panic. "Can you please say it…...now." I looked at him confusedly, and panicked a little more at the heart monitor. It slowly dawned on me what he was asking. I slowly hugged him, and nuzzled my head into his neck. He weakly rubbed my back, and laid his chin on my head.

"Fal…..I love you I'm going to really miss you but….I'll see you again one day don't worry Fal." I kissed his cheek, and looked right into his eye's. "Goodbye bambino." He smiled softly.

"Bye Luci I love you too…..don't do…...anything…...stu...pid." I watched his eyes slowly close then the only thing I could hear was the deadline of the heart monitor. I sat there with my head on his chest not moving while I heard doctors rush in.

"SIR YOU NEED TO LEAVE HE'S FLAT LI-" I shook my head, and looked at them annoyedly.

"He made me say goodbye please shut up I need some damn time." They gave me pity looks while they shut off the machine's. I I brushed some hair of his closed eyes. "I'll miss you i'm sorry this is all my fault I shouldn't of signed that paper I should of threw away the moment you handed it to me….Why didn't you tell me it was to sign over all right of Italy to me you fucking idiot…...i'm sorry...I'll see you soon though."

 _ **(Sixteen Years Later)**_

" I did the report that you asked for…..i'm sorry i'm late I got caught up with some personal stuff so ya." I sighed, and turned around to look at the young lemon blond bella standing in front of my desk.

"No Flavia it's fine you got them done didn't you." She giggled softly, and gave me a big bright smile as her lavender eyes sparkled. I sighed happily resting my head in my hand as I watched her. "How was your day Fal….I mean Via how was it." She tilted her head, but shrugged off my mistake.

"It was fine my boyfriend was not to nice though that's why I was late i'm very sorry." I grumbled softly, and nodded my head.

"Oh really what the hell did he do." She sighed rolling up her sleeves showing two purple bruises in the shape of hands. My eye's widen then narrow.

"He had a bipolar episode this morning." She sighed softly "I'm actually surprised that I found a way to get here." She rubbed her head, and flinched when her hand hit a spot on her head.

"...Did he hurt anything else?" I pulled out a first aid kit I have. She sighed, and nodded it her head cause she sucks at lying to me "Have you ever thought about my offer?" I asked while I cared to her head, and wrist.

"The date or you beating Brully up." I rolled my eye's.

"I'm never fucking going to live that down am I but no the fucking second one you idiot." She giggled, and shook her head.

"He may be mean but we love each other he's fine for now ok well…...I need to leave ." I sighed, and nodded my head.

"Ya…...ok Via." She patted my head softly, and left. "Of all thing's you came back like this…..why do you always date abusive people…..yes I count as one even if I didn't mean to verbally abuse you sometimes…...god you fucking idiot." I mumbled softly looking up at the ceiling.

" ?" I slowly look at the door to be meet with Flavia looking at me confusedly. "Are you yelling at you deceased husband again?" I looked around the room trying to find an escape out of this conversation again.

"Um…..Si i'm…..again." She giggled, and rolled her eye's at me.

"Oh you're so silly…..if he really loved you. You calling him an idiot every now and then probably wouldn't of hurt him that much if he knew how much you loved him." I sighed softly looking at the ground.

"You say that every time." She gave me a soft smile then came back in, and gave me a hug.

"It's because it's true why do you think i'm still with Brully…..thank you for today but I actually really do have to go Brully just texted me." I nodded my head softly, and watched her walk out the door

 _ **(Two Months later)**_

I emotionlessly looked down into the coffin. Her papaya-whip skin was almost white, and her lemon blond hair was almost a sandy color now. I felt a tap on my shoulder, and turned around.

"Hello you were her boss right." I nodded to the grown man with magenta eyes that were lifeless now, and dark black hair that was a mess. "Thank you for caring for her when she didn't tell us about him…..I just wish she would of stopped seeing him when the first punch ever landed." I nodded my head, and turned back to looking at her. I put a white dahlia down on her chest it was both there favorite flower.

"I couldn't help you again why do you keep leaving me?" I held my head low as I left the church. "Will I ever win?"

 _ **(Three years Later)**_

"Alright Italy you may not enjoy this but we were forced into making a southern part again…..the south just did better when we had a person for it." I rolled my eye's

"Well maybe you shouldn't of killed Fal in the first place you damn idiot." They shared a small smile.

"We actually think that you may like him would you like to meet him he's been around for two years now we were just letting him get use to some thing's." I grumbled, and crossed my arms not happy with these assholes at all.

"Sure whatever I don't fucking care!" My boss signaled for someone to open a door saying it was ok for or something to come in. Great he shares both there last names. I heard a really cheerful voice that hasn't rung through my ears in over eighteen years.

"Ah oh thank you…..You wanted to see me sir?" My eye's widened as I watched my boss.

"AH yes south I think it's time you got to meet him." I heard a small gasp behind me.

"Are you sure….Do you think he'll be happy or mad." My boss chuckled, and looked at me.

"Oh I'd say he'd be dumbfounded it has been eighteen years." I slowly stood up, and heard a sharp intake of breath from behind me.

"I…..Luci?" I turned around, and nearly cried it was him just his hair was a black color with lavender tips instead of the lemon it use to be. His eye's were so vivid thanks to the contacts I guess he has to wear. He started to cry softly. I walked over to him, and wrapped my arms around him tightly, and nuzzled my face into his neck.

"Fratello…...I….Fal your a damn idiot." He giggled softly, and hugged me just as tight. I looked up at him, and he was smiling brighter than ever.

"I love you too Luci." I gently grabbed his face, and kissed him softly mumbling I missed you and I love you before our lips meet.

* * *

 **Ok guy's I got something done a little man is still after me though, and he will be at my lunch on Monday cause my friend gave me away. Am I scared yes, but it's out of my power now. He tried to talk to me more on Friday, but I just ran, and hide till my bus came it wasn't fun at all. I'm pretty sure i'm not single so thats great, but i'm still scared to talk to my friend cause I told her I was going to run, and she told him so he chased me through the school till he lost me WHAT GREAT FRIENDS I HAVE!**


	6. Demon Life

_**Demon Life**_

 **WARNING: HAS TALK OF A CHILD ALMOST BEING RAPED SKIP IF YOU NEED TO!**

 **(Ok so this was some what a unfinished rp had, but never got to finish cause the person….lets say stopped talking to me so this is kind off sweet devil with 2ps and a few gender swaps. Also a few people enjoy the family au thing. Oh, and some of the 2ps are deadly sins let me show you.**

 **Allen is also Lucifer since some say sweet devil America is Lucifer.**

 **Luciano: Wrath**

 **Flavio/Flavia: Lust**

 **Oliver: Pride**

 _ **Franny: Sloth -Not in it sorry**_

 _ **Nikolai: Gluttony -Not in it sorry**_

 _ **Chin-Yin: Envy -Not in it sorry**_

 **James: Greed)**

 _ **LucianoPOV**_

"And you make sure she doesn't leave your sight you know how the demons are they won't care if she is only four." I grumbled softly taking my daughter from my fiance.

"I know Flavia I have murdered a good amount to know already I'll keep daddy's little girl safe." Flavia giggled softly.

"Which one again." I chuckled softly softly kissing Flavia's head.

"The one in my arms, but daddy~ will keep you safe too when he gets back." I purred softly into her ear as I kissed it. She blushed softly shooing me away.

"Hurry up and go before you get Lust worked up ….. Remember to keep Vamya safe though ok." I nodded my head walk out the door with a giggling little demon in my arms.

"Where are we going daddy." I smiled softly putting Vamya on my shoulders.

"We're going to go see uncle Allen, uncle James, and uncle Oliver."

"Why are we seeing Lucifer, Greed, and Pride again?" I sighed softly.

"Because Lucifer said daddy had to go see him and the other two." Vamya nuzzled her head into my rosey pink hair as a response.

"Can we go exploring afterwards then daddy." I sighed wishing I could do whatever she wanted, but Flavia said I had to take her right back so no other demons get her which i'm fine with.

"No princess daddy's sorry but mommy said you had to be right back home after we see the others."

"Oh…..ok daddy I understand mommy probably has her reasons." I could just hear the pout she probably had on her face through her words. I growled softly at the fact that my family had to live in a place so horrible I had to escort them every where so they don't get raped, eaten, or god knows what.

"How about daddy lets you walk by your self on the way home ok." Vamya cheered quietly at the suggestion.

"Yay that sounds like so much fun ow ow I might see some flowers that I can give to mommy." I smiled softly, and nodded my head.

"I'm sure your mom will love them….don't know if you'll find any though since you know we are in hell sweetie." She giggled softly, and jumped a bit on my shoulders.

"I know that silly I can still hope really hard for them." I chuckled softly.

"Ok princess if you say so." She stayed silent for a bit till she shot her hand out to point at something.

"Look daddy Lucifer's." I looked up to see that ya she was right that is Allen's castle.

"Yup thats right sweetie that's Lucifers." She giggled happily, and hugged my neck tightly. I patted her leg softly, and tilted my head down kissing her hands. Which made her erupt into more giggles.

"Daddy is so nice to me and mommy." I raised an eyebrow.

"What about your brothers?" She giggled softly nuzzling my head.

"You're a good daddy to them but me and mommy are your favorites." I chuckled softly because she's probably right.

"How are your brothers treating you?" She hummed softly.

"Renny is nice and Rue is ok he's just really loud he also says no no words a lot." I chuckled softly.

"Is that it bambina." She nodded her head cause I felt her chin hit my head. We got up to the door, and Vamya grabbed the latched hitting it against the door three times. They opened up revealing James.

"Wrath nice to see you made it…..why did you bring Vamya?" I rolled my eyes.

"James we have been over this it's Luciano and she is here because she wants to be with her dad." Vamya giggled happily.

"Si be with daddy." James rolled his eyes, but let us enter anyway. I gently set down Vamya as she ran off to the throne room me, and James followed slowly behind her. " UNCLE OLIY MOMMY LET ME JOIN DADDY." Me and James both face palmed when we heard her yell her greeting to Oliver. We walked into the throne room to see Oliver holding Vamya close, and Allen just looking at us annoyed.

"So….Lust made you bring one of the brats." I glared at Allen.

"No I brought her cause she wanted to come and my bambinos aren't brats…...Well Ruemen ya he kind of is." Allen rolled his eyes.

"Anyway we have a little problem…." I looked at him confused. "A um a few people escaped from my dungeon." I looked at him even more confused.

"And I'm being told because?" he smirked at me.

"Well I need my little prince or rage to kill or bring them back to his king." My eye twitched slightly.

"DON'T I REPEAT DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Allen just shrugged his shoulders I grumbled angrily till a tiny hand patted my leg. I looked down, and sighed softly at my snowy haired daughter.

"Are you ok daddy?" She made grabby hands at me. I gently picked her up and held her tight.

"Daddies fine princess uncle Allen was just an idiot again." SHe giggled, and nuzzled into me calming me a lot. Allen was mumbling curse words. "Well it's time to go sweetie." She waved good bye to the men in the room.

"You'll do what I asked right wrath?" I rolled my eye's, and turned to look at Allen.

"Sure got pictures or anything?" Allen nodded, and looked at Oliver.

"Oliy sweetie can ya put their image in his head?." Oliver huffed and crossed his arms.

"I can and I will wouldn't want anyone to think i can't do anything you ask of me now would we." He annoyedly snapped his fingers, and I new exactly who I would be looking for after I took Vamya home.

"Daddy is Uncle Allen making you work." I sighed softly, and rubbed her back some.

"Ya he is baby girl i'm sorry to say." She pouted, and nuzzled into my chest.

"Do I get to walk by myself yet daddy." I sighed and reluctantly let down. She giggled happily and skipped next to me her white bowed boots scuffed along the concrete as we went. I looked a head lost in thought about a block or so from the house I snapped back to reality.

"Alright princess where almost…home." I mumbled out as I looked around with no sign of Vamya anywhere. My heart dropped. "Vamya…..VAMYA!" I run around in a panic trying to find my daughter.

 _ **VamyaPOV**_

I skipped along side daddy for a while something really colorful caught my eye in front of an ally. THEY WERE FLOWERS! So many different colors too I walked over to them and looked them over. They look and feel real they also smell really. They were just growing all together on a bush in front of the ally entrants.

"LOOK DADDY FLOWERS!" I turned back to where I skipped away from my daddy only to see nothing. "Daddy?...D-Daddy…..Ok Vamya you be a big girl you grab mommy some flowers then try to find your way home….or go back to uncle Allen...no he no like me i'll just get the flowers and try to get home." My white bat like wings flapped nervously behind me I took a few tiny breaths.

"Ok flowers find home….flowers find home….flowers find home you can do it Vamya." I mumbled to myself softly. I slowly walked over to the flowers and looked at all the colors. They were mommies favorite flower, but I know mommy doesn't like a few of the colors. I remembered some of there names. All together they were dahlias, but some of them had second names like magical dunn, and uh…...ok I don't know many of them. I got mommy a tiny set of flowers: lavender, pink, Red, purple, orange; magical dunn, a dark red to black one; and mommy's favorite white.

"Ok…..Ok." I took a calming breath. "Step one done….Step two…" I looked at all the directions I could go…...I think daddy was walking down towards the lava fountain. I slowly started to inch my way towards the fountain from the dahlia bush. I stepped on something, and something behind the bush started to say no no words worst then Ruey. I swallowed scaredly, and back away towards the fountain wishing I had let mom teach me to fly like she wanted to. I backed up into something hard thing it was the fountain I slowly tried move around it only for something or somethings to grab my arms making me drop mommies flowers.

I looked behind me, and went pale two random men were holding my arms while two smirked behind them I looked forward with tears wanting to fall from my face two men walked out the ally destroying the flower bush they looked at me with eye's scarer then the men behind me. I felt a sob stuck in my throat.

"Y-you'll r-regret t-this." I did my best to inform the men they all just chuckled.

"Oh cause a little baby demon of Lust will scare us nice try kid you should of stayed in your house with your mommy."

"I-I was with my daddy…..Y-you won't like him mad." They all laughed evilly.

"Kid we've heard that more than the days you've been alive ain't no man going to scare us."

"Not even a sin?" Someone hit me in the back of the head I whimpered softly.

"Ain't no sin going to raise a brat love their self to much to love anything else." I sniffled and looked at the ground as they slowly dragged me off somewhere.

"She's really young looking boss smooth skin just like they describe the embodied sin she's full of." I felt sick when one of them started to stroke my hair. I mumbled along with them not know what they were talking about half the time I was just hoping if I keep talking the easier it would be to get saved or to make this end sooner i'll hope for the first one anyday.

 _ **LucianoPOV**_

I was slowly losing control of my sin my bambina was miss all because I zoned out while walking home with her someone better pray for who ever stole my little bambina cause they will not even be reasonable when i'm done with their sick stupid asses. I ran around everywhere we went so far i've been to a destroyed flower bush I must've passed with her making this the area I lost her. It looked like it got trampled by something not Vamya she loved everything and wouldn't have done this to flowers expectantly her mother's favorite flower. I looked around, and saw a pile of dahlias by a lava fountain. Well something happened here….well something bad happened here, but what and to who. I growled softly, but stopped when I heard many whimpers come from an ally on the opposite side of the fountain. I grumbled, and slowly made my way over to the ally way.

"When should we start boss." a deep chuckle came from the alley.

"As soon as this little cutie stops talking, and moving around so much." I heard a little whimper then something getting smacked. I heard the sound of someone taking a shaky breath.

"I-I actually l-like talking i-i-i'm going to keep talking….." And with the sound of my baby girl so scared, and fighting back some sobs I snapped my sin taking over.

 _ **VamyaPOV**_

I whimpered softly slowly giving up on getting saved by anyone, but the men seem to want me completely silent before they do anything to me. I take a shaky breath, and look at the exit of the ally they dragged me into. I closed my eye's a tear falling from one of them since I knew there wasn't any hope for me. That was till calm foot slow made their way through the alley. I looked at the that was figure slowly, and madly making his way through the alley with his eye's glowing bright red.

"Can we help you dumbass were busy here." One of the men not holding me groaned while he made his way to the man still in the shadows.

"Actually ya you can you i'm pretty sure you have something of mine and _YOU'RE TRYING TO HURT IT!"_ A big smile spread across my face.

"DADDY!" someone the men froze up when I squealed.

"Well i'm sorry to say but you really should've been paying attention now leave before we hurt you too." I heard my daddy growl madly. I closed my eyes the moment my daddy leaps at the least person to talk. I whimpered when ever someone screams which made my daddy even more mad.

"WHAT ARE YOU!" I heard one of my attempted attacks yell at my daddy.

"I'm the most insane sin down here." my dad said with each world spilling with venom. After a few more screams I felt someone pick me up. I went stiff for a minute scared of who it could be.

"Bambina are you ok? Did they hurt daddies little princess?" I buried my face into my daddy's chest and shrugged.

"They didn't touch me in any bad place just my arms, and head…...they wanted to though." I hold on to him tightly, and starts to cry. "I was so scared daddy i'm sorry I should've stayed with you but I saw some flowers and wanted to make mommy happy since she was starting to feel icky." My daddy rubbed my back, and started to leave with me to somewhere I slowly fell asleep in my daddy's arms.

 _ **LucianoPOV**_

I rubbed my bambinas back as I slowly made my way to Allens so Oliver could erase her memories of anything after we left out house, and to inform Allen those men were dead. I kissed her head, and held her even tighter rocking her slightly. I knocked on the castle door waiting for Allen or Oliver to answer the door. Oliver opened the door, and looked at us confused.

"Can I help you." I sighed softly, and stroked Vamyas hair.

"Well….I got those guys killed but um kind of at the cost of Vamyas mental safety so I was wondering if you could maybe erase her memories to before you guys called…..please." Oliver sighed softly, and moved hair out of her face gently.

"Yes I'll do it for her she is like a niece after all." I sighed in relief, and gave Oliver Vamya. He stroked her hair for a while with his eyes closed. After like five minutes he gave her back to me. "There you she should be good as new she won't remember a thing she'll think she just helped Flavia clean all day while you went out to met us." I nodded, and gave Oliver an awkward hug.

"Uh thanks Oliver i'll be leaving now tell Allen I did what he asked." Oliver nodded his, and I made my way home after that. I held Vamya extremely close not risking anything even if she is asleep. Once outside she is never leaving my grasp till she has a partner I can trust with keeping her safe.

As I walked up to the porch Flavia opened the door in a panic looking like she was going to go somewhere. I looked at her confusedly while Ruemen, and Ren did the same from the living room. I waved to the boys slightly, and they gave me soft smiles.

"Um Via where are you going with out the boys." She gasped, and jump from my sudden appearance.

"LUCI WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG IT'S BEEN WITH OUR DAUG-" I cut her off with a gentle kiss. She melted into the kiss, and placed her ringed hand on my cheek.

"Sorry love Allen need a lot done then Vamya wanted to go on a flower hunt for you but you see how that went." She giggled softly, and nodded.

"Luci…...I have something to tell you." I nodded my head.

"What is it Via you know I won't care no matter what it is." She smiled softly at me took my hand and placed it on her stomach and held her over mine.

"Another little princess will be joining the family." She had an extremely bright smile on her face. I kind of stared at her a little stunned, but slowly smiled with her.

"So will have two of both then?" Flavia smiled, and nodded her head. Her lavender hair falling perfectly around her. "So what are you planning to name her miss soul reader." Flavia tapped her chin the giggled softly when she came up with a name.

"How about we name her Vittoria Vatican." I looked at her confusedly for a moment.

"Is that something holly last time I checked where demons." She rolled her eye's

"I'm a fallen angel cause you made me horny and no I was just naming her after a city I had to spend time in back when I wasn't a full sin." I kissed her cheek.

"You were a pretty guy though let's be honest."

"See but I feel more me as a girl and Allen thankfully allowed me to become one so here we are getting married with almost four kids and you can't say you hate it so hush." I chuckled and nodded my head

" _ **NOPE"**_

 **(So this was more of a Luciano and the female version, But there was a tiny bit of FemSouth x North at the end and beggining. I hope you liked it, and yes little Vittoria will be canon in my stories when I get around to it so I hope you like, and if you are uncomfortable with this situation imagin me writing had to hold it off for a few months because of that. Like I started in June and couldn't stop cringing so I stoped this one for a bit.)** __


	7. What Is Love

_**What Is Love**_

 **Summary: Kuro decides to go around asking all the little cities What they think Love is.**

 **FlavioPOV**

We were all waiting for the meeting to start when Kuro walked in with a some CD.

"Aright everyone shut the herr up I found the meaning of rove thanks to our kids." I raised my hand. He looked at me confusedly, but still called on me. "WHAT FRAVIO?"

"Um…..When did you talk to my bambino's and bambina." He facepalmed, and put the CD in a player.

"Rast meeting shut up and watch please…..and yes Ruciano you can move next to Fravio for this." I smiled softly as Nikola, and Luci switched sets. I laid my head on Luci's shoulder the moment he sat down. Kuro rolled his eye's, and hit play.

 **MoviePOV**

 _What Is Love_

Well I thought It would be interesting to ask all the little Cities what love was, and well all their answers were kind of the same you'll see what I mean.

"Hey Florence….What is love to you." A version of Luciano looked at the camra confused till he shrugged.

"Thats easy Kuro Love is like when Momo got sick with the

twins and daddy just stopped everything and didn't leave till Momo was better…..It's getting worried to the point your sick over someone….happened to daddy and Momo alot." The video bounced up and down like someone was nodding there head. The little version of Luciano nodded his head as well.

He then pointed over at something. The camera moves to see four little kids together a female version of Flavio a little girl that looks like a girl version of Oliver, a little boy with dark umber hair with white tips. He looked like Ant alot, but tell his parents and they will kill you. Finally there was a small version of Gilen.

"My brother and sister are over there with Lindy and First."

The camera moved up, and down again then back to the little version of Luciano.

"Thanks Ren now where is Rome at I don't see him." The

little version of Luciano glared up at the camera.

"I don't know where Ruemen is and I honestly don't care

where that asshole is he is the meaning of what love isn't!" The little version of Luciano stormed off grumbling about a rude little brother. The camera slowly got close to the other four kids. They looked at it innocently. Big Lavender, Aqua Blue, Blood Orange, and Olive drab eye's looked deeply into the camera.

"Rondon, New Prussia, Vatican City, and Venice can I ask a

question." The little version of Glien hide behind the little version of Ant.

"Uhuh if Vamps does I will!" The little female version of

Flavio chipped out. The small female version of Oliver just shrugged her shoulders her strawberry curls bounced up, and down on her shoulder's.

"All right then what is rove then." The little Ant raised his hand. "Aright then Vamp's what's rove."

"Love is when you constantly watch the front door till the person you love comes home or you look at it every hour on the dot deepening how much you need that other person around." The camera moves up, and down.

"Aright what make you say that then." He smiled brightly.

"That's what mommy and dada do when the other's out the house dada looks at the door every thirty seconds and mommy looks at it every hour…..it's cute to watch dada do it but mommy always pouts for half an hour after he looks at the door." The camera moved some more. The other boy raised his hand.

"Yes First?"

"Well uh…..Love is like when Mr. North made me hide in a cabinet when Mr. Lutz and you got mad right like it's uh protecting things you care for right?"

"Ya sure…...AND THAT'S WHERE YOU WERE!" The camera moved to face Kuro. "Rearry Ruciano we weren't…...ok fine you made a good fucking carr asshore!" Kuro grumbled, and moved the camera onto the little lemon blond girl.

"Hey can I go please please I'll be smart I promise." The camera shuffled a bit.

"Why do you say it like that?" The Lemon haired girl pouted, and crossed her arms.

"All the big country people say i'm stu-"

"JUST ANSWER THE QUESTION AND STOP TRYING TO GET EVERYONE KILLED DAMN VITTORIA!"

"Ok Well love is that little spark in Mammina and Papa's eye's when they look at each other I'm pretty sure the black dot thingy grows too." She smiled innocently up at the camera rocking back, and forth on her heels.

"Aright then thank you Vittoria." The camera moved to the aqua eyed girl.

"What about you Lindy?" She tapped her chin, then smiled softly.

"Don't tell my mum but…I think is the best definition of what a mum should be. He love everything that is under four feet, and he doesn't have to physically say _I LOVE YOU_ he shows it in the little things like when we all play together." Lindy gestures to everyone in the area. "He always make sure we're feeling well, and that we have ate he just does a lot. If you get sent there sick he doesn't send you back you get put in Ruemen's bed and you're at least at 70% again by the time you leave."

"Wait how many times have citys been sent to Fal sick by accident." Little Lindy held her hands behind her back, and rocked back and forth on her heels.

"Oh uh…...well…..it's not by accident anymore daddy is too lazy to actually take care of me so it's off to 's and Mr. North's I go most the time."

"Wait what about Oliver doesn't he take care of you." Lindy smiled softly looking at the floor.

"Well Westly takes up alot of mum's time leaving mum really tired mum try's but he's just too weak sometimes if it's a cold then mum does his best but anything else he is too weak for." Vittoria hugged Lindy, and the boys slowly joined in.

"Sorry that you two have horribre famiries." Lindy, and First just shrugged. They all nuzzled up together. "Anyway does anyone know where I can find other cities." Vittoria poked her head out of the group.

"On a map !" Kuro groaned from behind the camera.

"Vittoria prease don't fucking sass me." She giggled softly.

"Well if you must know I can tell you ." Vamps snuck out of the group hug, and made his way over to me.

"Um ya sure you can try Vamps." He smiled brightly up at the camera.

"Well my brother Ruemen is with Leon. Your son, Lou, and Bic are together right now. Westly, is with Motka, and his little sister Bao-yu." The camera nodded up and down again.

"And you know that how?"

"Were in my city aren't we I know where everyone is located on my grounds only City's and Country's though. Like I know that a lot of northern and eastern european countries are running around in my city."

"ALL THE ALLIES ARE RUNNING AROUND IN FLORENCE RIGHT NOW!" Ren yelled from across the room.

"Daddy just entered my city, and Mammina has been there since the meeting ended." Little Vittoria chimed in happily with a soft little smile.

"Good to know now where are the croses kids?" Vamps pointed to a door smiling brightly.

"Go through there take a left then a right and you'll find Washington, Beijing, and Moscow. You have to come to me to find others though." Kuro groaned, and the camera made it's way to the door that Vamps pointed at. He was greeted to a little native american looking boy with blood red eye's, a little girl long red kimono with one little bun on the side of her head that had a pink flower in it, and last was a little boy that went to Kuro waist that had short chestnut hair as well as soft magenta eyes.

"Hey you three!" The shorter boy turned, and looked at the camera.

"Well howdy Kuro what brings you to the city daycare?" The little girl hide behind her big brother while the shorter boy walked closer to the camera.

"Well I have questions." The smaller boy tilted his head confusedly.

"Are you going to put halo's and devil horns on us again? That went bad last time Ren almost bit your hand off last time, and Ruemen punched you across the room or are we dressing up in random things again cause Vamp's, Lindy, and Vittoria refused to return the dresses and-"

"Westly…...shut up this is being videotaped I would like to not get murdered." He chuckled softly, and smirked at the camera.

"Well we all enjoy having you be besides that spain guy anyway." The boys shivered in agreement

"Ant why is that?"

"He looks really creepy uncle Kuro." Little Bao-yu said Kuro pats her little head.

"Anyway I need to know what you three think love is." Westly taps his chin in thought.

"The real or bought kind."

"...The real kind Westly." Kuro answered slightly annoyed.

"Just asking love you say that's a hard one there is so many types of love their is forced love, real love, bought love, pretend love, one sided love, romance love, family love, friendly love, and probably a lot more." The little native american boy said as he continued to list off types of love. The others just watched him confusedly.

"WHAT THE HERR ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT JUST PICK ONE DAMN IT WESTRY!" Kuro groaned out. The little native boy crossed his arms and pouted.

"Fine."

"Um u-uncle Kuro can I try." Kuro nodded his head.

"Yes rease dear Rord so Westly wirr shut the herr up." The little girl giggled softly, and nodded her head.

"Love is something you don't want to do but you do it anyway because someone that you cares for is really passionate about it." Kuro nodded his head slightly.

"Any exampres?" Bao-yu nodded her little.

"I taught everyone how to fan dance when Mr. South was watching us once." She giggled softly. "A lot of them got put into dresses it was really…..I remember little Vittoria had just been born about two or three months before…..I wanted him to dance with us but he had to rest so I let me pass with just watching. Well anyway…...If I remember correctly Rue and Ren?...Ya thats his name anyway they were not having any of it uncle Kuro not at all. I was kind of mad at them, but I was ok…...Vamps?...ya Vamps, and Leon gave them both big puppy eyes and I MEAN REALLY BIG….and now their on video trying not to be seen…..Love will make you do fun or bad things." The room was quiet for a bit.

"Their on video?" Bao-yu nodded her head. The silence carried on.

"I have it right now." Westly says calmly.

"Your playing it for this video." Westly smirked, and nodded his head. He walked of to hunt for the video. The camera faces Motka. He looks at it nervously.

"Do you know what love is Motka?" He froze up, and looked around a little bit. He shook his head fast.

"Net uncle net!" Motka looked down sadly, and Bao-yu patted her big brothers arm. Westly ran in with a tv on a car before Kuro could push the poor giant kid into something he didn't like.

"I found the video." Westly popped a video into the dvd player.

 **DVDPOV**

The video start with little Bao-yu hopping around. She was looking up above the camera really excited. Lindy, Motka, Westly, Bic, and First stood behind her with tiny smiles.

"Come on Mr. South i'm going to teach everyone to fan dance...FAN DANCE!" A soft chuckle is heard from behind the camera.

"That sounds like fun sweetie I would love to dance too but I need to watch Vittoria and take it easy hmm….How about I record it for you." Bao-yu's face brightened even more.

"REALLY FOR ME!" Another soft chuckle is heard.

"Yes sweetie you little ones smiling is what the doctor prescribed...but can you please calm down a tiny bit Vittoria is taking a nap." Bao-yu nodded her head

"Thank you Mr. South." A hand rubbed her head softly as she smiled brightly at the owner of the hand.

"Anything for you Precious…..i'm going to go cheek on my bambinos, and Leon don't get too loud remember that." Bao-yu eyes followed Flavio as he left the room.

"Um Bao-yu how are you going to get Ren and Rue to dance." Bao-yu smiled innocently.

"I told um Vamps and Leon they couldn't come back to dance till they brought Ren and uh Rue….Ya Rue back."

"...Will you ever be positive on saying the twins name." Lou mumbled as he walked in with Kumi who looked bored as all hell.

"No not in this century….KUMI YOU'RE HERE SINCE WHEN!" Bao-yu gave her cousin a big bear hug. He looked at the people behind her annoyedly.

"The whole time Bao-yu had to watch incase Ren or Ruemen ripped Lou's throat out would of been a cute show." Bao-yu looked at him confused.

"You have a different cute compared to me." He looked up at her cousin a bit before getting jittery. "I'm teaching everyone how to fan dance you have to do it too." Kumi groaned, and tried to wiggle away from her so he wouldn't be forced into anything stupid. She tugged him to the center with the other kids, and gave Lou a innocent look. He slowly went, and stood by his cousins. Bao-yu smiled, and pulled out a bunch of hand fans right before she passed them out Vamps, and Leon came in dragging Ren, and Ruemen with them.

"We got them Bao-yu." Vamps chirped happily. The rest of the video was them accidentally hitting each other in the face with fans while Flavio giggled softly from behind the camera every now and then.

 **MoviePov**

Ruemen stormed into the room. Looking pissed as hell with a just as annoyed Ren and Kimu behind him. The rest of the kids just look into the room confused.

"I HEARD THE FAN DANCING MUSIC WHERE IS THE TAP!" Rumen grumbled madly glaring at the four people in front of the t.v. Westly grabbed the tape, and ran away with a really annoyed Ruemen on his tail. Everyone was silent.

"Rest in peace Westly you where a sneaky man." Lou shook his head while he spoke.

"I have to go get them don't I." Ren sighed annoyedly.

"...I'm guessing no one erse wants to terr me what rove is then." Everyone just looked at him with tired faces.

"No one is even older than ten here why are you even asking us." Bic whined annoyedly.

"He gets bored there's no stopping him Bic." Kumi said patting the young dirty blonde's back. Kuro grumbled and turned the camera off.

 **FlavioPOV**

Kuro took the tape out of the dvd player. I was happy yet nervous with all the things the kids said. Some were cute the rest will just get everyone pissed off like no tomorrow.

"Werr moral of the video Fravio and Ruciano are relationship goals we all suck as parents besides them, and most of our kids are assholes…..any words anyone." Everyone mumbled about.

"Rule one Flavio is banned from watching our kid." I pouted, and leaned into Luciano. He stroked my hair gently.

"Rule two no adults are a loud in city day care only for pick up and that will only last thirty seconds per city you have." Everyone nodded their heads agreeing with that rule. "Finally….Fuck you." Everyone looked at me after Allen insulted me. Well more of Luciano seeing if he will attack or not. He sighed annoyed, and looked over to Allen.

"Sorry are you upset that Fal can take care of all of your kids better then you can."Allen rolled his eyes. The room was silent after that no one risked saying anything.

 _ **End**_


	8. Dogo&Neko

_**Dogo &Neko**_

 _ **Summary: Luciano is a Inu. He has the brain of twenty eight year old since his dog form is three year old his master got a little Neko who's cat form is around seven month giving the neko the mental age of twelve. They may look the same age, but mentally they're not even close.**_

 **LucianoPOV**

"Well you two play nice now i'll be out for a few hours." I rolled my eye's I watched Lutz or _master_ _as he expects me to call him._ Any way I rolled my eye's as he rubbed his new neko behind the ear. I watched as it purred softly at the attention. It slightly cute though so I can't complain too much

"Bye bye master…..Will you bring some fishy back?" Lutz patted his head, and shook his head.

"No you haven been here long enough to earn any." I rolled my eye's he really is an asshole sometimes. "Luciano do you need anything buddy." I growled slightly.

"Ya no thanks I'm fine just leave already Lutz." He sighed annoyedly.

"Why can't you be a good little pup and call me master…..I SAVED YOU OFF THE STREET FOR CRYING OUT LOUD." I just looked at him with a straight face.

"Ya that was cool thanks your payment is me not biting you every time I see you." He grumbled, and flicked the cat in the nose just because he smiled at him.

I sighed softly, and looked at the cat. He was staring at his feet while he silently cried. A little blood dripped onto the counter every few seconds. He mumbled something not looking up at all.

"...Hey you ok?" He just shook his head not looking up at all. I rubbed the back of neck looking at him for a bit. "Well um how about you come with me, and i'll help you clean up your nose ok?" He sniffled, and nodded his head then looked at me. His face was all red from his crying, and he had two slow trail of blood flowing from his nose. His black ears were flat against his head meaning he was scared like no tomorrow.

"C-C-Ca-Can you carry me." He asked softly, and his tail was just laying in his lap.

"Is that what you want?" He nodded his head slowly. I sighed, and slowly picked him up. His ears went sideways meaning he's slowly calming down. I gently rubbed behind his ear. He purred slightly the slowly grew louder as his ears moved forward. Ok step once calm him down done step two fix what the dick did in progress.

"So….Where did Lutz find you?" He nuzzled into me slightly.

"Crying in old master yard chained to zappy pole." My eye's widen, and I held the little guy a little tighter.

"So…..do you have a name or did Lutz give you one…...sorry I didn't really pay attention when he brought you home." The little kitten mew softly nuzzling me more.

"Flavio….Flavio Island." I nodded my head. Little Flavio kept mewing, and making really drawn out meow sounds. I took him to fix up his nose which took like no time at all. He went back to the kitchen when I was done with him. He kept mewing, and meowing which was now slowly turning into moans I believe.

I slowly walk into the kitchen to see him sitting on the counter again. Just you know panting tomato red. He looked at me, and a choked out mew left his lips that turned into hissing. I put my hands up in a surrender. He calmed again, and went back to a panting mess.

"Flavio….are you older then six month." He hissed softly at me.

"Seven months….p-please go away i'm f-fine g-go away." I hummed softly, and sniffed the air. Yep heat I gave the kitten the gentlest look I could. He mewed nervously at me.

"Flavio….are you in heat?" He looked at me confused. Hmm he a late bloomer I guess must be his first heat. "You don't know what i'm talking about do you." He shook his head.

"I feel icky can I be left alone please." I hummed softly walking over, and gently petted him. He did the stretched out meow again.

"Do you want to stop feeling icky." He gave me big innocent lavender eyes then nodded his head. I smiled gently at him, and picked him up. "Alright then i'll take you to my room and we fix the icky feeling ok." He nodded, and laid his head on my chest.

"Will master get mad." I shrugged. I honestly don't know, and I don't care.

"I'm not sure let's just help you stop feeling icky ok." He nodded his head, and purred softly. I took him to my room, and gently laid him down on my bed. "Ok now we need to take our clothes off for this to work ok." He bit his lip, and nodded his head slowly stripping to nothing.

"A-Are you going to put something in my bottom." I looked at him confused, but slowly nodded my head. He had a little puffy face. "My old master did that it didn't feel good there would always be blood on my legs from my bottom….I no cry though cause i'm a good kitten right."

I rubbed his cheek, and looked at him sadly. I gently kissed him. He was confused, but slowly got the hang of it. His feline instincts kicked in, and he slowly tugged at my shirt moaning softly into our kiss. I slowly pulled away which made him hiss at me.

"I promise I'll show you love not what your old master did ok?" He nodded, and kind of shredded my clothes with his claws. Red exploded over his face as he slowly realised what he did. "Is that a oh no or a dear lord look Flavio." He batted his eyes then looked away from my chest.

"B-Both….ya both." I hummed softly, and leaned down kissing him softly. He smiled sweetly kissing me back gently. I ran my hands along his body feeling every little curve he had. He mewed softly digging his nails into my shoulders. I gently pushed him back against the bed breaking our kiss which made him pout cutely up at me.

"I want more ..Kiss?..Ya I want more kisses." I gave him a quick little kiss.

"I'll give you more but you have to suck on my fingers for a bit first ok." He nodded his head, but looked really confused. He gently sucked on three of my fingers. I'm not sure how he made it cute to watch, but he just did. I removed my fingers from his mouth, but they were replaced with my tongue pretty quick which made Flavio make a muffled joyful mew sound. As we kissed I slowly slid one of my fingers into him. He wrapped his arms around my neck tightly, and shivered as I did. I slowly stretched him till I could fit a second finger into him.

He made cute little sounds with every movement my fingers made inside of him. He broke our kiss, and laid his head back panting heavily. He looked up at me with his eyes covered in a lust fog. Making his eyes planetary plum color instead of their normal lavender color.

"C-Can you add a third please." I nodded slowly doing as he asked giving his neck some comforting kisses. A long moan of relief I think slipped through his lips as I curled, and thrusted my fingers into him as well as rubbing and pushing against his walls. He bit his lip hard as a really loud muffled moan could be heard through them.

"Oh is that it." I say rubbing my fingers on what I can only guess is his prostate. He arched his back nodding his head fast as he tried to silence his moans. I nibbled on his neck slightly soft little moans slip through his lips with every little bite.

"...I-I think i'm ready p-please I want more." I gave him a little peck on the lips, and nodded my head. I slipped my pants, and boxer off lining up with his entrance. He whimpered grabbing my upper arms. "W-Will this hurt like with my old master." I sighed, and kissed his forehead softly.

"In the beginning yes, but slowly it will get better it would be wise to try relaxing as best as you can." He slowly nodded his head, and took some calming breath to relax. I slowly pushed into him. He bit his lip squeezing my arms, and his eye's shut. I waited for him to get use to it which didn't take long. I pushed in as much as I could till he hissed at me. So I waited more till I could get the other half of my shaft inside of him.

He gave me a tiny nod of his head. I gently pushed into him even more now being fully inside inside of him. He wiggled around a little then gave me a confused look.

"You said it would hurt not feel weird." I chuckled, and shook my head as I laughed. I kissed all over his face making him giggle softly causing his pretty lavender eyes to sparkle. I hummed softly and thrust gently into him. His eyes widen as a yelp fell from his lips grabbing my arm. He gave me a shy little look slowly nodding his head.

I placed my left hand on his right hip, and my right hand planted on the mattress next to left hip. I thrusted gently into him getting a good little rhythm going. He was mewing softly clawing at my back a little which felt pretty good. I slowly angled in different direction till a loud moan left the little kittens lips. He looked up at me with foggy eyes making them planetary plum again. I thrusted slightly faster hitting his prostate a little harder with each thrust.

His moans only got louder with each thrust. He dug his nails into my shoulders while he moaned extremely loud. I thrust some more into him only for him to cover both our stomach in semen. He shivered slightly afterwards. I thrusted a little more then unload into him. He mewed softly, and wiggled around a bit. I gently pulled out of him, and kissed him softly. He hummed kissing back, and loosely wrapping his arms around my neck nuzzling into me.

"Do you feel icky anymore." He purred shaking his head cuddling me for a while. "Well be both need to get cleaned and dressed before Lutz gets home ok?" He nodded with a pout making grabby hands at me. I picked him up taking him to the bathroom cleaning us both up, then dressing him and laying him in my bed for a nap.

 _ **~TWO MONTH LATER~**_

 **FlavioPOV**

I laid down on my side in my cat form watching my kittens, and pups drink their milk. I licked all of their little heads, and sniffled. Master probably won't let me keep my pups and kittens. Thankfully him and Luciano left today which was so lucky for me giving me a chance to give life to my kittens and pups as well as getting to spend time with them for a little bit before Master sale them or kicks us all out. The last option wouldn't be to bad, but well they would never know who their dad was. I guess one parent is better then stranger that could do anything to them. I mewed sadly at all the happy times i've spent so far with their dad.

He treats me better than anyone ever had, and I loved it. He babied me sometimes, but i didn't mind because compared to him I am a baby my mental state is half of his, and my cat form isn't even a year old when his is three. He managed to always make me feel so special. I was lost in thought till I felt one of my babies move. I looked down to see it was my little pup that looked like a tiny version of Luciano dog form I licked his head, and he nuzzled up into my side. I looked at my other pup and kittens one was a little onyx black pup, a little umber brown kitten, and my only girl a little lemon yellow kitten.

They were all so adorable the kitten and the eldest were all really cuddle. My little onyx pup just wanted food, and that's it so he wiggled around to not face me while he sibling nuzzled into my stomach. I sat alone with my young for a while till I heard the front door open. My ears dropped a lot while I looked down at my pups, and kitten. I gave all their head another lick just incase I never get to see them again.

"Flavio we're are home because someone almost bit man hand off."

"FUCK YOU I HAD A REASON!" I smiled sadly at Luciano, and master Lutz argument. I zoned out not even noticing Master walking into the room he has me, and Luciano which he now calls _The Pet Room_. I never cared though he was nice, and didn't touch me in ways i'd only want Luciano to do, and only him.

"OH~ SO NOT ONLY HAVE YOU SNUCK OUT THE HOUSE BUT YOU LET SOME FUCKING STAY INU FUCK YOU….pfff no wonder you were tied up outside you were probably taught to not be a dirty little slut." I turned into my human form sitting in front of my babies. I felt the soft tears rolling down my face.

"M-Master it's not like tha-"

"CUT THE FUCKING CRAP NOW GIVE ME THOSE DISGUSTING ANIMAL!" I whimpered, and shock my head sliding back towards my babies more in case he tries to hurt them. He grumbled, and moved to hit me. I yelped, and shielded my pups and kittens with my body my back facing master. I was really confused when I didn't feel anything. I looked behind me scaredly only to see master holding a bleeding hand. Luciano was in his dog form which was just a black belgian sheepdog. He walked over, and rested his head on my shoulder sniffing me. He growled at Lutz looking like he was about to rip Lutz throat probably from the fear just flowing from me. He looked like he was about to lung at Lutz, but stopped when a little squawk or yelp came from behind me.

He slowly moved to the side, and sat next to the mini him. The little pup was wiggling around like mad. Luciano dog eye's shined a little bit he nuzzled his nose into our pups side which calmed him down. Luciano looked at me, and turned into his human form. He had a gentle smile on his face, and eyes yelling love in them.

"...We made cute pups and kittens Fal…..did you name them yet?" I shook my head, and looked at master scaredly.

"I-I know we won't be able to keep them so I di-"

"Bullshit get close, and name are pups and kittens." I crawled closer to him, and rubbed my elder baby tummy.

"Can I name the mini you Ren?" Luciano stroked the pup's head with a finger.

"Kitten you can name them all I don't care what their names are just name them as you want. So mini me is Ren. whats dog version of you?" I tried to pet my second eldest, but he wiggled away I pouted.

"Ruemen I guess….he doesn't like me though." Luciano glared at the pup a little bit then shrugged, and looked at our first kitten.

"The male kitten?" I smiled at my second youngest he was so tiny compared to his brother, but still bigger then his sister.

"Thats little Vamps cause he has a little wing pattern on his back." Luciano chuckled, and looked at Vamps back nodding in agreement.

"Now the only girl." I looked at my youngest, and tiniest baby for a bit trying to think of a name for her.

"I think i'll call her Vittoria." Luciano nodded, and rubbed her little tummy. she placed one of her little pawns on his finger I could just see in that one moment Luciano just melted with so much fatherly love that probably nothing else will ever compare. I watched my pups and kitten tilly they started wiggling like no tomorrow so I turned into my cat form to feed them.

Luciano gently petted me making me purr softly. He wasn't taking his eyes off of the five of us anytime soon. I looked at my pups and kittens, and licked their heads while they drank their milk. Luciano watched for a while till master cleared his throat. I curled around my babies. Luciano sent a look at master that would kill if it could.

"Since I'm guessing the things are Luciano…..i'll let you keep them since I rather not have Luciano kill me but your ass is going outside for." Master said glaring at Luciano. Luciano just rolled his eyes turning into his dog form. He rubbed his nose against mine, and I rubbed back. He licked my head which made me purr a bit till he licked my neck a little which made me mew softly. My ears turned back, and a gave a Luciano a look. If dogs to smirk Luciano would be. He nuzzled his head into my neck then gently bit it after three second. I a long mew almost fell from my lips, but I covered it up by hissing at him and batting at him gently not in the mood for his teasing. He licked my head, and followed Lutz to get chained to the dog house for a few hours. I looked at the door then at my pups and kittens I licked their little heads, and let myself be swept away to sleep land.


	9. Wrath

_**Wrath**_

 **Summery: All the sin have an hourglass that Allen/Lucifer keeps so he can momenter incase their sin gets to worked up. Now they know that turning one upside down sets the sin free till Allen can send them back into their vessels conscious after what happen to Flavia/Flavio when Allen was playing with their hourglass. Now they see what happens when an hour glasses brakes. (go back to the sweet devil au book get info on the Sins)**

 _ **ThirdPerson**_

The meeting room for Lucifer, and his sin was only filled with the soft little chats that the lover around the table where having. With a few little friendly talks shared with the sin in no relationship. Flavia was resting her head on Luciano shoulder while he stroked her hair, and they talked about their kids. Franny herself was actually awake for once having a small chat with James who wasn't complaining about wanting some angel in heaven for once or taking anyone stuff. Allen and Oliver were cuddling up at the front of the table sitting in Allen throne. Nikolai wasn't drowning in alcohol or anything that could actually be put into your mouth, and Chin-Yin wasn't getting jealous of anyone around her she was just enjoying time with Nikolai.

The meeting they were having had ended like half an hour ago so they were all enjoying the calm after math of it. Everyone looked over to the hall when they heard little feet coming down the hall. A little girl with cherry red curly hair ran though holding a hourglass in her hands. Everyone shot up at the sight of the little girl with the glass.

"LINDY WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Allen yelled at his daughter. She looked up with big innocent cyan eyes that shined brighter than the man that brought the puppet to life a few year ago.

"Look daddy I found a bunch of pretty in the room across yours and mummy isn't it pretty." She gave her dad a big smile, but that soon fell as she tipped. Everyone in the room screamed, and tried to reach the hourglass before it fell. After Allen turned one of the glasses upside down it released the sin that was trapped in the seven demon. They called that year the _Lusting year_ after Lust had control of Flavia for a whole year back when she was a male before Allen made her a women to help handle her sin. No one knows what will happen if one breaks, and they wish not to find out but they may not get that lucky.

A antham of no filled the room as everyone saw the hourglass touch the floor shattering into a phile of sand, glass, and wood. A little gold plate twinkled in the rooms light with everyone looking at the ruined hourglass on the floor. They all started looking at each other with worry everyone's eyes slowly moved to Luciano as he grumbled in pain grabbing his head only for him to collapse to the floor.

Flavia shirked, and try to go to him only for Allen to hold her against his chest. She wiggled around trying to get out of his grip crying as she saw her husband laying limp on the floor.

"LET ME GO PLEASE IT'S MY LUCI PLEASE LET ME Go i-i-it's my Luci." She cried softly while Allen stroked her hair.

"I'm sorry Via, but you know we can't in case _it_ is free do you think Luciano would want you face that disaster." She cried harder, and shook her head. She turned glaring at Allen through her tears.

"WHY DID YOU MAKE THESE HORRIBLE THINGS BECAUSE OF YOU OUR LIFE ARE…..SHIT!" Everyone gasped, and looked at Flavia with wide eyes. Allen had a face of slight guilt ashamed that the once sweet girl in his arms just said her first curse word. "It's because of you my bambino will never see their father again THEY WILL HAVE TO DEAL WITH WHATEVER MESS THAT WILL FUCKING BE." She screamed as she pointed at Luciano tears still rolling down her gentle cheeks. Everyone looked away from the scene all feeling horrible for Flavia knowing how close her, and Luciano are after every little thing their sin threw they seemed to work it all out.

"...Via please calm down will find a way to fi-"

"You can't fix shit Allen the is all your fucking fault because you don't know how to lock you damn doors your took everything from me YOU GET YOUR PARTNER I'LL BE STUCK WITH A SHELL." Everyone froze as the sound of clapping filled the room. Everyone slowly turned around to see Luciano sitting crisscross clapping, but there was one thing off his once radiant crimson eyes were blacker than darkness itself.

"What a pretty little thing you are sis so feisty too like always been forever since i've seen you lusty was I missed." Everyone stayed silent till Allen spoke up.

"Wrath." _Wrath_ smirked, and stood up, and held is arms out.

"The one and only… how have you been dad." Allen glared at the man standing before all of them.

"As I told one of your sister last time I saw them…. _I was better before you showed up._ " Wrath rolled his eyes.

"Always so negative...well what's your name sweetie." Wrath smirked at Flavia in a sickly way. Flavia back into Allen, and held onto him in fear.

"I-I don't have to tell you anything." Wrath glared at her, and slowly made his way forward. Allen, and James pushed the shaking sin behind them before Wrath go any closer.

"I think it's best if you leave Wrath." Wrath chuckled softly.

"Come on dad I just want to met the cute little demon Lust is trapped in I promise not hurt her…...a lot." Wrath chuckled softly trying to look over Allen, and James shoulder to see Flavia. She tucked herself tightly against James back so little of her could be seen.

"I suggest you don't. Why don't you go beat up some random demon or destroy a city." James grumbled out. Wrath growled, and his eye's started to glow neon red. Flavia whimpered burying her face into James back sniffling softly.

"Well wasn't that just the most adorable thing ever….fear is a cute thing on the thing storing Lust inside of her." Everyone made a little shield around Flavia. Wrath rolled his eye's, and looked over his body. He nods liking the body he has been given then he sees the wedding band on his finger. He looked up, and spotted the twin band on Flavia finger that rested on James shoulder the only thing seen of the little shorty.

"Aw was the owner of this body married to you cutie." Flavia choked on a sob, and slowly nodded her head. Wrath smirked, and rubbed his hands together. "So that means you're married to me now." Choked out sobs filled the room with one little sentence. Wrath smirked at the sound eye's singing that their going to love everything coming next.

 _ **WrathPOV(2 year later)**_

I smirked listening to well _our_ wife I guess cry in some type of pain. It was a beautiful sound to be honest even though the other one won't agree to bad he's stuck in our head. He yells at me every now and then for hurting his wife, but I could care less her skin against my fist or anything else shot tingles up my spine. I hummed softly.

"Do you hear that! Isn't it so~ pretty?" A loud growl rung through my head.

"NO IT'S FUCKING NOT STOP FUCKING AROUND WITH MY FAMILY LEAVE JUST DO SOMETHING OTHER THEN FUCK WITH THEM!" I chuckled and shook my head my head.

"No can do buddy it's too much fun and your wife has a lot of good things about her body, her never ending tears, the color her skin turns after I smack or as the other would claim beat her-¨

"BECAUSE THAT'S WHAT YOU DO I'VE BEEN FORCED TO WATCH YOU BEAT MY VIA FOR TWO YEARS STRAIGHT!"

"Shut up i'm talking good thing we share a body we would be half dead by now anyway Her broken eye's are lovely, pretty sure she's stopped caring about anything beside those little brats…..Would you stop fighting to take control you won't get this body back you idiot so sit back and enjoy the show, and see what we're both made of."

 _ **FlaviaPOV**_

I sat on the kitchen floor my teared stained face resting on my knees as I cried softly. I don't get kisses anymore or pleasure I just get pain and emotionally destroyed as the days go on. Two years since that _thing_ replaced Luci. Two years since the first punch. Two years since the non stop crying. Two years since I started to feel cold and numb no matter what.

"...Mommy?" I sniffled, and looked up to see Ruemen looking at me worried like all the kids except Vittoria have been doing for two years.

"Y-yes bambino." He hugged me and rested his head on top of mine since I was still on the floor. I sniffled, and leaned into him quietly crying while I felt what ever comfort my youngest son could give through my numb body.

"...We could leave tell Lucifer or something mommy…..You don't smile anymore you stopped smiling when you came home and daddy stopped being daddy…..you always have new marks on you, and all he does is boss you around or hurt you mommy…..I want you to be safe mommy." I whimpered, and cried slightly harder.

"I'm sorry bambino but mommy can't just leave daddy." Ruemen growled softly.

"THAT'S NOT OUR DADDY HE EVEN TOLD US MANY TIMES!...he's just a monster mommy you have to understand that." I flinched, and cried a more cause he's right, but I can't just leave I was raised to not leave anyone once you're married unless they pass for natural things.

"...Mommy can't leave she was taught not to leave anyone once married." Ruemen looked at me with so much pity it almost made me cry worst. He hugged me even tighter, and sniffled.

"I love you mommy ok if you need it to be said i'll tell you I love you being my mommy." I sniffled, and slowly held him back. We just hugged for a bit till we heard someone coming down the hall.

"Um daddy….c-can I have my teddy bear back that you took last week i'm having trouble sleeping withou-""I heard Vamya ask for her teddy I guess shyly only to hear a growl cut her off.

"I don't care I'm not your fucking dad get out of my damn way and deal with it this is hell not fucking heaven you brat."

"I-I-Im sorry." I heard Vamya door slam shut which made me flinch. Ruemen held me slightly tighter with a tiny growl. I saw _it_ walk into the room.

"Flavia get to the ro-"...He glared at Ruemen for a bit. "Your with this brat because?"

"Because she's married to a fucking monster she needs to know at least something cares since you obviously don't." _It_ chuckled and smirked sickly down at us.

"Oh~I love her I love her in pain and i'll keep loving her suffering till she's dead or just too broken to show emotion." Ruemen growled, but I held him close so he wouldn't do anything to piss _it_ off more. He nuzzled into my chest glaring at the shell of my husband. I stroked his lavender hair hoping to calm him down. He buried his face into my chest. I laid my head on his, and hummed softly for him. I heard Wrath growling loudly, but I didn't care at this point one of my bambino needed me.

"Where you not fucking listening to me I said-" I saw _it_ slowly reach for Remuno. I grabbed _it's_ wrist, and my nails grew digging into _it's_ wrist. _It_ hissed softly, glared at me. If looks could kill i'd be dead ten times over. I slowly made my nail grow back to their normal form.

"You will never touch my bambino you can beat, insult me, and do worst but i refuse to let you touch them." He looked like he was going to lunge at me, but stopped when his eyes flicker from black voids to their old crimson. "L-Luci….is that you or a trick." Luciano hissed, and held his head as he nodded. I felt tears start to form again.

"Via look I don't have much time but you have to do something or he'll…..Do something really bad." he rubbed my cheeks softly, and looked at all _it's_ work madly. I leaned into the all too familiar touch. I looked up at him softly, and he looked extremely sad.

"Luci?" He put our foreheads together, and closed his eyes taking in the moment. I placed my hands on his, and closed my eyes as well. "Ruemen mommy can handle herself you can go to your room." I felt Ruemen get up he left with a slight growl, but that's to be expect from him.

"Flavia…..you...you need to kill me before he gets in control again." My eye's shot open when those words leave his mouth.

"W-What I-I can't why but Luci don't make me do that please can't we fix it make _It_ get locked away again." Tears just started gushing from my eyes. Luciano looked at me sadly, and shook his head. He got up grabbing a knife, and handing it to me.

"Flavia you have to he might take control before I can do it." I just cry, and shake my head looking at the knife in my hands now.

"I-I can't I you I can't Luci I just can." He got down on his knees in front of me, and held the my hands that were still wrapped around the knife.

"Flavia…..it will be ok I've live enough to know what happiness is and I never felt something as great as when you fell down here I loved you as a man, and i've loved you just as much as a women. I loved you when you were holy and I loved you just the same as when you became a sex hungry sin needing attention every hour as a man, and just when you need it as a women. I helped you raise four pretty little demons. The girls might forget me but I don't think that will be too bad they wouldn't understand that it wasn't daddy hurting them or mommy." Sniffled feeling him kiss me softly.

"Saying your vow again won't make me do it it's just making this harder." He smiled softly at me.  
"I know….it's ok you don't have to worry anymore I solved the problem for you baby." I looked at him confusedly. He rubbed my cheek, and I saw blood slowly run down the corner of his mouth. I felt something wet, and warm run over my hands. I looked down to see he stabbed his self in the heart. I screamed, and tried to apply pressure to the wound, but he held my hands away.

"Don't leave me again please…..p-please Luci" I cried heavily into his chest. He rubbed my back softly.

"I have to I can't watch him hurt you anymore so I'm stopping it all together…..I love you. My first, and only love my little angel that fell down here I regret nothing in my life if anything I wish I could of meet you sooner, but the eighteen I got was enough even if I missed two years…..I lo-" He coughed and made no noise after that. I tried to read his soul, but saw nothing. I screamed, and cried into his chest not caring if any blood got on me.

 _ **JamesPov**_

"So what did you need me to do Allen?" I watched as the white haired man messed with Wrath broken hourglass. Their is no way to fix this one, but I understand why he's trying so hard it's for her. She doesn't tell anyone, but we can all see through her makeup. Another reason might be Allen could imagine what losing there lover was like, and felt sorry for her wishing to help as best as he can.

"Oh since I can't ask Luciano to go out, and kill my escaped criminal's I need you to do it for me if you're ok with it." I sighed, and was going to answer him, but a horrible scream filled almost all of Hell it felt like. I saw Allen stiffen which made me look over. He was holding a brand new looking hourglass.

"Al-"

"Go to Lust now this can only mean on thing…..she'll need someone she trust." I looked at him confused.

"But what happ-"

"JUST GO JAMES!" I grumbled, and did as I was told walking to the Talia house slowly

 **(Hey if you want play** Picture Perfect - Escape The Fate (Erin Porter Cover) **On Youtube)**

I got to the door, and heard Flavia crying her heart out. I pushed the door open to see her crying her heart out into a lifeless Luciano.

"That's what he meant." I slowly walked to her, and patted her back. "Flavia?" She looked at me, and she was covered in just blood and bruises. The blood was Luciano, and not her's which was good.

"Why.. I he...WHY I NEEDED HIM." I sighed, and rubbed her back.

"I know this may be hard but what happened." she choked on her sobs, and looked at Luciano again.

"...He killed his self...said it was for me, but I rather suffer then him be gone." I nodded my head. I called for their eldest son. He walk in looking too much like his father for his mother health, but he's the only reliable person to help her clean up.

"Hey James when did you- OH MY GOD DAD!" The thirteen year old's eyes widened, but he tried to keep a straight face.

"Ren can you take your mom to the bathroom to clean up." The boy slowly nodded his head. I watched him talking his balling mother into going to take a shower. Which he promised to not leave the bathroom door the whole time till she was done. It seemed to work because I watched Ren help her walk off to their bathroom. I looked down at Luciano, and sighed softly.

"Even with me being greed I didn't want your family, but I did want a life like your I guess it just shows that sins can never be happy." I light two cigarettes, and let the other one burn away pretending it was back before two years ago when he, and I would just smock together during his downer times.

He never did it around her though just in case she disliked it. What I wouldn't give to be him then happy with the love of his life, and four sweet kids. My dream will never come true since the love of my life was in heaven as one of the seven Angel of Purity. The love Virgin angel that goes by Gilen. He was the opposite of Flavia. He had never been touched a day in his life, and never could be.

Flavia deepening the gender had to be fucked senseless every hour. Normally by different men if Lust body was a male since the sin is female a male body could never fully fill it's hunger. If their body was female then Flavia would just have to do it with someone three times a day, and she would be good. Well if Luciano wasn't dead that is.

"I know why you did it but I hope you know you gave something up that can never be replaced…..You broke her more then that monster ever did….well then goodbye old friend maybe one day will see each other again."


	10. Wrath Two

_**Mental Cell**_

 _ **Summary: No one knows what happened after a demon dies, but there is one demon who knows exactly that.**_

 **LucianoPOV  
** All I saw was blackness just like before, but I couldn't hear anything. I sighed softly. I guess this is what happens to demons when they die...Just blackness forever at least Flavia, and the kids will be ok. I hummed as I just accepted the deep abyss around me. I may go mad, but it will be worth it.

"FRATELLO PLEASE WAIT!" What the hell was that. I groaned as something bright started to burn into my eyes. I blinked a bit. I was welcomed to the sight of this green stuff, and water flowing next to it. I could see a little boy in the waters reflection he was running after something. I looked forward, and saw a slightly older boy walking ahead of...Me? Us? Him? I'm not sure what is happening yet.

"Fratello please wait…..F-fratello." I looked over at the water to see the little boy stopped trying to run after his brother. He held his head down, and I saw him crying softly which stabbed at my heart because this boy acted similar to my little Vamya. I tried to speak to him, but failed a bunch till I finally figured out how to do it.

"...Hey are you ok?" The boys reflection shot up in the water, and looked around like mad.

"H-hello? W-Who's there." I chuckled softly definitely like my Vamya. He moved towards the lake, and screamed when he looked down at the water only for his reflection to be me.

"Hey hey it's ok calm down I won't hurt you." I watched as my own lips moved in the reflection. "I'm stuck in your head so there is no way I could even hurt you." I heard the boy gasp softly,

"M-My head?….Am I sick?...W-Will I die mister?" I smiled softly at how innocent this little boy was.

"No you won't just don't tell anyone about me ok..um what is your name." He giggled softly, and clapped a little.

"My name Is Feliciano Mister um.. NOW I NEED YOUR NAME!" He bounced up, and down waiting.

"Uh it's Luciano….Can you tell me where we are Feliciano like what is this place." Feliciano giggled.

"We're in Italy Mister Luciano." Italy...Like that place on earth Flavia got Vittoria middle name from.

"Um Feliciano is their a place call the Vatican here."

"Like the church city." That sounded about right.

"Feliciano….Is this earth are we on earth." He giggled, and sat by the water looking down at my reflection.

"Yes silly where else would we be." I rolled my eyes. Oh if only he knew.

"Oh you know hell or heaven. I wouldn't mind going back to hell to see my family." Feliciano gasped again.

"You're from hell?...you have a family...….what kind?" I sighed softly thinking of my lovely family that i'll probably never see again.

"Well I had a wife. We had four amazing children two sons and two daughters….the youngest probably won't remember me though since I died, and go sent here."Feliciano sniffled softly.

"I'm sorry mister Luciano maybe you'll see them again one day." I sighed softly.

" I don't think it's very likely, but thank you anyway Feliciano." I saw my reflection turn into Feliciano again. He was smiling softly down at the water.

"Don't worry Mister Luciano I'll keep you happy, and keep you a secret." I sighed softly, and closed my eye's shutting myself away in the black abyss for a while.

 **TenYears**

"Why won't he love me…..am I ugly...am I just not enough." I sighed softly watching Felicia now beat her self up through the mirror.

"Icia i'm sure that's not why at all." She sniffled, and looked up at me rubbing her eyes.

"Then what is it i've tried everything….Is it because I'm not fully a girl yet is that why….I'm still working on that one. I JUST WANT HIS LOVE." I sighed softly wishing I could pat her head to help in some way since i've pretty much raised her at this point.

"I know you do he's just a fucking asshole who won't open his damn eye's." She held her hands over her eye's, and cried softly into them.

"Is it religion or….just a sin no matter what….Why can't fratello just love me like I love him." I sighed, and hummed softly hoping to calm her down like it normally does.

"See Vamya it's ok everything is alright." She started crying again

"I'm not Vamya...SEE I EVEN DISAPPOINT YOU!" I flinched at my mistake which happens more then we would both like to admit.

"I know Icia I know i'm sorry just please stop crying." She looked up at the mirror with teary eyes.

"...You'll never forget them will you….would you ever forget me." I looked at her confusedly.

"Icia it's been ten years when you're twenty four I will know you a year longer than I knew my wife which means no I won't forget you…..also...IM IN YOUR HEAD HOW AM I LEAVING OR GOING TO FORGET YOU!" She giggled softly. "And the other question...no I don't think I will ever forget them they were my everything…..as a demon you never thought you could lose them cause you never think you would have a reason to kill yourself have another sin kill you or for Allen to kill you, but anything can happen Icia any and everything so hold on to everything incase it slip."

She sighed softly, and just rubbed the mirror in attempt to comfort me. I chuckled, and raised an eyebrow at her like I do every time she try's this. She smiled softly probably taking this as one of her rare victories.

"You see them again one day don't worry Luciano." I sighed softly. She tells me that every day though it's very nice she is unwillingly lieing to me. "Trust me Luciano if I can't be happy then I will make you happy again." I looked at her confussedly, but all she did was stroke the mirror again.

 **TenYears (FeliciaPOV)**

I hummed that song he always hummed to me softly. I drew all the circles, and shapes that where needed. I told him so many times he would see them again, and I meant it. This is the least I can do for the only person that has ever cared for me. Today marks twenty years of knowing him, and I told him if I couldn't ve happy when I was fifteen then I would make him happy. I have been working undercover for ten years, and finally the day is here to reunite him with his real family…..something I don't have anymore. All I have is him, but my lonelyness, and sadness is worth him being happy after so long.

"Ok lets get this startsed." I sat in the middle or the circle, and closed my eyes. "I call upon th' lord of death creater of sin and all that hurts I call upon th' king of the pits of hell and everything it's fire engulfs I call to the fear of the heavens and earth I call to th' Lucifer I call to sell ones soul ones life ones whole being now open the great gates of Hell take me to the land of the forever punish to the great Lucifer!" I opened my eye's, and was now sitting in front what looked to be a black stoned castle. I gasped softly, and ran up to the door only for thus cherry haired man to stop me.

"I'm sorry poppet, but where do you think you're going do you have a meeting with my husband." I gasped softly, and held myself.

"I'm sorry Mister Demon but I need to see Lucifer I need to make someone happy…..this is the only place I can do it….He killed himself here twentie years ago…...he for some reason got sentto earth and into my head…..I want to give him back to his family….and if that means I die then so be it as long as hes happy then I will be too." The demon looked at me a little stunned, but slowly nodded, and let me into the castle. I walked down a hall slowly only for a very pretty lavender hair, and eyed demon to fly into me.

"Oh no i'm so sor-...You're a human...what are you doing here!"

"Y-You can tell the other one couldn't…"

"I can read soul I know the defference between all kinds. I was an angel thirty eight years ago so I saw your kind as much as i've seen my own and demoms." I nodded my head slowly. Lucianis wife had that ability too thats how she figured out their kids genders.

"Thats very neat Miss Demon…..um whats your name, and can you take me to Lucifer?" She smiled, and nodded her head slowly leading me to what I hope was Allen as Luciano called him.

"I'm Flavia!" I gasped softly. Could this be his Flavia her story is really starting to match. "And what is your name?"

"It's Felicia Miss Flavia." She looked at me for a while. I looked at her confusedly till she snapped out of where ever she went. "Um Miss Flavia are you ok."

"Hmm oh yes I just…..I thought I saw something but my eye's lie sometimes." We reached a area that looked like a throne room with a white haired man sitting on a throne.

"Flavia you're back what fo-...who is this." The man said annoyed

"A human it seem used one of those really old spell to get here for some reason." The man cold blood red eye's looked deeply at me. Now Luciano crimsion always had a feeling of safety these eye's have a feeling of coldness.

"What do you want." The only man in the room grumbled to me.

"Um I need your help making someone that really care for happy again….I need your help reuniting them with her." I say nervously as I point to Flavia.

"Me?"

"Flavia…..who is this person." I smiled softly at the thought of the sleeping father figure in my head.

"He use to live her twentie years ago but something bad happened and they have been stuck in my head since. He's like a father figure to me always talks so nicely to me but wont hold his tongue when angered. He helped me understand it's ok to want to be a different gender. He's the only thing to ever care for me so even if I die for this I'll be happy because this will make him happy finally."

They looked at me confusedly. Flavia did that straing thing again. Allen slowly walked up to me which was a little creepy. I saw him look over ever inch of my body sending more shivers down my body then he already did. I saw that cherry haired demon walk in.

"So you say someone that lived here has been trapped in your little mind for twentie years. Fine what is his name." I held my self, and looked down.

"Uh Talia his name is Luciano Talia." everyone eye's widen, and Flavia covered her mouth as she started to cry. "Please give him a body or something ..or...or give him my body and make it look like the old him please I don't care how or what cost do it." Allen glared at me.

"How can I believe you." I slowly walked over to a mirror, and touched it. My reflection slowly turned into Luciano sleeping soundly. I smiled softly at what might be the last time I get to see my dream dad. I stroked the mirror like my normal habbit.

"...Why is he sleeping?" I heard Allen ask.

"He always sleeps from midnight to six no matter what even if i'm awake he sleeps."

"Aw he's still set to the schedule." I heard Flavia say in a dreamy way. I smiled till I saw Lucinao started to wake up. I looked over at Allen in a panic.

"Hurry do something he's waking up, and he'll find away to get me back to earth." Allen looked at the other male in the roomm. He nodded his head, and started chanting something.

"Ugh Icia what the hell are you doing awake it's like four in the moring." We all looked over to see Luciano now opening his eyes. He looked around then looked at me madly I guess he couldn't see his wife. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HOW WHY…..I SWEAR IF YOUR-"

"Luci!" I see him freeze, and his eye's got glossy. Flavia ran right to the mirror so only she could see Luciano now.

"V-Via I-I y-you….Via…" I heard them both start to cry.

"I saw but I just….it's you you're alive you've been on earth your here Luci you're here i've miss so much look." She put her ringed hand up to the mirror. "I'm still Flavia Talia...I'm still your little Via." She started to cry harder. I looked at the person do the chanting they seem to almost be done. I looked down at my body, and It was see through. I smiled gently I did it he will get to see them, and I wont have to suffer.

I walked over to the mirror, and Flavia moved over. Luciano's eyes followed her which just made me smile. He'll be happy at last. His eyes moved to me, and they widen at the sight of me. I know he'll be upset, and sad about me but he'll actually have his family all I ever had was him.

"ICIA WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" I smiled softly at him, and stroked his cheek.

"I'm going to make you happy Dad I told you you'd see them again, and I told you if I couldn't be happy then i'd make you happy and today I fufill that." His eye's widen when the word dad left my mouth.

"Icia are you fucking stupid you have a life back on earth you ne to li-"

"THAT WASN'T LIVING…...No one there cares none of them they still call me Feli or Feliciano after fifteen years of me telling them I'm Felicia. No one loves me….but you cared you treated me like a how my father should of you treated me like you little Vamya that constently mistoke me for…..I never cared though cause I knew you being away from them hurt more then anything…..Dad I'm giving you this so you can be happy let make you happy please dad you've done enough for twenty years now I get to pay you back."

"PAY ME BACK ICIA IF YOU THINK OF ME AS YOUR DAD THEN THIS MY JOB TO RAISE YOU, AND KEEP YOU FORM DOING STUPID SHIT LIKE THIS HOW DO YOU EXPECT ME TO BE OK AFTER ONE OF MY KIDS KILLERS THEIR SELF!" I started to cry softly he called me his kid. I smiled softly at him.

"You go see your real ones and make up for twenty years." I looked at the cherry haired man, and nodded my head. I heard my dad yelling as the world went black.

I soon woke up in a hospital though. I heard crying next to me which confusedly. I slowly opened my eye's, and tried to make out the blur that was crying. It looked like a he, and he looked very similar. I'm not sure who it is though.

"Sorella please wake up…..you've been asleep for three months please Felicia just wake up." I looked at the person for a while till it came to me.

"L-Lovino?" The blur finally cleared, and turned out to be just who I thought it was. I felt warm lips on mine. I gently closed my eye's I don't know why i'm here or what happened before this, but i'm ok with it even if it feels like something or someone is missing.

 **LucianoPOV (listen to Bastille-Oblivion If you like during this)**

I saw her disapper into particals. I felt like I just got stabbed in the heart. I'm the one that raised her from five till now i'm the person the helped dry her tears. I'm the one that accepted her through every thing. She was my daughter not Vamya not Vittoria, but my little Icia she all I had for twenty years. I hit the mirror I was still in.

I lost her..she killed herself for me something I never asked for. Nothing can bring Humans back like demon it seems she gone forever. I heard the other trying to talk to me, but I didn't care my daughter just killed herself in front of my eyes. My Icia no humming to her anymore. Not makeing sure her cares for herself. No telling her that Lovino is an asshole, and to got find a man who will actually see her. No small talks about anything. No tear stopping no nothing. I felt the tears just fall like mad down my face.

"Luci are you ok." I felt all too familliar arms wrap around me. I cried into Flavia neck havily. She rubbed my back, and held me tigthly.

"She was like my daughter I feels horrible I just watched my daughter kill herself." I felt Flavia hold me tighter.

"Oh Luci it's ok...Oliver said he just sent her back to earth but erased you from her memory, and changed some things so it will be much better." That helped a little, but not a whole bunch.

"...I raised her from five up….I was the one she came to when she cried I was there when no one accepted her gender change I was there when her brother wouldn't love her like she wanted…those Humans were worst then me a demon. Via….."

"Yes Luci?"

"Are you sure she will be happy."

"Oliver said so Luci we just have to trust him like you did all those times with our bambino." I hugged her tigthly taking in her scent.

"You still smell the same….I've you for so long we're here now." She giggled softly, and nuzzled into my holds.

"Ya Luci we're here now in each others arms….never leave me again I wont bare it a second time."

"Same for you my little angel."

* * *

 _ **Hey Meiko here so I wasn't going to make this, but I just saw I planed my oneshot one way but write them in wrong order now THANKS WRATH...any way this should fix it now.**_


	11. You're My Via

_**You're My Via**_

 _ **Summary: Flavio is Transgender, and no one seems to like it or think Flavio is normal anymore. Well everyone besides his lover, and brother Luciano.**_

 **FlaviaPOV**

I held onto my fratello arm as we walk home from our trip to the store. Everything was all fine we...well I got a few look here, and there since i'm in a dress but they stopped bothering me after a year or two. I sighed softly leaning into Luci. A tiny smile made it's way onto my face when I felt him kiss my head softly.

"So~ are you cooking tonight or am I being forced to do it for once." I hummed softly thinking the option over I was about to answer when my phone started to ring. I looked at it confused since it was Luciano friend Lutz calling.

"Cia-" I felt my heart sink at the muffled conversation on the other end of the phone.

"Do you think he's still with him out of pity?" Lutz mumbled to someone.

"Pff has to be if he was my brother i'd of diss owned him a while back..No offence James." Allen explained with a soft chuckle.

"Same goes for you damn veggie freak." James grumbled out. "He was normal then he went, and started dressing like a chick thats just fucking weird." I bit my cheek to prevent any tears from falling.

"Think I should test some stuff on him to fix him." Zang coughed out probably smoking something illegal to human. Fix me are they serious i'm not broken I'd just rather be a girl instead of a boy.

"I heard Luciano calling him Flavia a while ago the weirdo even changed his name to a womens." Kuro said nonchalantly.

"Are you fucking kidding me what's next sex surgery breast implants the hell is wrong with Flavio." Allen almost yelled. I saw Luci looking at me very concerned from the corner of my eye.

"That really makes me want to call Luciano, and see if he's just fucking around with him as a joke." James mumbled out.

"KURO CALL LUCIANO WE NEED TO KNOW!" Lutz yelled to the Asian man. After a minute I heard Luci phone ringing.

"Si the hell do you want." It's slightly weird hearing his voice from the phone, and him.

"Yo Luciano we got a few question for ya." Allen yelled out.

"What the hell is it then." Luciano grumbled making a little distance from us since he can get pretty violent with anyone that's not me. Even if it's just over the phone.

"It's about your brother."

"Sorella you mean my sorella she's a she now."

"Ya whatever so Flavio-"

"Flavia going to talk about my sorella you better use the right damn name." I heard a bunch of groans come from my phone.

"Ok are you fucking with us man?"

"What?"

"You heard us are you fucking with us or just fucking with him for pity or some shit?" Lutz questioned rather annoyed. I saw Luciano eye twitch, and he was squeezing his phone so hard i'm surprise he hasn't crushed it.

"What the hell did you just say!" Luciano growled out.

"...There is no way you honestly still like him right this is just pity or a joke right?" James jumped in after the growl.

"Where the hell are you guys at I NEED TO COME BEAT THE FUCKING HELL OUT OF ALL OF YOU!" nervous little mumbles came through my phone.

"Luciano would you like me to give your brother some stuff to fix him."

"SHE'S NOT FUCKING BROKEN SHE IS PERFECT HOW SHE FUCKING IS STOP TALKING SHIT ABOUT MY FUCKING BAMBINA!" I looked at him with watery eyes. He looked at me, and his face fell at the sight. He hung up pulling me into a tight hug. "It's ok bambina don't listen to them they're all just fucking asshole."

"B-but what if they're right, and you're only with me because you subconsciously pity me." I cried softly into his chest. I think I heard him mumble something about killing some people, but i'm not to sure. He tilted my chin up making me look at him.

"Bambina I don't care if you have a dick or not I won't care if your chest is big all I care about is you. Your looks are there yes, but the most important thing is that you're you. I don't love you because of your gender. I love you for your little thing like how cheerful you normally are, I love you for the sparkle you always have in your eye's when we look at each other. I JUST FUCKING LOVE YOU OK!...You can have no gender and I'd still love you…..You could even be asexual...and I'd still love you even if I couldn't touch you."

I hugged him tightly crying tears of joy now. He sighed softly wiping some of the tear away with his thumbs. I felt him move some of my hair behind my ear as he leaned down towards me. I lean towards him understanding what he was going for. He cupped my cheek, and kissed me deeply. I hummed softly wrapping my arms around his neck, and getting on my tiptoes to reach him better. He held me tightly with one arm wrapped around my waist. He slowly pulled away licking his lips.

"..Did you put lip balm on." I nodded my head. He licked his lips again, and looked really confused. "Cinnamon lip balm?"

"Yes….cinnamon it's your favorite of most things.." He smirked, and hugged me tightly.

"God I fucking love you bambina." I giggled softly.

"I love you too Luci." He leant down kissing me again. I smiled softly into the kiss knowing no matter what Luci will always love me.


	12. Kiddo Love

_**Kiddy Fluff**_

 _ **Summery: Just small things on the kid ships. So just cute kids being cute, and hand holding.**_

 **Reamp /RenPov/**

I groaned as I heard Ruemen run around the house. I rolled over, and nuzzled into whatever was on my bed. I was almost asleep till the thing I was holding nuzzled into me. I slowly opened my eye's confusedly, and looked at the thing I was nuzzled up with. I blushed softly as I looked down at Vamps. He was grabbing at my shirt lightly with flushed cheeks, and breathing a little heavier than how he normally does when he sleeps. I moved his white bangs out of his forehead, and rested mine against it. I winced as I pulled away from him.

"...Well that's a fever." I moved to get up, but felt Vamps grip on my shirt tighten.

"R-Renny…." He yawned softly before he could continue talking. "I feel yucky." I sighed, and stroked his hair as he nuzzled into my chest.

"I can go get momo he might be able to give you something." Vamps whimpered, and shook his head.

"No fratello stay with me….I just want to cuddle with fratello." I sighed, and nodded my head. I loosely held him as he slowly fell back to sleep in my arms. "Thank you fratello..love you." He mumbled out softly before he finally fell asleep. I sighed, and looked at him concerned.

"Ya Vamps….anything for you." I pulled him closer to my chest yawning a little too. "I hmm love ya too." I felt my eyes get heavy as I slowly started to fall asleep only for my bedroom door being knocked on to wake me up again. I groaned, and looked at the door to see my dad slowly poke his head in.

"Si daddy need something." He shrugged, and made his way into my room sitting by Vamps. He stroked Vamps hair some then looked at me.

"Are you two going to come eat." I shook my head, and held Vamps a little tighter.

"Vamps Is sick, and didn't want to go anywhere but cuddle me he said." Daddy sighed, and kissed Vamps head. He winced a little while he did than got up heading to the door.

"He needs some medicine why didn't you fucking tell me or your mom." I looked in between my dad, and Vamps. Daddy sighed softly at the full sight of us. "Well fucking enjoy that he's pretty much like your damn mom at this point….I'll go get him so he can get Vamps medicine." I watched my daddy leave. I shivered softly when I felt Vamps warm head nuzzle into my neck.

"Momo will get you some medicine you'll be better soon." I whispered softly rubbing his back some. I felt my eyes start to get heavy again. I rested my chin on Vamps head, and slowly fell asleep holding him close to my chest.

* * *

 **Rueon /LeonPov/**

I listened as he went on, and on about how annoying his big brother was. I could careless about the talk, but as long as it was him I'd listen to anything. I watched him squint a little here, and there as he talked. The squinting then lead to half a minute of rubbing his eyes which then ended in curses. I watched as my tummy did a flip like thing.

"Le….LEO….LEON ARE YOU LISTENING." I blinked, then looked at him. He was glaring at me softly unlike the death glares he gives everyone else.

"I um….Si...you were talking about Re-"  
"Ya that fucking asshole tripped me down the stairs, and my stupid mother tried to help in a panic, but i'd never let that idiot touch me." I rolled my eye's this, and that on why everyone suck when actuality he wouldn't know what to do without his familia.

"You'd miss your familia if you lost them." He froze, and slowly looked at me.

"What…" I sighed, and got up.

"...You'd um miss them….I have to go….mi madre will get worried." I dust myself off before I started to head home, but I felt him grab my wrist pulling me down into his lap. I looked at him with wide eyes only to get them back an a reddening face. "R-Ruemen w-what." He swallowed, and looked around nervously.

"I might miss them but um….If you um just left one day I….I'd." He looked away cursing some, but the slight tear that fell from his eye was noticed able. He looked at me, and his lavender eyes held all his anger like normal, but tears with something else there…..It was nice. "You can't leave you have to stay by my side no matter what." I blinked softly then nodded my head.

"I um si Rue….I-I'll stay." I mumbled softly still looking at his pretty eye's. "Your um your madre gave you um r-really pretty eyes." He looked away as his cheeks started to turn red.

"S-shut up Leon…..your eye's aren't that bad either...like a um woods with an opening in the middle that sh-shines." I smiled softly, but stopped where he started messing with his eye's again.

"R-Rue d-do you need glasses like your madre." He growled annoyedly.

"No….They just make you act like a fucking lie….I rather be moody, and not see then be oh so happy like my mother it's sick." I looked at him softly.

"C-could you try…. f-for a day….please i-if someone laugh you can stop." He sighed, and pulled some weird sunglass like things his madre wears his were just white not pink. He put them on with a sigh looking down at me. "C-Cute I um like them." He rubbed his arm nervously.

"I still feel silly with them on….being moody is how I was born this feels wrong to me." I sighed getting his point. I slowly took his glasses off putting it in my shirt pocket.

"I-I like Ruemen no matter what…..n-now you can just t-tell your familia you lost them." He looked at me shocked then slowly a tiny smiled formed on his lip which made a big smile from on my face since he doesn't smile much just like his padre.

"Leon?"

"Si Rue?"

"You're never allowed to leave got that." I giggled nodding my head.

"Si Rue I g-got that."

* * *

 _How would you guys like it if I made a one/shot where Flavia and Feliciana fight over what they think there unborn kids should be...Also maybe more Kid ships how do any of that sound?~Meiko_


	13. What If

_**What If**_

 _ **Summery: You can only be asked a question so much before you finally have to give answer, and that just what Luciano releases.**_

 **FlaviaPOV**

I hummed softly as me, and Luciano sat together just watching some random show he picked out. I twisted my wedding ring around my finger smiling softly. I honestly could not ask for a better person to be married to. I looked over at him while he just stared at the tv with a blank face. I held his arm softly nuzzling into him he shuffled a little then kissed my head.

"Si bambina need something." I shrugged nuzzling my cheek into his arm. He sighed softly, and rubbed my leg some. "Just ask if you need anything."

"Luciano what if….what if I died what would you do." He tensed up some. I looked up at him to see him looking at me with wide confused, and worried.

"W-what….What the hell are you asking." I smiled softly, and played with his hand.

"I just wanted to know what you would do if I somehow passed away before you." He moved around, and wrapped me tightly into his arms, and stroked my hair.

"Flavia we have fucking year before that happens don't worry about it ok." I hummed softly, and looked at him with soft eye's.

"Ya I guess you're right." I stroked his cheek, and kissed him softly. "I love you." I mumbled softly against his lips. He smirked softly pushing me back into the couch.

 **LucianoPOV(two year skip)**

I sighed softly watching my wife try to walk around with an arm under her eight month pregnant stomach. I sighed softly walked up to her wrapping my arms around her. She yelped jumping a little, but sighed nuzzling backwards into me.

"Someone is supposed to be in bed resting since tomorrow marks her nine months." Flavia whined softly, and turned around looking up at me with pouty eyes.

"It's so boring being in bed I want to be up cleaning or cooking." She whined softly. I chuckled, and kissed head holding her a little tighter.

"Ah si I know how boring that can be but I don't think Ren will agree with us thought." I mumbled against her neck rubbing her belly while Ren kicked here, and there.

"Well Floren can get over it his mommy is bored." She crossed her arms, and puffed her face out annoyed. I buried my face into her shoulder chuckling softly.

"God I love you bambina, and I honestly do understand what you mean, but you really think about the bambino." She sighed looking like she was about to answer me, but she tensed up falling to her knees curling into a ball. "VIA!" I dropped to her side trying to look her over. She whimpered softly as water or something flowed down her thighs.

"L-Luci I-I think Floren wants out." She chuckled out painfully. I picked her up quickly rushing her to the nearest hospital. Once they gave her all the medicine to get ready to have Ren she relaxed some. She looked up at me innocently.

"Luci...what if...what if I die giving birth to him." I froze looking down at her. My heart sinking just like the first time she asked something like that. I grabbed her hand noticing my own shaking a little. I buried my face into her chest, and took a shaky breath.

"Don't…..Don't say that…..that's not f-for a while just please don't fucking worry about it we have over fifty year left." She sighed playing with my hair. She wrapped her arms around me resting her head on mine.

"Ya I guess you're right Luci…..i'm sorry for making you worry." She mumbled tiredly to me. I just held her tightly till it was time for her to have Ren.

 **LucianoPOV(four year skip)**

I watched them both sleep. Flavia had her arms wrapped around Ren loosely while he was nuzzled into her stomach.I stroked her hair softly sighing a little doing a look around the hospital room. The twins were doing a number on her insides so I rushed her to the hospital where they gave her some stuff to sleep some before her c-section. She can't actually push them out, but she can't really keep them till the full nine month either. I ran my finger through her hair just watching her closely. She yawned, and rolled over latching onto my arm with a scrunched up nose.

"Luci?" She mumbled out tiredly. I hummed softly resting our foreheads together. "Can I asked you a question before you know."

"Si bambina what do you want?" She just played with my finger some.

"What….What if they do something, and I die what will you do." I sighed softly leaning back into my chair. Just giving her my softest look.

"Via you know you're not going anywhere for a while you leave the room just stomach free ok." She smiled at me tiredly doing her best to stay awake. She yawned nuzzling into my arm more closing her eye's.

"Ya I guess you're right Luci...you're always right." She slowly drifted off to sleep till it was time for her surgery. Soon we'll be seeing little Ruemen, and Vamya.

 **LucianoPOV(four year skip)**

I shock as I held her hand while she looked towards the ceiling with glassy eyes. She whimpered softly here, and there but not like she was before the pushing ended. From the look, and the sounds I can tell she isn't strong enough to pull through this time.

"Congratulation it's a girl." I didn't look at doctor holding our daughter. I heard them mumble about the placenta ripping away from the walls causing her to bleed more than normal. She was slowly bleeding to death is what I got from that.

"L-Luci?" I took a shaky breath, and moved hair out of her face.

"Y-yes bambina." She smiled weakly, but it didn't reach her eye's like it use to.

"I-I want her to be name V-V-Vittoria….C-Can you n-name her that." I felt a tear roll down my face as I nodded my head.

"S-Si Via." She closed her eye's slowly.

"L-Luci I-If I died what would you do." I squeezed her hand tightly looking at her overly pale face.

"V-Via your not going to die y-you still have a few year…...a few please." I waited, and she hummed not responding like normal. "P-please say you guess i'm right please….please Flavia." She just gave me a sad smile using what little energy she had to holds my hand back. We both knew I wasn't right though I was losing her my little ball of sunshine at only thirty one.

"I um...I'd be a single dad raising four great kids…..we'd go visit you every saturday…..and then when they all have left I hope i'd be able to come be with you." She smiled softly relaxing into the hospital bed as her monitor went more funky.

"W-What if I didn't want y-you to join me u-until you were ready." My body was shaking as I cried silently.

"Then too bad I'll only be able go so long without my life…..and you Via y-y-you-you're my life…." She smiled softly as she kissed my hand.

"I-I-I'll show you all around." I watched as her monitor as it went flat telling me my world was gone.


	14. Mama Drama

_**Mama Drama**_

 _Not edited i'm lazy plus been along week_

 _ **Summary: Feliciana and Flavia are both pregnant, Feliciana think she know's everything.**_

 **NoPOV**

The room was silent as all the women in the room where sat around talking to their husband as Kuro walked around taking note on all the new city soon to be born. He hummed looking up counting the number of pregnant women in the room he guess around fourteen to thirteen were pregnant. If a 1p was pregnant then a 2p was too. Kuro sighed when he stopped in front of Olivia deciding to start with his 2p's.

"Hmm ok Olivia number and gender of child brewing?" The Strawberry blond tilted her head cutely. Her curl bouncing softly on her shoulder.

"Hmm oh i'm only having a son Allen wants to name him Westly." Kuro nodded walking on writing the things down. He looks up to see the shy Prussian women next. He sighed hating that he'll have to work for the next answer.

"Jale….What are you having." The girl grew beat read opening and closing her mouth.

"I um….G-girl…..b-boy…..t-two…...B-Bic and F-First J-James chose." Kuro groaned, and rubbed his temple doing his best to write the info he was given down. He grumbled as he walked over to his wife. He raised his eyebrow some then wrote her info down without having to ask. He looked over at Lully, and wrote her name down in her note book.

"Lully in formation." She shrugged rubbing her stomach some.

"A boy, and i'm naming him Leitz no matter what Francisco has to say." The girl grumbles looking at her husband who just rolled his eyes. Kuro moved on uncomfortably when he got to Jimena. She looked up at him with her innocent olive drab eye's. Her wavy cotton thin hair fell to her shoulder like it honestly looks like someone took giant bleach orange cotton balls shredded them into thin line, and sewed them into Jimena head. That's how soft yet thin her hair look you could probably poke her hair, and like ten string would fall.

"...Jimena.." Kuro asked uncomfortably. She smiled tilting her head looking at him with wondering eyes.

"Yes Kuro would you like to know about me, and Ant baby." Kuro looked around concer then sighed seeing the Spaniard wasn't in the room.

"The fact your bring something to life with that man is sickening….it will probably be the outcast of 2p children." Kuro grumbled out madly. Jimena crossed her over her stomach pouting.

"Just because my brother did bad in the past doesn't mean you should take it out on our child…..he'll change with the birth of his daughter I know it." Kuro grumbled, and wrote the info down.

"Name then." Jimena sighed, and rubbed her stomach some.

"He wants to name her Lara…" Kuro nodded writing the name down then looked over at the small lemon blond girl fighting sleep it seemed.

"Flavia?" She hummed opening her lavender eyes slowly. She gave Kuro a tiny tired smile as she looked up at him.

"Ciao Kuro how can I help you." Kuro looked at her confusedly.

"Haven't you heard anything we're talking about the name, and gender of your unborn children." She rubbed her eye confusedly.

"What...n-no i'm sorry the twin gave my a rough night Ruemen wouldn't stop kicking." Kuro wrote down the info.

"So twin, and one is a boy...what's the other one." She yawned rubbing her belly.

"It's a girl her name will be Vamya." Kuro was about to say his thanks before the only other Italian in the room stormed over to them.

"She's lying there is no way she's have a girl." Kuro, and Flavia looked at the auburn haired women that just stormed over to them.

"But I am having a girl Icia." Felicia just glared at her.

"No way you're my fratello 2p which means you're having two sons like us." Flavia just looked at the other italian confusedly.

"But then I would have three sons, and I really want a girl." She said pouting, and rubbing her stomach. Felicia looked at her confused.

"Your eldest should be a girl…..that what my little Renata is." Flavia yawned, and rubbed her temple.

"No I have a son named Ren." Felicia puffed out her cheek.

"Well then you're just lying about that too." Flavia just nuzzled up into her chair curling into a ball. She mumbled out softly as she tried to go to sleep.

"Why would I lie about their gender, and names your silly…..i'm going to sleep." Felicia groaned, and glared at the shorter girl. She watched her for a little longer before she couldn't store her hormonal induced anger anymore. She tackled the blond girl out of the chair making her jolt awake. The auburn girl gently held onto the blond neck trying to scare the truth out.

"I'm tired of your lie Via you give me the real answer you are my fratello 2p so I know what you're having or had you can't lie to me." Flavia whimpered grabbing at Felicia hands that were wrapped around her neck to affect her breathing.

"I-Icia g-get off me p-p-please." A few tear builded up in Flavia eye's. The taller italian just grumbled something the others couldn't hear. Flavia tried kicking at the other legs hoping it would make her move some. A whimper left the blond lips as the auburns hands tighten a little bit around her neck. "I-Icia p-p-please g-get off b-be-before I hurt your bambino."

"Try it Via try anything I just want the truth."

"I told you the truth I really did." Flavia cried out as she cried heavier more in fear of what might happen to her kids than herself, and the thought that she might have to hurt two unborn children to save hers. She cried softly as she kneed Felicia in the stomach. The auburn hair girl hissed, and held her stomach. She shot Flavia a quick glare before punching her in the face sending her into a chair. Flavia got to her knees watching her tears mix with blood fall to the floor. She looked up at everyone slowly only to hear a few gasp as everyone watch tear fall from a blackening eye mix with blood running from her nose and mouth.

"THAT HURT YOU PROBABLY HURT MY BAMBINO." Flavia sob loudly looking at Felicia regretfully.

"I know I'm sorry you wouldn't let go I was scared for my bambino and bambina i'm so sorry." Felicia just growled, and tackled Flavia again. Flavia screamed in fear as the rolled across the floor Felicia on top again. Flavia cried softly wiggling around as the taller italian pinned her to the floor. "I'm so sorry I really am….I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry about." The short girl looked up nervously.

"I-I um I'm s-s-sor-sorry for kick your ba-bam-bambino." She stuttered heavily. The auburn haired women just grumbled, and punched the lemon blond in the face making her whimper softly.

"No you should be sorry for lying to everyone in this room." Flavia just shook her head head very fast as her sobs almost rang through the room. She turned her head to the side spitting out a little blood as she shook in fear.

"I-I didn't why would I….I didn't i'm telling the truth I promise i'm telling you the truth." Felicia glared down at the women under her.

"It's too bad…...I don't believe you Flavia." A scream filled the room as the tall italian women snapped the shorter italians wrist. The two american's rushing over to the two italian women, but stopped at the sound of the door slamming open.

"ICIA/FELICIA." Yelled the two men that stormed into the room. Everyone looked over at the peru colored man whose crimson eyes were ablaze with several emotion as her scanned his wife body. The olive colored man just facepalmed at the amount of stupidity he was see at the moment.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" The rage filled in the tall italian man voice made everyone shrink into their seat or whimper in fear. The auburn haired women looked over at the yelling man annoyed.

"Your wife can't tell the truth so i'm getting it out of her." The blond women sobbed heavily, having lost what little fight she had.

"I-I-I did. I did I don't lie I promised I PROMISED!" The beat women managed to choke out through her sobs. The peru colored man's eyes widen at the full sight of how beaten his wife was. He growled stomping over to the two women on the floor only for the olive colored man to hold him back.

"GET THE FUCK OFF ME YOUR DAMN WIFE NEEDS SOME SINCE BEATEN INTO HER, AND I VOLUNTEER TO FUCKING DO IT!" The hazel green eyed man groaned softly.

"Look Luciano I know she fucked up but beating her won't fix anything….just let me grab her...then you can take Flavia to a doctor." Luciano yanked his arm away from the other man.

"I WOULDN'T HAVE TO TAKE MY WIFE TO THE HOSPITAL IF YOURS WASN'T FUCKING INSANE. LOVINO YOU LOOK ME IN THE EYE AND TELL ME WHAT YOU SEE IN THIS ROOM IS FUCKING OK!" Lovino looked around him, and rubbed his temple.

"I didn't fucking say it was ok bastard I just said you can't beat my damn wife." Luciano growled, and grabbed the collar of Lovino shirt.

"And what the hell does that say about your wife beating mine black and fucking purple." Luciano grumbled venomously. Lovion shoved him away, and rubbed his neck. He looked over at the crying women pitifully. Luciano was correct her face is black, and purple with blood flowing from her nose and mouth.

"...I….It wasn't ok, but i'm still not letting you touch my wife….ICIA GET THE HELL OVER HERE." The auburn haired women pouted making her way over to her husband. She hide behind him some so to hide from Luciano killer glare.

"S-Si L-Lovi."

"WHAT THE HELL WAS ALL OF THIS?!" She swallowed nervously.

"I….my hormone w-went wild I-I-I didn't know I did that till you yelled at L-Luciano." Lovino pinched his nose, and groaned annoyedly.

"What the hell were you even pissed about." She looked down shyly.

"Um...she kept saying she was having a girl and a son….b-but she's your 2p so that can't be true a-and she said that she already has a son already...but that has to be a lie too….I just wanted the truth from her." Lovino groaned, and just dragged his wife out of the room. Luciano rushed over to his still crying wife, and scooped her into his arms rocking her.

"Shh it's ok she's gone bambina." Flavia curled into her husband crying into his chest grabbing at his shirt with her good hand.

"I'm so sorry I kicked them I kicked her stomach oh god i'm so horrible I kicked them I kicked her bambinos." Luciano sighed, and just rubbed her back as he got up to take her to the hospital.

"It' ok bambina you were protecting yourself, and out bambino and bambina. The other two are fine none of this should me you feel guilty." She just cried into his chest not believing a work he said.

 _So Felicia twin were fine they came right on time with no damage to them. People still give her stink eyes after what she did to Flavia though. Flavia how ever wasn't so lucky once they got her wrist set she went into early labor from all the stress she has experienced. Her son and daughter were fine, but she took more time then liked to heal from everything Felicia's blind hormonal rage caused._

* * *

 **FunFact: Unlike Flavio Flavia is not strong, and more prone to feeling pain. She is more emotional, but would not hurt a fly on purpose. She is also more sane, and doesn't have to wear glasses that have a filter that keep Flavio from snapping necks.**

 **Unlike Feliciano Felicia can get pretty moody, and she will smack someone if needed. She is as straight as ruler unlike Feliciano who is like a bendy straw. She can be sassy, and throws a fake innocent act around when to be honest she will kick a man in the nuts for just looking at her**

 **P.s I don't know much about canon Felicia so don't get mad if i'm wrong this is my FV /Fanversion/**


	15. Pokes

_**Pokes**_

 _ **Summary: Luciano, and Flavio got pokemon Go it may or may not be taking over their lives, but at least it help them meet.**_

 **NoPov**

A onyx haired male walked slowly across the street gnawing on his lip trying to hunt down a snubbull on his nearby pokemon map. He has been walking for hour's, and the three egg's he was trying to hatch just weren't keeping up with him. He sighed annoyed, and facepalmed his phone.

"I just want one fairy is that too much to ask please smoochum, togepi, or igglybuff just hatch i've been walking I swear just please hatch…..and Snubbull please come out of hiding." He pleaded down to his phone five hour of just walking in the burning heat with pale as pale skin could get with a heat magnet on his head wasn't fun. He sighed, and looked at his phone, and literally cheered seeing the snubbull he had been hunting across the road. Forgetting he could just catch it there, and not across the road he rushed out into the street to cross it so he could get the wanted pokemon.

"HEY IDIOT GET OUT THE DAMN ROAD!" The small man looked around in the middle of the road confusedly for the sudden yelling only to hear a car horn. He shot his head over to see a car speeding towards him. His eye's widen in fear instead of flying or fighting he sadly froze upon seeing the red sports car barrel towards him. A small yelp left the tiny man as he felt himself be yanked back into something solid. "I said get out of the damn road what the hell is so damn important on your phone that you almost getting fucking killed over?" Soft lavender eyes looked up nervously only to see annoyed crimson ones.

"I um t-there was a Snubbull a-and i-i've been looking for a month to get one…" The man pinched the bridge of his nose, and groaned.

"A SNUBBULL A FUCKING SNUBBULL now if it was a Heracross i'd understand BUT A SNUBBULL IS NOT WORTH YOUR DAMN LIFE!" The taller man yelled slightly to the shorter of the two.

"Well obviously to me it was…...we all might not like the same type or pokemon, but we all know the desperate feeling for wanting to catch something or hatch it like-"

"Tyrogue." The darker haired man looked at those crimson eye's as confused as one can be.

"Smoochum…..This is um awkward.." The taller nodded, and grabbed the shorter arm dragging him to the sidewalk.

"Gotta name Smoochum fanboy?" Lavender eyes nearly popped out of the shorter head from how hard he rolled them.

"Flavio and you are?"

"The asshole that saved your fucking life…...It's Luciano." Flavio nodded, and looked at their still connected hands.

"So um thank you I still need to catch that Snubbull, and well hatch my eggs so I guess i'll just-"

"I need to hatch some eggs too I'm better off following you so you don't actually get hit this time." Flavio just shrugged, and turned to catch the snubbull only to see something else just chilling with the Snubbull.

"Um….Do you actually have a Heracross Mr. Luciano?" Flavio asked timidly.

"It's Luciano, and no I don't why?"

"...Pull your phone out, and thank me with a pokemon go frappuccino later." Luciano shrugged, and did just as the short one asked. His eye's widen once his game loaded up.

"Holy shit you're definitely getting a frappuccino." Flavio smirked knowingly while he finally caught his Snubbull.

"Extra whip cre-…..ow OW ONES FINALLY HATCHING!" Flavio jumped as one of his egg's hatched only to pout soon after making Luciano look a little uncomfortable. Luciano tried looking over his shoulder to see what had hatched making the cuter boy so upset.

"...Well what the heck hatched don't leave me fucking wondering idiot." Flavio sighed, and just showed him his phone.

"I believe this is what you wanted?" Flavio mumbled softly letting Luciano see his newly hatched Tyrogue. Luciano eye's widened.

"No fucking way i've been trying to hatch that bitch for three months." Flavio sighed sadly.

"Try walking fifty mile a day since gen two came out trying to hatch a Smoochum, Igglybuff, or Togepi." Luciano sighed, and rubbed his neck till his eye's widened.

"You mean this." Luciano asked as he brought up a four hundred cp Igglybuff. Flavio's eyes widened with joy, and a little jealousy.

"OH MY GOD WHEN DID YOU HATCH THAT!" Luciano rubbed his neck with a small chuckle looking at Flavio closely in an almost dream like state. Flavio tilted his head, and looked at Luciano innocently. "Hmm Luci….can I know when you hatched a Igglypuff please." Luciano blushed softly, and cleared his throat.

"Oh um…...ya….It hatched a bit before I saved you from that stupid sports car…." Flavio nodded his head, and smiled sadly at his phone.

"Too bad they still don't have trading in this….I'd get my Igglypuff and you'd get your Tyrogue." Luciano nodded his head slowly then quickly typed something into his phone. Flavio looked at him confused till he showed him the Igglypuff now named Via. Flavio looked at him really confused.

"Via? What's that supposed to mean." Luciano rolled his eye's, and went to check his eggs.

"I'm not naming a girl a male name so Flavio with an a is Flavia and that shorten is Via…..So now you have a child on my game." Flavio's mouth made an O shape at how cute that actually was.

"Aw that's so sweet….. give me a second." Flavio tapped on his 627 cp Tyrogue giving it a name. He slowly flipped it around, and showed Luciano the now similar named pokemon. "N-N-Now you have a c-child on my game too." Luciano smirked at the now name sharing pokemon.

"I guess I do be a shame if I didn't have his mom number so I can check up on him." Flavio blushed softly looking at Luciano shyly.

"T-The Tyrogue or his m-m-mom?" Luciano just smirked making Flavio blush even more he was redder than a Slugma. Luciano wrapped his arm around Flavio shoulder leading him to Starbucks.

"Now~ I believe I owe you a frappuccino with extra whip cream am I correct?" Flavio just nodded his head, and hide his face in his hands. Yet still managing to play Pokemon Go to, and on his date same for Luciano.


	16. PTSD

_**PTSD**_

 _ **Summary: Flavio didn't always use to be blond, and he wasn't always so timid either. He use to be able to tell you off by just looking at you, but that all changed when he met the ex from hell.**_

 _ **(Ok so this is going to be very um graphic so I just thought I'd let you know since some people might get triggered.)**_

 **FlavioPOV**

I took a calming breath doing my best to surpass the annoying memorie trying to flash across my eyes. I bit my lip, and tried to just focus on doing the dishes. It wasn't helping much since I was so tired from all the nightmare that keep me awake sleeping next to Luciano isn't even helping anymore. As much as he tries you can't fix what was crushed under someone else who still hasn't removed their foot from your shattered body, and keep's slowly turning you into dust. You can make as many new memories as you can, but those horrible life changing one's will always stick to you haunting,and eating you away. I shook a little as I felt some tear finally fall from my eye's when the memories finally broke my walls down.

 _I rolled my eye's as he tried to tell me what I can, and can't do when we leave the house. Um room check i'm my own person, and if I want to go talk to my family, and friends. Then you beat your sweet ass i'm going to go be with them. Not like my fratello wants to hang out any other time i'm going to take what I can fucking get from him._

 _"..ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME!?" I glared into his olive drab eye's annoyedly._

 _"No because last time I checked you aren't my fucking keeper or my father cause last time I checked again he was fucking dead." I grumbled out. His once soul catching eyes turned darker than anything I've ever seen. Was I scared...yes, but I can't just let him yell at me like shit acting like it was nothing._

 _"You fucking bitch you're going to regret crossing me!" He pulled his fist back, and punched me so hard I flew back into the wall. I slowly got to my hands and knees seeing blood drip from my mouth to the floor. I looked up at him a little worried._

 _"What the hell was that….DID YOU FUCKING PUN- OUF!" I whimpered as I felt a foot collided with my stomach with so much force i'm surprised i'm not coughing up blood. A single tear traveled down my face as I held my now bruising stomach. I looked up scared, and tiredly. "W-What are you doing…...A-Ant?" He just glared at me, and slammed his foot down into my back. I bit my lip keeping a blood curling scream from escaping me if he's going to beat me then he ain't getting a sign of pain from me._

 _"I let you into my house GIVE YOU EVERYTHING AND ALL YOU CAN DO IS LEAVE TO SEE YOUR FUCKING FRIENDS, AND THAT SAD EXCUSE OF MAN YOU CALL A BROTHER THEN OH THIS IS THE BEST PART THEN YOU TRY TO TELL ME YOU TRIED TO TELL ME WHAT I CAN AND CAN'T DO WITH YOU!" He grabbed my hair, and yanked it back making me look at his icy cold glare that the devil would coward from. "Listen close princess you're not leaving this damn house again you leave i'll find you and well~ you'll just see what I do then same goes to you trying to talk shit to me. I own you and I have since you agreed to go out with me." I bit my lip harder keeping anymore tear from falling down my face._

 _"I wished your brother never introduced us…..I wished I never agreed to date your sad excuse of an ass." He went beat red from anger at my comment._

 _"I guess you get to learn sooner than thought." Ant picked me up throwing me over his shoulder. I wiggled around trying to get free from him. I kept wiggling till he nearly broke my ankle twisting it. I bit my lip hard, and a muffled scream rang through my head probably his too since he smirked victoriously._

" _F-Fuck you." He glared at me, and threw me into a room. I looked around, and nearly cried at what looked like a torture room. A metal table to strap someone to, whips, gags, cuffs, knife, a fire boiling what I hope was water, but sadly from the smell I can tell it's bleach. Ant growled grabbing thing he needed cuff, a whip, and…..oh god the bleach I can see it still bubbling form here. He kicked me in between my shoulder blade forcing me to the floor. He kept a foot on my back while he cuffed my hands behind me once done with that he ripped or sliced my shirt off. He grabbed my hair, and dragged me to sit over a drain which made my blood run cold._

" _Let's see how many time's I can whip you before you scream for no more." I shook in fear waiting for him to start, but he didn't. When I thought he wouldn't do anything after two minutes I almost sighed softly, but it was replaced with a yelp of pain when he struck me with the whip. I felt him force a gag into my mouth muffling everything I did so my scream would just end up being whimpers meaning he wouldn't stop any time soon. After what felt like three hours of just being whipped non stopped he finally dropped the whip. I could feel blood just running in a river down my back while my tears did the same to my face._

" _Well would you look at that you're one tough cookie Flavio." He patted my head as some type of sick praising. I growled, and moved my head away from his hand. He made a tsking sound as he kick me towards the bleach. I looked at the head sized pot fearfully. I heard him chuckle behind me._

" _You smell that? That's my tool to obedience don't worry it won't burn anything…...doesn't mean it don't hurt made it special for people just like you." He chuckled, and licked my neck. I tried to wiggle away, but he was already latched on marking me with more bruises. After he put five mark on each shoulder he grabbed my neck with a gloved hand._

" _You'll learn to mind me by the time i'm done with you….you'll love me again don't you worry." I shock my head fast, and kicked at him. He grabbed my neck, and held my face meter away from the boiling liquid. I took in a shaky breath as he forced me closer to it. I squeezed my eye shut when the tip of my nose touched the boiling liquid. I had to bite my tongue to keep from screaming, and getting any of the bleach in my mouth. I don't know how good that will do though since I have a gag in my mouth keeping it open some._

" _Don't worry princess this won't leave a mark I make it 's handmade but~ it sure as hell will hurt like it does…...shame your hair is so pretty….let's see what bleach does to it." I whimpered softly before he dunked my head into the pot. Well he didn't lie it hurt like fucking hell, and I thought my face was melting off. When I felt like I was going to drown in the homemade acid he yanked my head up. I cried heavily making no noise wishing I could touch my face to make sure it actually didn't burn away since that was what I was feeling. I felt him remove the cuff's, and my hands shot up to my burning face to feel that it was just wet. There was only a few small cuts from the whipping, and that was it. I slowly curled into a ball hiding my face. I heard Ant chuckle softly, and felt him slowly stroke my hair._

" _See it wasn't that bad be a good boy, and stay here for a bit i'll put you to bed later." He kissed my hair I whimpered, and he kissed me a few more times. "Aw you in pain is so cute…..like I said don't fucking leave this room or i'll find you bitch." He was not kidding when he said he'd find me no matter what I did he still found me, and dragged me to his house just to torture me more. When the lavender in my hair started going yellow was also when he started to rape me on that metal table in his torture room. Sometimes he would just strap me there while he had it hooked to jumper cables electrocuting me on the table while he watched with hungry eye's._

" _I wish I could just die." I mumbled softly to my reflection. If you could call it that. My hair was a lemon color now instead of it's lovely lavender, and onyx. I would of punched the person when I saw all the cuts covering my body, but I was too scared too. My eyesight has gone down hill since he started nearly drowning me in bleach three times a week so I won't be able to see all the glass, and I'm just worried about what he'll do to me after I break something that belongs to him._

 _Five years seemed like they just flew by. The beating became routing even when I didn't do something wrong it was what got him off by now. I can barely see now only things with little detail right in front of my face. If I want to see the design of the floor I have to lay on it, and look at only one spot or everything would be a blur. I grew immune to the pain at this point. I only feel pain when he….sexually attacks me which I didn't understand why that one still hurt, but it just did no matter what. If he kissed me it hurt, if he touched my butt it hurt, if he rubbed anywhere it just hurt a whole bunch, and I just didn't know why my body made me feel every little thing he did sexually towards me. I sighed looking back at the mirror._

" _Even if I do get out of this silly relationship as a whole no one else would want me." I mumbled going over all my scar. I honestly don't care I've lost so much along the way…...a child being one of those things. He really didn't want a kid so he made sure to cause as much harm to my stomach as possible till the baby was gone. Did I cry? Yes, but I was also happy because I didn't have that monster offspring, and the kid wouldn't had to live in my hell. He regrets it a little sometimes, but it honestly wasn't worth the sorry It's better off not born. I heard him yell for me downstairs in what I can assume is the torture room. I sighed, and made my way down the stairs getting ready for whatever he had planned for me._

" _Flavio I swear to god if you don't get the hell down here I'll dra-...oh you're here…." I just nodded my head slowly, and rubbed my arm hoping what ever this is he gets it over with._

" _...Your brother won't leave me the hell alone I'm getting sick of him calling every hour…...it got old fast after the third year of constant calls." I looked up at him confusedly._

" _Which One….." He just glared at me._

" _Which one do you fucking think Luciano you fucking idiot." He smacked me in the back of my head._

" _S-Sorry…...W-What do you n-n-need then?" He grumbled, and headed towards the door._

" _We're going to his fucking house to prove his precious big brother is ok." I nodded my head mumbling "But he's not ok he's turning to dust under your foot."_

 _Ant rolled his eyes at how slow I was moving, and grabbed my arm yanking me down the road with him. I just stared at the sidewalk not looking at anyone in case I accidentally cried out for help. It would ruin probably my last chance to see at least someone besides my monster that watches me 24/7 no matter where I'm at he's watching. I slowly looked around my surroundings seeing how much the area has changed since he locked me away in his house. I soon saw an all too familiar house….mine….well my families that is. I sighed softly remember that the weekend I was supposed to stay at Ant turned into five year FIVE. Even though it was a big house only two of the six were actually bedroom since I use to just share a bed with one of my brother since I was a restless sleeper, and only got rest when I slept with another person. Ant finally let go of my wrist when we got on the porch so he could pound on the door. I kept my head down not even looking up when I hear it open._

" _Fal?" I jumped, and looked up fearfully at the owner of the voice. Luciano looked at me concerned, and worried then shot Ant a glare._

" _What the hell did you fucking do to my damn fratello." Luciano grumbled out to Ant. Ant just shrugged, and wrapped his arm around my shoulder which made me tense up holding my arms some. Luciano looked more pissed at that. He pushed him away from me, and gently grabbed my wrist pulling me close holding me to his chest. I froze up not sure if I should hug him or not in case Ant gets pissed more than Luciano action probably made him._

" _Excused you!" Ant said kind of stunned._

" _No excuse fucking you my fratello left this house with a scar free face life in his eyes and ONYX AND LAVENDER TIPPED HAIR!" Luciano took a quick look at my head then my eyes. "...Even the roots are this Lemon color…...HE CAN'T EVEN SEE ME…..at least he can fucking hear me." Luciano explained as he stroked my cheek. Luciano was right I could only see blurs of color, but I knew what everything was because of the colors even if they weren't that detailed I still knew what it was._

" _So he's not wearing his gla-"_

" _He never needed glasses till now so what the hell did you do to my goddamn fratello." I jumped when Luciano raised his voice, and bit my lip because I was so close to crying. Luciano held me tightly, and rubbed my back. I buried my face into his chest. I didn't want to move I felt safe after five year of just pain. I grabbed at his shirt clinging to him some actually letting a few tears free from my eyes._

" _Flavio I think we should get going." Ant grumbled out. I tensed up holding onto Luciano a little tighter. I sniffled, and cried silently into Luciano chest. He laid his head on mine, and rubbed my back in small circles._

" _My fratello isn't going anywhere you fucking asshole now I suggest you get off our damn porch before I have to make you get off of it." Luciano growled softly holding me as protectively as he could._

" _Flavio I said let's go don't make me fucking repeat myself!" Ant hollered out to me._

" _AND I SAID HE'S NOT FUCKING GOING WITH YOU!" Luciano shouted which made me whimper a little. He squeezed me mumbling a sorry. I just shook as he slowly lead me into the house leaving me in the entrance hall before walking out, and locking the door. I heard their muffled yelling with a smack or two, but I didn't wish to listen so I stumbled my way through the house to look around the colors all seemed the same. I was in my old room when I heard someone call my name._

" _Flavio….Fal where did you go…..._ Fal…..Flavio…..Hey bambino are you ok?"

I jolted out of my memory, and looked at my worried, and scared family. Even Ruemen looks a tiny bit upset. The feeling of tears falling down my face slowly registered in my mind. I moved to whip them, but Luci beat me to it. I looked at him shamefully since I had another episode, just in front of him and the bambinos this time.

"Hey bambino are you ok." Luciano cupped my face looking at me very concerned.

"I um well I um think so." Luciano kissed my forehead, and rest our heads together.

"Bambino you don't sound or look ok…." He looked at the kids then whispered softly into my ear. "Did you have another episode?" I leaned into him, and nodded my head. He sighed, and picked me up. He held onto me tightly, and kissed my head.

"Um is Momo going to be fine?" Ren whispered softly tugging at Luciano pant leg. Luciano sighed, and rested his head on mine.

"Ya he just needs a minute alone so don't be so worried ok." The bambinos nodded their heads slowly still looking worried. Luciano just carried me upstairs mumbling random sweet words to me. Once we got upstairs, and laid down I curled up into him with my face buried in his chest. Luciano sighed softly, and stroked my hair.

"So what happened why did you have an episode." I just shrugged, and shook a little in his arms. He sighed, and made me look at him. His eyes narrowed at what I can only assume are the bags under my eyes. He rubbed under my eyes with a long sigh. "You haven't been sleeping either…..why didn't you tell me." I laid there not really having an answer for him. He groaned softly making me jump a tiny bit. He froze up, and looked at him with worried over every inch of his face.

"...I…..it's um….nightmare." I mumbled softly into his chest. He squeezed me in his arms, and nuzzled his nose into my hair.

"Fal why didn't you tell me I would of did my best to help you with those." I just shrugged, and sniffled softly.

"I-I didn't want to keep you awake too me not sleeping is normal." Luciano just rolled his eyes.

"Now that was a stupid answer….if you can't sleep wake me up because you and I both know that the less you fucking sleep the more you have those damn episodes." I just nodded my head, and nuzzled into his chest with a soft yawn. "It's ok bambino just go to sleep." He mumbled into my hair. I shook my head, and yawned more.

"I can't…..Luci…..I'm broken… and nothing can fix me when the thing breaking me still has it's foot on top of me slowly pushing down harder and harder turning me to dust." Luciano looked down at me almost in pity which made me feel worst.

"Then I'll go make him move his foot, and I find every little bit of you and I'll put you back together bit by bit and I know the bambinos and bambina won't mind helping." I yawned softly, and nodded my head. I tried to fight my eyelids from closing, but they were just too heavy. I clung onto his chest, and fell asleep after not getting any for almost two months.


	17. Pretty Please Luci

_**Pretty Please Luci**_

 _ **Summary: Another Person A and B prompt this one is about B wanting a pet, and A refusing till B find a loophole.**_

 **FlavioPOV**

I looked at all the little kitten in the window. They were all so cute, and tiny. There were many different colored, shaped, hair length, and patterned kitten. I can't believe how fragile they look in their tiny glass box in front of the window.

"Fal we need to get going." I looked at Luciano with big puppy eyes. He slowly looked at the window, and he groaned softly. "No!" I pouted softly, and looked back at the kitten.

"I didn't even say anything." I made little shapes on the window when a little burnt sienna kitten slowly walked up, and put his paw on my finger through the glass. I cooed at him softly. He was so cute, and it just warmed my heart so much. "Please Luci I'll take care of him you know I will." Luciano just groaned.

"No Fal you're pregnant there won't be enough room for it." I rolled my eyes, and looked at my tummy.

"Don't blame Floren…..you just don't like my attention on other things." He chuckled softly, and dragged me away from the pet shop. I pouted looking back at the now sad kitten.

"That is also true, and Flor-en what kind of name is that?" I wiggled free of his grip, and walked beside him sadly.

"Your sons now get use to it." Luciano looked at me kind of hurt. He sighed, and just continued walking.

"I'm calling him Ren the paper can say Floren, but he'll be named Ren in our house." I shrugged, and rubbed my tummy. At least he's ok with the name….If only he would let me have a kitten.

"Are you su-"

"Fal we're not getting one cat of any kind!" He grumbled a little after that. I patted my tummy a little.

"Do you want a kitten bambino." I whispered softly to my stomach.

"He doesn't have ears yet." Luciano mumbled. I rolled my eyes, and kept talking to our son. Luciano sighed softly, then looked at my stomach.

"...Do you want to feel him." Luciano turned away rubbing his neck. "Luci~" He looked at me nervously then sighed, and gave my stomach a few pats. The smallest smile made it's way to his face.

"You have a little bump….it's cute….you're at seventeen weeks si." I nodded my head, and held Luci hand to my tummy a little longer. He sighed, and kissed my forehead.

"...Can I-"

"No! were not getting a cat god damn it." I pouted, and didn't look at Luci the rest the way home.

 _(Two Month Later)_

I yawned softly as I made my way down the street from my doctor appointment. They said Ren was doing just fine, and I had nothing to worry about. I would of brought Luci, but he had a thing with work during the appointment. I rubbed my eyes, and spotted the all too familiar store. My eyes widened as I ran over to the window. I smiled softly at all the little kitten. The little burnt sienna cat was still there, and he was curled up with a cute little lemon colored one. She was really tiny his whole body fit around her.

"Aww their so cute….Renny?" I felt a tiny kick to my stomach. I smiled, and rubbed where Ren kicked me. "Does mommy bambino want a kitten...or two?" A bunch of little happy kicks attacked my stomach as I watched the kitten. The little lemon colored kitten woke up, and picked the darker one. He wiggled around pushing her further into his stomach. She rested her head on his side going back to sleep. My heart just melted.

"Mommy's going to buy some kitten bambino….daddy said he didn't want one so will get two." Ren kicked my stomach softly. I made my way into the little pet shop. I heard the bell jingle. I saw the two kitten wake up the sienna bolted to the window putting his paws on it looking right at me.

"Olá senhor how may I help you." I looked over at the bleach orange haired worker.

"Oh um sí J...Jaime.….I would like to s-see the kitten please." I asked shyly. He smiled softly, and walked over to the glass box in front of the window. He opened up the top.

"Which ones were you thinking." I smiled down at the little sienna kitten, and the lemon one pawing his side.

"C-Can I see the m-munchkins?" He nodded, and I slowly picked them up. The boy curled into me, and licked my hand. The girl pawed at my chest with a soft mew. I sat down, and let them rest in my lap. I petted their little heads. The boy licked my hand again, and patting it. The girl just fell asleep again. I smiled softly at them, and ran a finger up and down their heads. "How um much are they?" The man just smiled at me.

"All pets are free to pregnant people." My eyes widened, and I looked up at the curly haired man.

"Really!" He just nodded, and left me to play with the kitten. He came back a little later with two pieces of paper.

"Sign these, and they're all yours." I nodded, and took the papers and pen from him. I filled out everything except their names.

"Do they have names?" He pointed at the boy on my lap.

"That's Ging….he always pops up when the bell goes off….the girl is free to name." I wrote Ging on the boy paper. I looked down at the girl, and stroked her head.

"hmm Fabby _(Fa-bee)_?" She yawned, and looked at me. "Do you like Fabby sweetie." She mewed happily, then nuzzled into Ging going to sleep again. I wrote her name down too then gave the paper, and pen to Jaime.

"You sit still I'll get you a carrier for them." I nodded, and just watched my new bambinos sleep. After a bit Jaime brought me two carrier a pink one, and a white one. I gently put Ging in the white one after I tied a red ribbon around his neck like a bow tie. Then I clipped two lavender ribbon in front of Fabby's ears, and slowly laid her in the pink one. Jaime helped me up, and I hugged him.

"Thank you so much I've been wanting kitten for so long." He patted my back.

"It's my job…..oh litter box hold on." He ran off, and came back with a tub with a box of litter in it. "you'll need this too." I looked at the two carrier, and the tub nervously.

"How am I-"

"I'll help just lead the way it's closing time anyway." I nodded, and we made our way to my house. I was holding the kitten, and Jaime got the tub. Once at my door Jaime set the tub down saying goodbye because his husband would start worrying soon. I sat the carrier down, and slowly opened my door.

"Luci….I home.." I heard a relief filled sigh from the living room.

"In here Fal." I slowly walked into the living room with the carrier. He looked at them confusedly. "...Fal….are those."

"Sí….girl and boy." I slowly opened them, and pulled the kitten out. "This is Ging the boy and Fabby the girl. He groaned, and facepalmed.

"Fal I said you couldn't get a cat." I petted their heads.

"I didn't…..I got two..and Ren wanted them." He groaned, and just put his head in his hands.

"...Why is he called Ging." Luciano finally said after three minutes of silence. I smiled, and stroked Ging back while Fabby curled up on Luci feet.

"He likes bells." Luciano sighed, and let a small smile work it's way to his lips. He picked up Fabby, and petted her on his lap.

"At least they're cute like their owner." I smiled in victory. Luciano, and I spent the night watching movies with our new fur babies.


	18. Who's Blank

_**Who Is**_

 _ **Summary: Just a who does what in a ship**_

 **Who wakes up first:** Flavio

 **Who hogs the blankets:** Flavio

 **Who cuts both their hair:** Flavio

 **Who makes coffee:** Luciano _(I hear you gasping hush…Flavio may wake up first, but it takes an hour for him to function right)_

 **Who picks up food from places:** Luciano

 **Who likes music full blast:** both

 **Who complains about crumbs in the bed:** neither they don't eat in bed….but they will have a long talk if they find crumbs in their kids bed

 **Who is ticklish:** Flavio

 **Who sings and who plays the instruments:** Flavio sings, and Luciano plays instruments _(Fun fact Luciano can play the violent, flute, piccolo, ocarina, and piano)_

 **Who's the cuddler:** Flavio

 **Who makes the bed:** Flavio

 **Who has weird taste in music:** Luciano

 **Who's more protective:** Luciano _(isn't it obvious)_

 **Who sings in the shower:** Flavio

 **Who cried during sad movies/books:** Flavio

 **Who spends the most shopping:** Flavio….it's always Flavio

 **Who kisses rougher:** Luciano

 **Who's more dominate:** Luciano always Luciano

 **Who is little spoon:** Flavio

 **Who is big spoon:** Luciano

 **Who would die first:** _(If human)_ Flavio

 **Who gives blow jobs who receives them:** Normally Flavio gives, and Luciano receives. Sometimes Luciano wants to give though.

 **Who is more likely to surprise the other with gift:** both Luciano with objects/treats. Flavio with birthday suit ;)

 **Who cooks:** Flavio

 **Who gets hurt more:** Luciano

 **Who eats the other's food:** Flavio

 **Who worry about looks:** Flavio

 **Who talks smack playing games:** Luciano

 **Who sings along to the radio:** Both _(Luci only does it around Fal)_

 **Who would enter them in talent shows:** Neither they hate the spotlight

 **Who would accidently set the kitchen on fire:** Luciano

 **Who would throw the other in a pool:** Luciano _(then dive after him it Fal took too long coming up)_

 **Who shops for food, and everything else:** Flavio

 **Who kills the spiders:** Both Flavio while screaming, and Luciano with a straight face

 **Who's the morning person:** Neither but Luciano more than Flavio

 **Who's the night person:** Both

 **Who says look behind you, but be subtle:** Luciano

 **Who turns their whole body to look:** Flavio

 **Who uses the computer most:** Flavio

 **Who forgets to put the pets out before fucking:** Flavio

 **Who breaks the most stuff:** Both Flavio because he forgets he can lift busses some times, and Luciano because it's I throw my phone or break my hand and my wife hates when i'm hurt.

 **Who doctors the other more:** Both

 **Who takes embarrassing video of the other:** Flavio

 **Who is more likely to get kicked out of bed:** Both Luciano moves a lot when he sleeps, and Flavio as gotten literally kicked out of bed a few times. Flavio will make Luciano sleep on the couch sometimes, but they both end up waking up on the couch each time.

 **Who thinks they can do something but can't:** Flavio… _(he could probably do it, but Luciano is too protective)_

 **Who plays songs on repeat for weeks:** Flavio

 **Who is late a lot:** Flavio

 **Who travels more leaving the other at home:** Luciano _(he hates it)_

 **Who starts the arguments:** Flavio _(If they have one it's rare...only happens normally when Fal is pregers)_

 **Who plays pranks on the other:** Flavio

 **Who takes more selfie:** Flavio

 **Who is more of a teaser:** Flavio

 **Who draws more/bored:** Luciano _(he never even notices till people ask to see his work)_

 **Who drinks more:** Both they only ever drink together

 **Who: reads more:** Flavio

 **Who gets sick more:** Flavio

 **Who has the sweet tooth:** Flavio

 **Who has a weird hobby:** Luciano

 **Who has a weird taste in food:** Luciano

 **Who watched the other when their being goof without them knowing:** Luciano

 **Who's a kid at heart:** Flavio

 **Who takes the other clothes:** Flavio

 **Who would stay awake for days without check:** Luciano

 **Who says I love you first:** Luciano _(shhh Flavio can be slow sometimes)_

 **Who eats like crazy, and who gets food forced down their throat:** Luciano normally eats more than Flavio since Flavio sometimes has a slight eating problem.

 **Who is a pessimist:** Flavio…...being in Ant care was honestly not healthy at all

 **Who is a optimistic:** Luciano…..Some has to break Fal dark clouds

 **Who says here comes the airplane while feeding their kids, and Who laughs at the other:** Flavio feeds while Luciano chuckles at him

 **Who sneaks food to the kids:** Luciano

 **Who sings while they slow dance:** Luciano because Flavio is cute flustered

 **Who holds the other before they do stupid shit:** Both

 **Who plays in offices chair's:** Flavio

 **Who scares easy:** Flavio

 **Who wanted fur babies over real babies:** Flavio

 **Who likes stuff animals as a kid:** Flavio

 **Who was clingy young:** Luciano

 **Who is more likely to carry the other around:** Luciano

 **Who reaches for the other hand more for any reason:** Luciano _(he hates when Fal looks uncomfortable or something it's his way to silently comfort him)_

 **Who needs more reassuring over things:** Flavio

 **Who sings to the kids:** Flavio

 **Who whisperes dirty shit to the other at bad time:** Luciano

 **Who makes cheesy pick up lines:** Flavio

 **Who stays in bed longer:** both _(morning cuddles rock)_

 **Who worries the most:** Flavio

 **Who starts the kisses:** Flavio

 **Who would suffer more if the other died:** Flavio

 **Who falls asleep on the couch a lot:** Luciano

 **Who is more open with their sexuality:** Flavio

 **Who has nightmares, and holds the other till it goes away:** Flavio will have a nightmare if Luciano isn't holding him while they sleep

 **Who thinks deeply at random times:** Flavio random zones out thinking throughout the day, and thoughts keep Luciano up at night a good amount.

 **Who need physical contact with the other more** : Luciano

 **Who breaks into random places to see the other:** Flavio _(Luciano can just look at people, and their like nope fuck that do whatever the hell you want...you want to visit a patient past hour go the fuck a head…..you want this dress just fucking take it for the love of god don't hurt me)_

 **Who needs to be monitored by the other or they'll do illegal shit:** Luciano

 **Who says I told you so:** Flavio

 **Who says shut up while they continue to do what is failing:** Luciano

 **Who is more likely to dye their hair:** Flavio

 **Who is more likely to get piercings:** Flavio _(he has earing piercing_ **,** but if he really want he's get more)

 **Who is more likely to get a tattoo:** Luciano

 **Who is more likely to smock:** Luciano _(He does sometimes with the more chill country like James)_

 **Who proposes:** Luciano


	19. One Last Phone Call

_**One Last Phone Call**_

 _ **Summary: based of those person A and B prompt**_ _(because I ran out of shit, but I want to write more)_ _ **And as the title says what this is. It's person B last phone call to person A.**_

 **FlavioPOV**

I sighed softly holding my hand to my hip. I know there won't be very long for me so calling for help will just waste someone's time who really needs it. I held my held more pressure to my side as I tried to find my phone.

"Please be here still….I need to hear him before I go." I spotted a foot from me. I slowly crawled over to it hissing softly as I did. I winced reaching for the white blood covered phone. I slowly tapped his contact, and rest it on my stomach on speaker.

"Fal? Where the hell are you?" I sigh happily hearing his voice one last time. I really needed this it was all I wanted before I passed.

"Ciao Luci...sorry I was at the store trying to buy dinner." I heard him hum softly. He sounded like he was moving around doing something. "W-What are you doing?"

"I'm just getting ready to take a shower is that a problem?" I sighed softly, and closed my eye's.

"Si it is...can...can you keep me on the phone i'd feel better walking home with you on the phone." He didn't respond for a second, and I got worried. "Lu-"

"Ya I'll keep you on the phone bambino don't worry." I sighed in relief applying more pressure to my hip. "So what are you going to make when you get here." I looked at the destroyed ingredients surrounding me.

"Pasta e fagioli...Is that fine." He hummed softly tossing some stuff in the dirty clothes bin I assume.

"Si it's fine bambino any idea when you'll be back." I looked at the darkening sky blankly.

"I'll be home soon I think….don't worry too much." I shivered as I started to get cold from the amount of blood soaking my shirt.

"Ok well you better get here soon…" He sighed softly, and spoke a little softer. "You know how I am when we're apart too long." I bit my lip to keep myself from crying. As much as he's my anchor keeping me from my depression, and keeps me open. I'm his too I keep him calm, and help him express something more than hate daily like he use too.

"Si I know how you get silly…..I'll do my best to get there soon fratello." He sighed softly, and I heard the shower turn on.

"Well I'm getting in the shower now you can talk as much as you want no promises to answering much though." I sighed softly as my eyes slowly got heavier.

"It's ok fratello you can just listen then." It took him a minute to respond.

"Fal are you ok…..you sound off." I hummed softly.

"I'm just fine just a little tired is all." I could almost see the confusion on his face.

"...You're never tired…..whats wrong." I took in a shaky breath, and looked at the sky with tear in my eyes.

"I love you...I love you so so so much Luci so much." A few tear fell from my face.

"...Fal….I love you too bambino what brought this on?" I sniffled slowly removing my hand from my hip.

"I-I wouldn't change this life for anything it's so amazing…..I love every bit of it…..I….I love every bit of you." I heard the shower turn off. I looked down at my phone confused. "L-Luci….a-aren't you taking a shower."

"No from what I'm hearing over this phone you and I need to have a long fucking talk….Now what the hell is going on?" I slowly closed my eyes since they were too heavy now.

"Nothing fratello….I just wanted to tell you how grateful to be born with you, fall in love with you, and marry you…...I'm so grateful….did I tell you how much I love you yet." I heard faint grumbling come from the phone.

"Si you've told me….two times already...Fal you don't fucking sound like you're fine….." I smiled softly. I felt my self go in and out of consciousness.

"...I'm fine Luci….I just really wanted to tell you how much I love you and I love you so much...I love you more then anything, and nothing will ever change that you're my everything." I heard him let out a really long sigh.

"I know Fal I know….I love you too, and I haven't even looked at anyone the way I look at you….I always had my eyes on you even if I didn't know….I'm grateful that you even chose a man like me to spend your life with cause heaven fucking knows you deserved so much more so fucking much." I felt tears slowly run down my cheek.

"I don't want anything more I have you, and I couldn't be happier." Luci sighed softly.

"Fal why are you so pre-" I smiled sadly as the last bit of life left my body. I whispered goodbye softly to the sky so Luciano wouldn't hear, and I finally slipped away from the world.

 **News**

 _Today we start off with the unsuspected death of a young Flavio Talia who was sadly walking home in the wrong place at the wrong time. Mr. Talia was sadly murdered in what we assume was a mugging gone wrong. Mr. Talia only managed to stay alive for a few minutes after the deadly blow. Instead of calling for help Mr. Talia phone reads that he called his now widowed husband till either his time was up or the phone died. The later of the two is the most logical since his husband reports that Mr. Talia failed to reply after nine minutes of talking._

 _Now his husband didn't hang up because right before Mr. Talia passed he requested for his husband to stay on the other end till he returned home, and well we can see that that was just a way to keep the other on the line till their passing. Our hearts go out to anyone related to Mr. Talia….that is all for this evening good night._


	20. Sin Tin

_**Sin Tin**_

 _ **Summary: Person A is tired of Person B telling them to put money in a swear jar so they make the sin tin.**_

 **LucianoPOV**

I groaned as I sat up out of bed. I rubbed my eye tiredly, and looked at where my little husband should be only to see he yet again woke up before me somehow. I rolled my eyes, made my way down the stair. I groaned when I saw that Fal was sitting on couch with his eyes close, and swaying side to side while he listened to the tv. You can't really watch something with your eye close so it was kind of pointless.

"Fal?" He hummed softly, and looked at me with his eye hardly opened. "Tea or coffee bambino." He hummed, and fell back on the couch. I rolled my eyes, and just went to the kitchen he was getting coffee. I rubbed my eyes tiredly while I waited for the coffee to brew. Flavio stumbled in, and leaned against me yawning softly.

"Is it done?" He could hardly speak I'm actually surprised he even managed to get those three word out. I just shook my head, and kissed the top of his. He whined softly, and nuzzled into my chest. I rubbed his back a little till I heard the coffee machine beep. I grabbed three cups, and poured Fal two leaving me with one for now. He drank his first cup faster than I could say it's hot.

"...You know that was just fucking made right?" He smiled softly up at me.

"Luci~ dollar in the swear jar." I glared at him then at the jar full of ten by the cookie jar.

"Don't fucking start this shit Fal it's too damn early in the fucking morning for your swear jar bullshit." He just smiled even brighter, and sipped at his other cup of coffee.

"Six dollar~ we going to ten like normal?" I glared at him.

""Fuck you and your damn jar tell me to put another fucking dollar in I dare you." He giggled softly, and pushed the swear jar towards me.

"Your at nine keep this up, and i'll be buying a pet very soon." I grumbled into my cup of coffee.

"You swear jar is bull shit." I walked over to my jacket pulling a ten out, and throwing it at him. He thanked me as he put the ten with the other one. "I hate you." He giggled softly, and shook his head.

"No you don't now let's go shopping." I glared at him as he dragged me down the street to the local pet store. He got himself a cat that he named Ging. I owned his damn jar thirty bucks by the time we got home. He had to yank the jar from me because I was going to smash it on the ground. I suffered for months with his stupid swear jar bullshit. I honestly wanted to go beat Oliver for giving him the damn idea.

"Luciano swear jar." I looked at him extremely confused.

"I DIDN'T EVEN SAY ANYTHING!" He giggled softly, and tapped the side of one of his eye.

"You were thinking about some your eyes get redder when you say or think about swears." I glared at him, and dropped two dollar into the jar.

"I hate you, and your psychology degree." I sighed, and rubbed my face. "Your giving me more stress than I should have." I sighed out. He pouted, and pecked my lips.

"If you'd stop cussing then you won't have this…..I rather not get calls about our kids cussing their teacher out….and knowing you we won't even be able to actually adopt one because you'll cuss the people out." I sighed at how true he was, but I honestly didn't care the jar still pissed me off.

"It's still bullshit." I mumbled dropping a third dollar into the jar. I put up with the jar for another three month till I couldn't even think without owing my damn husband money.

"Luciano you're thinking about swears again." I glared at him, and yanked the empty coffee ground tin off the counter.

"Fine then you owe the fucking sin tin 35 bucks." He blushed heavily, and looked at me confusedly.

"W-WHAT!"

"You heard me thirty five dollar in the tin five per orgasm, and a dollar per moan." He looked at me with wide eyes.

"You count my moans…..that really weird." He mumbled shyly.

"You count how many times I cuss we're even." I grabbed his wallet, and put the needed money in the tin.

"This is just going to make me have sesso with you less." I chuckled dryly.

"Oh no you're not backing out of my sin tin I put up with your damn jar you can deal with my fucking tin." He blushed softly, then slowly pointed at his jar. "Unless you want to pay me forty for the night before then shut up." And he did just that he slowly grew use to my tin.


	21. Wolf Pack

_**Wolf Pack**_

 _ **Summary: Flavio, and Luciano are wolf's at the zoo while people watch them. The zoo keeper is giving all elementary a tour of the zoo so you get wolf fact while she talks about them, and the rest of their pack some.**_

 **ThirdPersonPOV**

The zoo keeper walked around giving the local schools a tour of the zoo. They were all young kids only first to sixth grader where on the tour. The zoo keeper eye's got shiner the closer they got to the forest area. Most of the kids didn't care about what was next, but this zoo keeper was going to make them care. Up next was the bizarre wolf pack why was it bizarre well you'll find out.

"OK KIDS WE ARE ABOUT TO GO SEE THE WOLF'S!" The kids just looked at the keeper in boredom. She sighed softly. "Now kids these wolf are a little um different…..they're gay wolf….well we think they're gay no one can figure out the small ones gender…...we tried really hard it just won't let us check." The kids perked up at that. She smiled in a little bit of victory. They all stood in front of glass exhibit some in curiosity, and some still bored by all of this.

"Now look kids do you see that wolf there sleeping on the rock." Everyone looked over at light yellow, and white wolf. Everyone nodded their heads. The zoo keeper smiled softly. "That little one is named Flavio/Flavia we're still not sure about gender. Now that is the smallest wolf we have here at the zoo, but don't let their size fool you they can do a number on another."

"Ms. zoo keeper what's that one's named that's slowly crawling to Flavio?" The lady frowned, and looked at the cherry wood colored wolf crawling towards the yellow on.

"That's Allen he likes playing prank on the other wolf. He should be off watching after Olivia our red wolf she's his mate, and she's expecting a pup soon." A child raised his hand, and she called on him.

"I thought only the alpha could have pup ma'am." She slowly nodded.

"Well that's how it is in the wild, but we separate each cup during mating time to see our outcomes, and we were able to have two of our female get pregnant. So our young Olivia, and Allen are expecting, and Zhu just gave birth to her's, and Nikolai son yesterday. The zoo named the little pup Motka." Everyone oohed, and awwed at the mention of a wolf pup wobbling around somewhere. It was calm till one kid yelled out.

"I THINK THEY ARE FIGHTING!" The zoo keeper whipped her head around Flavio/a was up, and growling down at Allen while he tried to climb the rock the little wolf was just resting on. Allen snapped his jaws up at Flavio/a which just made the small wolf more mad. A low growl came from the tree lines behind Flavio/a that made them sit down, and make their tail wagged slightly as a sienna wolf emerged from the tree behind them. Allens tail went between his legs when the big wolf jumped up next to the little wolf, and snapped at Allen making him run off somewhere. The bigger wolf sniffed Flavio/a neck, and licked their cheek. Flavio/a tail wagged like crazy while the small wolf nuzzled their neck into the bigger ones nibbling on it a little.

"Now kids that much bigger wolf is named Luciano. He is the alpha of the zoo's pack so depending Flavio gender they will be the pack's Luna."

"Why is Flavio biting their mate isn't that mean?" A young second grader asked. The zoo keeper smiled softly at the innocent unknowing question.

"Actually the type of bites Flavio is doing is showing affection to their mate they aren't bad at all. If they were rougher bite then yes it would be a bad thing." The kids nodded their heads understanding something. One little kid watched the two wolves intensely before they raised their hand.

"Is that why their licking each other muzzle to show love to each other." The zoo keeper nodded her head and watched the two wolfs curl up on the rock. Flavio/a rested their head on Luciano leg while the other one rested on his neck, and Luciano laid his head across Flavio/a back while he watched the area to keep the little wolf safe. Luciano groomed the sleeping wolf some, while he had to lay there on the other basically.

"Now right now they are doing what we call tactility this helps them share positive emotion, and make their bond even stronger. You may also see that Luciano is grooming his little mate that is just him showing his fondness for the littler wolf this is a common thing in many species."

"Will Luciano or Flavio ever leave the other for another wolf...same goes for all the wolves?" The zoo keeper smiled happily.

"Nope these wolves are lovely, and they mate for life...if only human can be like them." The zoo keeper said sadly while she watched the two wolves sleep till she had to continue showing the schools everything they had to offer. Later that night after everything was all closed up one of the male zoo keeper ran up to the female we follow.

"Eilbell they're mounted!" She looked over at her coworker confusedly.

"Who are mounted many of our animals mount to mate Vinny." The younger boy panted with his hands on his knee. He looked up like he just ran a marathon.

"The wolves…. L-Luciano mounted F-Fl-Flavia." The Eilbell eyes widened, and she rushed off towards the wolves exhibit. She ran into the camera room for the wolves, and there on the cave monitor was the two wolves mounted together. Luciano was licking, and nipping at Flavio/a neck since it seems that they had finished. She smiled softly at the sight, and wrote a date down to check Flavio/a for any pups.

"Well everyone will cheek Flavio in three week to see if they are expecting if they're not then we can assume Flavio is really is a Flavio." Everyone nodded their heads happily, wishing the next three week would go by fast so the zoo can see if they had a Luna or gay couple after all.

 _Three week later_

A bunch of the zoo staff was trying their best to get Flavio/a to the medical ward. They were being very defensive, and staying curler up and low to the ground. They growled, and snapped at them letting a few small whimper leave their muzzle. Half the staff was more fearful at the thought of Luciano coming for any of them instead of the tiny wolf before them.

"Shh Flavio it's ok we don't want to hurt you dear." Eilbell said softly holding her hand out to the wolf. Flavio/a calmed down a tiny bit, but not a lot. "Do you remember me Flavio….it's me Eilbell I feed you, and played with you when you were younger." The small wolf slowly sniffed her hand then perked up. They wagged their tail happily, and licked her hand. Eilbell smiled softly, and slowly put a rope around Flavio/a neck leading the wolf to the clinic. After a while of testing everyone was cheering over the discovery of the packs luna, and soon to be mother of four pups.

"Aw Flavia you're going to have four puppy." Eilbell said rubbing Flavia stomach. The small female wolf snapped at her slightly protectively. Eilbell quickly yanked her hand away from the pregnant wolf. "Sorry sweetie I won't touch them I should've known better." Eilbell said softly rubbing Flavia head. The wolf wagged her tail, and made little whimpering noise as a sign of affection. After a bit a man came running in looking scared.

"Elly we have trouble." The dark haired man said.

"What is it Rod...One of the animal get hurt." Rod looked at Flavia nervously.

"I think we've kept Flavia too long Luciano is starting to get aggressive with the other wolves we think he's trying to find Flavia." Flavia ear perked up at the sound of her mate name. She growled softly at the mention of Luciano looking for her.

"Want to go back sweetie." Eilbell ask kind of sad. Flavia licked her hand wagging her tail really fast. Eilbell sighed, and took Flavia back to her exhibit. Once outside in her exhibit she howled, and sat down. At the sound of leave crunching Eilbell rushed back to safety, and watched the two alpha wolves meet up again. Luciano sniffed, and lick all over Flavia. He nudged his nose into her underside a few times then licked hit gently. Flavia nuzzled her nose into his neck, and nipped at his muzzle some. The two wolves walked off towards their cave in the exhibit nudging each other as they went.

"What did you want her to be Elly." She smiled softly just watching the two wolves curl together in the cave not sleeping just enjoying being around the other.

"I wanted her to be healthy, and happy no matter what she was, and she is she's very happy here with her mate." Rod patted her back, and made his way out for the day. Eilbell stayed, and watch the young wolves she raised from pups up to the great pack leaders.

 _A month one week and four day later_

The zoo watched as Flavia laid whimpering, and growling on the cave floor. Luciano was walking nervously around her in circles. The whole staff was waiting for the next generation of wolves to be born. They weren't going to do anything till it looked like they needed too. If wild wolves do it it's probably best to let their wolves do it too since no one wants a wolf in labor to rip their head off. After a while wolf pups slowly started to emerge from Flavia. Luciano would lick his little pups, and lick Flavia cheek a little probably trying to tell her she was doing good. She was really tired when she tried to push the last pup out so she had to fight a lot with it, but after about fifteen minutes the six hour long labor was done.

"Should we go grab the pup Elly." Eilbell looked at Rod like he was insane.

"Are you insane Rod she just had her pup she'll kill anyone that tried to take if not her then Luciano definitely will." Rod slowly nodded his head understand what Eilbell meant. So they all waited a month or so before going to check on Flavia, and her pups.

"Hi sweetie." Eilbell said softly to the nursing mother. Flavia tail wagged a little at the sound of Eilbell voice. "Can I see your pups." Flavia licked her pup head, and gave Eilbell a threatening look. Eilbell gently petted Flavia back, and slowly picked up her little sienna pup. He wiggled a bit, but calmed down and lick Eilbell hand.

"Ok so I have a little boy here looks just like his papa….were going to call him Floren Flavia you okay with that?" A soft growl came from the yellow wolf. Eilbell picked up a little onyx black pup he was a little grumpy.

"So here is another boy Flavia he took after you daddy if you remember him, and he seems to be a grump like his daddy…..we're going to name him Ruemen sweetie." Flavia was busy licking her yellow pup so Eilbell picked up the umber colored pup. She yelped slight making Flavia growl at Eilbell.

"Shh it's fine girl I'm not going to hurt anything. Well Flavia this pup is a female she took after Luciano papa it seems….We're going to name her Vamya(Vam-yuh)." Eilbell set the first girl down, and she curled into her mommy. Eilbell picked the last one up with no fight.

"Ok so this little one is a female too, and she took after you Flavia….Her name will be Vittoria." Eilbell kissed the last pup head, and got up to leave. "Thank you Flavia I told you I would be nice." Eilbell left, and watched the wolf for a little while in the camera smiling proudly at all the fur babies. This team has done well not a single pup has died in birth since she started, and she won't let it happen either.


	22. Did It Hurt

_**Did It Hurt**_

 _ **Summary: Person A is being a goof, and asking person B if it hurt falling in love.**_

 **FlavioPOV**

I hummed softly, and looked through some old letter from high school. I felt a soft smile work it's way onto my face when I saw something all too familiar. It was an old piece of notebook paper aged after so many year since it had been written. The once white paper was now a cream color, and the light blue lines were more of a purple gray color now. I felt a soft blush work it's way to my cheeks as I remember the day I got this old letter.

 _It was the beginning of freshman year. It had been pretty calm so far, and nothing bad had happened so far. Everyone had left me alone like so alone that I still only had the same friend from my last school no one would even look at me. It made me slightly uncomfortable, but I guess no attention is better than bad attention. After a bit I felt someone tap my shoulder. I turned around to see my next door neighbor tapping my shoulder I blushed softly._

 _"Are you Flavio Island?" I slowly nodded my head. He slowly nodded his head then threw his arm around me. "Perfect now keep fucking walking the football team is planning on beating you up as long as people keep away from you." I looked up at him confusedly._

" _Um what do-"_

" _Look they plan on bulling the shit out of you so they told everyone to stay the hell away from you so no one will fucking bust them." I slowly nodded my head, and looked at the taller man still a little confused._

" _Um if they told everyone to stay away then why are you walking me to my class Luciano?" He went silent for a bit. "Did you forget we're neighbor?" He just glared at me then gave me a note when we reached my classroom. I looked at him confusedly, and he rolled his eye's_

" _I'd never forget you fucking live next to me! Just fucking read that Flavio it'll fucking help." He grumbled then the school bell rung. "God fucking damn it…..I'll be fucking back and I'll want an answer." He bolted off towards his classroom. To which one I wasn't sure I watched him till he disappeared into the crowd of people._

 _"Answer what answer."I mumbled softly looking down at the note I slowly unfolded the note, and read it to myself._

" _ **So….I'm not good with emotional shit, but I'm going to fucking try my best. You've lived next door to me since you moved here in first grade, and it pissed me off that Feliciano got to hang out with you so damn much. We maybe fratellos doesn't mean I have to fucking like him anyway~**_ _"...Did he really write out that he dragged his anyway out...ok then. "_ _ **I wanted to tell you that well…..I may..No i'm positive I fucking fell for you, and it's slightly annoying but I oddly like it. Now you might think that's weird since we never talked face to face unless our brothers made us. Fuck i'll have to thank them if this fucking works. I don't know if you're ok with one dating guys (you probably are….let's be honest you're not fucking manly Flavio) two dating someone that cusses over every little fucking thing (even though you live with someone already like that no offence, but Lovino has his moments), and three someone that will be really possessive. Trust me if you say yes then no one, and I mean no one will leave the area fear free if they remotely look at you with more than friendship in mind. If you ever get hurt by someone I do promise no matter what type of pain they make you feel I'll make them feel a hundred times worse. So please don't get scared of this, and say yes the next time you see me Fal…..I'm calling you that now shut up….so just please say yes...Lovino said he's cool with me dating his little brother so I EVEN ASKED PERMISSION I HAVE MY UPS I PROMISE. So ya…..just say yes please."**_ _I was blushing like crazy over the little note I was just given. It seems real, but I did just tell Feliy about my crush on his fatello last week. Lovino really would of told him if he can date me or not...so I should really ask him before getting my butt laughed at. I whipped out my phone, and called him since he works during his study halls._

" _Ciao Lovino speaking better be good." He grumbled out over the phone. I blushed softly, and played with the note some._

" _F-Fratello…." I heard something fall to the floor making him curse some._

" _Fal….are you ok is something wrong topolino!" I sighed softly._

" _F-Fratello did someone ask you, your permission to date me." I asked nervously hopping this isn't a bad outcome. I heard him sigh in relief that I wasn't hurt._

" _A sí someone did…..Luciano did you know him sí?" I sighed in relief knowing this was true now._

" _Sí fratello I know him…..he just um gave me a note to do it…...I wanted to check in case it was a prank." I said softly. I heard him sigh softly, and move something around._

" _It's ok topolino he won't do shit, and if the bastardo does well then I know where he fucking lives so the bastardo better treat my fratello right cause. I know Feliciano will happily let me come beat his ass." I giggled softly which made my fratello chuckle. "Just remember even if you don't have that bastardo for long you'll always come before most thing to me topolino." I thanked him, and hung up. I walked into class not caring that my teacher marked me down for a tardy. I sat in my set feeling like I was on cloud nine, and it was amazing. I heard the bell ring, and I bolted out of the room down the hall I saw Luciano run down earlier. I bumped into Feliy though instead._

" _Where are you heading gioia." I looked up at him shyly._

" _I um…..I have to um go see your fratello." He moved from foot to foot uncomfortable._

" _Why…..My fratello isn't the greatest of guys I told you that last week." I glared at him softly._

" _Neither is mine, but I didn't keep you from asking him out you didn't even ask me if you could date your best friend fratello. Now your fratello went that far, and actually asked mine before he asked me….it's nice to see one of you had manner." I grumbled out. He looked at me shocked then crossed his arms._

" _I don't see you asking me either Flavio."_

" _I did, and you just insulted your fratello without giving me an answer." He pouted slightly._

" _If I say no?"_

" _Well then I'll just do what you did Feli ask without permission." He grumbled, and just walked off. I rolled my eye's, and was about to walk further down the hall till I noticed crimson eye's looking at me stunned. I blushed heavily, and looked at the ground._

" _You read my note?" I slowly nodded my head._

" _And called Lovi to make sure this wasn't a prank…...I told Feli something a week ago, and I thought he um told you so ya." I heard him sigh softly._

" _No he did tell me it was more of a banning from even looking at you though." I looked around the hall annoyed trying to find my so called best friend. "But since he said I couldn't have you~ I wanted to ask you more." I looked at him blushing more._

" _W-Well do you want to upset Feliciano even more?" He smirked, and grabbed my hand._

" _Hell yes anything to piss my fucking fratello off i'm ok with…...So~ would you like to go out with me Mr. Island." I smiled softly, and nodded my head._

I chuckled softly at the memories of everything that happened around this little letter, and what lead me to the love of my life. I walked into the living room seeing Luci reading something in a notebook. I plopped down in his lap smiling softly up at him. He looked at me with a raised eyebrow then put the notebook down.

"Sí how can I help you bambino?" I nuzzled into him some.

"Luciano did it hurt." He rolled his eye's.

"Let me guess when I fell from heaven?" I chuckled softly shaking my head.

"No if anything I'd of asked if it hurt when you crawled up from hell." He smirked softly, and kissed my neck.

"You have no idea how much I fucked myself up crawling up from that damned pit to find my little onyx headed angelo." I chuckled, and pushed him away.

"You're such a tease stop it….what I really mean was did it hurt when you fell for me?" He blushed softly, and buried his head into my neck mumbling softly.

"You're a damn asshole…..It did, but it was a nice hurt…..What brought that on?" I smiled, and held his little note up for him see. He rolled his eye's, and tried to grabbed it. I just hide it from him, and kissed him softly. He sighed, and melted into the kiss grabbing onto my hips.

"How about you leave that notebook alone, and you and I have fun while we put Feli on speaker?" He chuckled softly, and kissed me softly then mumbled against my lips.

"I knew there was a reason you drew me in besides those damn hypnotizing lavender pools, and smile that lights a fucking room no matter the lighting."


	23. Rude Coffee Shop

_**Rude Coffee Shop**_

 _ **Summary: Ok so this is like four prompts put together. One is writing bad pick ups on coffee cups. Two is fucking each other named over verbally, and written. Three is Fal doing his dang best to be manly, and drink black coffee. Finally Luciano just banns Fal form having more than two cups of coffee when he's on the clock.**_

 **LucianoPOV**

I leaned on the counter in boredom the cafe was pretty empty, and it was annoying. I rather get paid to try to not bite some asshole head off instead of standing around in my stupid uniform for hours. I looked at the clock, and groaned at how far any of our crowding time were. I was about to just call it quits, and leave with half a day of pay when the bell on the door chimed.

"Welcome to The Damned Caf-" I looked at the door, and my words got caught in my throat at the sight of a short blond guy. He looked around the cafe confused.

"Oh i'm sorry I thought you were open…" He mumbled shyly heading back for the door.

"No we are it's just a slow hour." He slowly nodded his head, and made his way up to the counter. "Name?" He tilted his head, and looked at me confusedly till he finally gave me his name.

"Um Flavio….oh a large please" I nodded my head, and wrote 'Faleoh' on a cup. I don't get paid for the right names hell some tip me if I fuck it up funny enough.

"Well what do you want today." He looked at the bored blushing softly.

"I eh I guess i'll have….I really have to say that ok…..a-a F-Fucking B-Bastardo light please." He mumbled out, and hid his face. I just looked at him a little confused for a bit than wrote my number at the bottom of his cup.

"Never cuss around me again that was fucking horrible the hell raised you with clean ass mouth." He blushed at a noticeable color.

"Me….Myself...and I." He mumbled softly I did my best to not laugh, but it was futile when a deep chuckle escaped my lips. He looked up at me shyly. "If I um can't cuss how do I order from your curse bored?" I took a deep breath to stop my laughter.

"Show up more than two times, and i'll make you the nice bored just for you." He slowly nodded his head, and looked around the cafe. Smiling softly the whole time which was very cute since I now know what god based the sun off of.

"Is it like this around this time everyday." I slowly nodded my head, and handed him his drink. He looked at the cup for a long time then slowly looked at me.

"Faleoh….Fale- really?" I just shrugged, and got the cash register ready for a payment. He glared at my chest area for a bit. "Ok then thank you for the coffee Luci-ana." I bolted my head up, and glared at him.

"Reading, and writing a name are two fucking different thing." He just crossed his arms, and shrugged

"If you say so Luciron."

"WHERE DO YOU SEE AN R!"

"Where did you hear an E and H?" He said with a straight face with his arms crossed standing in a sassy way.

"Hearing can get difficult you try figuring out how to spell the same damn name in eight fucking ways."

"Ya reading can get very~ hard Mr. Lucile." I glared at him, and slowly gave him a discount on his coffee because damn it if you can put up with me then you deserve one.

"You're getting a fucking discount." I grumbled annoyed while I took his money to pay for the coffee. He looked at me confusedly while he gave me his money.

"Oh will thank you then Lucio." I groaned softly.

"Can you just stop, and fucking say it right?" He smiled softly, and sipped at his coffee.

"Once this cup is gone till then you're going to be anything that remotely started with an L, and I'm not even sorry Lawrence." I grumbled softly, and watched him drink his coffee till someone else walked in. I noticed Flavio writing something on his hand while I helped this tall guy. He turned towards Flavio with wide eyes.

"Flavio...as in Flavio Island?" Flaivo looked up confused than his eye's softened.

"Oh Ciao Tom been a while." He nodded his head fast, and pulled Flavio to a table across the room. I sat leaning on the counter in boredom again watching Flavio some, but mainly I was watching the clock waiting till I could fucking leave. "Hey Lance can I get another cup." I felt my eye twitch slight, but at least I know who all the people I've name fucking feel now. I grabbed another cup, and wrote 'Falvyo' on it this time. I may of also wrote a stupid note on the bottom. He's still fucking cute sassy, but cute. **'Did you know god modeled the sun after your smile'** I gave a little stir to his coffee, and called him up.

"Here is your Fucking bastardo light." He took it, and read his name then rolled his eyes then smiled softly.

"Thanks Luciman." I groaned, and put my head in my hands.

"It's still fucking wrong." He just chuckled, and walked back to his friend. His sipped on his coffee till his friend chuckled, and pointed at the bottom of his cup. Flavio looked at it confusedly then blushed a dark red. He shot me a wide eyed look. I just smirked, and gave him a little wave as two customer came in. They ordered, and stole that Tom guy from Flavio.

"Bell, and Lenny your strong Fucking bastardo, and Fapping Cream are done." They grabbed their drinks, and laughed at their names.

"Oh my god you just drew a damn bell on the cup how was that less work." Bell dropped two bucks on the counter, and walked off to her table. Lenny chuckled, and handed me the five for the word LenInMe now on his cup. Yes I wrote it just like that for a laugh to be honest. Tom came up dropping a dollar on counter on his way out for the Tomo on his cup. Flavio came up, and sat on one of the stools.

"Lacie can I get another one pretty please." He batted his eyes at me. I sighed grabbing a cup, and writing 'Bambola' on it.

"This is your third damn cup…..Fucking large cup at that are you ok?" He smiled softly, and nodded his head making grabby hands for his cup. He took it sipping at the large Fucker I made instead of the Fucking bastardo. He took a sip of his now straight black coffee he made a cute face, and pouted at me. I smirked softly at him while he looked all over his cup he blushed at what I can only sum was the nickname I gave him, and then shot me a grumpy look. He looked up at the bored, and groaned drinking the rest of straight black coffee instead of the normal caffè mocha.

"Done….now~ can I have the right thing please!" He begged slightly. I grumbled, and filled his cup up right this time. I actually did put a message on the cup this time instead of a nickname. **'If I draw the world will you follow me with a marker to color it with your bright charm'** I gave him his cup with the right thing in it this time. He smiled, and drank half of it just sitting watching me clean up everything. He giggled softly at what I can assume is the little message on his cup now.

"Is that your last cup?" I hope he says yes he's had four cups. Three large caffè mocha's, and a large straight black cup. He hummed in thought then looked up at the bored then smiled softly.

"How big can I get a Weak Bitch…..why are all the names curses." He sighed, and shook his head. I looked at the affogato he just ordered. We sell them in extra larges, but the board doesn't tell you that.

"...Grande big as it gets." I mumbled not wanting him to take in anymore coffee. I feel like a bartender trying to keep someone from getting blackout drunk. Flavio pouted a little, and took what he could get from me. I wrote his real name on the cup this time 'Flavio' he cheered a little. "Now I gave you a number for a reason so fucking use it." He smiled softly, and held the back of his hand to me that had my number written neatly on it.

"And miss a chance talking to my favorite coffee shop worker I think not Luciano~" I shivered at the sound of my name finally falling from his lips after three hour of random L names.

"Ya ok….we're open…..24/7 actually my damn shift is 6:30 am to 9 pm so stop by anytime stay the hell away from morning, and night rush hour…..I'd actually like to talk to you when you're here." He smiled softly, and left for the day I finished up my job making my way home at ten. The moment It hit ten my phone went off. "Ciao?" I mumbled confused at the new number.

"Ciao Luciano you're off now sí" I rolled my eye' Flavio definitely has a memory on him.

"Sí i'm off now what do you need?" He hummed softly, and sounded like he was leaving somewhere.

"Well~...Can I get the goody bored tomorrow since I promise you i'll be visiting every day now." I hummed softly at the thought of seeing him for at least an hour a day. I gave myself a mental note to make the bored for him tonight.

"Uh ya sure is that all you wanted cause I have a house calling my name?" He chuckled softly.

"Sí sorry Luci i'll let you get home I have to head to work anyway bye bye." I looked at the time wide eyed.

"Who the hell starts a normal job at eleven pm." I felt someone brush past me with a grumble. I looked over to see Kuro heading in to take over his night shift from me. "Ya night shift worker….that fucking sucks poor guy." I got home, and went to sleep right when my head touched something soft.

When I got back to work the next morning the place looked like a damn mess. Looks like the local college kids had another rave at the Damned Cafe. They only do that because of the fucking name. I walk behind the counter to see Kuro passed out with shit drawn all over him. I groan, and checked the register sighing in relief when nothing has been stolen...I think. I slowly dragged Kuro into the storage room he better be happy i'm not kicking his ass for almost losing our money. I walk out, and clean up everything I can all the broken shit I can't fix till later. I groaned when I heard the door chime I wasn't fucking ready. I looked up to see Flavio walk in really tired he wobbled over to the stool, and flopped on it laying his head on the counter.

"Hey Luci." He yawned out softly. I just looked at him while I got a Fucker ready for him. He thanked me, and drank it cringing some as he did. He looked at me with just dead eyes.

"Long night?" He hummed a response, and asked for another Fucker oddly enough the strongest I could make it too. I whipped it up for him, and gave him the cup. He read it smiling softly at a little comment I left.

"My eye's aren't stars they are glass, and dead." He mumbled drinking the extra strong fucker. I sighed, and stroked his head. He purred slightly like a cat, and looked like he fell asleep. I sighed, and gently wrapped my jacket over him while I sat him in a booth in my eye sight. The morning rush came by fast, and the number of people that tried to wake Flavio up was annoying as fuck. After the fifth person tried I put a sign on the table that said **'He's sleeping leave the damn sunbeam alone assholes'** That made people stop fast. It was a while before Flavio woke up, and looked around confused.

"Sleep well sole." He stretched, and nodded nuzzling into my jacket some.

"Can I have-"

"No you can't you've had efuckingnough." He pouted, and nuzzled into my jacket yawning. "You just slept for three hour, and you still tired?" He shrugged, and shuffled over to the counter.

"Luciano…" I looked up at his soft shy eye's.

"Ya?" He sighed nervously.

"Where...Did...Is everything you wrote true….Have you honestly been flirting with me via paper cup." I raised my eyebrow.

"I honestly thought I was fucking doing it more than on a damn cup." He blushed softly not meeting my eyes for a minute. He slowly sat my jacket down then gently cupped my face. I raised my eyebrow at him confused. He smiled softly, and pulled me over the counter some making our lips meet. I was stunned at first, but slowly kissed him back. I was expecting him to taste like black caffeine, but he didn't he tasted really sweet. I normally hate sweets, but the sweet taste he had was slightly addicting. I pulled away, and he looked dazed.

"Flavio.." He looked up at me with big doe eyes.

"Yes Luciano?" I patted his head with a tiny smile.

"I'm putting you on a two cup a day coffee restriction." He just looked at me like I was joking.

"Really that what…..Really." I just shrugged, and turned all the coffee machine on.

"Only two." He pouts, and sits on one of the stool wrapped up in my jacket.


	24. Available?

_**Available?**_

 _ **Summary: Person C is trying to get B, and A to go on a date so they trick them into it. (not edited you'll see why at bottom.)**_

 **LovinoPOV**

I sighed softly as I held my head in my heads. It's been two damn hours, and the damn idiot still hasn't fucking called me back. I looked at the clock, and sighed softly. Well Fal might still be awake, and I remember a certain dick staring at him for a whole class period like he was the meaning of life itself. I smirk slightly at what I can do to keep this week less boring. I made my way down to onyx hair fratello's room. I leaned against his doorframe watching him do his homework for a bit.

"Fal~" He stopped writing for a second, and I saw him bite his lip squeezing the pen in his hand tightly before he went back to work. I rolled my eyes, and walked over to him. "Flavio Roma Island answer your fratello when he's talking to you."

"What Lovino….what do you need this paper is due tomorrow." He looked up at me pouting. I sighed, and ruffled his hair. "LOVINO ROMANO VARGAS WHAT HAVE I SAID ABOUT HAIR TOUCHING!" He panicked trying to fix his hair even though he would be going to bed soon.

"Fal you're fucking free Thursday right?" He looked at me confusedly then what I asked slowly dawned on. His confusion turned a little uncomfortable, and dare I say disgusted.

"I am your fratello." I just looked at him confused.

"And?"

"And i'd rather not have my fratello experiment his sexuality on me." He said making quotation mark around experiment with his finger.

"I'll have you know I'm not a virgin so I've experimented with enough of both sexes." He cringing as he looked me over in just pure disgust at this point.

"Because that makes me feel so much better that my fratello just asked me out." He sassed as he turned back to do his paper. I sighed, and made him turn back around.

"One I'm dating one of the lovely guys across the str-"

"Feliciano." I blinked, and looked at him stunned.

"How the hell did you kn-"

"Luciano, and you would rip each other head off. Romeo is too young for you." I rolled my eyes.

"Maybe I like a rough relationship?" He sighed, and looked at me annoyed.

"Ya because you punching every person that remotely looks at you wrong just screams do me rough." He mumbled shy a shamed that he had to say that.

"...Anyway besides that two i'm still allowed to ask you to hang out dumbass." He sighed softly, and laid his head on his desk looking pretty sad.

"Why even bother all you need is people actually see that I'm your lossy fratello, and make fun of you for it." He mumbled sadly not looking at me. I sighed, and hugged him tightly.

"Like I give a fuck about that Fal…...I'm proud your my fratello so is Remuno that's all that matter ok." He nodded his head, and leaned into me pouting. "Now I'll ask again Fal are you free to hang out Thursday?" He nodded his head I sighed softly, and let be left alone with his homework.

 **Wednesday**

The next after getting Fal to agree _hanging out with me_ I did my best to find that crimson eye bastard in the halls. For a dud thats 5.9 he was pretty hard to find. I finally spotted him doing his best to get away from some random bella. He may be bisexual doesn't mean he wants every thing walking.

"Luciano would you like some damn help with well her." He grumbled, but gave me a silent thank you as I lead him away from whoever the hell that girl was.

"...What do you want Vargas?" He grumbles out annoyed.

"Nothing…. Are you free tomorrow?" He gave me a sharp glare, and backed away from me.

"Fuck you….You're with Feli anyway you asshole." I sighed annoyedly. Off course he's putting up a fight to.

"WHY DOES EVERYONE ASSUME I'M ASKING THEM OUT!"

"Because you ask if they're free not if they want to hangout." My amber eyed boyfriend said sweetly as he came up to us.

"Fine Luciano are you willing to _hangout_ tomorrow." He opened his mouth like he was about to reject, but I cut him off. "Look Flavio is going to it's not just us." His eyes widened slightly. He looked around the hall, and spotted fratello down the hall mopping to english class. Luciano face fell at the sight.

"Deal…...only because…..I'm not going to lie only because your fratello is going." I nodded, and dragged Feli off somewhere. He looked up at me confused.

"Lovi aren't we going on a date tomorrow?" I just smiled at him I'll give him all the details when there are not any lavender or crimson eyes around. So I dragged him off to a empty room telling him my plan for our fratello. He seemed to like the plan or maybe it was just the makeout session I was ok with either of the option.

 **Thursday**

I was meeting up mister send you to death with eyes, and my fratello at the mall so it wouldn't take too much time for me to get to my date with Feli. I looked around trying to find either of them from the corner of my eye I spotted a short guy with onyx colored hair. I snapped my head in that direction, and frowned at what I could guess was some of the guys from our school picking on my fratello. He was sitting on a bench holding his knee to his chest looking scared. I was about to go over there, and show the bastards what happened when you fucked with ' _no offence Remuno'_ my favorite fratello. Before I could move though some had thrown a plastic cafeteria chair at the tallest guy.

"HEY ASSHOLE GOING TO FUCK WITH SOMEONE WHY DON'T YOU COME OVER HERE AND TRY TO FUCK WITH ME!" I looked over, and saw for once actually scary crimson eyed Italian everyone always talked about. Some of the guys looked like they really wanted to fight back till Luciano started to walk towards them. They all bolted for the doors faster than Alfred, and Amelia on black friday. I walked over to my fratello cheeking him over. He seemed to be unharmed physically he looked up at us nervously. Luciano looked like he wanted to hug him or something so I pushed him towards my fratello. Fal curled up into him shaking some. Luciano looked at him like just the sight of Flavio in pain also put him pain. I sighed softly, and started to leave.

"W-Wait L-L-Lovi aren't di-didn't you want to hang out with me." Flavio mumbled nervously as I walked off.

"Oh I have a date with Feli I forgot….How about you two go on one your self's…..You need someone you both do, and Luciano."

"Sí what now." I just shrugged leaving.

"His curfew is midnight sharp he's still _my fratellino_ favorite one at that." I grumbled out, and went to my date with Feliciano. When I got home Remuno was already in bed sleeping soundly, and I had a text from Fal saying he would be here soon.

"I'm home!" I heard Fal happily chirp from the front door.

"Well your happy topolino….What all happened." He covered his face blushing softly as he remembered what his date was like.

"Lovi….." I looked at him confusedly as he looked anywhere that wasn't on me. It finally slowly dawned on me that though he always had a lean to his stand NOT THAT MUCH.

"...LUCIANO!"

* * *

 ** _Hey Meiko here, and well I thought I'd let you guys know that well this week...maybe the next i'll be slow on thing. Why? Well it's simple. I'm tired of existing so much being awake hurts going to school hurts everything hurts. Not physically god I wish it was that way because then I could stop my pain, but I can't so ya. I'm tired of existing...but not living it's hard to explain. Well enjoy what every I can give you this week...Your view honestly make me so happy...yet mad too cause these silly one/shot have over 4000 view when story i'd work month on old have 600. Oh well you all like different things I guess._**


	25. Sibling Chat

_**Sibling Chats**_

 _ **Summary: Luciana thinks she might not be fully straight, and who better to ask then her gayer than the actual word his self. Her sweet, and hard school working fratello.**_

 **LucianaPOV**

I sighed softly, and leaned against my fratello's door. It's been a confusing year for me, and I just wanted some help from my elder fratello. He's been through this whole thing since before his voice even cracked. Hell it didn't even do that, but damn did puberty still hit him good enough. He was working on his school work I think or texting his best friend Luciano from across the street. Why they don't just go over to each other house I'm not sure why they still aren't date I'll probably know soon enough. I gently knocked on his door frame, and he shot his head towards me smiling softly.

"Ciao sorella what can I do for you?" I sighed softly, and sat on his bed. He looked at me a little concerned.

"Fal I'm having a rough, and confusing year." He squatted down in front of me crossing his arms on his knees, and resting his head on them give me a gentle look.

"If it's school then I understand sorella I was a freshmen too once upon a time about three years ago, but I still was." I sighed, and looked at my shoes.

"I….well some of it is, but there is something else." He looked really concerned, and rubbed my leg a little bit.

"It's ok bella you can tell or ask anything of me." I sighed, and looked at him really uncomfortable.

"Fal…..how did you um know you were um…..gay." He looked at me with a raised eyebrow then hummed softly in thought.

"Well talking, and looking at a girl made me feel sick I threw up on my first grade girlfriend after she kissed me, and I stopped liking women since...and have you seen a man their shape is amazing those deep voices." He shivered after he went into deep detail on men's looks.

"Fal I get it you can stop talking about Luciano now." He rolled his eyes.

"I hate how well you know me Ana." I grumbled at the nickname.

"I hate Ana why don't you call me Luci or something." He stood up, and moved back over to his desk to do some more homework.

"Because someone else has that nickname you were three year too late sorry Ana." I crossed my arms, and cursed the crimson eyed asshole across the street. "So~….Why do you want to know how I knew I was gay?" That snapped me right back to reality at his question. I sighed softly getting my nervous under control really quick.

"I….There is this girl, and I think I might like her in a non platonic way." He nodded his head.

"Well Ana do you still like men." I gave it some thought for a while then slowly nodded my head. I guess I'm still ok with the thought of being with a man, but the thought of being with her just sent shivers down my body.

"Ya I guess I am, but for now the thought of laying with her is um very arousing." He nodded his head, and moved his paper around some.

"You might just be bisexual bella either way any sexuality is fine with me." I looked at him confusedly for a bit. He turned around after he noticed my silence. He sighed softly, and stopped doing his homework again for me. "Do….Do you know what that means?"

"Not really fratello….what does bisexual mean?" He sighed rolling over to me in his chair.

"So bisexual means you're not straight or gay you're both. You'll date a man or female you can lean towards one more than the other. So it just means you get all the fish in the sea bella." I nodded my head liking the sound of this new found sexuality. He patted my head a little.

"Do you know anyone that's Bisexual fratello?" He nodded his head, and wheeled back to his homework.

"Ya Luciano is kind of Bi….that or Pan, but that's for another day. He told me his sister is Bi too just leans more towards men most of the time." I nodded my head slowly as my heart cracked at that. So I won't have a chance then should've known better. He looked at me confused then he looked like he slowly had a face of realization. "Oh…...Sorella this girl….does she have long curly onyx black hair with lavender bangs, and ends." I sighed softly not looking at him.

"And her eyes as lavender as the clouds during a setting sun." I mumbled out softly he sighed, and grabbed his phone texting someone.

"Ok…...now we're going across the street." I looked at him confusedly, and he just smiled at me. He got up, and grabbed my hand pulling me down stairs and out the house.

"F-Fal the hell are you doing?" He just chuckled softly looking ahead of us as the two Talia siblings simply waved at us.

"Well since you want to see Via I sucked up what little pride I somehow had, and asked her fratello out. So~ right now my boyfriend wants to see me. Since I did it you have to get up there, and ask Via too." I stared at him shocked, and tried to get away from him no way in hell am I doing that only to get a pitiful no. For how small he is he's pretty strong heck I'm taller then him, and he has three years on me. I don't know how he somehow drags me into these messes, but it was getting old FAST.

"Fal I don't think-"

"Sorella you can do anything just go over there, and get the girl there is a reason you're questioning who you are. She can help you, and you'll love it." He kissed my head somehow, and pushed me towards the stairs. I looked up at her nervously, and she just had that breath taking smile on her face. If they didn't have different hair color I'd say she was my fratello long lost twin, but then this would be weird. I took a calming breath, and got ready for the start of a change for my life.


	26. Who Was It This Time

_**Who Was It This Time**_

 _ **Summary: So Luciano comes home, and Flavio knows for a fact he had more fun then he should've out on the town.**_

 **FlavioPOV**

I hummed softly while I read my book waiting for my husband to come home from whatever he's been doing lately. I heard the front door slow open I looked up, and rolled my eyes at the sight of Luciano trying to sneak in. I groan slight though when I saw the mess he made of his clothes doing something I thought he stopped a while ago.

"You can stop looking silly you won't wake up Ren you know how heavy a sleeper he can be sometimes." I mumbled softly, and went back to my book. I heard him jump slightly at my presents.

"Fal what the hell are you doing up?" He said slightly disappointed. I looked up at him slightly bored.

"Seeing where you keep running off to each night…...strip before you touch my rug I'm not cleaning your mess." I said straightly. He grumbled, and removed everything but his boxer.

"Better?" I nodded, and pointed to the laundry room.

"You remember how to get blood out of your clothing I can only assume." He looked at me uncomfortable then went to go do his laundry.

"Fal you're attitude is getting annoying." He whispered on his way to the laundry room.

"Well keeping secrets from your husband is really annoying too." I hissed at him. He rolled his eyes, and disappeared into the house for a bit. When he came back he was in some casual clothing.

"So you really stayed up for three hours tonight to see where I went?" I shook my head, and read my book some more.

"No I've been staying up three hours longer for two months now." I said casually I looked up to see him looking kind of shocked.

"What, but you're-"

"Pretending is a skill of mind or did you forget that?" I questioned with a raised eyebrow. He groaned, and held his head in his hands mumbling about something.

"So….you're mad then?" I shook my head, and sat my book down.

"No...disappointed yes mad no I thought we had a agreement when we decided to adopt a kid." I mumbled sadly. He sighed softly looking up at me with a guilty look.

"We did, but…...old habits die hard bambino." I sighed softly, and rubbed my arm some. He looked a little hurt that he's made me this nervous, and uncomfortable.

"I guess that can be true." I mumbled not looking at him anymore. "I just…..you promised to stop when we brought Ren home so you wouldn't drag him into that life, and we could get out of it too." I whimpered out. He rushed over to me, and wiped away some of my tears.

"I know bambino I know I did, but I was getting really stressed with all the work, and paperwork for the twin's we're getting soon that-" He trailed off, and I sniffled some.

"I-I-I...wasn't I enough to help your stress though." He flinched at the sound of my weak voice.

"Oh bambino you do help with my stress, but I still had a lot of built up anger from all the stress, and I didn't want to take it out on you or our bambino." He said gently while he kissed my hands. I sniffled softly.

"I wouldn't of mind I-I honestly wouldn't of mind you could of been rougher I promised I'd been ok with it." He kissed my eye's gently.

"I don't want to hurt you bambino." I buried my head into his neck whimpering for a bit. He gently rubbed my back.

"M-Maybe I want to be hurt y-you didn't ask." He sighed softly, and rubbed my back.

"You don't mean that Fal." I did a little, but really I just wanted to keep him at home to myself, and not let anyone else have his attention.

"I just missed you at night…..I hate when your attention was, and is on other people." He chuckled dryly, and patted my back. He kissed my head then mumbled against my scalp.

"And you think I like it when you talk to other people, and ignore me till you're done talking?" I sighed softly. He might of gotten me there.

"You know I can't focus on a lot of things at one time." I mumbled into his neck. He shivered a little.

"I do, and that's why I know you were pretending to read that book while we talked." I blushed softly at how true that was. He kissed my cheeks softly. "Looks like I was right."

"You might be, but that doesn't cover up your broken promise." He groaned softly, and looked at me a little annoyed.

"You're not going to stop till this is made up. Fine what do you want!" He grumbled out.

"Name…...what was their name." He sighed, and looked like he was trying to remember it. He sighed in defeat.

"I don't remember their name Fal." He mumbled sadly. I looked at him with a little pity.

"You will now think what was their name!" I hissed to him annoyedly. He groaned, and rested his head on my shoulder.

"I don't know…..Edison Zambrano I think…" I put my head in my hands.

"My eye doctor...REALLY!" He flinch a little, and sighed softly.

"I ran into him on the street, and one thing lead to another." I sighed softly since I'll have to fined a new eye doctor now.

"Anyone see you with him?" He shook his head, and rubbed my hands.

"No one ever sees me with anyone besides you." He mumbled not meeting my eyes. I sighed sadly.

"Well did you clean up your mess." He nodded his head, I sighed softly. "Didn't leave a thing did you." He gave me a small smile.

"I never did, and never will." I sighed softly at least he still has his skills for it.

"Still can't believe you broke after five years." He rubbed his neck uncomfortable.

"Are you more mad that I did it or that I did it alone." I thought it over. What was I more mad at him breaking our promise, and keeping a secret from me for two months or him not letting me in on it.

"Promise breaking…...I was telling the truth when I said I was done with that life five years ago." I mumbled softly. He hummed slightly, and rubbed my legs gently.

"Would you ever say you regret it though it's how we met." I chuckled softly.

"Yes because you sweet talking me then trying to slice my throat only for me to kick your ass was a great first meeting…..How are we married again."

"I'm a very determined stoker." I chuckled softly.

"So in actuality i'm just a victim of stockhol-"

"Finish that damn sentence I fucking dare you cause the door is right fucking there if you believe it I'm not going to force you to stay if you think you're victim of anything." I cupped his cheeks, and kissed him deeply.

"Be hard to be a victim when I've had so many myself." I whispered softly against his lips. He kissed me deeply tired of talking for now I hummed softly, and ran my finger through his hair. He slowly pulled away from me I was a little upset because I wanted more kisses, but it was fine I had questions anyway.

"Are we done with this talk yet?" I hummed softly, and shook my head. He sighed in annoyance, but sat back waiting for whatever.

"Fast or slow?" He groaned softly.

"Fast he even thanked me as I did it." I rolled my eye's I hated those weak suicidal one's that actually enjoyed you killing them.

"Shame….ally or his place?"

"Ally where else do I slice throats Fal."

"Well there was that one time before we go together that you tried taking me out in a public bathroom…..Why are we-"

"THE DOOR IS RIGHT THERE IF YOU'RE HONESTLY QUESTIONING THIS EIGHT YEAR MARRIAGE!" I laughed softly till I heard little feet come down the stairs. Ren stood on the last step rubbing his little crimson eye.

"Momo? Daddy? Why are you guys up I want to sleep?" He groaned madly. I sighed pushing Luciano away from my lap, and going over to pick up our adopted son. He nuzzled into me with a yawn looking at his father in non sleep wear confusedly.

"Daddy just got home so how about Momo takes you back to bed, and reads you a story or maybe even sing you a song?" Ren just nodded his little head nodding off a little as I took him upstairs. I gave Luciano a little look, and mouthed. 'Any of our future bambinos or bambinas find out, and you'll be joining the six foot under club' He nodded his head nervously wishing his son a good night.

* * *

 **Ok be honest with me how many of you thought Luciano had cheated on Fal at some point through this story. Some of you had to at least think it once if even I the author thought. 'Damn this sounds really cheaterish...He didn't, but dang how many people are going to think the same.' So nope Luciano is just a crazy murder that fell back into his old ways even thought his husband asked him not to a while back.**


	27. Third Wheeled

_**Third Wheeled**_

 _ **Summary: Person C wanted to have a good time with A or B, but they only learn it was a mistake when they find out they're only third wheel now. ( Not Much Itacest in this one, but it's still there I promise…..you might not care Idk)**_

 **RemunoPOV**

Look I love being a third wheel. It's so fun! What? No this isn't sarcasm at all nope definitely not. So when I asked my married fratellos out to spend time with them cause damn it I missed the little family I had I was expecting to have some fun. Know what I got? Yup I'm stuck watching them flirt or talk about what my nephews, and niece might need. Now I love those that sweet angle as well as her three asshole fratellos….even Ruemen, and I'm pretty sure his own parents have their days of wishing to smother him. I watched annoyedly as Fal-Fal made LuLu carry him around on his back because _his feet hurt._

"So~ can we go to lunch yet? Are you two done shopping?" I mumbled slightly mad that my lunch plans with them were slowly crumbling as we speak. Fal-Fal jumped a little, and looked at me confused then his eye's went wide. I gave him a half hearted glare since I honestly didn't want LuLu to smack me around.

"Oh….Lunch with Muno that's why we're walking around." Fal-Fal mumbled to LuLu.

"YOU FORGOT I WAS HERE I'VE BEEN FOLLOWING YOU FOR AN HOUR!" Fal-Fal flinched softly, and gave me a sad little smile.

"I'm sorry Remuno so….where do you want to go eat." He mumbled softly. I sighed heavily, and gave them a hesitant look before I answered Fal.

"Well It's been awhile since i've actually been anywhere plus I wanted today to be just about all of us." I mumbled out. Flavio hopped down from Luciano back, and gave me a tight hug that felt like it cracked some of my ribs. I groaned, and looked at Flavio confusedly. He smiled, and patted my head.

"I'm sorry fratellino I'll do my best to spend at least some time with you….Now let's go eat." Fal grabbed my hand, and pulled me into the closes restaurant. Luciano followed us a tad bit annoyed, and a little bit upset that all Fal's attention wasn't on him anymore. Fal pushed me into a booth then tugged Luciano into the one across from me. Flavio ordered everyone food why I'm not sure, but it was best to let Fal have his way he can get pretty scary mad. So we ate, but once we were done they forgot I was there again. I don't know how people forget a person is sitting across from them, but they magically figured out how to do it. I sighed, and just left chuckling dryly on my way home when they didn't even notice. No call no chase no nothing just silence as the restaurant's door chimed with my exit. I made it home, and was welcomed by a worried fiance.

"Rey what's wrong?" I just whimpered, and played my head on his little shoulder.

"I try to do family activities with them Peet b-but what's the point when they don't even think I'm important enough for it." Peet sighed annoyed, and made me look into his lime eyes. He stared at my white eye for a bit guilt, and love flashing through his eye's at the same time.

"It doesn't matter if they love you as family or not I lo-"

"How would you know if it mattered Peet all of your sibling love you whole and half….I only have two fratello, and they only call me to. One watch there kids, or two they need to rant about each other without pissing the other off... BUT NO ONE CARE IF IT PISSES POOR LITTLE REMUNO OFF NO!….It's all about Flavio or Luciano depending who you ask." I mumbled tiredly making my way to my room.

"Remuno!" I looked back, and sighed sadly. Bright lime eyes were wide surrounded by blood orange locks, and if I looked even closer at tear or two was building up in those love bright neon eyes that I fell in love with. Yes I was an eye guy like taller fratello neither of our partners think it's weird to love eyes as much as we do.

"Not now Peet...I think….No I know…..I'm going to go to sleep for a while…..night." I went to our shared room, and called it a day…..or two. I just want the world to stop for a few days.

 **PeetPOV**

I clutched at my chest watching him walk away from me looking broken, and just so emotionally hurt. I don't care about most things, but my Ray is one of them. His brothers crossed the line like normal. I quickly sucked up what little tears I had after see how badly hurt Ray was. I grumbled, and grabbed my cellphone calling my fiance's number one problems. I typed in the sirens number annoyed.

"Ciao?" I grumbled madly.

"You, and your husband are assholes I hope you know that." There was a long period of silence before he answered.

"Peet? Is this you…..I thought I blocked your number…" I rolled my eye's so that's why He didn't answer my calls for a month till I gave up.

"Ray bought me a new phone after he broke my old one."Again with this damn long silence only for him to answer uncomfortably.

"Um ok…..who is Ray so I can complain to them for give a little kid a new phone." I felt my eye twitch slightly.

"I am twenty fucking one you damn asshole, and Ray is your own fucking brother….NO NOT THE TAN ONe THE ONE YOU ACTUALLY LOOK LIKE!" I heard him chuckle uncomfortably while he mumbled to whom I can assume was the other asshole of the house. Cause i'll be damned if I say my future nephews, and niece are worst then my soon to be brother in laws.

"Ok…..Remuno got you a phone because?"

"I thought you where the fucking smart one we've been fucking engaged for three months." I heard a few groans, and a bless him.

"Well then…...Have mercy on Muno then he'll need it." I heard the other asshole mumble something about a short tempered brat.

"Really because last I checked you two can't even give Remuno two minutes of your fucking time. Cause from what I heard your lunch date was shit as normal." I heard them yelling about whether they had a lunch date with him or not, and Luci ended with they did he just didn't stay to eat very long. "Well would you fucking stay if the fucking people you're there with won't acknowledge you!" I heard Flavio sigh softly.

"Well he can always speak up."

"Well maybe you two should just be better brother or what ever."

"Hey we're-"

"Ya to fucking each other doesn't fucking count when you have another fucking brother to treat the same…...maybe not as much just a normal amount." I heard them having a little disagreement about something now.

"Look Peet me and Luciano are five, and seven years older than Remuno so sorry if hanging out with a teen doesn't sound fun." I rolled my eyes at that.

"My eldest brother has fourteen years on me, the twin have eleven, and I have two or three on my half brother so please tell me there is a problem with age gaps because my brother never felt one." It was really silent again.

"We honestly don't have time to argue with you Peet."

"Fine then stop using him just so you can have a babysitter for random times you know what here's a better one…" 'Rey is going to hate me for this'. "Stop talking to him all together because all you're doing is causing him more pain emotionally, and mentally. You two are his main cause of depression so for my husband's health I'm going to cut the problem out all together."

"You are not trying to go down the menta-" I hung up not feeling like hearing them go on, and on about the number of mental shit they have, and sadly passed down on to their poor kids. I heard a sad sigh from behind me. I slowly turned around, and Remuno was leaning against the wall looking at me tiredly.

"You….You shouldn't have done that." I shrunk in on myself.

"I know bu-"

"I mean who hangs up on Flavio he'll be pissed, and I feel bad for my poor nephews, and niece." I looked at him confusedly.

"Y-You're not mad that I um banned them from using you again?" He shook his head, and sighed sadly. He grabbed my hand, and tugged me to our room.

"Peet it's fine I'd have to do it somehow….I'm just too weak to let go of a bad family that never paid attention…..Why not let the start of my real one finally help me see the problems, and save me from it." He gave me a really tired smile. His pretty ink color eye was almost gray from lack of emotion in it, and it hurt me a little to look at. "Come on let's go to bed I'll wake up feeling better my mind clean of how bad this day was." I sighed softly, and let him have his way it's the least I can after this horrible day he's had.

Only show my affection to a few number of people I call those people my family, and the man I share a bed with, the man I'll soon have the same last, and the man that will probably give me children to raise in the future is the most important to me. He's my big Ray of moonlight, and I'll do anything to help him with absolutely anything no matter what. Through sick, and health I'll love him I'll even love him in our after life because if there is one he better be there with me.

* * *

 _ **I'm sorry these where late I didn't have any internet on Monday, and Tuesday...or a computer that didn't have blocked on it. So again I'm sorry I'll make it up, and post on Saturday, and Sunday for you guys.**_


	28. Flower Catch

_**Flower Catch**_

 _ **Summary: Flavio, and Luciano went to their 1ps wedding. The flowers got throw, and no one expected that person to catch them so smoothly.**_

 **ThirdPOV**

A group of county all came together in one room 2ps, and all well the good 2ps sadly some came with a few bad 2ps. They were all thankfully being nice for once. A small lemon headed man sat playing on his phone for a while shockingly not going nuts over the male brides dress. He got some worried looks from his fellow 2ps, but most passed it by to because they were trying to find ways to get away from their over happy partners. A strawberry blond looked over at the lemon blond concerned.

"Flavio are you feeling well poppet?" Oliver mumbled to the slightly shorter male nervous. Flavio looked up annoyed, and nodded his head. He went right back to playing on his phone not even giving his best friend more than thirty seconds of his time. Oliver looked at him worried, and gently rubbed his back. "You're not fine Faliy whats wrong?"

"I…...it's been over sixty years Oliy and all I have to show for it is a two year old who….yup is stuffing his face with fruit under the buffet table." Flavio sighed sadly, and watched his son eat eight men's worth of fruit. Oliver rubbed Flavio back gently. He looked for the man that had yet to break the question to his lavender eyed friend. He sighed when he didn't spot the man anywhere near them.

"I am sure he will do it soon Faliy." Flavio just pouted, and went back to playing on his phone. The man had been on it for over four hours how it wasn't dead no one knew. Everyone was cheering as the new happy couple said their _I Do's_. Many aww's were heard throughout the building that just made the lavender eyed man pout more.

After a while their where some toast going around the room that just made Flavio mood drop even more. After a bit his son got bored, and he curled up onto Flavio lap taking a nap. Flavio gently stroked his head humming a little to keep him eased as he slept. After an hour of people singing or dancing Ren woke up, and left to go eat a bunch of fruit again. Flavio just rolled his eye's, and went back to his phone playing on it some more. A little panic formed in him when he saw how low the percent on his phone was. The whole room was roaring with excitement, and anger since it looks like the bride was about to throw his flowers. Flavio looked up, and rolled his eyes.

"Flower throwing lovely….again looks like something I'll never get to do." He mumbled annoyed tapping on his phone gently trying to get the little animal on the phone to move some.

"ONE!"

"TWO!"

"THREE!"

"GOOD LUCK!" Feliciano yelled as he threw the batch of flowers into the crowd of men, and women. They were all cheering, pushing, shoving, and some were even cursing other trying to get the flowers. These people can be very annoying that's why 1ps, and 2ps should stick to the whole separate groups thing.

"FELI YOU THREW IT TOO HIGH SHIT SHIT!" Everyone was watching the flower with wide eyes as they went flying further into the back of the room then any thought. The further back the flowers flew the more worried everyone grew watching flowers slowly missile towards the gloomy lavender eyed man in the back still somehow on his phone. Some still tried to do their best to jump up, and grab the flower since no one wanted a pissed off Flavio. Everyone spirits dropped once they saw that nothing they did would stop the flowers.

"FLAVIO LO-" Everyone froze as Flavio shoot his hand up, and caught the flower without even looking. He didn't even look up at them he just looked at his phone for a while then frowned when the phone stop putting a shine on his face. Well the thing really could fucking die good to know. He sighed sadly, and slowly looked up at the flowers in his hand. He brought them down looking at them with wide eyes, and a mouth in the shape of an O.

"I….I caught the flower…..I caught the flower, and with style oh my god I…..I caught them." He kept mumbling softly to his self staring at them like it was a dream, and they'd disappear very soon. He looked around the room in a hurry till his eyes landed on his over sixty year long boyfriend. He squealed, and ran over shoving the flower in his face. He stumbled back looking up at him annoyed.

"What the h-"

"LOOK OH MY GOD LOOK LUCI I CAUGHT THE FLOWER!" Crimson eyes went wide looking at the bunch of native italian flower in his boyfriend's hand.

"...G-Great?" Lavender eyes sparkled so much they were almost white, and he had a little jump to his step.

"...Y-You know what catching a bride's flowers mean don't you." Flavio chirped out extremely excited over the sickly pollen full plants. Luciano rubbed his neck a little uncomfortable keeping his best to keep a straight face even though he could feel his eye's puffing up at all the pollen.

"S-Sí…..Can you get them out of my face then talk." Flavio eyes widened, and he quickly held the flower behind his back with a apologetic smile in their place. "Thank…...So~ you caught the flower?" Flavio nodded his head gently with a soft smile on his face that made Luciano chest flutter, but he'll never admit that.

"Sí...You know what that means don't you." He whispered softly full of hope looking up at him with his knee weakening doe eyes. Luciano bit his lip slowly nodding his head. He new all too well what those damn pollen messes meant, and for once he was scared of something more than his boyfriend or losing him…..The damned idea that he'd have trap his boyfriend with him one day. The happiest,most perfect thing, and he'd have to force it to stay with a monster like him. He'd be endangered, and there would be a chance that he'd finally see Luciano for the monster he is. He'd hate it, and he'd be stuck living with a man he'd stop loving all because they were both raised to never divorce once the paper is signed.

"Luci….are you ok?" Flavio had sat the flowers down, and cupped Luciano face wiping his tear away looking at him concerned. "You're crying….You never cry…..was….do you really hate the idea of marrying me so much it makes you cry." Flavio mumbled out in a pained voice. Luciano shook his head, and grabbed his hands not caring if he was crying because there was no way to stop them at this point.

"N-No I don't hate it...I f-fear it." Luciano choked out squeezing Flavio hand tightly as he tried to stumble back with a pained, and shocked expression on his face.

"W-What…" A tear fell down the lemon blonds cheek, and his eye's were so dark the almost looked like a plum.

"I'm scared ok….You'll see that i'm nothing but a fucking monster, and you'll be trapped with a man you've grown to hate because you and I both fucking know once we sign that damn paper signing another to shred it won't be a damn option…...I don't want to watch you slowly hate me. I…...I don't want to drag you down because I fucking will because I'm a monster, and that's all we fucking know how to do it hurt the thing we love. A villain never gets his happy ending, and damn it Fal if this was a story I'd be the fucking villain you don't ne-" Flavio shut up the now balling taller man with a deep kiss. Luciano grabbed onto Flavio shoulder allowing everyone in the room to see his weak side for once as he kissed Flavio hard expressing all his pain, anger, self hate, and fear to the shorter male.

"You're no monster to me you're a knight...if you're a villain then I'll be one along side you because you'll always be right in my eyes. You don't have to fear anything we've been together for sixty eight years, and if I still love you then I'll never stop….I've been waiting for you to say those beautiful four worlds since our first anniversary no matter how you did it…..and I'll wait longer if I have to because I'll never love someone like I love you Luciano…..You're all of my dreams, and even more combined." Flaivo whispered softly against Luciano lips when they broke from the kiss. Luciano held the shorter male tightly burying his head into his shoulder mumbling something he's been waiting to hear for many years.

"Flavio Island…..would you like to become Flavio Talia." Flaivo chuckled softly.

"Of course you would be the one to turn four simple words into twice as many, and sweeter." Flavio giggled out. "And having the same last name as my son, and lover sound very cute." A dry chuckle left Luciano's mouth.

"Who's the one making a simple one word answer into something twice it's size, but cuter?" Flavio smiled softly, and hugged his fiance tightly.

"Just shows we're meant to be Luci."

"Ya….I promise to give you every little thing you want bambino...name your price, and I'll give you the best wedding." Flaivo sighed happily.

"You know we could honestly just go sign a paper at a church, and it'd be the same to me as long as we can be with each other forever." They kissed gently one more time the messy pollen filled pretty yet annoying flowers long forgotten after the moment they cause that lead to one of the most shockingly best marriages throughout the country. Stronger than any 1p stronger that any 2p, and oddly stronger than their own 1ps since Feliciano slowly grew tired of his husband calling it quits after they found out baby four was on the way.

A crimson eyed man had caught his attention, but his attention sadly never left a even cheerful lavender eyes surrounded by lemon locks that was kept tied to the crimson eyed man with a name, a daughter, two I do's, two signature, two hearts, three rings, three sons, and twenty three words.


	29. Cold Eyed

_**Cold Eyed**_

 _ **Summary: He came to him in the dark of the night, and changed his life forever.** (Sorry it's late I was busy doing late birthday stuff with my grandparents) _

**FlavioPOV**

I hummed softly as I made my way down the street it was a late, but my friends didn't have enough space for me to sleep over. I was annoyed, and a little worried even though I had no power over what my friends wanted. I sighed, and grabbed at the strap of my bag nervously because it's getting really dark out. I did a few looks around making sure no one was around, and sighed in relief when I noticed so far I was a lone. I don't know if I should be more scared about that, but I can't worry about that right now.

"Now~ how about you tell me why you're out here at oh two in the morning all alone." I froze, and slowly turned around to see a kind of tall man standing in front of me. I took a step or two back.

"I um I'm going home…" He started to move closer which made my blood go cold.

"Oh really~? why are you doing it so late?" I swallowed nervously.

"I um my friends wouldn't let me stay the night….I-I live the furthest away b-but they didn't care before they let everyone else stay…..Be honest they probably hoped this would happen." I mumbled sadly making a hand gesture between us. He stopped moving, and took his hood off glaring at me with cold um crimson eyes.

"And what the hell do you think this is?" I took a few more steps away from him.

"Well from the look of how heavy your hoodie pocket is I'm going to say a murder with some knifes." His eyes widened a little then he groaned.

"Damn it." I looked at him confusedly. "I hate when my victims are fucking right." I felt panic over fill my system. I took a lot of steps away from him only for him to slowly follow.

"S-So Y-You are going to k-k-kill me." I choked out. He groaned softly, and gave me a little glare while he looked me over his eyes seemed to have stopped on my bag.

"Depends can you keep a fucking secret?" I slowly nodded my head. I honestly can no matter the topic. "Good." He snatched my wrist off of my bag, and started to tug me somewhere. I tried to get free at first, but soon found there was no way out. I sighed nervously watching the area pass by taking in what might be my last days on earth. It took a while before he finally stopped tugging me around to god knew where. I looked around, and noticed were around some pretty run down apartments. I sighed sadly looking at my doom. He dragged me through some doors, and gave a half wave to the man working at the counter.

"Welcome back Luciano...don't worry we didn't get any calls." He sighed a little, and dragged me up the stairs he made me stand by a door glaring at me.

"Don't move, speak, or even make a noise….and yes speaking, and nose making are different fucking things." He hissed out, and unlocked his door I assumed. He grabbed my arm, and pulled me in the room. My fear died down a lot when I noticed a little boy breathing heavily on a couch across the room I looked between him, and the guy that claimed he wanted to kill me I can only assume they were related either fratellos or father, and son.

"I um…..I-Is that you S-"

"Son? Yes his name is Ren, and you." He snatched my work tag off my bag, and dangled it front of my face. "Doctor Island are going to help him." I looked at him wide eyed then at my psychologist name tag.

"But I….I'm not that kind of doctor." He rolled his eyes, and clipped the tag onto my shirt.

"Well you better fucking try or you'll be painting my walls, and let me tell you my son won't mind a little red paint on the walls." I took a shaky breath, and walked over to the sick boy. I opened my bag, and pulled out about thirty dollars. I looked at the taller man nervously.

"C-Can you run to the store, and buy me a thermometer, stethoscope, and an otoscope….I-I can write them down if that'll help you any." I grabbed a pen, and wrote everything down on some paper before handing everything to um Luciano if I remember right.

"...You're not going to run away right?…..He really needs more help than I can give him." He mumbled looking at his son worried. I sighed feeling like I'll regret this, but I just shook my head looking over the little boy before me. He was really hot to the touch, but most people can be hot to the touch. I looked at his nail not noticing anything wrong besides maybe anxiety or something. I check his gums they were fine too so I looked at his toes, and eyes which just lead to more nothing. I sighed softly, and stroked some hair out of the poor boys face. He whined a little, and nuzzled into my cold hand which relaxed him a little.

"Oh you poor thing." I mumbled softly he didn't seem to react to that though. I shook him a little, and he looked at me with glassy eyes.

"I-Is my daddy making you look after me?" I slowly nodded my head. He whimpered a little. "Why can't he just do it?"

"B-Because he needed to get me some stuff." He looked at me confusedly.

"...What?...Can you speak up?" I looked at him confused, and repeated my answer at almost a yell before he finally heard me. "Oh...Well ok then can I go to bed?" I shook my head looking at the little boy worried he's what five with hearing problems. I gestured for him to stand up, and he did whing about it feeling funny, and standing was too hard. I sadly had to make him do a few things before I came to a conclusion. He might have _Ménière,_ and if I can only assume right his dad won't have enough money to help him very much. Ménière can make up for most of the kids problem besides the fever, and redness of his ears.

"Ok little guy back on the couch." I picked him, and laid him on the couch. He pouted a little at the lack of physical contact. I covered his up, and stroked his hair in hopes to satisfy his need for affection.

"No NO! I want you to hold me...please hold me momo." I looked at child confused at the nickname he just gave me.

"What!?...I….I don't know what momo means, but it will probably be abandoned after I fix you." He whined, and crawled into my lap curling up.

"Daddy hasn't killed you which means you're special." I rolled my eyes.

"I'm alive so I can make sure you don't die as your father things you will."

"Daddy would've stabbed you in one of your legs if that was fully true...You're special…..I like you so daddy has to keep you." I sighed softly, and rubbed the little guys back. I froze a little when saw the door burst open. Luciano if I recall glared at me then his face soften when I guess he noticed I was holding his son. He just gave me the bag of stuff I asked for. I gently pulled out the otoscope, and looked through his sons eyes. I sighed softly when I finally figured out what was actually causing the redness, and fevers.

"So he has an ear infection in both ears that's causing the fever of-" I took his temp, and got around a hundred and three. "103, and redness of his ears."

"Ok but what about the-"

"Shh i'm not done anyway he also has _Ménière_ it's a ear disorder that causes everything else that's happening to him." Luciano groaned softly, and put his head in his hands. He looked really tired if I was going to be honest.

"How….How much will it cost me to fix all of that shit." He said in an almost pained voice. I just stroked the the bad eared boys hair, and watched him somehow sleep. I looked up at his dad still uneasy about him, but if it means I can save a child I'll help him.

"Nothing…..because I'll pay for you." I said standing up still holding his son. He looked at me confused then at his son a little mad.

"How the hell can I fucking trust you." He snapped moving towards me almost in my face. Since all of my nerves have calmed down enough I can sadly admit this man is really attractive, and I'm hating it because it's making drop my guard.

"Daddy...I like this person we keep him?" We both looked at his son confused. Luciano just shrugged while I was still kind stunned.

"I um...ok where is the closest hospital so we can get him there?" I asked confused. Luciano grabbed my arm leading me out of his house, and to the closest hospital.

"Hello how may I help you three?" A nurse names uh Natitly asked smiling softly at us.

"It's our son my boyfriend here noticed that he was walking funny, and having what else was it bambino?" Luciano asked with a very good fake smile.

"Oh um he was having trouble walking or just even standing. I had to yell at him some to get him to hear me. I sent him out." I say nudging Luciano making him roll his eyes. "To get me a otoscope so I could check his ears cause little Ren's ears have been inflamed for a day or more. So I checked, and he has a ear infection in both ears. So that explained a little the rest is cause by _Ménière_ if I'm not wrong since our poor bambino calmed he was also feeling like he'd get sick."

"I um well that's a lot to take in...H-How do you know so much may I ask sir?"

"I'm a psychologist they accidently put me in a medical class for a whole year before they found out they messed up." She slowly nodded her head, and wrote everything down. "Ok I'll call when everything is ready patents name?"

"Floren Talia…..almost like the Italian city just a little different." Luciano explained to the lady. We both went, and sat down at some empty chairs.

"Nice acting." I mumbled out. He looked at me confused for a minute.

"What acting…..Sorry but I wasn't acting." I looked at him uncomfortably. "...Ren he likes you, and he barely likes me sometimes…..I know we got off on the wrong foot-"

"Foot you only stopped to talk to me so you could slice my throat." I grumbled out so only we could hear.

"Actually I did want to talk since you know you're cute plus your tag said doctor, but you were like hell no you're going to kill me back the hell off…..and I'll be damn if I missed a chance to say my fucking son." I looked at him wide eyed than down at his son sighing softly. He is right I did just jump to oh my good murder which him, and his son both clam he is.

"Ren's mother who was or is she if you mind me asking." He rolled his eyes.

"An annoying one night stand that gave me this little jerk…..I let her raise him till she started taking random shit. I put an end to her before she fully hurted herself and my son." I slowly nodded my head.

"So you car-"

"Hell no….she just birth my son so I was forced to see her saturday and sunday night to drop and pick up."

"You promise to not hurt me ever right." He looked at me with soft eyes.

"No…...I don't think I ever will you're special in many ways I'd like to keep you like that." I kept trying to shake off the color flowing to my cheeks, but it really was no help at this point.

"Ok….if you really want to go out with me then I guess I can at least try." He intertwined our fingers then kissed my hand, and gave me a really tiny smile.

"That's mostly all I wanted when I saw you two hours ago." I sighed softly. This can go good or horrible I'm praying for the first one, _and Flavio life from then on was full of happiness, crazy times, and wonderful memories._

"Wait so we're only here because bubby liked you so dada kept you?" Vamps mumbled confused. I yawned softly leaning back into Luci.

"I said that's how me. and your dad met didn't I bambino?"

"Wait…..is pops still a killer then?" Ruemen asked excited. I'm slowly starting to think letting the surrogate keep the twins on weekends was a bad idea.

"No rather not get thrown in jail anymore so I stopped once Ren got to take his hearing aid out can you four go to fucking bed yet we told you a story." Luciano grumbled holding onto me tightly. I looked up at Vittoria who started to bounce on our bed with excitement.

"Vivi mama's told you no jumping on the bed." I can't blame her on a surrogate cause she sadly passed away giving life to our only daughter.

"Sorry mammina…..So papa, and mammina fell in love cause Floor made them?" I rolled my eyes at her statement. She enjoys messing her fratellos names up on purpose.

"Well for your mom probably, but I liked him from the moment I saw him. He just let his fear talk for an hour instead of his head." I rolled my eyes, and gently hit my husband only making him chuckle a little. After a while of my children doing their best to actually stay in our room Ren dragged them out when they were almost asleep. "You can't blame me for them being like that only Vamps, and Ren were made by me." Luci mumbled tiredly. I sighed sadly.

"Yes I know I sadly know all too well with his garnet colored eyes I assume the hair is because of the surrogate?"

"No my dad, and nonno had the same hair tent." Luciano managed to say through a yawn.

"Ok then...I'm tired we have all of tomorrow to talk." Luci nodded, and pulled me to his chest. I nuzzled into him, and we went to sleep for the night.


	30. Leading Words

_**Leading Words**_

 _ **Summary: Everyone is born with the words of their soulmate somewhere on their body it can be any, and everything as long as it's the first words your soulmate says to you.**_

 **LucianoPOV**

I rolled my eyes listening to Lutz talk about random things he did after finding his soulmate. He again seemed to not care I still hadn't come close to someone saying the words on my left pec. I slowly spun my drink in a circle mixing it around some looking at the pisco in my water bottle boredly. This may be underage, but I don't fucking care this fucking asshole is annoying always rubbing his life in my face.

"Luciano look did I tell you Francisco was ok with me dropping out of school to be a stripper." I rolled my eye's, and downed what ever was left of my pisco water bottle. "You must really love water to drink all of it that fast."

"Yes because the burning in my throat proves this is fucking water." I grumbled out annoyed that I was now out of pisco. "Bonus for you I don't fucking care what your perverted fiance agreed on!" I snapped at him. He rolled his eyes.

"You know being a sour puss isn't a cute thing pity for whoever is stuck with you.

"GUESS WHAT LUTZ APPARENTLY IT'S FUCKING NO ONE SINCE THEY STILL AREN'T IN MY DAMN MISERABLE LIFE!"

"Well~ maybe if you act nicer people will actually try tal-"

"Lutz…..shut up! shut the hell up I've had enough of you fucking bragging about your fucking oh so damn perfect life." He looked at me like I was stupid.

"I do not brag!"

"Oh Francisco did this, oh we did this, Francisco said I can do this, Look it's been a month and he put a ring on me, It's so fucking great finding the man with your words." Lutz looked around embarrassed as hell.

"I…..Ok maybe I'm like that a little I just thought you'd be cool with it.."

"I heard Luciano yelling from across the room the hell up with ya got yerself work so much ya the color of yer eyes." Allen said throwing his arm around me. I quickly shoved it off with a low growl.

"Down boy I'll give you a smoke if you behave." I glared at James infuriated. He just chuckled, and tossed a pack at me anyway. I smoked one not really wanting to look at these assholes any long then I had to. It was lunch hour at college for all of the sophomores in it's walls.

"Whats got him all turned into knots?"

"He's throwing a fit over not finding his soulmate still." Lutz mumbled cautiously.

"Well ain't that gotta hurt." Allen chuckled dryly. Patting my back slowly I shot him a look that made him step away fast. They all sat down, and started eating or chatting I honestly didn't care which one it was. I lit a cigarette, and sighed softly letting the nicotine flow through my veins. I watched the other three boredly as they just sat, and talked after a bit Kuro showed up with Zang after a while. Everyone looked up confused after a bit. I just glared at them all still done with their shit for the day.

"What!" They all quickly went back to their small chat circle. I felt someone tap my shoulder gently I turned around annoyed, but froze at the sight of the prettiest eyes I've ever seen.

"Hi y-you wouldn't happen to have anyone sitting with you and your friends would you?" I froze up at the words that just slipped the man's mouth the same words I read every day in the mirror. He had pinked framed glasses; a powder pink scarf, a white sweater, legging, and some boots on. I took in his looks noticing how yellow his hair was like it looked like someone took shredded lemon skins and put them on his head that's how yellow his hair was, and those eyes I always liked a purple color to people's eyes I've just never seen purple eyes look this amazing before.

"...Luciano are you going to answer him?" I heard Lutz question behind me.

"What? Shit ya uh do whatever the hell you want I guess." He smiled softly, and unwrapped the scarf from his neck slowly showing the words I said word for word printed on his pale skin.

"Only someone with a mouth like yours could match those words." He giggled out. I stared at him wide eyed.

"What how?" Some of my friends said stunned.

"I've been hoping you'd say that since freshmen year…..Hi my name is-"

"You're Flavio Island aren't you head of the class...I pity you now that you're stuck with Luciano." Lutz mumbled out. Flavio rolled his eyes, and grabbed my face kissing me hard. I looked at him confused till he pulled away.

"No I don't need pity. I'm happy with who I was given." He stood up, and gave Lutz a blood turning smile. "You need pity for how horrible a person you are Beilschmidt." Flavio gave me a gentle smile handing me a slip of paper than walked off. I watched his fading figure till I saw it no more.

"Well…..No one else would be more fitting for a asshole like you than that bitch." I shot Lutz a look.

"Don't talk shit about people you don't know."

"Ya Flavio is best friends with Oliver he's actually a great guy." Allen said trying to defend his partner's friends. I sighed softly, and played with the piece of paper with his number on it.

"Luciano ya just met him, and ya already look like yer in love."

"I…Did you see him...He...those eyes….His eyes were just….His everything….those eyes." I mumbled softly, slowly pulling my phone out of my pocket. I slowly typed in all the info I need to add his new contact.

 **FlavioPOV**

I hummed softly reading my book while me, and my friends sat around a table for lunch. I was kind of zoned out not hearing anything they were really saying I picked up something about soulmates here, and there that was it though. I didn't care I haven't met my soulmate yet, and I was fine with it because that means It will take longer before my dreams our crushed. There is this guy I've kind of hand my eyes on, but I've barely heard him talk in class so I have no idea if he'd be the kind of guy to say what's on my neck.

"Flavio dear are you listening to us?" I looked up at my best friend Oliver confused.

"I'm sorry no what were you saying I was reading." Oliver chuckled softly rolling his eyes.

"We asked if you have found your soulmate poppet." I sighed softly, and went back to reading.

"No….you all know that." I mumbled softly.

"...Do you even know your sexuality yet maybe it will dim it down." Kat said in her sassy tone.

"Oh yes I'm fully aware how gay I am….In fact if I didn't have to worry about soulmate stuff I'd walk over there, and ask Luciano out." I grumbled out throwing my thumb back in the crimson eyed devils direction.

"For heaven's sake why him dear wouldn't someone else fit you more?" Oliver mumbled very confused.

"Why does every single person complain when I even say his name? I pouted laying my head on my book trying to not look at my friends for a bit.

"It's because h-"

"GUESS WHAT LUTZ APPARENTLY IT'S FUCKING NO ONE SINCE THEY STILL AREN'T IN MY DAMN MISERABLE LIFE!" I bolted my head up smiling brightly. Everyone looked at me confused till their eyes slowly fell to my neck.

"NO!...Your not." most of my friends groaned out. I gently tapped on my friend Natitly shoulder.

"Can I borrow your scarf really quick I'll give it back as soon as I can." She gave me a soft smile, and handed it to me. I wrapped it around my neck, and put my bag across my body then put my book in it.

"Good luck Flavio I hope it works out for you." Natitly said softly as I left, and made my way towards Luciano table which was almost across the dining area. The closer I got the more annoyed I got hearing his friends talk about it's his fault he hasn't found his soulmate yet. I gently tapped on his shoulder he turned around looking confused till he kind of just looked at me a little stunned.

"Hi y-you wouldn't happen to have anyone sitting with you, and your friends would you?" His mouth fell open a little making cigarette smoke come out a bit as he looked at me kind of shocked. His eyes looked me over for a bit which just made him slowly start blushing. Me too though I can't lie I've crushed on him since last year so any attention from him makes me a mess.

"...Luciano are you going to answer him?" He jumped a little then blinked at me some.

"What? Shit ya uh do whatever the hell you want I guess." He mumbled sounding a little nervous. I smiled softly, and slowly unwrapped the scarf from around my neck. His eyes went wide noticing the words on my neck.

"Only someone with a mouth like yours could match those words." I giggled softly as he just kept staring at me stunned.

"What how!?" His friends said confused over what I'm assuming is that Luciano actually had a soulmate.

""I've been hoping you'd say that since freshmen year…..Hi my name is-" I got cut off by his friend Lutz I think saying random shit about me, and giving me pity cause I'll have to be with Luciano. I just rolled my eyes, and gave Luciano a long hard kiss somehow I didn't choking on smoke. Luciano didn't react, but I wasn't expecting him to. "No I don't need pity. I'm happy with who I was given. You need pity for how horrible a person you are Beilschmidt." I snapped at the blond. He looked at me like he was a fish. I handed Luciano my number, and blushed softly hearing their chat blocking Lutz out after meeting him.

"Luciano ya just met him, and ya already look like yer in love." I heard Allen say kind of confused.

"I…Did you see him...He...those eyes….His eyes were just….His everything….those eyes." Luciano said stumbling over his words some having trouble getting what he wanted to say out of his mouth. I smiled overjoyed, and held my cheeks doing my best not to squeal. Once I was outside of the dining area I pumped my fist in the air then jump up, and down happily.

"OH MY GOD...Oh my god I did it….I DID IT!" My phone started to ringing not to long after that. "Ciao Flavio speaking?"

"I'm picking you up at six from your dorm for a date so what is your dorm building, and room number?" I smiled softly, and made my way to my dorm building.

"I'll be in building three, and the number is eighteen…..So~ I'll be seeing you in three or two hours?"

"Probably two since I'll pick you up at five to be safe." I smiled softly, and told Luciano I'd see him in a bit. I held my phone to my chest sighing happily.

"Best day ever."


	31. Our Shippable Teachers

_**Our Shippable Teachers**_

 _ **Summary: There are these two teacher that everyone can't help, but ship. This whole school teachers does a lot for proof sometimes.**_

 **ThirdPOV**

The whole school of Heta high lived for the days the school's Biology teacher Mr. Talia even remotely looked at Mr. Island the cute little history teacher. Everyone knew that they both had a partner though since Mr. Island had two daughters, and Mr. Talia had two sons all going to Heta high. Yet everyone still had hope for the two men because they were not even on the same floor, and they were still somehow always found talking to each other through passing periods. Some people even saw Mr. Talia having to rush back to his class after spending too long talking to the cheerful history teacher across the building. No one knew why he rushed it wasn't like he was going to give himself a tardy even if it would be funny to watch.

"Ok class last week we were working on the human body were we not?" Mr. Talia asked his class with his normal straight face.

"Yes sir." Leon said giving his teacher a small smile.

"Thank you Leon now remind me what were our last lessons on?"

"Ugh they were over the digestive system pops." Ruemen groaned out already bored since he's known anything biology related since he was born.

"...Rue we go over this every damn day Mr. Talia it's fucking Mr. Talia during school hour." Mr. Talia stressed to his younger son for the umpteenth time.

"That's no fair Mr. Island doesn't make his daughters do that they still call him mommy or mammina." Ruemen whined annoyed.

"Well I'm not Mr. Island….So~ digestive huh well then we're moving onto the circulatory system. Now we'll take notes over the common five things apart of it then we can either dissect a fetal pig or experiment with chemicals similar to our blood types so we can see how each affects the other." All of the students listened intently to their teacher not wishing to piss him off since they've seen how that is, and it's never pretty.

"W-w-wait Mr. Talia is u-um Rh i-i-important?" First asked nervous if people will thinking he's stupid.

"Well most people are Rh positive you should only really worry if you're a child bearer that's Rh- having a Rh+ baby. Your body will kill off the Rh+ blood most likely giving your child anemia."

"Um….Do you know any bearers Mr. Talia?" Leon asked confused.

"Yes I know my partner, your mother, and First mother are bearers." Mr. Talia responded to the young boy.

"Wait….So whats your partner look like?" Bic asked nonchalantly.

"Pale my partner is pale only answer i'm giving." Ruemen just rolled his eyes. "Anyway class what would you all like to do Pig gutting or Blood pratice…..well since half of you said blood guess will be doing that next class see you all Wednesday." Mr. Talia said a little sad that he didn't get to watch people gut pigs. Leon stopped by Mr. Talia desk really quick.

"Mr. Talia I don't think Rue is feeling well." He mumbled softly. Mr. Talia looked up, and noticed his son's red face with glassy eyes. He got up walking over to his son squatting down in front of him. He put his hand to his head, and sighed.

"Damn Rue why the hell didn't you tell us you were fucking sick...do you want your mom to take you home he should be on break right now." Ruemen looked at his dad tiredly, and nodded his head. "Ok I'll go call him want to walk down to his room or have him come pick you up from my class?"

"I'll make my way down to mom's pops it's fine…..ya know this might blow cover right?"

"As long as you're taken care of I fucking promise you me, and your mom won't fucking care." Ruemen nodded his head tiredly, and made his way down stairs and across the building towards the history area.

"Ruey what are you doing? You don't have any of my Mommy's classes right now." little Vamya questioned the taller boy as he made his way towards Mr. Island class.

"I'm sick Yam so i'm heading home." The little girls garnet eyes widened.

"Wait but the cover." She whispered nervously.

"Pops said it's fine...I'll see ya at home sorella." Ruemen finally swayed into Mr. Island class. "Mom~! I don't feel good can you take me home." He whined laying his head on Mr. Island shoulder, and putting all his weight on the short male.

"WAIT DID MR. TALIA SON JUST CALL YOU MOM!?" A lingering student yelled at the blonds.

"Bao-yu please just leave." Mr. Island stressed, than gently rubbed Rue back once the young girl was gone. "What's wrong bambino your dad only told me you have a fever."

"My whole body hurts, and I feel like I'm going to get sick." Ruemen groaned softly for once just wanting the comfort of his mother. He clung onto Mr. Island a little. A pained whimper leaving his lips sometimes.

"Well you might have the Flu or a cold bambino..I'll take you home like your dad said, but I won't be able to stay long with you because of school you know." Mr. Island said a little sad since he couldn't be with one of his kids when they need him.

"B-But mom c-can't you say you had an emergency or something please I just want you around for a bit….and it's weird." Mr. Island laughed softly.

"Oh my poor Rue you really are sick if you even want me around more than need….but sure I'll call to get out of school for you." Mr. Island lead Ruemen out of the building, and to his car. Ruemen laid his head on the window the whole way home falling in, and out of sleep. Mr. Island sighed softly stroking his younger sons hair a bit.

"Mom?"

"Sí bambino what is it." Ruemen groaned, and laid his head on his mother's shoulder.

"Are we almost home...if not are there any bags in here?" Mr. Island's face paled a little as he pulled into his driveway.

"We're here if you're going to get sick do it in the lawn, and not my car please Rue." Ruemen quickly got out of the car, and got sick in their neighbor's yard. Mr. Island sighed, and patted his back trying to not look at his son's throw up so he wouldn't start losing his breakfast too. "Come on bambino lets go clean you up, and get you to bed."

"Okay mom." Mr. Island kind of dragged Ruemen into their house since the poor kids felt too weak move that much. Once inside Mr. Island took him to the kids bathroom.

"Here just brush, and gargle…..do you think you'll be able to take a shower?"

"I think so mom….Thank you." Ruemen mumbled tired as he started brushing his teeth. Mr. Island face softened, and he slowly smiled softly at his son.

"You don't have to thank me bambino I'll do anything for you four, and same goes for your dad I'm sure of it." He said with pure sweetness in his voice. He left to grab Ruemen some pajamas, and sat them on the bathroom counter once he knew the other blond male was inside the shower. After waiting a half an hour for his son the younger male walked out the bathroom looking slightly better. He looked around the hall tiredly till he saw his mom reading in the living room. He groaned softly to his self making his way into the living room he flopped down across the couch curling his upper body into his mother.

"I'm cold again." He grumbled out. Mr. Island chuckled, and covered his son with a throw blanket they have on the couch causing him to fall asleep right away. He stroked the younger boys hair some before going back to reading whatever he was reading. They stayed like that till Mr. Island finished his book. He played with his sons hair a little bit before he fell asleep joining his son in sleepville.

"WHERE HO-"

"Shhh your mom, and Ruemen are sleeping go do your homework because I know me, and your mom at least gave you some." Mr. Talia hissed out towards his kids. The girls hugged him then rushed to their rooms while his eldest son just glared at his fratello.

"So how long has this asshole been home probably tearing down momo self esteem." Ren grumbled out.

"He was sick so leave him the hell alone. Your mom said sick Ruemen equal mommy boy Ruemen anyway." Ren chuckled softly.

"I'll believe that when I fucking see it." Ren grumbled making his way to his room. Mr. Talia walked over, and kissed Mr. Island head softly. Mr. Island batted his eyes then smiled softly at his partner.

"Hey bambino how were you two….He was nice right Fal, and you can't lie face to face?" Flavio just smiled softly.

"Hush Luci….He was really cuddly….like he is normally sick...I wish he was like this more often when he isn't sick." Luciano just sighed, and kissed Flavio softly.

"Well who knows maybe he'll be better when he's older god knows I got better or I wouldn't have you would I." Flavio giggled softly pushing his husband away. He got up to go cook only for Ruemen to whine, and make his mom stay sitting so he could cuddle him more.

"My big sophomore baby more babyish than Vittoria….Luci I think you or Ren have to make dinner tonight." Flavio said looking at Ruemen full of just motherly love.

The next day at school was a little complicated for the two teachers. Mr. Island had trouble actually not calling in each day so he could care for his ill son Mr. Talia however kind of forced his partner to their high school cause damn it teachers don't get paid much. It crushed Mr. Island each time his son failed at trying to get him to stay home. Dealing with the students was even more annoying because word that Ruemen called Mr. Island mom was spread fast my Bao-yu so much for being named precious she was gossiping nightmare sometimes. Mr. Talia, and Mr. Island kept getting shit on if they were together to an extreme Mr. Talia was about ready to start punching students. While Mr. Island had literally cried at one point from the amount of stress keeping their relationship secret was putting on him.

"It's too much god can't we just tell them we're married!" Flavio said through his stress induced tears.

"You and I both know that if they fucking find out one of us will be transferred plus the school will tear the damn kids apart." Luciano said tiredly trying, and failing to wipe all of his husbands tears away which made him more upset.

"T-They c-could handle it….I….I couldn't handle not working with you though." Flavio mumbled bringing more tears to his eyes.

"The bambinos maybe, but god damn it they'd eat our fucking bambinas alive they are too fucking much like you…..look your crying your eyes out because you one can't be at home with Rue two the could be, and three stress or anxiety." Luciano mumbled putting their heads together.

"...I...We d-did good with our girls haven't we….D-Don't judge me my bambino is at home needing me, and I'm stuck here having kids constantly beg for a slip up….I just want to be with my bambino when he actually wanted me for once…..he begs every morning it….it hurts me on many levels." Luciano groaned watching Flavio break down again after he was so close to calming his husband down. Luciano disappointed in himself threw the towel in, and just tucked Flavio into the nap of his neck letting him cry his heart out.

"It's ok he's fine….he's strong he's just a younger you before you had your accident." Luciano mumbled rubbing Flavio back.

"OH MY GOD THAT'S EVEN WORST!" Flavio cried loudly into his husbands shoulder at the memory of everyones before accident Flavio stories. Luciano grumbled looking at the ceiling almost like he was cursing the heavens above.

"Fal your lunch is almost over you need to hea-"

"No…...I have to pretend I don't love you and half of our kids for over eight hour a day for twenty days through ten month each year just give me a little longer…." Flavio clung to Luciano whimpering. Luciano sighed giving his husband what he wanted, because he can never disagree when his little husband sounded this broken. Luciano wrapped an arm around Flavio waist, and cupped his cheek with his free hand.

"You get till this kiss ends then you leave bambino."

"B-But…..ok." Flavio blushed softly as Luciano leaned down, and kissed him softly. Flavio just rested his hands on his husbands chest while his eyes fluttered shut. The two men were too distracted with their kiss that they didn't hear Luciano classroom door open.

"M-Mr Talia?" A tall soft spoken chestnut haired boy said. He looked around nervous till his scarlet eyes landed on his two favorite teachers kissing at Mr. Talia desk. He slowly left still kind of stunned.

"Motka….are you ok?" The boy's younger sister asked concerned.

"I…..Bao-yu I Mr. Talia, and Mr. Island I they…...They kissed right in his room….kissed Bao-yu…...I….It...They….It was cute actually...when I think slowly about it." Motka mumbled kind of dazed still. Bao-yu eyes widened then she smiled evilly.

"So~ I was right Mr. Talia, and Mr. Island honestly think they can hide this from the school." She giggled softly.

"Hide what." Vamya chirped walking up behind the Chinese/Russian girl.

"I know who your daddy~ is." Bao-yu said in a sing song voice. Vamya glared at the younger girl. She grabbed the girl's shirt, and pulled her close.

"You do huh well since you know then it's best you not fuck with me Bao-yu tell anyone about my fucking parents, and I promise you I'll happily use all the knowledge I know from both of them to make your life hell. My dada was a biologist before Ren came around so he taught us some painful shit before we could ride bikes, and my mommy well he gave us all torture history lessons back when we were all in elementary." Vamya pulled the girl so close their nose touched her garnet eyes so cold Bao-yu felt frozen. "You'll wish it's me that finds you first because my fratellos are the meaning of eternal hell don't fuck with our family or so help us the Talia line will make you wish you'd never been born." Bao-yu stumbled back into her brother.

"B-But y-y-you're s-so nice." Vamya just smiled sweetly.

"My mommy's nice too, but trust me he's more scary than my dada." Vamya started to walk away. "Oh have a nice day Motka!" She said waving happily to the tall male with an overly bright smile. He went to wave back, but his sister smacked his hand down.

"No…..We don't play with devils….and their whole family our the rulers of Hell…..we...we should go before worst happens." She mumbled fearful as she tugged her brother home in fear of the Italian family roaming their school halls.


	32. Subway Cars

_**Subway Cars**_

 _ **Summary: So….Two girls doing it in public….Don't ask I know it's a little unlike me to write um this, but it won't get out of my head…..I'm sorry to be honest.**_

 **LucianaPOV**

I hummed softly watching her as she watched the city pass by her soft lemon hair fell around her stopping under her ribs. Her eyes sparkled as she saw birds pass by in the window. I licked my lips, and wrapped my arms around her waist nuzzling my face into her neck. She yelped, and reached her arm behind her grabbing at my hair.

"A-Ana what are you doing?" I hummed softly, and licked from her shoulder to her earlobe making her shiver. She sucked in a bit of breath as I gently nibbled on her ear. "A-Ana we're in public." She hissed wiggling out of my arms.

"Are we." I whispered into her ear making her shiver once again. She looked around, and blushed heavily shaking her head. "Then we don't have a problem do we honey."

"B-But t-there could be cameras or or." I held a finger to her lips smiling a tad bit evilly.

"Via I didn't bring you here just for a joyful view bambina." She covered up her face.

"T-That is so so so so~ dirty Ana I don't think I-" I pinned her into a corner making her yelp looking up at me with her slowly lust filling eyes.

"That's the point Via." I mumbled into her ear putting my hand up her skirt, and rubbing her gently through her moist panties. She bit her lip clenching onto her skirt, she rested her head back against a pole as a shaky breath left her lips. "More public a place can get the more excited some people get, and well your pretty wet just in a empty windowed car were anyone really might see you."

"B-But we d-don't have any toys Ana." She mumbled nervously.

"I guess will have to use my fingers or tongue now won't we Via." Her face erupted in color.

"B-B-But we only use those as rewards or we just wanna be really one." She mumbled she looked at me a little nervous before she slowly rubbed against my hand.

"Well then let me rewards you for letting me fuck you in public." I got her hint to rub her a little rougher making her sigh in relief. She wrapped her arms around my neck, and kissed me roughly biting, and tugging on my lips some. I opened my mouth letting her tongue slip into mine, but dominated her mouth quickly causing her to make a muffled sound.

I slowly pulled her panties down, and sat her on the railing. She shivered at the touch of the cold rail I can only assume. With her now exposed to me I gently rubbed up, and down her entrance when I got to the top I'd gently poke her clit with my nail making her moans slowly flood the subcar. She gripped at my hair tighter the more needy she got. I freed my hair, and got on my knees Flavia whined at the lack of touch, but her whine was quickly replaced with a drawn out moan as I lick up her lower lips. She tangled her hands in my hair once again.

"I swear if you tease me Luciana." She whimpered out with little to no bark or bite at all. I smiled, and bit her thigh closes to me. She yelped pulling on my hair hard as she pulled me away from her most special area. "And no biting or I swear after today nothing for a month." I rolled my eyes at how dramatic she was being.

"Oh please you and I both know you wouldn't be able to handle a month of no love makinging or fucking you barely handle two days." She had a little evil look in her eyes.

"Oh trust me with the toys you've bought I think I'll find a way behind locked doors." I glared at her, and spread her legs feeling like a fucking dog as I followed her rules licking her up and down. She hummed happily twirling her finger through my hair as I lick up to her clit. I softly nibbled on it making her grab my hair tight, and moan softly at least that's an up to being a obedient dog she sounds so pretty pleassured. I nibbled, and sucked on her clit till she got a little impatient. She wrapped her legs around my neck, and pushed my head down some till my nose with one move could be inside of her. I moved my head a little, and licked at her entrance till I slowly pushed my tongue into her. She mewed, and tightened her legs a little she thankfully wasn't crushing anything yet. I slowly moved my tongue around in circles than pressed on all her walls slowly rubbing them with my tongue. With every little movement my tongue made quite little moans left Flavia soft plumped lips. I smiled softly twirling my tongue around in circles a few more times making her yelp, and moan loudly at the unexpected feeling. I chuckled pulling my tongue out to lick her entrance which made her whine slightly.

"A-Ana please p-p-put your tongue back in….I-I-It felt so good." She mumbled shyly looking at me with her pleading eyes that could purify a soul. I quickly dipped my tongue back inside of her she breathed out my name, and yanked on my hair some. I moaned a little at the hair pulling sending vibrations towards her special lips. She moaned louder, but not by much. I lifted my hand up, and gently rolled her clit between my thumb, and index finger.

"O-Oh gOd ANA!" I thrusted my tongue into her extremely hot; sweet smelling, and tasting overly sensitive area only I've gotten to play with since she gave me her everything back in highschool. I rub, gently twisted, and pulled on her clit while I thrusted my tongue into her as hard as I could. Her hands, and thighs were shaking a little from the pleasure flooding her body. I slowly removed my tongue, and stood up.

"W-Why did you stop?" I hummed softly, and slowly ran my hand up her thigh making a gasp leave her lips since her thighs are really sensitive to touch.

"You know that my tongue won't get you off honey." I mumbled into her ear, and licked up the back of it.

"I-I though you were only going to eat me till- Ahh~ OH oh god Ana~" She cut herself off moaning after I gently pushed two finger into her curling them into her g-spot repeatedly. She panted heavily holding on to me with a face of full ecstasy. For awhile nothing, but lewd noises left her lips as I fingered her rapidly. She wrapped her legs around me she buckled her hips every time I curled my fingers trying to hurry her climax a little since she hates how weak she feels before, and after it.

"A-Ana I'm….I'm close." She panted out to me she wasn't lying because only like a minute after she said that her eyes widened, and she bit down hard on my shoulder screaming into it a little when she finally got her release. She rested her forehead on my shoulder panting hard. I removed my fingers from inside of her, and licked her juice off of them which made her chuckle.

"You did not just lick your fingers."

"...When don't you're very sweet on the inside." I said casually.

"You have the weirdest kinks sometimes." She mumbled tiredly.

"If you stop complaining we can go play with our toys at home when you over your high." She was silent for a bit till she buried her face in my chest mumbling a deal. I smiled softly, and kissed her head. "You know I love you right?" She hummed softly.

"Well since I have a ring on my finger, and a wedding date next month I'd hope so." I sighed happily. Right here sitting in front of me is my world, and soul purpose for everything; and I'll love every ounce of her forever.


	33. Dress Colors

_**Dress Colors**_

 _ **Summary: Person A forgets to ask Person B to prom which leads to a nice confusing call.**_

 **FlaviaPOV**

I hummed softly as I slowly finished the last detail on one of my friends prom dress. I sighed softly looking over the dress that some lucky girl will wear to a dance no one even asked me to. I quickly whipped a tear away before it invites more to follow it. All my friends said we could just go in a group, but that would be so weird if I was the only one without a date. I pulled out my phone, and text my friend Kat to tell her that her wine colored dress was done. A few oh my gods, and thank yous were given once the picture of the dress was sent. I sighed sadly, and played with some white, and pink punch fabric. So many different ideas of what I could do with the poor fabric I would of used in my own prom dress. I was about to start on a outfit for my cat since I have that little of a life.

"Ging can you hear me little one?" A soft meow was my answer, but no little ball of fur came running to me. I pouted softly, and was about to go find him when my phone rang. I blushed softly at the familiar ringtone I set for one special person.

'Am I crazy or falling in love?

Is it real or just another crush?

Do you catch a breath when I look at you?

Are you holding back like the way you do?

'Cause I'm trying and trying to walk away

But I know this crush ain't goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy

Goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy'

I answered the phone in a panic taking a few calming breaths before I finally said anything to the person on the other line. I hope I didn't miss anything by being zoned out.

"C-Ciao how may I help you?" I heard what sounded like someone looking through stuff.

"Ciao Via what colors should I wear for prom again?" I looked down at my phone confused for a few seconds.

"Um I don't know...shouldn't you ask whoever you're taking to prom.." I just heard him hum for a little bit while he kept looking for something.

"I am now what color is your dress?" I covered my mouth to muffle any ear killing sound that wished to leave my throat with that small answer. "Via are you ok? I'd enjoy to know what color or colors your dress is."

"I oh um….Luci quick question.."

"Ok what is it?" I curled some hair around my finger nervously.

"Since when have we been going to prom together." There was an awkward silence for a bit after till I heard a whispered shit over the line.

"That's what I fucking forgot to do last week." Luciano grumbled softly about Lutz messing around or something.

"If you still want to take me then I'll make the dress, and I'm thinking white with pink punch flowers." Luciano took a calming breath.

"Why haven't you already made the dress that doesn't seem like you." I sighed sadly, and started to get everything ready to make my dress.

"Till a few seconds ago I wasn't even going to prom, but~ looks like I have a reason now." I mumbled softly laying everything I needed to on my work table.

"Hold the hell up are you telling me you wouldn't of gone to prom if I hadn't called you?

"No Olivia, and the others tried to get me to go, but being the only date less one didn't sound like much fun." I mumbled sadly.

"Ya that does sound kind of…..well really fucking depressing to be honest." There was a tiny pause till he spoke again. "So can you oh so kindly help a me out with picking a tie?" I flipped through my color code book looking for something that would go with my dress, and a color that wouldn't upset Luci.

"Ok I got a color….how about I make the tie for you, and I'll put it on you when you come to get me. How's that sound?" He sighed in relief, and started to walk away from something.

"Thank fucking god that saves me so much time…..So...how does six sound?" I looked at everything in front of me, and nodded my head to my self.

"Sounds fine Luci I'll see you then." He hummed happily then entered a store.

"May tonight be a night to remember." He said softly before hanging up. I looked down at my phone smiling softly.

"I bet it will be." I mumbled to myself.


	34. Stop Me

_**Stop Me**_

 _ **Summary: Luciano gets put under a mind control spell, and can't control his body. (No Editing)**_

 **FlavioPOV**

I sighed boredly as I shot through the literal walking dead. As happy as I am to fight something I'm annoyed that I have to waste my bullets on these weak things. As I shot the next one through the head I reloaded as quickly as I could. I aimed it at the next one, and fired only for my commando to jam on me. I took a calming breath trying well I tried to unjam the gun only for it to not work too well. I felt something touch my shoulder making me freeze at the foul smell, and soft groan that left it. I took a shaky breath, and cracked my knuckles. I quickly turned to punch it only for it's to be decapitated right before it went to bite me. I blinked confusedly as it's head rolled away, and the body fell to the side. I look into the angered crimson eyes.

"This is why I've told you before that you need to learn to use more than just your fucking guns what the hell were you going to do if I hadn't been here." I sighed in a little bit of relief, and rested my head against his chest.

"I was going to punch it…..thank you." I mumbled softly.

"I don't need a damn thank you...I would've fucking saved you even if the damned thing hadn't jammed." I hugged him tightly, and nuzzled into him. He ran his fingers through my hair a little bit. "Um Fal.."

"Sí Luci?"

"We don't really have time to hug right now we're in the middle of an undead mob." I nodded my head sadly, and pulled away from him. I tried to unjam my commando while Luci had my back. I finally got the gun unjammed, and unloaded it on as many of the rotten corpses as I could till I was out of ammo.

"Luci I'm out…"

"...You know enough about fighting with knives don't you?" I nodded my head, and held my hand out for one of his knifes. As soon as the knife touched my hand all the bodies dropped, and burst it navy blue sparkling clouds.

"Hehe oh that's enough you two are killing my pets too fast it's no fun." Luciano held an arm out in front of me as we glared up at the cherry eyed ash blond.

"Where are Oliver and Vasile!." The man just hovered above us smiling as insanely as he is. "Lorenz where are they!" He cackled, and float down looking at me upside down.

"Has anyone told you…..Your a very terrifying man when angered Flavio." He said with a big cheshire smile.

"You don't look too terrified Lorenz." His smile somehow grew.

"Because I can hurt you more than you can hurt me."

"LIKE HELL YOU WILL." Luci slashed at Lorenz making him fly back fast.

"You're right Luciano I'm not going to…...YOU ARE!" I reached out to pull Luci away from Lorenz line of any spell or attack, but as fast as I am his spells were faster than me. Luciano went flying back into a barrel roll.

"LUCI!" I moved to run towards him, but he held his hand up while he panted in pain.

"STAY RIGHT FUCKING THERE!" Luci head shot up glaring at me hard. He is always glaring, but they never hold venom when he glares at me unlike now. He was looking at me with so much hatred yet he also looked sad somehow.

"L-Luci are…...you're not ok." He glared at me harder as he slowly moved towards me clenching his knife tightly.

"No~ He's not ok he's under my control for now same as Oliver, and Vasile. Right now all three of them are doing the one thing I've told them to do, and that is the one thing that will hurt them, and their partner the most." I glared up at Lorenz hard. I looked down at the knife Luci gave me earlier I tossed it back, and forth between my hands for a bit testing the weight of it than charged at Lorenz. Lorenz's creepy smile was back on his face as he watched me. He jumped away from me snapping his fingers when I slashed at him. "Now Luciano be a good crazy boy, and make Flavio bleed."

"So you're setting me up to die?" Luci mumbled softly as he walked towards me.

"Pfft as if he'll attack you of his own free will. Now DO AS I SAY, AND MAKE FLAVIO SUFFER IN A POOL OF HIS OWN BLOOD!" I looked at Luciano nervously. the white of his eye were now navy blue, and he looked determined to hurt me. The worst part was I'm pretty sure deep down Luci could see through the brain wash or whatever because two tears rolled down his face right before he charged at me. I felt every fiber in my body freezes. Lorenz is right I can't attack back Luci is all I have, and losing him would be worse than him hurting or killing. Luciano can function slightly without me I can't do anything without him being in my life.

"You'll have to fight back Flavio or you will die." Luciano said coldly as slashed at me. I quickly jumped back away from his knife. I grabbed the strap of my commando to use my poor gun as a shield against my partner. He slashed, and stabbed at me some more only for me to block with my gun. "YOU HAVE TO FIGHT BACK FLAVIO YOUR LIFE'S ON THE LINE HERE!" He slashing down so hard he cut the barrel of my gun in half.

"I CAN'T!..I just can't. I'll never be able to physically attack you…never...I can't risk losing…..you're all I have…..you're the only thing that keeps me living I wouldn't survive without you…..So do your best to try, and find an opening cause at least you can live without me for awhile." I whispered as tears ran down my face looking into those eyes i've always loved stare at me with so much hatred. A few tears were running down his face too. He bit his lip, and shook his head before charging after me again.

"YOU'RE A FUCKING IDIOT JUST FIGHT BACK!" He switched up his technique, and tried to kick me. I grabbed his leg only for him to jump, and kick me across my face anyway sending me a couple feet away. I groaned getting up onto my hands, and knees.

"Oh this is so amazing seeing Luciano kick you around. Your relationship always made me feel sick with how much deep devotion you two had for each other…...Luciano change of plan I want you to kill him. KILL FLAVIO ISLAND! That way I won't have to see Mr. Perfect or you're sick inducing relationship again." Lorenz said in a sing song voice as he floated over looking down at me looking at me in pure insanity. I heard a pained little grumbled come from my left. I slowly looked over to see Luci fully crying with his hand holding his knife very shakily.

"I-If that's what you fucking want then that's what I'll fucking do just so you'll shut the hell up." Luciano made his way towards me, but it was like he was fighting something from pulling him back away from me. "Are you going to get up, and fucking fight or protect yourself Flavio!?" The closer Luci got to me the harder it was for him to move, and the more tears ran down his face making his poor pretty eyes all puffy. I slowly stood up, and held my arms out giving Luci a big teary eyed smile.

"N-Ne-Never…..It's it's it's ok d-don't feel bad about any-anything…...Let's brea-ak that silly sp-spell Luci." I worked out through my tears. Luci face looked like it broke as he squeezed his eyes shut, and charged towards me. There was a quick feeling of pain as he stabbed through my chest before I just felt warm yet numb at the same time. I slowly wrapped my arms around Luci, and nuzzled into him. If i'm about to die than I want to feel as close to the only thing i've ever care for as much I can before I can't even see him.

"F-Fal….I don't…..why didn't…..Fal." I looked at Luci tiredly, and smiled softly seeing the navy gone from his eyes it broke.

"It-it broke…...y-you-you're free. Oh i'm mmm i'm so happy." I gently moved my hand to rub his cheek. He held me tightly doing his best to no let his sobs be heard.

"Fal…."

"You're… you're not mad ri-right?" He quickly shook his head, and held me even tighter. I gently rested my head on his shoulder my vision was getting cloudy at the sides.

"No...No Fal."

"I'm sorry...I just….mmm sorry….I-I-I…..could-could….I'm sorry." I heard him crying louder. I felt my legs giving out which lead to us both falling to our knees while he held me up.

"No Fal please….Fal." I slowly looked him in the eye's, and a choked out sob left him. "Y-Your eyes they're colorless my god Fal please."

 **LucianoPOV**

"L-Luci?" He was getting so hard to hear with how soft he was speaking. I gently stroked his hair to comfort him a best as I can.

"Y-Ya Fal?" He looked at me tiredly, yet he still looked as innocent as ever.

"I can't see you…..b-but I wan-want to do one last thing." He weakly cupped my face, and gently pressed his thumbs into my lips. He slowly leaned forward, and moved his head till he found his thumbs. He slowly moved them, and kissed me emotionally. It was cold, and had very little power to it. I really gently kissed him back. He slowly pulled away, and looked at me with his fogged over white eyes. "Luci I lo-" His eyes widened, and he fell forward into my chest.

I felt nothing, heard nothing, and saw nothing. My bambino just died in my arms, and it's all my fault. I gently rocked him, and rested my head on top of his. I looked down at him as he slow became transparent I watched doing my best to stop the tears from rolling down my face, but that's hard to do when the only thing you've ever truthfully loved bursted into a million little shining specks. Lorenz watched with wide eye, and a 'O' shaped mouth. He watched the speaks fly into the air with me. His eyes widened even more, and he looked like he was feel a mixture of stunned, and sad. Though I would love to murder him, and get some revenge for my bambino I just couldn't. I had little no willpower to do anything anymore. From the looks of everything though he might kill himself before the world ends. I know I was, and soon….


	35. You're My Little Nerd

_**You're My Nerd**_

 _ **Summery: So I found a bunch of fluff starters so while reading them I came up with the fourteenth one. So let's see if I bring it any justice. (Part 1/2 the good Lifestyle )**_

 **LucianoPOV**

I sighed boredly as I played the sixth game on my 3DS since I got to my best friend's house. Well I say best friend when he's really my only friend no one really likes me since I have a bad temper. He never cared though he actually thought it was funny, and made me well me. I honestly don't know what I'd of done if I hadn't saved him from bullies in elementary. Why people bully something so pure I'd never know. Most people thankfully know not to fuck with him since as they say. 'Touch a hair on his gay lemon head, and Satan's offspring will be on your ass faster than the dud can take a test'. It actually makes me a little happy people fear me so much.

"Luci can you please turn your DS down…..You came over to study anyway not play games I thought." I sighed saving my game, and turning my 3DS off as I looked at the other person in the room. I slowly sat up on his bed looking at him boredly.

"I did, but your rude ass kind of ditched me to talk to Jaime if I fucking remember right. So don't pull that shit with me. For once it was you not me." I grumbled out as I walked towards my backpack to get out my Chemistry, and Spanish textbooks. I heard him giggle softly at my response.

"Beautiful vocabulary as always Luci." I looked back to make a come back, but froze up at the bright smile he was sending me. I scratched my temple with my pointer finger before finally shaking out of my daze. I made my way over to him at his desk dragging a chair with me as I did.

"Ya whatever Fal…..As you see I'm back with a little less just Chem aka hell, and Spanish know as my worst fucking enemy I forget why I even fucking took it." Fal held a hand over his mouth trying to surpass a laugh, but he failed miserably. Soft little laughs broke through his lips making his eyes more shiny than normal. I almost went into another daze, but the sound of Fal's cats fighting down the hall shook me out of it. From the sound Ging was disapplening his son Nephr. Fal groaned softly into his hand.

"Why don't you flip to the confusing areas, and I'll go see what those two or three did." I just nodded my head, and watched him leave the room for a second time that day. I did as he said, and slipped to the page on Empirical Formulas for Chemistry, and the new Saber vs Conocer stuff were doing for Spanish. For once the Chemistry stuff wasn't too hard I had trouble with a little bit though. Now I understand what to do with the words in Spanish, but I just can't read where to put them. Now some would think being in Spanish II would mean I'm able to read Spanish, but I can my mind just won't transfer the words into a language I understand or very little if it even can. So the fact I'm in Spanish II stunned both me, and Fal. I started to write out the formula for Chemistry since I know a little bit of what i'm doing with that. After a bit I heard Fal walk in holding Ging I think.

"What did Nephr do this time?" A soft groan left Fals lips as he sat next to me.

"Broke my cousins favorite vace." Flavio groaned, and laid his head on my Spanish book.

"Shit…..Good that it was his….Hell that it was his at the same time though." I grumbled a little worried.

Me, and Fal both never knew our real parents. I was adopted by an overly affectionate couple that couldn't have their own kids, and Fal's parents just left him on his Grandfather doorstep never to be heard from again. It's kind of what his whole family did now that I think about it. Fal lived with two of cousin most his life till the eldest Francisco moved out three maybe four years ago. Now's stuck with his slightly unstable cousin Ant. (His name is actually Antero, but he hates it so he goes by Ant)

About two years after Francisco left their grandfather past from a high stage of cancer that wasn't treatable at all. Which left a very pissed twenty two year old to care for Fal since Francisco refused to leave France to do it himself. My adopted parents offered to take Fal off his hands so Ant could live a little, but apparently before their grandpa died he made Ant promise to do it as well as not hurt the smaller male. Which he fails at really badly since he has these violent spells since the dude isn't too stable to begin with.

"I just hope he doesn't notice for a bit." Fal mumbled tiredly. Be honest if I lived with Ant i'd be in jail for murder by now. It's honestly takes too much energy to deal with the guy daily.

"Want me to stay the night in case he has a spell?" Fal looked at me with soft eyes.

"You don't have to….your parents will probably get worried….I honestly think their starting to hate me for the amount of son time I take from them." He said sadly tapping his cheek looking at his ceiling since he got too uncomfortable looking at me halfway through.

"They don't care….They know how your cousin is that's why I always ask you to spend the weekend at my place. It was their request at first now it's just custom to ask." Fal had a soft bit of blush on his cheeks as he smiled softly.

"Rodmenn and Eilbell are very nice people you're lucky to be under their care." I sighed softly wanting to drop this topic fast.

"Ya sure…...so can you help with this Spanish work?" He lifted his head up looking down at the book.

"Saber and Conocer what's so hard about it?" I looked at him a little annoyed.

"You know I can't read Spanish….any pointers on when each one goes in a sentence?" Fal hummed, and tapped his chin thinking.

"Well for Conocer look for a, a la, a city, or Arte followed by a person name. For Saber look for que, action words, and anything else that doesn't apply to conocer…...you know their forms right yo and all those?" I nodded my head, and listed them off.

"Sé, Sabes, Sabe, Sabemos, y Saben. Conozco, Conoces, Conoces, Conocemos, y Conocen….Sí?" Fal smiled softly nodding his head.

"¡Sí perfecto!" He wrote down some sentences, and told me to put the right word as well as version In the blanks he left. I did my best

"Uno es Sé, Dos es Conocemos, Tres es Sabes, Cuatro es Conoce, Cinco es Saben. Sí Fal?" Fal looked over my work for a few seconds before he pointed to number two.

"This one isn't right look at it closely." I groaned, and did as he asked. Doing my best to see what I did wrong even though I had no idea what I was trying to read. I slowly realized that there was no a/a la or anything to do with art. Now it did have something to do with a person, but I somehow remembered that quien ment who.

"Oh so this is Sabemos since they ask who it was instead of knowing them personally." Fal gave me a big smile as he nodded his head.

"Sí Luci. Now what do you need with Chemistry?" I handed him my notebook, and showed him some of what I've done. He looked at it for a while then looked at me confused.

"Luci I'm not seeing where it is you need help all of this is right…." I handed him my calculator, and the periodic table.

"Are you sure?" Fal double checked then triple checked.

"Yes Luci you did all of this right even the molecular as well as the percentage." I just stared at him a little stunned.

"I did everything right EVERYTHING!?" Fal just giggled watching me react to not getting any of the work wrong. Fal closed the Chemistry book, and pushed the Spanish towards me.

"You still have your Spanish so don't get too excited." I just glared at the worst book ever made.

"Fuck me." I grumbled out. Fal rolled his eyes.

"I don't really think anyone would want to do anything with you for a while." Flavio shot back with a joking tone which made me roll my eyes.

"Oh don't act like you wouldn't want to. No one likes a liar Fal." I waited for a sassy comeback of some kind, but I didn't get anything. I looked over to see Fal's face bright red while he looked down at my Spanish book. I hummed taking into memory every little detail of his face tinted red. I've learned that red is very fitting on his skin it made me wonder if purple would look just as nice or better. "Interesting!"

"C-Can we just keep going over your Spanish Luci." Flavio mumbled shyly still not looking at me. I shrugged, and leaned closer to him so we could look over the book together.

"Speaking of being with someone how does dating sound Fal." He looked over at me nervously, and rubbed his arm a little.

"I…..Not to be rude, but I'm not too happy with the thought of you dating some girl." He whispered softly.

"Oh really why the hell not?" I rested my head on my hand looking at him.

"Because they say with every new romantic relationship you lose two or three friends…..We both don't have any friends besides each other, and It's been like that since we were so little…..I really don't want to lose that or you to some girl that wouldn't even be good enough." Fal was holding himself by now, and I almost thought he was about to start crying.

"...You don't want to lose our friendship huh…...Is that the only reason?" Fal looked at me confused, and maybe hurt.

"WHAT OTHER REASON WOULD THERE BE!...You're the only person that cares 100% about me Luciano….Our school hates me because of my sexuality, looks, grades, and personality. My cousins could care less, and my grandpa is no longer living. So why….why would I want to lose last living person that has ever cared for me." I sighed, and pulled him into a tight hug stroking his hair.

"Don't worry you can't lose me that easy….I don't even want to date anyone, but since you just forbid me from dating you can't either…..I honestly might lose it if I lose my little nerd." Flavio grabbed at the back of my shirt, and nuzzled his face into my neck. He wasn't moving anytime soon so I just enjoyed being this close to him while I played with his hair. I looked over at the clock noticing it was like 8:40.

"Hey Fal it's time for you to go take a shower...i'll clean up my stuff, and make a pallet on the floor till you get back ok." Fal shook his head nuzzling me more.

"No….can you sleep in my bed with me tonight..…..please?" I looked down at him, and sighed.

"Ya sure if it'll make you feel better." He nodded his head, and continue to keep his face buried in my neck for a bit longer. "Fal shower?"

He hummed softly as he finally got up, and went to go take a shower. I put all my stuff away then went to the drawer of forgotten Luci clothing as Fal called it. I pulled out a t-shirt,and some pajama pants. I waited for a little bit to go take my own shower since Flavio decided to take his sweet time. After an hour Fal finally walked back into his room drying his hair, and wearing a shirt that stopped around his mid thigh. I honestly think it was something I'd left here to be honest.

"You can go shower if you're not too tired." I rolled my eyes, and went to take a quick shower. Once I was back in his room Fal was in bed pressed against the wall some.

"Isn't that wall freaking cold?" He just shrugged, and patted the empty spot in front of him. I laid down, and Fal curled into me automatically. I gently rubbed his back some making him hummed.

"You promise you'll never leave me right Luci?" I hummed, and nuzzled my face into his hair.

"Told you already I'd lose myself if I never got to see my little nerd again." Fal sighed happily, and fell asleep nuzzled into my chest.

 _ **Later That Week**_

For once in my life someone other than Flavio was giving me attention, and I wasn't enjoying it too much. A bunch of random girls I barely knew kept flirting with me. Even if I had liked them it wouldn't of matter I would rather not mess with people that think it's ok to cheat on their boyfriends which they were all attempting to do. Plus half of them are always bullying Fal so I have no idea why they would even think they even have a chance.

"Hey Luciano~" I groaned, and watched the German girl run to me.

"What is it Lully?" I grumbled annoyed since I wanted a day where I didn't have to deal with any of these stupid chicks. I saw she had Bell, Lilz, Chin-Yin, and um... I believe that was Jale. Not sure she normally just get dragged around by her sister, and stand in place so uncomfortable that it made me really want to go run to Flavio so he could drown me in that sunshine vibes after Jale suffocated you with her negative vibes.

"Oh~ we just wanted to talk to you is that ok?" Lully had one of the fakest smiles on her face at this point, and as always her eyes screamed fuck me. People have their reason for naming her the school slut which I don't blame them.

"Talk then I have a person to walk to fucking class." I grumbled out as I made my way to Fal's class. As they kept mumbling random stuff.

"Favorite Color?"

"You hear that the spring dance is around the corner? Who will be the lucky girl to go with you?"

"Is there any girl you like in our school?"

"Man it must suck having to constantly be around Flavio all the time. I know I'd hate to be around something like that." I whipped my head around, and glared at Bell.

"The hell did you just fucking say!" She shrugged.

"The truth we know that every hates you because you're always around him so why keep hanging around him." I glared at them for a while before I calmly said.

"Because my little nerd isn't fake like you four…..also Jale stop letting them pull you around everywhere I know you fucking hate it so stop being a pushover. Oh, and the reason everyone hates me so much is because I beat the living shit out of everyone that hurts or talks shit about Flavio." Jale looked at me with wide eyes then slowly nodded her head, and left. The other four stared at me stunned, and slightly scared. I just rolled my eyes, and walked the rest of the way to Fal's class alone. He was reading one of his books like he normally does when I'm late to pick him up. He looked up at me, and smiled softly.

"Hi Lu-" I hugged him tightly, and buried my face into his neck, and shoulder. He rubbed my back worriedly "Luci are you ok?"

"I hate women." I mumbled softly letting his presents relax me. Fal sighed, and hugged me tightly. We stayed like that for a while, but Fal said we had to get to class so he dragged me to the only class we shared history. From there the day went by like normal. At the end of the day on my way to find Fal at his locker my new chemistry partner stopped me.

"Ay Luciano right?" I looked over at the deep cherry brown haired man now walking next to me.

"Mhmm….your name is Allen right."

"Bet yur ass it is….so muh family ain't been here long but ya know this school been talken bout yuh like yur the almighty man in them clouds so mind if I get some answer from yuh?" I just shrugged not really caring.

"Why the hell not not like I have anything to hide."

"They be sayin that yuh don't talk to anyone besides some blond kid…..Flerio?"

"It's Flavio, and ya I don't so what."

"Nothin I ain't been here even a week, and I already seen more fake people then all of Hollywood." I chuckled at how true his statement was.

"Ya Fal isn't fake at all."

"So….is yuh friend really gay like they say?"

"Yes don't like it then go fuck off before I punch you."

"Well that's a two in one answer for me….I ain't got a care if the dude is gay. I ain't too straight either got myself a little guy called Oliver I getta call muh own, and Olly is pure gay too." I nodded my head. There are two less bullies for Fal anyway. "People be sayin Flavio yur boy that true?"

"...We're just friends." I said probably a little too disappointed.

"Well ain't that gotta suck sorry ya ain't gettin the love back. Ya know I reckon if ya tell the guy ya like him he'd tell yuh the same from all the overly loving shit people be sayin ya do."

"Ya not risking losing my little nerd it's not worth it." Allen or whatever chuckled, and shook his head. He followed me the rest of the way down to Fal's locker.

"WHAT IN HEAVEN'S NAME ARE YOU FOUR DOING!" Allen's eyes widened, and he started to run towards the voice. I followed him, just not as fast. Once I pushed through a group of kids, and caught up to Allen I noticed he was trying to talk to a strawberry blond that was looking across from himself in concerned. I followed his eyes, and a low growl left my lips. Cameron had Fal on his knees, and was making him look up by yanking his head back by his hair. Normally Fal would be silently crying by now, but he oddly just looked pissed.

"This little bitch forgot how low his place in this school is he thought it be ok to go threaten our girlfriends, and friends." Fal grabbed Cameron's wrist squeezing it tightly, and digging his nails into the guys arm so deep it was bleeding. After a bit I thought I heard a snapping sound, but couldn't tell since Cameron was hissing in pain.

"Maybe you should go tell the girls that they need to stop flirting with Luciano before I make them." Fal hissed out as he struggled getting to his feet. Cameron retracted his hand, and held the now broken wrist it seems.

"You little bitch!"

"Hmm so violent just because others are trying to take or flirt with your man." Kuro hummed grabbing Fal wrist slowly pushing it backwards.

"Maybe…..not like you're any straighter than me Kuro. You seemed to enjoy that transfer student from Greece mouth a lot in the library last week." Kuro eyes grew wide, and he looked like he was about to snap Fal's wrist. I stepped in before he could though. I grabbed Kuro shoulder, and yanked him back while I glared at the four men...well two. I know for a fact Vine, and Nikolai wouldn't hurt a fly, and were probably forced her by the two idiots in front of me or their girlfriends.

"Kuro if you break Flavio's wrist I'll break your neck so be a good dog, and fucking release his damn wrist because you know I follow through with my threats." Kuro rolled his eyes, and slowly let go of Flavio wrist. Putting an ok amount of space between him, and the inch or two shorter male. I gently grabbed Fal's hand leading him away from that mess. "Thank you I'll be taking my nerd now fuck you both."

"...I...I'm sorry….." Fal mumbled out when we got outside the school. I looked at him confused. He was looking at the ground sadly with his free arm wrapped around himself.

"What are you apologizing for?" I sighed out releasing his hand. I ended up having to make him look at me since he wouldn't. "Fal what are you sorry for."

"I…...Putting myself in unneeded danger…..and trying to control your love life." I sighed softly. 'I swear this adorable idiot will be what kills me'.

"It's fine...You actually looked fucking amazing fighting like you were, and I don't want to be with anyone right now anyway….." He looked up at me a little hurt. I gentle put my hands on his shoulders, and leaned down close to him. "I'd make an exception for someone special though."

"W-Who?" I smirked at how flustered he was.

"You idiot…..Don't willingly let yourself get hurt again." I mumbled before kissing him softly. His eyes widened a little before they fluttered closed, and he gently grabbed at my shirt. I slowly pulled away after a second or two. "I call you mine for a reason Flavio."

"I….I guess you're right I um should've realized sooner...Y-You're coming over right?" I chuckled wrapping my arm around his shoulder as I walked to his house with him.

"Can't have Antero beating up my little nerd now can I?"

"You know he hates his given name." I hummed not caring.

"Speaking of that asshole he never came back to your house the hell was that about?" Fal laughed nervously.

"Oh um…..Jaime called to tell me he was staying with him yesterday that's why I left to talk to him…."

"Wait you tricked me into staying the night…..how fucking long have you been this sexually flustered Fal." He elbowed me in the stomach with a small glare.

"I'm not sexually anything I just didn't want to be a lone."

"Sure~"

"YOU DON'T KNOW ME!"

"I'm going to know you even better sometime this week." I chuckled out winking at him. Only for him to make a really high pitched shrieking sound. _ **(fangirl maybe even boys will understand)**_ That was the best walk home ever to be honest.


	36. She Did It Again

_**She Did It Again?**_

 _ **Summary: Luciano's Family just loves his best friend so much the constantly try to adopt him away from his troubled family. (Trigger Warning) (Part 2/2 Bad Lifestyle)**_

 **FlavioPOV**

I sighed softly as I made my way to Luciano house. He apparently was having even more trouble in Spanish well that's what his mother told me on the phone. I honestly have no clue why he doesn't just drop the class if it causes him so much trouble, but his mother has told me many times. 'My little baby only takes it so he has a less embarrassing reason to invite you over so much.' That's what she says, but Luciano says his parent's make him take it so they can have a reason to see their future son in law. As nice as that is me, and Luciano are honestly just friends. He even has a girlfriend he has never told me her name, but he slips a Via here, and there. Which I've grown to learn is the nickname he uses for her. He's told me some stuff about her though. At one point he thought she was my cousin which I had to break his hope of someone in my family actually caring for me.

It's not like he'd ever introduce us anyway. He would, but if he does he knows he'd have to bring her around his twin sister, and he'd rather not have her taint his oh so pure girlfriend as he's said. He learned the hard way how long it take him to pry her claws out of someone he cares for. I had to deal with her trying to win my heart over from second grade till me, and Luciano got into highschool which she oddly stopped. I never questioned it. I was just happy she stopped trying to play seven minutes in heaven with me every time I went over to her house. I wasn't sure how many times Luciano broke a bottle over her head everytime she brought it to us to play spin the bottle. He literally punched her a few times when she forced a kiss or two on me. I still don't know why she always tried so hard when I'm as gay as a straight girl loves a guy. I'll complement some women if they deserve it, but if one tried to show me any skin or tried seducing me i'd end up throwing up.

I smiled softly when I saw the all too familiar house come into view. I walked up to the door, and gently knocked on it waiting to see who'd answer. I heard some yelling about who would actually get the door, and it sounded like both Luciano, and his mom were too busy so instead of doing their work they just had a yelling fest throughout the house. After a while either Luciano sister or dad finally got annoyed about the yelling, and silently opened the door. Annoyed crimson eyes looked at me like they could do something much better. They lit up a tiny bit before full opening the door exposing the slightly taller female behind it.

"MAMA YOUR OTHER SON IS HERE!...Hey Flavio…..It's been a while." Her cheeks were slightly pink even though she had such dark skin.

"Uh ya it has been…...How are you Ana you're never here when I come tutor Luciano anymore." She rubbed her neck nervously.

"I uh….I got a job Mama thought it would be good for me…...you can come in I guess…"

"YOU GUESS LUCIANA YOU LET MY FUTURE BABY IN THIS HOUSE!" I heard Eilbell yell from the kitchen. I chuckled moving pass Ana, and went to see her mother.

"Ciao Eilbell." She squealed, and rushed over giving me a air stealing hug. I held in any sounds of discomfort till she finally put me down. She started looking over my whole body for any signs of abuse something that became a habit after fifth grade when they found out my two older cousin beat me when our grandfather isn't home. She made a tsking sound, and poked my hip which made me yelp, and jump in slight pain.

"Those no good cousins of your are still putting their hands all over you….ow if I could I'd send my Luciano on them…..but he'd do more then beat them so I can't or my baby would go to jail." She looked at me with such pity. I should be used to it, but it still made me feel bad forever telling them about my living ways.

"Ya it's best if Luciano doesn't get sent to jail for killing two people over something so silly." She gave me a quick worried look before yanking my shirt sleeves up for some reason. She smiled happily at my arms. I had no idea what she was looking for, but seems she didn't find it. She grabbed a piece of paper, and handed to me with a soft smile. I looked at it confusedly.

"Here sign this with your signature then put it in one of the hats so we can see what wins for supper." I tried to read the paper, but see just covered it with her hand. "No reading just sign it Flavio."

"I uh ok…" I slowly signed it then looked at her really confused. I quickly put the paper in a hat that had the word Gulyásleves above it. I'd rather have that over Veal Chop Holstein Schnitzel. As much as I love Eilbell as if she were my own mother she makes really weird food. Gulyásleves was the calmer one of the two, and it looked liked the twins agreed with me since there were two other slips in that hat. "Well I'm going to go see if I can help Luciano with anything."

I quickly made my way upstairs before Eilbell could make me stay, and talk to her about anything. I saw Rodmenn trying to do taxes or something in the dining room, and it looked like it was getting pretty stressful for him. I saw a few book on law, and how to legally do some stuff I just pushed it all to the back of my mind. I walked by Ana one the stairs. She was texting someone named 'Bambina' on her phone. I did a double take to make sure that's what it said, and it really was I wonder if it's a friend or a girlfriend. If it's a girlfriend that would explain why she stopped trying to win me over. I quickly made my way to Luciano room, and entered without knocking which I probably should of since it would of saved me from getting my ears verbally ripped off.

"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD WHY DOES NO ONE IN THIS FUCKING HOUSE KNOCK PEOPLE HAVE GRADES TO WORK ON YOU ASSHOLES." Luciano looked up from his textbook to glare at me only for his face to fall at the sight of me. "F-Fal…..What are you doing here…..I…..Come in make sure to close the door."

"Your mother said you need help with Spanish." I whispered softly not to piss him off more than he was. I gently closed the door, and sat down in a bean bag he had by his desk, and window. He flinched a little when I answered him. I'm not sure if it was my tone or the fact that his mother knew him so well.

"Oh…..Well thank for coming to help me then." I nodded my head, and waited for him to finish the rest of his homework before he moved, and sat criss crossed in front of me with his Spanish book in his lap. He looked up at me slowly. "So um…..How do I the Tan and Tanto shit?"

"Hmm well for Tan equals So, but you may have to use Como for some As-As sentences." Luciano wrote that down in a notebook then looked at me a little confused.

"Examples?" I tapped my chin thinking.

"Flavio es tan feliz. Which means Flavio's so happy." Luciano nodded his head understanding. "For como it would be like this. Flavio es tan feliz como cachorro. That means Flavio's as happy as a puppy. When you do As-As the second as is always como."

"Ah ok now what about the Tanto?"

"Well Tanto has four forms do you know them?"

"Sí Tanto, Tanta, Tantas, and Tantos…..Wait am I going to have to looked at the fucking ending of stuff." I smiled softly, and nodded my head.

"Sí sorry well you know Tanto means so much or so many right?" He rolled his eyes, and nodded his head a tad bit unsure about it. "Ok so try this. Tanta comida. What does that mean?"

"So much food right?" I nodded my head. Luciano then wrote the example down on his not book.

"Tantos Zapatos. What do you think that means?" Luciano scratched his temple while it took him a second to understand what I said. He has a lot of trouble when you speak spanish to him. He can read it ok, and writing it in sentences he's very bad at it. He can remember the meaning of the words if he tries to.

"Um….So many shoes?" He said looking away embarrassed since he just assumed he got it wrong.

"Sí now you also use Tanto with como to you know that right?" He looked a little proud that he got the sentence right, but it quickly turned annoyed when he remembered the como part that was coming.

"I do now." I giggled softly, and ran through my head to think of one.

"Hay tantos gatos como una tienda de mascotas. What did I just say." Luciano just looked at me like I was from another world.

"HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW…...Can….Can you say it a little slower?" I just nodded my head knowing he might not get the tanto como sentences to easy.

"Hay...Tantos...Gatos...Como...Una...Tienda...De...Mascotas." He sat, and thought for a while.

"There are as many cats as a pet store? I think that's it you said cat, store, tanto, and De Mascotas sound similar to domestico which is part of pet in Italian…." He actually put a lot of thought into that.

"Ya you're right….I still can't believe you're fluent in Italian, and pretty good in English only to be horrible at Spanish when Italian, and Spanish aren't that different." Luciano just shrugged.

"I guess I overthink it too much, and it all goes to shit. I guess my head doesn't understand that they are similar so it assumes similar looking words mean something totally fucking different….it's a fucking nightmare to be honest." Luciano groaned out as he threw his textbook, and notebook across his room. Well I guess that's enough Spanish for Luciano for the day. I chuckled, and looked up at the ceiling.

"When did you guys start deciding what you ate by putting your names in hats under food names?" He looked at me confused, and laid down with his head in my lap for some reason.

"We don't…..why did mom make you do something like that?" I nodded my head than ran my fingers through his hair. He hasn't really been affectionate like this with me for like two years now. Which is probably how long he's been dating the mysterious Via. "Um when did she do that?"

"After my full body cheek."

"...She find anything?"

"...She always does why do you always ask it's not the best thing to talk about…..she did go a little overboard though she looked extra closely at my arms, and wrist after I said you shouldn't risk jail just cause my family beats me." Luciano grumbled softly.

"I would…..And she probably thought your self-esteem was down, and might of been cutting since she last saw you a week or two ago." He mumbled a little ashamed at the lack of interaction we've had outside of school lately.

"Ya you lost your phone last week so I can't really plan stuff with you, and the week before that your girlfriend was helping you out with school work." He stayed silent for a while after that not really answering me.

"I guess it's true what they say about relationships then…..You should go find that thing my mom made you sign." I looked at him confused, but I decided not to question him since he looked really mad about something. I left him to sulk about something, and made my way down to the kitchen. I quickly found the paper, and read every last word.

"She made me sign an agreement that she could adopt me?" I mumbled softly.

"Ya sorry I asked my parents to adopt you back when we were in elementary guess they're still trying." I turned around, and saw Luciano leaning against the doorframe looking pretty annoyed.

"O-Oh….Then you stopped wanting them to adopt me?" He looked at me for a while.

"I guess so didn't notice now, but I stop caring two years ago…..Stop caring about a few things it seems." I looked at him slightly confused when it dawned on me. The thing he said in his bedroom earlier made so much since now. 'With every new relationship you lose two friends.' Well that sucks for us then we only had each other as friends. Looks like I'm leaving this house without half my heart. We just stared at each other before I broke it, and made my way to the front door.

"Oh Flavio you're leaving? Did you, and Luciano finish with his Spanish?" I looked over at Eilbell who looks like she just got done taking something from Ana. I gave them both a sad little smile.

"Ya we finished it…..We finished a lot actually." They probably didn't understand what that meant, but their eyes widened as they tried to walk towards me to probably get more information from me. I just calmly left the house hearing a very loud.

"WHAT DID YOU DO!" Come from the females on the other side of the door. 'Well Luciano looked like it wasn't Ana you had to worry about when it came to pushing me away.' I walked towards the side walk when I saw a short girl with onyx black hair that had lavender tips. She looked really confused as she looked towards the house behind me. She looked at me, and her eyes widened in relief. She walked over to me looking at me with that similar lavender color I see in the mirror every morning.

"U-Um Ciao….D-Do um you know where I can find this place?" She showed me her phone with the address for Luciano's place on her phone.

"Um ya it's right behind me."

"OH….Thank you so much I'm here to see my boyfriend….My name is Flavia what's yours?" She asked over happily as she held her hand out to me. So this was the person that stole my only friends heart, and caused our friendship to end unknowingly.

"...It's Flavio." I mumbled gently shaking her hand.

"Well thank you….Your hair is really pretty is it natural." I slowly nodded my head.

"Thanks." I forced out to be nice. "I have to get home now…..enjoy your time with your boyfriend."

"Will do I get to finally meet his family after two years….maybe I'll finally get to meet his best friend he always tells me stories about." I felt like my whole being just crumbled away at her sentence.

"I wouldn't count on it." I said starting to walk in the direction of my own home. I heard her try to question me, but I guess she gave up the second try.

"VIA WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!"

"We've been planning this meeting all week Luci don't you remember!?"

"I HAVEN'T EVEN SEEN MY PHONE ALL WEEK…..ANA YOU FUCKING WITCH WHERE IS MY DAMN PHONE!"

After that Luciano only talked to me if we got paired up in with our class work. He dropped Spanish two week after the whole thing so he never needed help with it anymore. After highschool only time I heard about him was when his mom gave me her daily checks up calls. We'd talk for awhile, but I guess I truely was never the same after that day.

"Oh my Luciano got married last week….I didn't see you there I hope you just didn't want to go." I stared at my ceiling for a while.

"Uh no…..I didn't even know about it Eilbell…..Happy to hear he found the one."

"I still don't like her….no girl is worth losing a friend over." I hummed softly. It was a common thing for Eilbell to say that every time she called.

"I know Eilbell, but if he's happy then that's all that matters."

"I just don't understand how that boy could forget someone he spent every waking moment with for nine years…..I know this is an odd question, but do you regret anything from your school life Flavy?" I looked down at my bleeding wrist. I took up many things that helped me cause self harm after that day. Something told me to cut to the point there was no coming back today. As my vision slowly started to darken I finally answered her.

"Ya…..I regret ever loving your son." I whispered softly over the line then dropped the phone.

"FLAVIO!"

* * *

 _ **Have you ever** **accidentally** **made a good, and bad version of something?...Well~ I did by accident so ya...This was actually taken from a Fluff starter list, and well this was not fluff lol.**_


	37. Splinter

_**Splinter**_

 _ **Summary: Just a little one shot to see how soft Luciano is when it comes to his little princess.**_

 _ **ThirdPOV**_

The Talia home was quite no sound could be heard. For once Luciano didn't have to be away on any business for the country. It was Flavio that was out of the house oddly the small blond never gets requests to go work on anything, but for once the southern part of the country was having some trouble which meant Flavio had to go try to fix it even if he hated doing boring government stuff. With Flavio out of the house Luciano was stuck alone with the kids which only happens every once in a blood moon. The boys were doing their best to keep silent so they wouldn't disturb their dads day off since he was already mad that their mom wasn't going to be home for it.

Little Vittoria did as her fratellos told her, and just played with her stuff animals in her room. Though she didn't know why it was bad to try, and talk to her slightly upset daddy she didn't argue with her fratellos. They were old so they probably know more than her. She'd never really seen her daddy fully pissed before well not that she can remember anyway.

Vittoria already knew her daddy was just born grumpy like Ruemen. Daddy was just less explosive from what she saw. She loved Ruemen don't think she didn't, but he can be really mean or scary at times. When ever Ruemen got too crazy Ren would always come, and making him stop by hitting him in the head. Vittoria really wished she knew how her fratellos worked, but sadly the only one she was close to figuring out was her Mammina. Mammina was really sensitive, and loved almost everything. You have to be careful with what you say about him or he might slip into an episode as daddy called them. Then Mammina will be really sad, and cry for a bit till it's over.

Vittoria was doing her best to just play in her room, but she was getting really lonely, and bored. She slowly got up, and made her way to her bedroom door. She slowly opened the door, and peaked out her almost silver eyes scanning the halls for any young males. She smiled softly when she was in the clear. She tippy toed down the hallway till she got close to Luciano office. She peaked in, and noticed he was doing a bunch of paperwork. She pouted softly, and made her way down stairs. She tapped her foot boredly trying to think about what she could do. Vittoria hummed softly when her eyes fell on the bookcase spotting her favorite book at the top.

"Maybe Renny or Ruey will read to me if I ask nicely though they might get mad I left…..They'd understand….I think" She mumbled making her way towards the bookcase. She took her shoes off in case they got scuffed or something which would disappoint her Mammina since he worked hard to hand make her pretty stuff. She pushed a chair towards the bookcase, and climbed onto it. She grabbed the closes shelf, and slowly tried to climb up to the top to get the book she wanted. About half way there she placed her hand on a more wore area on the bookcase from her mom repeatedly taking books one, and off the shelf. A small yelp left Vittoria lip as she yanked her hand away from the shelf.

With her other hand now off the shelf Vittoria couldn't keep herself held up. She screamed in fear as she fell down. She tumbled off the chair, and onto the floor. Little Vittoria couldn't help, but cry heavily from the fear, and pain she just went through. Her pain, and fear filled sobs rang through the house.

The once silent house was now filled with heartbreaking cries. Luciano head shot up at the distressed crying. He quickly made a mad dash downstairs towards the sound. Once there Luciano looked, and blinked slightly confused at the sight before him. Vittoria had her back against the bookcase with her knees in her chest while she cried heavily rubbing her eyes with two small fist. She had a few bruise forming on her exposed skin. Luciano looked around for anything that could of cause the seen before him, but couldn't really come up with anything. Luciano squatted down next to her, and gently rubbed her head.

"Bambina can you tell daddy what happened?" She sniffled, and looked up at him teary eyed. Her face was all red, and puffy from all the crying she did. There was even a little bruise on her cheek bone. Vittoria whined softly, and buried her face into Luciano chest while she just pointed at the bookcase. Luciano looked at it confused trying to see how the bookcase could of hurt her it was nailed in place by him over twelve years go when they got Floren. He examined every little thing for a bit before sighing a tad bit annoyed.

"Bambina…..were you trying to climb the bookcase? Your mama told me you have a habit of doing that." Luciano stressed out because he wanted to yell at her for not following Fal's rules, and could of hurt her self. He also wanted to just hold her for awhile till she felt better, and he honestly didn't know which one was the best route to take. He did his best to do the in between though. Luciano pulled the little lemon head into his arms, and rested his head on her head. "It's ok bambina it'll heal soon….this is why your mama tells you not to climb the bookshelf."

"I-I know d-daddy, b-but my fratellos told me that I wasn't supposed to mess with you cause you were upset. So they told me to just stay in my room, but I got too bored so I went to see if you were grumpy like they said. You looked really busy so I came down here to do something. I-I thought m-maybe I could get one of my books, and have R-Renny or R-Ruey read it to me." She sniffled, and showed Luciano her hand. It was read with an slightly bigger than normal splinter in her hand. "I got a splinty, and it really hurt so it made me fall down. Which h-hurt so much I sorry for not minding. I just no know what to do Mammina always letting me cook or playing dress up with him."

Luciano signed, and held her a little tighter feeling slightly bad that he couldn't be as good of a parent as Flavio was. Which was weird since Luciano wanted the kids more than Flavio during his pregnancies. Luciano slowly stood up, and kept Vittoria held to his chest as he took her to the upstairs bathroom. Luciano put bandaids on any cuts she had after giving each injury a gentle kiss at his daughters request. He looked at her hand that still had a splinter in it. He tried to google how to get it out, but he was getting a lot of stuff that would either hurt more or he didn't want to try. Luciano looked at his contacts a little nervous wondering if he should call his wanna be mom or not. There was no way in hell he was going to let his wife yell his ear off because he let one of the man's bambinos get harmed.

"D-Daddy my hand still." Vittoria said shyly noticing her daddy was getting stressed looking at his phone.

"I KNOW!" Luciano accidently snapped making Vittoria yelp softly thinking she had upset her daddy by accident when all she wanted was to get his mind of the stressful phone.

"I-I sorry daddy I didn't mean to make you mad….I-I just w-want to get your mind off your p-phone you looked like it was making you mad." Luciano sighed feeling even worse for taking his anger for himself out on his innocent daughter.

"N-No daddy should be saying s-sorry for snapping for no reason….He's just mad that he doesn't know how to fix your hand….Do you get splinters often?" Vittoria slowly nodded his head.

"Sí daddy. Mammina normally puts glue on the splinty, and waits for it to dry then take it off it always work." Luciano looked at her confusedly, but decided not to question it since his wife was honestly the smartest person he knew. Hell he was smarter than almost all of the other countries. So with that reminder he gave himself Luciano went to go find some glue. Once he found it he had to have his four year old walk him through the steps which he honestly could've gotten if he wasn't impatient to fix his daughter. Once they got done Luciano went to go have a talk to his sons while the glue dried. He knocked on one of the doors.

"C-Come in." A nervous higher than most boys voice said. There was some soft whispers on the other side of the door some more curses then talk. Luciano slowly opened the door, and glared at the three boys before him. Vamps had been a nervous mess since Vittoria's cries of pain rang through the room. Ruemen look pretty pissed since he knew that little air headed idiot would say something about them. Floren looked like he was doing his best to use that great mind his mother gave him to get them out of their dads verbal wrath.

"Who wants to fucking start." Luciano said calm yet coldly making all the boys shiver in slight fear.

"I...Well we uh knew that y-you weren't too happy that mommy had to go to work today so uh we tried to give you a stress free day off by staying away from you…..We're….I uh well I-I'm sorry that it didn't work dada." Vamps stuttered out not meeting Luciano's eyes at all. Vamps jumped, and whimpered when he heard their dad slammed the door shut.

"You all thought of it huh? Funny you say the since Rue, and Ren CAN'T EVER AGREE ON SHIT THEY BOTH HAVE ENOUGH SCARS FROM EACH OTHER TO PROVE IT!" The boys cringed at how true that was, and that their dad was close to losing his cool. If their mom was here it wouldn't be so bad because he's just hug Luciano, and all would be good. Flavio wasn't there though so their dad might actually smack some sense into their heads like he always ask to do when their bad, but Flavio always forbids it since he doesn't like the idea of harming a child even if it's for a good reason.

"Okay so that isn't fully true, but we all did decide that you needed space so…..I-I took it upon myself to try, and verbally restrict Vittoria to her room." Floren slowly mumbled slightly worried where the sentence would lead him.

"So fucking much for verbally Ren it didn't fucking work, and your damn sorella got hurt because you told her DON'T MESS WITH DADDY WELL GUESS WHAT NOT MESSING LEAD TO HER FALLING OFF THE FUCKING BOOKSHELF! TELL ME HOW THE FUCK AM I GOING TO EXPLAIN THIS WHEN YOUR FUCKING MOM GETS HOME!" Ruemen was about to answer when the door opened. Little Vittoria peaked into the room really nervous.

"D-Daddy the uh glue dry we get slinty out now?" Her brothers flinched at the sight of how badly they'd fuck up while trying to prevent what they end up causing. Luciano took a calming breath, and turned around getting down on one knee in front of the only female in the house.

"Ya bambina we can get it out just give daddy your hand." Luciano said much calmer then how he was acting before the door opened. The boys were honestly stunned he went to a yelling storm of anger to well protective father that spoils his daughter as much as he could. Vittoria looked at her brother confused as her daddy removed the glue from her hand.

"Are my fratellos ok?" Ruemen glared at her making her hide her head with Luciano body a little. The other two just nodded their heads going unnoticed by her.

"Ruemen you glare at her any longer, and i'll smack it off of your face. Being forced to sleep on the couch for a month would be worth it." Luciano hissed out before he gently kissed Vittoria hand. She gave him a soft little smile.

"T-Thank you daddy….If mammina make you sleep on couch you just sleep with me." Vittoria mumbled happily.

"And why would I make daddy sleep on the couch?" Everyone slowly looked at the doorway where a taller blond stood with his arms crossed, giving them all a small glare. It wasn't big, but when ever Flavio even slightly glared at anyone said person was in a rude awakening normally it was hellish or just annoying. "Now~ Why is my bambina covered in more bandages then a burnt victim. Luciano care to explain?"

With that the whole room dropped a few temperatures. Luciano really had no escape for this he was at fault in more ways than one. Looks like he truly will have to sleep in Vittoria's room for a little while depending on how mad Flavio was that is.


	38. Pet?

**_Pet?_**

 _Summary: Flavio is confused why his boyfriend never lets him see his room so he finally asked._

LucianoPOV

I was working hard on my chemistry homework when I heard a knock at the front door. I grumbled, and made my way to my bedroom door. I shot a look at the house plant in the corner of my room before leaving.

"Manasa?" A tiny black, and white head poked out from some of the leaves. She slowly flicked her tongue. I went over, and gently rubbed her head. She booped my finger then flicked her tongue some more. She slowly wrapped herself around my arm, and nuzzled her small head into my neck.

For a Aberrant California King she was really tiny only two feet long a foot under the normal length. She made up for it by being really cute which was ok. It seemed I had a thing for cute stuff if my boyfriend was even more proof of that then you're an idiot. I was about to talk to her when I heard the doorbell this time. I groaned, and rolled my eyes. Manasa noticed, and nuzzled into me more tightening around my arm some in her own way of comforting me.

"Papas going to be busy so stay in your tree." I rubbed her head, and got her back into the tree without much of a fight. She flicked her tongue at me, and hide behind the leaves again. Making a leaf or two fall down. I sighed, and made my way down stairs to answer the door. A bright smile greeted me when I opened the door.

"Ciao Luci!" I rolled my eyes, and let the short male into my house. I let a small smile work it's way to my face as I watched him make his way to the living room. I followed him to see what he was up to. He was talking about having a study session I think I wasn't paying attention when I needed to.

"...Um why are you here again Fal?" Flavio looked over at me confused then pouted, and crossed his arms.

"Do I need to have a reason for seeing my boyfriend?" He mumbled sadly.

"No...A call still would've been nice." I said more to myself then him as I scratched my cheek. Flavio looked at me confusedly. He opened his mouth to question me, but slowly closed it seeming to think it wasn't important.

"Anyway…..Ally called me, and said you got some chemistry homework a-"

"Ally? Who the hell is Ally! How does she know about my classes I have no Ally in any of them." Flavio looked at me a little confused then his face fell in realization.

"Oh sorry I meant Ms. Jones….since the whole school knows we're dating by this point even though we hid it so well till my fratello started going to our school. Anyway~ she thought I should help you since you're only failing her class." I looked at him confusedly still not understanding why he called her Ally.

"...You know her first name because?" Flavio gave me a soft smile while a soft giggles slipped his lips.

"Being student body president has it's perks. Like making it look like my forever skipping boyfriend is present in the records. Getting blackmail on teachers, and so much more." I smirked softly as a mischievous shine sparked across his eyes. I pulled him over, and gave him a soft kiss. He looked at me slightly confused as I pulled away from him.

"So pure, and innocent. To bad deep down is a little monster…..and I love it." He blushed darkly, and looked away from me. Gently shoving me away some.

"T-That was too gushy to even come out of your mouth…..W-What are you trying to get." I chuckled softly, and just shook my head.

"Nothing you damn idiot…..Well let me go get my chemistry book, and we can work on it." I grumbled out as I made my way towards the stairs.

"Oh wait…..can I see your room for once….we've been together for almost two years now, and you've never let me see it." I bit my cheek trying to not remember the last time Manasa met someone new.

"It's kind of mes-"

"Oh please Remunos is probably worst." I felt my face deflate once I looked into his eyes, and knew he wouldn't let me win this time. I sighed in defeat which made him give me a really big smile. I gestured for him to follow me upstairs. He bounced his way up since he was way too excited that he got to see a room.

"Fair warning you might want to calm down before you go in." He looked back, and forth between the door an me confused.

"Why you're always home alone it's not like you'll get in trouble." I scratched my neck a little. 'Ya I won't you will though if she somehow doesn't like you.' I though slightly disappointed of the chance my favorite living things might not like each other.

"No, but I have a pet, and well I don't want to upset her for many reasons." Flavio's mouth made an O shape for a few seconds than he nodded his head understanding. I slowly opened my door which made Flavio more confused.

"Luci are you sure...I don't see any dog, cat, or even a tank in here." Flavio mumbled confused doing his best to look over my shoulder. I sighed a little worried, and threw a look at the house plant in the corner of my room. A tiny wave of relief flowed through me when I noticed Manasa hadn't moved yet. She was still curled around the tree branch.

"Ya she's in here….let me get her why don't you take a set on my bed?" Flavio nodded his head confusedly, and went to sit on my bed while I made my way to the house plant. Flavio looked around my room curious.

"You oddly enough have a nice room." I rolled my eyes, and pretended that didn't feel like an insult.

"Hey Manasa papas back sweetie." I whispered softly. She poked her little head out flicking her tongue happily. I rubbed her little head with my finger. She slithered onto my arm, and nuzzled her head into my neck. I turned around, and was really confused by what I saw. Flavio was so pale he was almost gray he was pressed into the furthest corner from me hyperventilating. While he just looked at my arm with wide fear full eyes. I took a step closer, but he just screamed curling into a ball while he violently shook.

"Fal?...Are you….what the hell is happening?!?" He just shook his head, and refused to look up. "...I'm going to put Manasa up then, and come over there then."

"Away put it away just away anything. Anything please just away!" I was still really confused, and a little hurt since it sounded like he was crying now. I slowly put Manasa back into the tree which annoyed her since this was the second time I gave her false hope of getting affection from me. I made my way over to Flavio, and sat down with him. I wrapped my arm around him, and pulled him close to my side. He jumped, and looked at my arm in fear then sighed in relief.

"So what the hell did I just see?"

"I…..I I'm ophidiophobic…." He mumbled shamefully. My face fell at that.

"...You're scared of snakes…..why they aren't that bad they can be really nice like Manasa is." I mumbled slightly disappointed that my two favorite things would never be able to stay in sight of each other.

"I…..W-When Me, and my fratello were younger b-before I uh met you in third grade m-my cousins l-locked us in t-there room with a...a lot of their pet snakes lose……...They didn't raise the snakes well so they were always really scared when people they didn't see very often were near them…...So we'd get bit pretty often." He slowly lift up his shirt showing me the small pen tipped hole sized scars I'd seen a few times, but never asked about. He had them in many places his legs were the most noticeable though which makes sense now that if it was because of snakes then it would of been easier for them to bite his legs.

"...How often did they do that?" He rubbed his arm, and let his head drop having his hair cover his eyes.

"They started when I was four so Remuno was three, and they didn't stop till fifth grade…..they only did it when no adults were home which was at least twice a month since. My Aunt, and Uncle always had two date nights a month. The reason they stopped though was because I finally took you to our house for the first time in fifth grade, and I guess you were even scary back then too." He mumbled as a dry chuckle left his lips. I held him close, and rested my chin on top of his head. I rubbed his back softly glaring into space thinking about how to fuck up Antero, and Francisco's lives for a little bit. I was about to talk to Flavio when I heard a soft hiss at my knee. I looked down to see Manasa resting her head on my knee nuzzling it.

"Manasa!" I whispered yelled at her. I felt Fal tense up a bit. I gently let go of him, and quickly had Manasa wrap around my arm. I did my best to hide her from Fal's sight so he wouldn't have another attack. She was being stubborn though, and slithered up onto my shoulder looking at Flavio. I felt her tongue flick against my neck a few times as she tried to say hi to him I guess. I wasn't too sure what she was doing since she doesn't meet people often. Flavio was biting his looking at my shoulder scaredly.

"Is…..I-Is she n-nice?" I looked at Manasa, and gently rubbed her head. She booped my finger, and flicked her tongue kid of licking or kissing my finger.

"Ya….she's cute, and pretty nice she hisses very little…..and when she does do it she normally wants attention. Which is stupid when she does it after an hour and a half of nothing but me babying her!" I hissed at her. She just nuzzled her head into my neck acting like her innocent self. I grumbled softly. Flavio giggled softly watching us.

"I-It seems like you're more of a snake then her." Flaivo said with a weak smile.

"Fal you don't have to pretend to like her." He rubbed his arm a little which was a clear sign that he was extremely uncomfortable.

"I-I didn't say I liked her I just said you're right she's cute, and you're more of a snake then her." He mumbled shyly. He still looked really uncomfortable.

"Let me try to put her up again, and we can go downstairs to work on the rest of my chemistry." He slowly shook his head.

"N-No it's fine this is her home so you um shouldn't have to make her hide for me…...A-As long as she stays there w-w-we should be fine." He mumbled nervously

"Are you sure…. You're still really fucking pale bambino." He took a calming breath as a small bit of blush spread to his face at the nickname.

"Ya….It's rare for you to like anything so uh…...I think it'll um be ok." He gave me a really tiny smile as he made a little distance between us, and got my chemistry work. So we worked like that with Manasa gently wrapped around my neck sleeping I think. Fal was still jumpy though when ever I moved thinking Manasa might touch him. I'll teach him not to fear my little girl. It'll probably be a lot of work knowing him, but it'll be need for when we get old enough to live together.


	39. HateLove

**_Hate/Love_**

 ** _Summery: This is based off that song I Hate U I Love U. I always make Luciano, and Flavio have a perfect relationship most of the time. So I decided to write a story on what it would be like if Flavio didn't have his glasses/contacts/meds that keep him his so bubbly self._** **ThirdPersonPOV**

The living room was full of nothing, but yelling, stuff breaking, and more insults then what was needed. Everything was going fine in Antero's house till he left his cousins with some people. Youngest broke out into one of his episodes shortly after when his other cousin called over his German boyfriend. Said German had a habit of flirting with people he shouldn't flirt with which always worked the short angry male up like no tomorrow.

"WHY DO YOU JUST LET HIS BLOND ASS DO AS HE FUCKING PLEASES! WHERE IN YOUR MIND DO YOU THINK IT'S OK FOR HIM TO ALWAYS TRY TO SEDUCE YOU. IT'S BULLSHIT MAKE HIM FUCKING STOP WHY DO I ALWAYS HAVE TO DO IT!" The shortest male in the room scream towards the crimson eyed man leaning against the way. Though he looked like he could care less about what was being yelled or thrown at him his eyes were another story. Those crimson pools were stressed, and slightly angry. His anger was no match for the flaming lavender orbs just overflowing with anger, and slight betrayal on the other side of the room.

"Maybe Luciano is just tired of having to put up with the bullshit you always cause Flavio it's a surprise he's still with you after so long!" Luciano shot his head in the Germans detection.

"Lutz shut the hell up." He hissed out trying to prevent his boyfriend from slipping into his episode even more.

"NOW YOU FUCKING SPEAK UP! WHY IS IT BECAUSE THERE IS SOME DAMN TRUTH TO HIS WORDS!" Luciano sighed softly gently hitting his head against the wall a tiny bit before he answered the rage ball of anger on the other side of the room.

"No." He said shortly. It was a long week, and if he were to be honest if another person butts in again he was going to lose his cool. Two weeks of Flavio having zero problems only for Lutz to ruin it by legit trying to ask for a quick fuck. So every little moment someone ticked Flavio off over the two weeks was finally flowing out sadly at him though.

"WHY DO I FIND THAT HARD TO BELIEVE LUCIANO!"

"Because your upset bambino. So most of what I say will seem like a lie to you."

"DON'T PULL THAT WI-"

"FLAVIO SHUT THE HELL UP. IF YOU CAN'T RESPECT YOUR DAMN BOYFRIEND THEN YOU DON'T DESERVE HIM!" The man that caused the short male's outburst yelled out.

"LUTZ I SAID SHUT THE FUCK UP STAY OVER THERE, AND OUT OF THIS!" Luciano yelled out finally tired of the German trying to butt into his relationship. He'd been with his boyfriend since freshman year he's learned how he works over the three years, and Lutz talking shit wasn't going to help anyone.

"I was just trying to help you."

"I don't need your damn help your just going to fucking make him feel worse!"

"OH NOW YOU SPEAK UP. I MUST BE SUCH A FUCKING EMBARRASSMENT TO YOU NOW THAT I'VE FINALLY SNAPPED." Luciano glared at the short male across the room.

"NO ONE SAID SHIT ABOUT BEING AN EMBARRASSMENT. SO SHUT THE HELL UP FLAVIO BEFORE MORE FUCKING SHIT, AND LIES WORK THEIR WAY OUT OF YOUR MOUTH!" Luciano's eyes slowly widened once he realized that he released his pent up anger for the German out on his boyfriend. Luciano mumbled some silent curses to himself knowing he had fucked up bad. Flavio glared at him tears of anger, and pain slowly flowing down his cheeks. He picked up the closest thing to him, and threw it at the wide crimson eyed man.

"FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU LUCIANO……...FUCK YOU!" Flavio's voice grew louder, and more hurt with each fuck you he said. "I FUCKING HATE YOU. I hate you so much."

"Fal….You...YOU DON'T FUCKING MEAN THAT!" Luciano looked like he was going to burst into tears himself, but he was able to hold it together better than Flaivo.

"NO I HATE YOU…...I HATE YOU…...I hate you so much because I know you hate me too…..why are we even together." Flavio said through choked sobs.

"IF YOU HATE ME SO MUCH WHY THE HELL DID YOU SAY YES, AND PLAY ME FOR OVER THREE YEARS!"

"I DON'T KNOW IT WAS OBVIOUSLY A MISTAKE. THE PERSON THAT GOT PLAYED WAS ME!" Flavio threw a vase at Luciano barely missing the taller male. Luciano eyes widened as he stared Flavio down.

"Played? You think you were the one fucking played thats pretty fucking funny coming from the person yelling they hate their partner, and told him to go fuck himself." Luciano said coldly glaring down the short male.

"AT LEAST I DIDN'T PRETEND TO LIKE SOMEONE!"

"PRETEND! I FUCKING LOVE YOU! HOW THE HELL COULD YOU THINK OTHERWISE!" Flavio shricked, and threw another object at the taller male almost hitting him in the leg.

"BECAUSE ALL I SEE IS A SOMEONE ANNOYED I'M EVEN A LIVE!" At that point Flavio's body didn't know if it should be sad or mad so it did both. He was silently crying his eyes out while his mouth let him scream out his anger.

"IF IT'S GETTING SO BAD THAT YOU'RE EYE SHOW YOU BULLSHIT LIES THEN YOU NEED TO FINALLY SUCK IT THE FUCK UP, AND GET FUCKING HELP LIKE I'VE TOLD YOU!" A small tear fell down Luciano's cheek. He knew this was crossing so many lines, but he was too blinded by his own anger to stop.

"I HATE YOU! I FUCKING HATE EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU!" Flavio whaled out while he tugged on his hair trying to calm down. He didn't want to act like this, but it was like everything was working against his conscience at the moment. He didn't feel in control of his body at all.

"I HATE THAT MY FUCKING EVERYTHING LOVES YOU THEN!" Luciano finally lost any moral he had left, and punched the wall since punching someone else was out of the question. Blood slowly slid down the wall, and Luciano's hand as he pulled it away. There was white specks on the wall right where knuckles would of met. Luciano's hand was a mess. Said man was panting heavily as he glared at the bloody area of the wall. A soft mumbled came from his right. He snapped his head in that direction glaring at the now shaking lemon head.

"WHAT!"

"I-I…..I said I ha-hate that I uh ha-hate you." Luciano's face fell slightly when he noticed that Flavio had finally calmed down. He was looking at Luciano with wide shocked lavender eyes as he held his hands over his mouth. Very silent sniffles, and shaky breaths could be heard from his side.

"So…..you're fucking better than?" Flavio slowly nodded his head.

"Y-Ya….I...we need to get you to a hospital."

"I'm fucking fine just a few cuts Fal."

"Then why the hell are your bones on the wall if it's just a few cuts." Luciano just rolled his eyes.

"I don't even fucking feel it ok?"

"I'll go get…. M-Mental help if you let me take you to get your hand fixed." Luciano's eyes widened as he quickly made his way over to Flavio, and gently grabbed his shoulder with his good hand.

"Are you serious….You're not lying are you bambino cause no offence, but you really need something that can help you." Flavio sighed annoyedly.

"Yes I'm fucking serious…..so please just let me take you to the hospital. I can't do anything for a busted hand." Luciano kissed the smaller males head, and nodded his head sign of agreement. Once gone everyone they left in Antero's living room were all an explosion of emotions.

Lutz looked pissy for no reason at all. Francisco seemed like he didn't care as he smoke of his cigarette while holding his grumpy boyfriend to his side. Oliver looked like he was going to cry as he looked at the trashes room horrified even though he should've been used to how his twelve year long best friend was when he was upset. Allen just sat there looking like he was trying to calculate random numbers floating around him. The younger three jumped in their set when they heard the front door open, and slam shut. Oliver sent Allen a nervous look.

"MY LIVING ROOM! THE HELL HAPPENED HERE? WHERE THE HELL IS FLAVIO!?" Antero yelled seeing the room. His fiance Jaime right behind him as he too looks at the room confused. Antero eyes flew towards the blood covered hole. His eyes looked like they would pop out of his head. "WHAT HAPPENED TO MY WALL…. ARE THOSE FUCKING BONES MIXED IN THE BLOOD!?!"

"One at a time Ant. First Flavio, and Luciano happened, and number two hospital with said boyfriend." Francisco said like it was just a normal day. Nowhere near as concerned about the bleeding hole in the wall like his younger cousin was.

"...WHAT ABOUT THE BLEEDING HOLE!" Antero yelled pointing at the hole.

"That's why they went to the hospital idiot. Flavio was really pissing Luciano off so instead of hitting anyone in the room he choose the wall. Dumbass hit it a little too hard since he fucked his hand up. You need to work on puzzle solving Ant anyone could of guess one of them did something to the wall, and that was why they are making their way to the hospital." Antero just groaned, and started to clean his trashed living room. Jaime sat between Oliver, and Lutz giving the German a glare as he did.

"I bet my sweet rear that you're why Flavs went haywire he was going two weeks strong you have no shame always running your dirty mouth." Jaime grumbled, and gave Oliver a hug to hopefully settle down the short British man.

"Cisco! Jaime is being mean to me stop your soon to be brother-in-law honey." Lutz whined to his boyfriend.

"No…. He's just being honest." Francisco grumbled putting the filter of his cigarette in the ashtray only he ever uses unless Gilen drags James over. "Also Ant guess what."

"WHAT?" Antero turned the vacuum off, and looked at Francisco confused. "Did you say something?"

"Ya…. Our little blond brat is finally getting help for his problem. Luciano is very convincing it seems."

"About damn time. I hate holding my damn tongue around him in case he tries to rip it out." Everyone in the room slowly nodded there head, and just waited how ever long it took for the two Italian blood eighteen year olds to get back.


	40. Got Each Other

_**Got Each Other**_

 _ **Summary: No one like him, and he didn't care. She did though. No one liked her….She didn't mind she had him, and he loved it. Well he did till they tried to take her attention away.**_

 **NoPOV**

Everyone hated him, and he honestly didn't care. He'd be lying if he told you he didn't really love it. They feared him, and he loved it. No one talked to him, looked at him, and most would fight others just to get far away from him. Except one person. She didn't listen to the stories or see him as some kind of monster. She didn't care if that made others hate her too, and call her crazy. He did though because he hated every other living being, but he loved her oh he loved her more than he ever thought he could love anything.

They were like Yin and Yang. She was brighter than the whole school. She was sweet to everyone even though everyone thought she had gone mad. She never judged or hurt a single thing. She was the type of girl that treated her stuff animals like they were real, and apologised to them if she drop, knocked down, or ripped them.

He'd tell you that she had been born out of a beam of sunshine since everything about her was just so bright. Her smile lit up a room, and broke through the cracks in his wall. Her voice was sweet, and made him feel warm when he heard it. She was never cold to the touch, but so sensitive to anything remotely under sixty degrees in Fahrenheit. Her eyes were like tiny stars that always made him get lost in how bright, and shiny they were. It wasn't hard to see or hear that he truly loved her with how he treated, looked, and talked about her. Well rephrase that more thought he doesn't talk to anyone besides her not even his family knew their adopted son was head over heels for a short lemon head that showed up two years ago.

Now he was a different story. He was dark in many ways. Some went as far as to tell their families he radiated evil, and destruction. Some said he was a demon sent from hell just to crush all the light in their school. Sadly his eye color didn't help disprove that statement, but hell he didn't care bring on the fear. Bring on the people hiding behind bibles even if they weren't religious in hope it kept him away. Bring on the rosaries wrapped around everyone's hands, and neck hell some even had holy water ready to be thrown.

He truly hated people so the further they were from him the better he felt. He didn't back down from anything so if someone need their ass handed to them well he'd happily do it. Sometimes he beats up rude ass jocks other times he did it when they made his little sun beam break down, and cry. Those were the times people got sent to the hospital. Yet everyone still tried to bring the poor girl down. He was cold as well as dark. He cared for nothing, and showed nothing other the anger as well as annoyance. He responds to no one not his family, and definitely not his teachers. The only person he remotely shows anything to was her, and her family cause he'll be damned if they don't like him, and someday forbid him from marrying her. So truly the only thing everyone should know by now was. Fuck with the demons sun beam, and you'll regret everything you had done the moment you see those boiling crimson eyes no matter who you are.

An annoying chimed rang through the room that held no emotional attachment to the owner. The chime was all too familiar for the darkly tanned male. His crimson eyes slowly moved towards the black rectangle making the noise. He sighed seeing bright lavender eyes shown on the screen while a bright smile traveled through them. He grabbed the phone, and answered it with a sigh letting her answer first. That thought was however cut off when he heard soft sniffles on the other end.

"Via….Whats wrong!? WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?! WHO THE HELL THOUGHT IT WOULD BE OK TO MAKE YOU CRY!" his only response for a bit were shaky little breaths. Till he got an answer that he almost didn't hear since she whispered so softly.

"I-I…. It….. I…. M-My papa is r-really angry again…. He…. I'm scared Luci. I'm really scared." Crimson eyes boiled with pure anger at the sound of anyone making the poor girl on the other end this shaken.

"I'll be over in a bit then. Fuck him liking me! No one has the right to make you fucking cry!" A soft little whimper came from the other end.

"N-No you can't p-papa said he'd k-kill you for sure this time if you c-came over ever again…… I think someone is telling him about how you really are….. He was yelling about a uh no good play boy or something or an antichrist." She said sounding so hurt at how her father described her closest friend.

"Via!.. Do you think I fucking care? That asshole is making you cry your damn eyes out, and I won't fucking stand for that. NO ONE HAS ANY RIGHT TO FUCKING HURT YOU!" Luciano stormed out of his room making his way towards the front door. A small strawberry blond blocked his way.

"Sweetie where are you going mommy almost has supper ready." She pouted softly up at her adopted son. Luciano groaned not really wanting to talk to her that, and he felt he just didn't have the time for it.

"I…..Shit um….. Uh I….. Fine. Look mama there is this girl, and well-" Luciano got cut by a high pitch squeal. He looked at his adopted mother confused. She had wide eyes, and held her hands over her mouth. She slowly nodded her head to let him continues. "Is whatever the hell just happened going to fucking happen again?"

"N-No sweetie p-please go on!" Luciano rolled his eyes, but continued anyway.

"Back to what I was saying before whatever the fucking hell just came from your throat stopped me. So there's this girl mama, and well I…. Fuck she's the only person I don't actually fucking hate." Luciano's cheek were slowing getting color so he turned away before his mother saw him too soon. He rubbed his neck nervously. "I…. Her papa seems to be hurting her so…… I have to go I hate when she cries it hurt me almost if not as much as it hurts hurt her. So I have to go, and make him leave her the hell alone cause I swear if he finds a way to kill the ever living sunbeam inside of her….. I'll make his death as slow as I can."

"Oh sweetie….. you're in love that's….. I never thought I'd see this day." Eilbell said overjoyed that her son was actually normal, and not an insane man who felt nothing but anger. Luciano clenched his jaw since he didn't want to fully snap at his mother. He complains about hating his adopted parents all the time, but he honestly actually cares for them. Never as much as he will care for the little blond that stuck to his hip, but he does his best to treat them better than others.

"Ya….. Sure. So I have to fucking go comforter her if you don't mind!" Luciano grumbled, and made his way towards the door.

"Can you bring her back for mommy to meet her?" Luciano sighed deeply, but nodded his head anyway.

"Ya sure mama whatever…. It's not like I have a choice." Before his adopted mother could say anything else Luciano made his way out the door, and quickly made his way across town. He ran through backyards, and allies remembering the fast path to Flavia's house by heart since he got many fear full calls about how her father was getting scary or verbally abusive like no tomorrow. He knows every path you could take to get to the beautiful house three mile from his own. He was panting slightly when he reached the doorstep. He knocked on the door weakly as he leaned over with his hand on his knee panting. He looked up really fast when he heard the door open.

"Luciano….. I… you shouldn't be here my husband is not in a good mood today." A slightly middle aged women said depressedly as her olive drab eyes looked anywhere that wasn't Luciano's pissed face. Her right eye was swollen, and slowly turning purple and black. Luciano growled resting his hands on her shoulders.

"WHY SO HE CAN FUCKING DO WORST TO YOU? JUST LOOK AT YOU ESMERALDA!... Where the hell is Flavia." She bit her lip looking away.

"I'm a horrible mother I truly am…"

"Esme where is she!"

"I…… I heard Augustus storm up there a few minutes ago…. I didn't want to get hurt again….. I'm such a bad mother." Luciano rushed past the crying lady making his way up the stairs right for the one room he knew better then the his own. He heard the angry scream of the supposed man of the house which he didn't deserve such a title. Luciano quickly kicked open the door even if it wasn't lock he didn't feel like checking. Luciano growled as he saw a man with short greasy lemon curls banging angrily on a locked bathroom door making soft feminine sobs ring from it with each bang.

"AUGUSTUS!" The man stopped his banging, and turned around to glare all the hatred of hell towards the shorter male in the room.

"YOU! YOU'VE MADE MY BABY A DIRTY LITTLE SLUT. WHAT ARE YOU A SUCCUBUS! YOU THINK I WOULDN'T HEAR ABOUT WHAT YOU REALLY ARE YOU SICKING MONSTER!" The larger man stormed over to Luciano yanking him up by his shirt. "How many times have you forced yourself onto my damn daughter you sex driven monster!"

"Zero….. You don't even deserve to call her that when all you do is make her cry till she passes out. How you ever got this fucking lucky I'll never fucking know! Great wife, amazing daughter, but a fucking temper bad enough to send you to a mental home." Augustus looked like his eyes were going to pop out of their sockets. He threw the shorter boy across the room growling at him in disgust.

"Did you think I'd never hear about how sick of a human you or whatever the hell you are." Luciano just glared up at the other man whipping a slight bit of blood of his lip since he bit it when he hit the wall.

"If you want a fucking Luciano Venice Talia 101 I'll fucking give you one. I hate every fucking human I come into contact with except your daughter, and my parents. I was left at an orphanage when I was only a few months old, and got adopted by actually….. really nice people, and I mean fucking saint like people. I have a temper bigger than your own, but I use that for good. Some dick bag jock cheating on his damn girlfriend then I'll fucking teach him otherwise. Someone getting bullied for no damn reason, and I'll remind them that Hetalia High is my fucking school. Lastly if anyone, and I repeat anyone puts their fucking hands on my Flavia, and they all will wish I'd kill them then leave them alive." Luciano chuckled dryly, and walked up to Augustus smirking. "Oh you'll get a kick out of this. I'm not from fucking hell, and the only person who has ever actually fucked anything in this room is you. Trust me I wasn't letting anyone get close enough to either of us for that to happen."

"YOU THINK I FUCKING BELIEVE YOUR DAMNED LIES." Augustus growled like an animal, and slammed his fist into Luciano cheek. Luciano slow crawled onto his hands, and knees spitting out a little blood as he did. He rolled his eyes, and looked up at are thick foggy plum eyes. They were once almost as light as his daughter, but drinking mixed with an unlocked temper made them sickly dark.

"You truly are pathetic beating up a teenager just because you believe some rumors." Augustus yelled in rage, and started kick, clawing, and punching Luciano as much as he could. "V-Via c-can I hit your mothers sperm donor that gave some to make you."

The room was silent beside the sound of horrible sobs from the bathroom, and down stairs. Luciano took everything Augustus threw at him waiting for his little sunbeam to give the ok or not. Normally Augustus would of been dead if he'd been anyone else, but this was his little sunshines father. He didn't want to risk hurting her even if the drunk man over him dying would benefit her. Luciano slowly closed his eyes thinking she wasn't going to say anything, but cry from the bathroom. He couldn't really feel the pain at least the women in this crumbling home were safe for a bit. That made him feel slightly proud that he's keeping two innocent ladies from getting beat.

"P-Papa…" The soft whisper went unheard to the raging blond man. Luciano slowly looked at the bathroom with wide eyes. She was peeking her head out looking horrified at the sight of the man she thought she once knew beat up the only other person that cared for her it felt like. She bit her lip hard working up her courage. "Papa stop…...PAPA stop …….PAPA STOP!... STOP!... DADDY STOP IT STOP!!"

"F-Flavia?" Augustus snapped out of his blind rage as the word Daddy rang through his head. He was looking at his daughter stunned mouthing her name many times. She hadn't called him daddy or dad since they had moved. He was now just papa plane papa. He's missed hearing her call him that like he was the only man she'd ever run to when she cried. He missed the little daddy's girl that hid behind him around males. She changed after the move though, and Augustus blamed everyone besides himself. It was his fault though wasn't it? He took her from her friend, cousins, brothers, her pets, and he even took her away from her favorite place that she'd worked on since she could use a shovel. He pushed her away, and now the monster under him came taking away any chance he could of had to get his baby girl back.

"... D-daddy I…. I know y-you're mad because you think everything you hear from people is true when y-you're drunk….But it's not daddy please believe me." She gave her father pleading eyes hoping he'd see through a drunk fuzz. "He….. Luci may not act nice to other daddy, b-but he treats me better then anyone…. Even you… He never yells or touches me. Heck he gets embarrassed when I kiss his cheek. His lips have never meet anywhere on my body…… so please stop it…. STOP IT. STOP HURTING THE ONLY PERSON I KNOW THAT LOVES ME BACK FOR ONCE!"

Luciano stared at her wide eyes. Back Flavia Esmara(Is-Mar-Uh) Island loved him back, and she basically screamed it. Augustus glared down at the boy under him. Luciano held his tongue not wanting the insane drunk to beat him more, and make his sunbeam cry more.

"I'm going to move, and you better be out of my house or I will kill you! I'll die before anyone can date my daughter." Augustus got up, and walked over to Flavia gently pulling her up. Her eyes only looked at Luciano fearfully. "Go packed princess daddies going to move us back home. With your brothers and everyone else."

"WHAT!" The teenagers both yelled in slight anger, and fear. Augustus just shook his head moving her towards her closet.

"Shhh. I'll take you home…. Then you'll be back to how you were…. You'll forget all about that no good boy, and only hide near me when any come around…. You'll stay my special little girl forever." Flavia looked up stunned a few more tears ran down her cheeks.

"Papa….. N-No I refuse. I…. My brothers won't care if we go back no one will…. I didn't ask to go back….. I asked you to stop beating on the only person I love romantically." Flavia mumbled not backing down from her father. Something she should of done after they moved here, and he started making best friends with alcohol.

"WE ARE GOING BACK HOME FLAVIA!" Augustus yelled throwing her into her closet. "Now fucking pack." Flavia yelped hitting the wall, and looking at her father in fear. Luciano growled glaring all the fire of hell at Augustus. Flavia looked at him slightly less scared when she heard him growl out. Crimson met lavender for a short minute before her curls bounced on her shoulder giving him the sign to go ahead, and be true to his instinct. Luciano tackled Augustus to the ground letting loose all the anger that had been building up since Flavia brought him home for the first time.

"YOU….. DON'T…… FUCKING…… TOUCH…. MY…. VIA…. LIKE…. THAT…. YOU…. FUCKING…. BASTARD!" Luciano yelled out punching the older male two times between each word. Augustus was stunned, and too overwhelmed by the built up strength the younger male had locked way. Luciano didn't stop till he finally let out all the anger he had for the horrible drunk man. "You can call me a demon, and a monster all you want. If you ever touch her again though you'll see what i'm truly made of Augustus."

"L-Luci i-is it done?" Flavia softly whimpered from her closet that she closed when Luciano leaped onto her father. Luciano slowly crawled over, and opened the door giving her a really small yet soft smile.

"Ya bambina it's done he won't be moving for a bit." She blushed softly looking at her hands shyly playing with the again.

"I-I'm y-your bambina…. I…. I like being called your baby girl i-is that bad w-we aren't even together." She mumbled out in a nervous panic. Luciano sighed softly, and grabbed her hand, and kissed it.

"I've been hoping to change that…..How about you come with me to my house, and we can talk about it while you meet my parents?" She smiled brightly, and nodded her head.

"S-Si that sound perfect…… b-b-bu-but I think i'm too s-sh-shaken to walk on my own I'm sorry." Luciano shrugged, and picked her up bridal style carrying her out of her house.

"I've been dying to do this bambina so there is no need to be sorry." Luciano mumbled softly into her hair. She smiled softly, and nuzzled her face into his neck.

"Are your parent really as nice as you've said." A soft hum was her only answer. "Well…. Will they like me then?"

"Who couldn't like you besides idiots bambina." She chuckled softly make him shiver slightly at the warm feeling that shook his body at the sound. It took them a bit to get to Luciano's house, but they enjoyed the small chat they shared till they go there. Eilbell threw the door open before Luciano could even step onto the porch. A high pitch sound left the elder lady's throat making Luciano wince slightly.

"Oh sweetie she is adorable…ROD OH MY ROD COME HERE MEET OUR FUTURE DAUGHTER-IN-LAW ROD PLEASE." Flavia blushed heavily, and covered her face not even looking up when she heard Luciano growl at his mother.

"Mama shut up you're making her uncomfortable!" Luciano hissed out towards Eilbell.

"Ah sorry sweetie…. Please come in you two please!" She cheered out as she rushed back into her house. Luciano sighed annoyed with everything happening so far.

"Flavia It'd be best if we talk before going in, and having my mom on our heels the whole time."

"I… o-ok Luci if that's what you want." She smiled softly up at him.

"Ok look Via….. I'm not big on feelings, and emotions but damn it I love you. I love you more then any fucking thing. You're so special to me I'd do anything to make sure that ray of sunlight never burn out inside of you….. So~ can you finally let me call you mine." She smiled softly wrapping her arms around his neck, and kissing him deeply. After a minute or two she pulled away making him whimper slightly at the lost of her sugar coated lips. they were probably the only thing sweet he'll ever truly like the taste of.

"I love you too Luciano… Everyone says you horrible, but I just see a sweet overprotective amazing guy when I see you, and I'd love to be yours." She said with such a cute innocent smile gracing her face.

"Great I'm never letting anyone touch you ever." He mumbled giving her an eskimo kiss that made her giggle softly at him.

"Who said i'd let anyone else touch me or you?" Luciano just chuckled, and kissed her softly already addicted to the taste, and feeling.

They had each other, and everyone knew to not touch her or you'd feel hell from the accused antichrist. Even if some women or men weren't scared of him they all learned satan's little angle would make you feel heaven's wrath if you were to close to the only person she'd ever love. They were Yin and Yang. She was a gift from heaven that brought warmth, and light with every step or sound. He was from the pits of hell he brought fear, and darkness with every little movement. Well that's what the world, and he saw. All she saw was something she'd never replace. They only had each other because of others fear, and they refused to change it they love being alone together everywhere they went. Nothing was better than having just each other till they wanted a bigger family.

\--

 _Hey Meiko here, and I'm sorry I've been lacking on the updates. My computer charger broke, and I can't get a new one so I have to type on my phone. I'm not too good with phone typing, and tranfering so my dad got me a Bluetooth keyboard for my mini iPad. So look forward to a few one/shots till I want to update my real stories._


	41. My Greedy Blood

_**My Greedy Blood**_

 _ **Summery: Since they've know what sex was Luciano has used his twin as a toy. He didn't even care about his feeling just trying to satisfy his own crazy way of thinking.**_

 **NoPOV**

The house was dark, and so far it was silent with no sound. As you'd climb the stairs though you'd see a soft light shine from under one of the doors. The soft sound of a bed squeaking under repeated motion with the sound of the headboard hitting the wall followed it. Soft muffled moans could be heard the closer one got to the door. A groan was heard here, and there after skin smacking skin was heard before them. Soft curses ring out from the room as all the mixed sounds start to get louder.

"Shit….I stop fucking you for a week, and you're as tight as a virgin all over again. God I need to fucking leave you needy as hell more often." groaned out a peru colored male as roughly abused the onyx haired males ass under him. Loud muffled moans were heard form the gaged shorter male as a tear of pleasure or emotional pain slipped his eye. The shorter male tried to pull the other even closer with his legs only for the other to roughly smack him.

"I've told you before Flavio no fucking touching drop your damn legs before I break them." A soft whimper left the short male as he did as he was told. "Don't try to put feeling into this dumbass. This is only so you don't combust, and I relieve any anger or stress." A tears slipped the short boys eyes as he nodded his head to show he understood even if he did want more. He was a toy though only for his owner to use, and no one else or he'd be in the hospital it had happen before. As Flavio slowly went down the self hate road his eyes widened when his brother plowed into his special spot that the taller normally avoided since he knew Flavio better than the shorter did himself.

"Your were a idiot, but i'm feeling nice tonight. I really need this to night so I'm going to make this one of our better fucking sessions." Flavio moaned around his brother tie happily as his poor prostate was abused like never before. The poor thing rarely got touched since the darker male hated how loud his pale counterpart could be. When we say hate he actually loved them, but he hated that he liked it so much since Flavio was just his toy. Flavio was his twin, and so he was only his. Flavio was half of him so no one else could have him, and when Flaivo tried to branch out to give himself to another he put an end to it fast.

"Fuck this is worth your annoying moans god how can you honestly be this tight." Flavio looked at the angry lust filled crimson eyes above him. He slowly made grabby hands really hoping his brother would let him wrap his arms around his neck. Those crimson eyes rolled then glared at the lavender pools under them. As much as he wanted to reject him the deadly need swimming through the purple pools made him cave. "Fine just this once though you damn touch needing bitch." Flavio's eyes sparkled as he wrapped his arms around the peru skinned man neck.

"Ah Luci~" a muffled moan attacked Luciano's ear making him slightly pissed at how nice it sounded. Flavio pulled his twin closer rolling his eyes into the back of his head at how good it felt to have Luciano deeper then normal. Luciano's eyes widened slightly at the feeling to, but this was a one time thing. He refused to actually gain more feeling for his twin then he had.

After all what kind of fiance would he be if he finally fell in love with the toy he'd been using for nine years, and not the beautiful german lady he left at his house after an unfulfilling session of love making. He tried to stop using his twin after he popped the question to Lully, but making love to her, and fucking the daylight out of Flavio are so different. One made him feel more relaxed, and less pissed the other was just unfulfilling, and made him sad afterwards. So like an addict he ran back to his twin only to beat the living shit out of him, and some other man that he found attempting to undress said twin. Flavio was half of him, and no one fucked Luciano unless he let them. So no one could touch his other half since Luciano only let his dick in two purple eyed people.

"God you feel good, but this is a one time thing since I really need this fuck." Flavio weakly nodded his head as drool slid down his chin making Luciano harder, and closer to release with how Flavio looked with clouded eyes, a red face, marked to hell body, and a drool covered bottom lip. Luciano growled yanking his tie out of Flavio mouth. a confused moan left Flavio lip till Luciano shoving his tongue down his throat making him shut the hell up. Luciano got rougher as Flavio got louder, and held on tighter trying to keep the kiss going as long as he could. Luciano had only done this a handful of times since they started when they were fourteen, and Flavio treasured them.

Though Luciano only used him Flavio loved him more then anything. He felt horrible when Luciano stop coming to him yet felt so happy when he got so mad for almost sleeping with someone else. That meant Luciano cared a tiny bit deep down since he started their sessions again. Their pillow talk was more based on how he loved Lully, but hated fucking her since it never gave him the same feeling. Flavio knew not to talk about his thoughts on the subject to prevent slaps or going a week without his brother touch. Flavio loved, and only loved him so if being his brother toy was what he had to do to feel anything from him then so be it. Luciano was rough in the bedroom or around bedroom topics. How ever normal talks, and around large groups Luciano was really sweet. He kept Flavio closer then Lully, and made him feel special with how protective he was when other males got to close.

"L-Luci~?" Luciano grumbled, and buried his face into Flavio neck.

"Fuck….W-What the hell is it?" Luciano bit down roughly on Flavio shoulder somehow finding unmarked skin."

"Ahh~ C-Can I talk? P-PLEASE~" Luciano grumbled trying to think over if he should allow Flavio his request or not. Sighing Luciano just nodded his head not seeing how much more it could hurt since he broke most of his rules he had over fucking his twin tonight. "Oh GOD…thank you~...You feel SO GOOD~...IT'S SO GOOD LUCIANO…..OH LUCI~"

"Fuck! I take it back no talk dumbass." Luciano hide his red face because damn if Flavio moaning his real name, and not his nickname wasn't hot as hell sending shiver down his spine. "I hate you, but I fucking love this feeling too." Luciano bit Flavio's neck in a new spot when he heard a whimper leave Flavio's mouth at the word hate. They were silent besides their moan, and groans growing louder as well in more need the closer they got to releases through the night. Luciano was having trouble staying awake by the end, but he did go all out so it was understandable.

"L-Luci?"

"What Fal?"

"... Why do you do this….. Why is it me that you use when you always feel the best with me…. You've told me before so I know you're never that loud with her."

"You're my twin your half of me that like dating myself. I won't let anyone touch apart of me unless I like them though. Sadly for you I only like one person who would never fuck you, and your gay to the point you'd throw up if I made you touch her." The room was silent for a bit.

"That doesn't explain why you played with my heart, and have me under you more than Lully." Luciano rolled to face Flavio.

"It was pity at first since I'd never let anything touch half of me so I let you experience the feeling, but then it became a mood stabilizer so ya…. Be honest if we weren't twins I probably wouldn't care as much."

"Is that why you scare of men when were out together so no one has sex with half your DNA…. That…… That's so stupid Luci i'm not half of you I'm half of our parents since we are fraternal twins…. I've been letting you use me only to find out you're an idiot." Flavio let out a painful laugh as tear rolled down his face.

"Do you think I care I'm in there somewhere dumbass were family again TWINS at that, and if you insult me one more time i'll break your fucking nose again. You're mine to use we were born together so you were born to fill my needs. Now shut up so I can sleep." Luciano was about to roll over when he heard Flavio whisper in a broken voice.

"Get out… please." Luciano glared at the smaller male curling into a ball facing away from him.

"The hell did you just say? I think I just heard bullshit for a few seconds."

"I said get out…. I'm not sleeping in a bed with someone who doesn't even love me. Better yet stop coming here all together." Flavio mumbled tiredly refusing to look at the man next to him. He waited for a few minutes then whimpered. "Why are you still here I told you to leave!"

"I don't feel like it I'm too tired to drive home." Flavio grumbled softly.

"Then go sleep on my couch, and be gone before I wake up." Luciano grumbled, and pulled Flavio to his chest.

"Why the hell are you being so bitchy tonight you're never this whiney!" Luciano hissed out into Flavio ear keeping the shorter male pressed to his chest hurting Flavio's waist slightly.

"Because I'm tired i'm so tired…….. just so tired of you Luciano. I'm tired of being a damn toy. I'm not a toy, and I never was I'M A HUMAN I HAVE FEELING! I BLEED, AND MY SKIN CHANGES COLORS WHEN STUFF HAPPENS TO ME! SO I'M TIRED OF YOU LUCIANO I'M FINALLY SICK OF THIS. I HATE HOW I'VE FALLEN IN LOVE WITH A MONSTER LIKE YOU!" Flavio was choking on his words now since he started to cry when he raised his voice. Luciano held Flavio a little tighter since he was starting to squirm a little, and it was getting annoying. Luciano could care less about the rant his brother was having he was too tired to pretend that it mattered. They'll go to bed he'll leave before Flavio woke like always, and come back at night to take out his day inside of his twin. "ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?!"

"No because as I said before I'm tired, and only hear bullshit." Flavio violently shot out of bed, and glared down at Luciano like no tomorrow.

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE NOW!"

"No...You're really getting annoying Fal." Luciano looked up at those pissed off lavender pools bored. He really wanted to go to sleep with Flavio since that's normally the most refressed he feels when he wakes up, but instead Flavio wanted to be a bitch tonight.

"MY GOD JUST LEAVE I'M SICK OF YOU, AND ALL THESE SESSION THAT HOLD NO MEANING TO YOU! I WANT A LIFE, BUT I CAN'T EVEN HAVE ONE BECAUSE YOU FUCKING HAVE ME CHAINED TO YOUR DAMN WRIST." Flavio's eyes widened, and he threw his hands over his mouth when he cursed. Luciano looked slightly shocked too. Flavio had never cursed anything in his life, but here he was cursing out Luciano. Flavio slowly closed his eyes, and started to cry his eyes out in pain instead of anger this time. He covered his face while his choking sobs rang through his bedroom. Luciano bit the inside of his cheek he truly hated how much he cared, and was addicted to Flavio.

"Flavio stop fucking crying what the hell is that going to get you beside a headache, and piss me off."

"I…… I almost thought I was free back when you stopped coming to me after you proposed to you hooker I missed it till I realized I could be my own person, but no you came back, and put me in the hospital because you have so many problem it's not even funny….. You didn't even stop. To this day you keep sending me to the damn hospital when I touch you without permission first….. I WANT TO SPREAD MY WINGS, AND LIVE BUT YOU WON'T LET ME. YOU KEEP SMOTHERING ME MAKING ME TOO WEAK TO LEAVE BECAUSE YOU'RE FUCKED IN YOUR GODDAMN HEAD." Flavio weakly whispered till he got to the wings part, and back to screaming he was. Lucino was slowly losing what little patience he had for his brother.

"That's because you're my toy, and your half of me. No one else can fuck any part of me. You were born for me to use that's what a twin is. Someone who you'll always have." Luciano rolled his eyes like that was a known thing to the world. Flavio growled softly.

"I'm not a fucking toy Luciano I AM A BREATHING THING WITH FEELING! FEELING I WISH WOULD DIE! The only thing we share is our parents DNA we aren't iditatal twins we're fraternal you idiot. You're half of nothing we are two different people Luciano Talia, and Flavio Talia. Not Luciano and Luciano 2.0. With how you act towards me you're not going to have a twin at this rate. YOU MAKE ME WANT TO PACK UP, AND JUST RUN AWAY FROM YOUR SICK ASS!" Flavio stopped caring that he was cursing out Luciano by now, and honestly Luciano deserved it.

"You're being dramatic Flavio."

"I hate you I fucking hate the monster you've become, and I hate myself more for loving you. So if you won't leave my damn room then I guess I'll go sleep on my own damn couch so I don't have to see or be near you." Luciano growled as he heard Flavio storm down the stairs.

"YOU FUCKING BITCH. GET THE HELL BACK HERE, AND GET YOUR TIGHT ASS IN THIS BED SO I CAN ACTUALLY SLEEP!" Luciano made his way out of the bed when he heard nothing till he finally got a yell in return.

"NO FUCK YOU. I HOPE YOU GET NO SLEEP YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" Luciano made his way down stairs pissed like no tomorrow when he saw Flavio curled into a ball crying softly in the corner of the couch. Luciano yanked him off the couch making him yelp in fear, and pain. Luciano glared down at him his crimson eyes almost a black color with how pissed he was.

"I said get your ass back up the fucking stairs so we can go to bed you little piece of shit. I'll force you back up there, and you know I fucking will cause as you've said I'm no longer scared of sending you to the hospital."

"I hate you so much." Flavio whimpered out.

"Ya? Well I hate you too I've been using you for nine years only to fall more in love with you. I hate everything about you because I love it so much. You were only supposed to be a toy nothing more, but my damn head stopped listening." Flavio glared at Luciano not believing a single thing he said.

"I don't care… I'll sleep with you tonight, but I promise you this is the last time Luciano you'll never have me again, and I hope you look back regretting everything you've done to me since we were fourteen." Luciano rolled his eyes pulling Flavio up stairs again thinking Flavio was just spewing bullshit again.

"Sure whatever…...I have a great plan to fuck you in a coat closet at my wedding since heavens knows I won't enjoy what me, and Lully do once we get home. Hell I hopes she cheats a few times too so fucking you won't be too bad." Flavio looked at him confusedly.

"Wait….. Lully can fuck other people, but I can't your side action can't fuck other but your future hooker wife can?"

"Past Hooker Fal you forget that, but ya you can't have anything touching you I'm pretty much apart of you by now some of me is floating around somewhere in there by now nothing can touch a part of me without my permission." Flavio mumbled something that Luciano didn't catch, and he didn't care. He just pushed Flavio down into his bed, and curled around him tightly. He had a long week, and need Flavio as close as can be to get the best sleep the could get. Flavio didn't fight it, and just stared at his wall like it wronged him somehow for most of the night. When Luciano was so deep in his sleep Flavio slipped free packing everything he would need. He glared at his stairs before leaving.

"You're making me abandon my own house I hope you're happy with your life you jerk…. I hope we never meet again." He whispered venom covering every single word that left his mouth. That night was the last the twins ever saw of each other, and truth to Flavio word Luciano did regret a lot after that night. He regretted every little thing. He was then stuck in a marriage he used to run away from his feeling he tried to hide about what was supposed to be a toy. He hate it till he had a happy lavender eyed daughter almost a mini Flavio, but her hair was lemon colored though. He didn't care he named her Via feeling like he finally had a piece of his brother back in his life. He spoiled that little girl till the day he died.

He never saw Flavio again, but Via made the trip for him. She met her uncle that she heard so much about, and understood how true her fathers tells were. Her father did mess up bad because it took her a whole week to finally get her uncle to talk to her. Flavio hated Luciano just that much that he didn't want to deal with anything that came from him. Flavio life was never perfect thanks to that man. He finally made friends, but he could never be with anyone because his twin always haunted his mind. How ever when a blond female version of yourself repeatedly knocks on your door you have to let go of the past at some point.


	42. Big Brother Cares

_**Big Brother Cares**_

 _ **Summary: Flavia has nightmares a lot so she runs to her big brother to help fight off the bad things in her sleep.**_

 **FlaviaPOV**

"No! NO GET AWAY FROM HIM!" I screamed to unhearing ears as I watched Papa grab my bubby by his neck, and shake him around. We were supposed to all be having a family picnic how could it end like this. My bubby didn't look to scared, but if I know him he's only pretending to keep me calm. I tried to follow them as Papa carries my bubby towards the cliff, but mama was holding me back whispering lies about my bubby.

"It's ok Flavia papa will get rid of that monster so he doesn't taint our name more. He'll never hurt you again sweetie." Mama stroked my hair as I tried to wiggle away.

"No Mama please save bubby he isn't a monster he's my bubby he loves me. Mama PLEASE BUBBY HASN'T HURT ME PLEASE SAVE HIM MAMA!" I felt her shake her head.

"No he's a monster we've been wanting him gone for some time now will be the perfect three soon." I somehow broke free of my mama, and ran as fast as I could towards my papa, and bubby. Bubby kept kicking papa in his chest, and face trying to get free papa was just so much stronger though.

"PAPA PLEASE DON'T HURT BUBBY! PAPA PLEASE PUT BUBBY DOWN, AND WE CAN CONTINUE OUR PICNIC!" I saw papa glare at mama probably from failing to keep me in her hold.

"Flavia go back to your mama. You don't need to see what we do to problems in this family." He said coldly. My bubbies face was turning purple as he slowly stopped kicking papa. His clouded crimson eyes met mine as I ran after them. I saw his lips moving slowly so I could read them.

'It's ok Via just close your eyes, and I'll watch you for as long as you need me.' More tear fell down my face as I ran harder they were finally at the clift.

"NO PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME. PLEASE DON'T TAKE LUCIANO AWAY FROM ME PAPA!" Papa just gave me a hard smirk.

"It's for this families own good Flavia." I fell to my knees as I saw papa throw Luciano over the clift. There were no scream no nothing he was there then gone from sight. I crawled to the edge not caring that mama was yelling about my dress, and grass stains. I looked down, and choked sobs left my mouth as I saw him broken laying in a growing pool of his own blood. He eyes just staring up with nothing in them just pale pink.

"LUCI! PLEASE LUCI……. LUCIANO!"

I bolted up in my bed crying softly, and holding my chest it hurt so bad after dream up that. I felt like someone took my heart, and ripped it up with nothing to fix it except maybe him. I sniffled, and wiggled my way to the floor since I was too small to touch myself. I slowly left my room walking down a few doors, and gently opened the door to see him sleeping. I hope that's what he's doing after that horrible dream I had. I heard him breathing so it calmed me down a nice amount. I slowly walked over to his bed, and stared at him sleep till he woke up like normal.

"Via what the hell are you doing!" He growled out covering his eyes, and nuzzled into his pillow with a yawn. I bit my lip looking at the floor even though I know he won't mind it still scares me to ask. I'm almost eight it's probably sad that I run to my thirteen year old brother over nightmares still. He looked at me for a bit then his face fell when I started to shake, and slightly cry. "Via fuck what wrong come here."

"I'm sorry bubby I really am." I whimpered out as I crawled into his arms curling into a ball. He held me tightly, and stroked my hair.

"Did you have another nightmare bambina. If we talk about it you'll feel better remember? And don't be sorry this is my job as a fucking big brother to make you feel safe." I sniffled, and buried my face into his chest.

"B-But I'm a-almost eight, and you're thirteen don't I annoy you?" He just shook his head, and held me tighter resting his chin on my head.

"You're fine Via now tell bubby what happened." I slowly nodded my head.

"W-We were having a-a-a family picnic, b-but papa just slowly got more, and more angry at everyone. Papa finally snapped when some big rude kid pushed me down at the playground so when papa saw the scuffs on my hands, and arms he blamed you. Y-Y-Yo-You and him started to get mad at each other so I hid behind mama. You hit him then he dragged you to a cliff by your neck. I pleaded for mama to stop him, but she just said that they had to clean away the monster that was hurting me. I somehow got free from mama, and ran after you two. Papa was faster though, and too strong for you to break free from, A-And" I clung to my bubbies chest, and started to cry so hard I couldn't speak when I remembered how lifeless he was in my dream. I felt him shush me, and stroke my hair gently till I calmed down slightly.

"Hey it's ok I get where that went you don't have to tell me anymore. You can stay here as long as you want." I whimpered, and shook my head.

"N-No I need to tell you s-s-so you can tell me you'll never leave me…. I-I-I'd have nothing if I lost you Luci….. I'll give away all my toys, and anything else just to keep you Luci….. Mama, and Papa can leave, b-but please not you." I looked up, and his eyes were wide. He sighed, and tucked my head into neck, and shoulder. He rubbed small circles into my back humming a little. I kept a tight grip on his shirt, but my eyes felt heavy from his humming, and my tears.

"It's ok bambina I won't leave…. Someone has to love, and care for you in this damn house after all." I closed my eyes smiling a small bit at his words.

"Thank you bubby….. I don't want to see you look so lifeless again." He sighed softly, and rubbed bigger circles into my back.

"Don't worry I'll be pretty damn full of life for a while Via. Fuck after all you said it yourself I'm thirteen, and you'll be eight soon so will see a whole fucking lot of eachother for a long time." I slowly nodded my head.

"Papa will never hurt you right." I expected him to say ya never. Stop worrying, but he hadn't said anything it was just really silent. I slowly looked up to see him glaring at his wall. He quickly pushed my head back into his neck, and held me so tight it almost hurt. "Bubby?"

"Shut up, and go to fucking sleep Via." I whimpered, and slowly tried to go to sleep like he asked. It was silent for a bit then he spoke up again. "I know you're still awake you're breathing too fast to be sleeping….. I'm sorry if I fucking scared you, you're still too young to know somethings….. when you're no longer in school I'll tell you any, and everything."

"Really?" I asked looking up at him with big innocent eyes as he calls it. He nods his head, and kisses my forehead softly. I smiled happily at the feeling this meant Luci wasn't upset anymore.

"Yes really now come on it's late, and we have school tomorrow." I yawned, and nodded my head. Bubby kind of curled around me in a protective way. I slowly fell back to sleep using his arm as a pillow while his humming soothed me back to sleep.

I always sleep best when I'm with my bubby, but mama and Papa think it's weird so they tried to keep our rooms really far from each other. Not like it worked I always ended up back in his room four to five times a week. I would do it every night, but mama and papa are scary people so I don't want to fully upset them. I have to do it though cause if I didn't I'll only get an hour or two of sleep sometimes none. Bubby understands so he doesn't mind being a pillow, and something to hold. I don't want to even know what would happen with my sleep if papa actually did make him leave. I'd probably get none for most of my life. Good thing I still have my bubby then.


	43. 7AM

_**7AM**_

 _ **Summary: Luciano, and Flavio share a 7AM college class, and Luciano honestly doesn't know how Flavio is alive with everything he drinks. Luciano gets more confused seeing him a live every day after all the random shit he drank the day before.**_

 **LucianoPOV**

I yawned softly, and rested my head on my desk doing my best to stay awake. I had thirty minutes till this stupid college math class started, and I felt dead. At least I wasn't drowning myself in random energy drinks like my seat mate does. I looked over to his empty seat waiting for him to show up. He always walked in two minutes before the whole thing started, and I don't blame the guy for trying to get as much sleep as he can. He can hardly talk when he first sits down.You can call yourself a night person, and someone bad with mornings but you'll probably never be as bad as Flavio Island is. I swear the guys not going to show up one day, and our professor will tell us it's because he fucking died of a damn heart attack. If that happen I honestly won't be surprised.

"Hey Luciano do you have notes from last class?" I rolled my eyes, and looked at my childhood friend.

"Yes, but you get shit from me. Maybe if you stop slutting off in the bathroom, and actually come to class instead of fuck in the bathroom you'd have them too." I growled out. None of that was a joke my friend Lutz actually gets paid to be fucked in the school bathrooms. That's the only reason he even comes to our college so people could pay to use his body.

"God you're so mean to me." He whined out making me wince in pain. I hate his whiney voice it makes me have headaches.

"Start actually doing school work, and I won't be on your fucking ass!" I snapped at him. He pouted softly.

"If you were jealous that I haven't let you have a piece you could of said so." Lutz smirked hungrily at me.

"Ya…. No thanks you've been with more people then your age, and your twenty three. Also if you say anything like that to me again I'll punch you in your damn face. Lack of teeth, and a broken nose aren't good for business I can only assume." Lutz rolled his eyes then snickered.

"Look it's mister kill me liquid gods." I turned my head to see that Lutz was right Flavio did just walk in. He stumbled his way up to our desk. He sat down, and slammed his face down on our desk. The action use to make me wince since damn it must hurt, but I stopped after a month of him doing it. He was mumbling random shit that I could hardly make out. I think he said something about our class, and maps. I honestly don't know how this dude got here if he can't even speak half the time. It takes him like an hour before he can talk normal in here.

"...Flavio I know I ask a fucking lot, but when the hell do you actually go to sleep?" He wrote a twelve with his finger onto the desk, then nuzzled his face into our desk. "Um ok….So~ what concoction of energy giving drinks our you going to kill yourself faster with today?"

"Mhmm…..I ya…...hmmm ya man mhmmm." I just stared at him, and slowly blinked not even surprised that was the answer. He really shouldn't have morning classes if a cup of coffee does nothing unless it's mixed with a bunch of other energy drinks. I felt someone tap my shoulder so I turned around to Lutz trying to not laugh any.

"W-Why don't you just give up." Lutz said through giggles till he cut off himself bursting into hard core laughter after I heard a thud behind me then a few more. I sighed, and facepalmed already knowing what happened it's the same thing he does like every three days.

"He fell asleep, and is now falling down the stairs isn't he." I sighed out looking at Lutz who just nodded his head. I got up, and slowly made my way down the stairs.There he was just staring at the ceiling dazed mumbling in his own language. I helped him to his feet sighing. "Come on Flavio back to our seat we go."

"Ya….mhmmm seat….. We have backs cool." I growled when I heard people start to laugh at him. If they saw his grades they would shut the hell up. He somehow has straight A in a C- average college. He's really fucking smart when he isn't sleep drunk as he calls it. I slowly set him down in his seat, and he starts to lean towards me. I push him back into his chair, and look around when I spot a guy wearing a belt.

"HEY EGERT!"

"THAT'S NOT MY WHOLE NAME TALIA!" The Estonian snapped at me. He has a thing for using his whole name.

"FUCK YOU VAN DOON!" He rolled his eyes.

"You have my attention what do you need? If you want a tutor you'd be better asking walking coffee shop he'll probably know as much as me which is nothing." I glared at him for a few seconds. Boy do I want to beat his sassy ass I only take one person's sass, and I don't even know why I take it from that person.

"No….. But I do need your belt." His eyes widened, and his face went beat red.

"I'M NOT GAY DON'T FLIRT WITH ME YOU FUCKING WEIRDO!" Everyone was looking at us except Flavio who was still sleep drunk. I pushed his giant thermos completely full of black eye, and made him drink a fourth of it. I patted his head gently. How he talked a shop into always filling such a big thing with such strong caffeine i'll never know and don't care enough to find out. After my quick thought I glared at Egart.

"Ya sure whatever just give me your damn belt." His eyes widened, and he shrunk in his set.

"No I refuse to let you give me a blow job." I was about to throw a book at him till Flavio almost fell over again.

"Look if I give anyone a mouth job you'd be last on my list now give me your fucking belt before I come take it." He nervously took his belt off looking away from me throwing it in my direction blindly. I caught it before it smack Flavio in of the head. I used the belt to restrain Flavio into his chair till he was more awake. He giggled softly, and smacked his face onto our desk again.

"I hehe oh hehe feel mmmhmmm like a kink toy." I turned away from him hiding my face. He is so stupid when he is like this any, and everything leaves his mouth like that.

"Luciano yuh ok there pal yuh ear be the color of yuh eyes?" I flipped Allen off forgetting him, and Oliver sit behind us the schools hardcore gay couple. He just chuckled, and whispered something to Oliver that made the Brit erup into giggles.

"Was getting kinky, and tying him down need Luciano~" I gave up, and threw my math book at Lutz making him yell about a bloody nose. I heard him run out of class quickly. I put my head in my arms till I heard soft humming next to me. I looked over, and saw Flavio mixing two Mild Cocaine Energy Drinks into his huge ass thermos of black eye. He closed it, and weakly shook it since he's still kind of dead.

"Oh god." He mumbled slowly sipping it, and turning his nose up. He hates it so much, but has to do this just to function through the day. I really think he needs to go to the doctors or some shit. He took a few more sips sticking his tongue out one of his more cuter reaction to his mixtures. "I'm going to die one of these days I swear."

"I wholeheartedly agree with you." I chuckled out watching him have to torture himself. He sighed softly mumbling a hush while he quickly downed the mixture. Which was like half a liter or maybe a little more. He groaned laying his head gently on the desk this time. Even though he still groaned like it hurt him.

"I hate my head so much god. Once I'd like to function in the god forsaken morning." He whimpered onto our desk. I just rolled my eyes, and gently patted his back.

"You ever try to get tested or something because you having to drink energy drinks every two fucking hours since you were like twelve sounds like a damn problem ." He looked up at me biting his lip.

"I don't want to not be normal…. W-What if I really do have a problem…. I-I'll…. They'll have more reason to treat me like I'm a problem here." I rolled my eyes, and ruffled his hair.

"Don't make me drag you to the fucking doctors Flavio. We may only be friends, but I'm getting really fucking worried about your damn health, and that's a lot for me to say so be honored." He bit his thumb in thought for a bit. "Well?"

"F-Fine I'll go get tested on one condition." I sighed softly, and gave him a hard look.

"What is it." He looked away from me twirling his finger, and abusing his poor lip with his teeth. He refused to meet my eyes as he started to tell me the condition.

"Y-You have to take m-me on a d-d-da-date." He yelped out, and hid his face waiting for my reaction. I was slightly confused to be honest what kind of date could this 24/7 groggy, and innocent boy want.

"What?" He whimpered, and finally met my eyes. He looked slightly hurt.

"A d-da-date y-you know w-what couples do….. I….. I want to see if I like y-you as much as my heart beat tells me I do…. a-and seeing if um y-you like me back would um be really nice." He mumbled smiling shyly up at me. I never really thought about it. We hang out some, and I guess he's cute, nice, and funny at times. I looked him over, and ran through my mind of every little moment we've had together. I rubbed my neck, and looked at the floor as my ears started to burn when I noticed. I probably do like him more then I'll admit in public.

"I……. Sure why the hell not lets see where this goes…. AFTER the fucking doctors Flavio Island, and don't think I forget that part idiot." I said the last part sternly. He just smiled brightly at me.

"I know you won't Luciano it's been half a year I know you pretty well by now." I heard some Awwing from behind me so I sent a glare at the hardcore gay couple behind us.

"Fuck off you two!" I hissed softly.

"Oh I knew you two were gay dearie from the moment you sat down together. Flavy was just so adorable, and you were one creepy man love. OOW I'LL BRING CUPCAKES OUR NEXT CLASS TO CELEBRATE." I groaned, and slammed my face on my desk. Well I learned that did actually hurt.

"Luciano are you ok that looked like it hurted." I glared at him slightly.

"It did! I don't know how you do it every time we have this class." He blushed softly, and just looked away from me.

Well today has been pretty different I guess it's ok though. Lutz ain't here, and I may of just caught myself an adorable boyfriend so I really couldn't complain to badly. Besides the fact he really needs to stop chugging coffee, and energy drink. I mean he needs to stop now so I don't lose him faster if this relationship becomes long term which I have a feeling it might.

\--

 _I just like to make a shout out to the sweet guest thats always replying to my stories. Thank you so much I get a chuckle out of almost everything you say. So I'm going to start calling you ' **ROYAL'**. Hope you dont mind. _


	44. Final Day

_**Final Day**_

 _ **Summary: The world is slowly imploding, and Luciano gets to spend his last few moments on earth with Flavio.**_

 **LucianoPOV**

I felt the earth's shaking get stronger as the time quickly ticketed away. Scientist said every last person remaining on earth had an hour, and a half left. I listened to the crackling of fire, car alarms, trees falling every hard shake, and people crying or screaming over losing a loved one somehow. I looked at the sky as it got covered in ash, and other chemicals making it look dark, and gloomy. I heard a sad shaky exhale from my right. I looked over to see Flavio hugging his legs tightly as he watched some men get into a fight while some lady cried behind them.

"Hey don't look at those idiots just look at the damn sky while we still can." He looked at me with tears building up in his eyes.

"W-Why are people going crazy….. I….. I almost saw a person be raped. What is wrong with people." He held his head in his hands, and started to cry softly. I sat up, and pulled him into my lap. I gently rubbed his back, and covered his eyes in case he tried to let them wonder again. I kissed his head, and hummed softly till he calmed down.

"Better?" He slowly nodded his head, and gave me sad look that hurt my heart.

"Y-Yes I-I'm S-Sorry I….. I'm just scared." He whimpered softly, and balled his hands up in my shirt. I just held him tightly hating the look he just gave me since I had no way to fix it. I tried to think of anything that would calm him down, but I couldn't think to well with the shit going on around me.

"Hey it's ok! why don't we just head back inside?" He looked towards our house, and shook his head as more tear built up in his eyes.

"P-People are burning, and destroying it we can't." He mumbled with his voice shaking. I glared at our slowly burning house that people are now throwing, hitting, and breaking apart. Flavio is right why the hell does everyone think it's ok to act fucking insane just because they will all die soon. I slowly stood up holding Flavio still.

"Well then why don't we fucking find a place where it'll just be us for a bit?" I was rewarded a soft smile as my answer. I kissed Flavio head, and walked deeply into the forest near our destroyed house. It was mostly silent now. We could still hear the car alarms, and the thundering sound from the Earth shaking. I sat down, and just looked at the sky again.

"L-Luci What are we going to do with the rest of our hour?" Flavio held on to my sleeve looking at me confused, scared, and depressed. I ran through my mind thinking of every little thing Flavio liked. There wasn't much we could do in an hour. I let a smile work it's way to my face as I thought of something. I stood up holding my hand out to him.

"Dance with me Fal." He tilted his head looking up at me with big innocently confused eyes. I've always loved his eyes more than most things in this world.

"You can't dance…. I also thought you hated it." He picked at some grass looking down sadly. "Plus I'm not good at it anymore."

"That's fine idiot no one will fucking watch this if just for a fun last uh shit…. twenty eight minutes." He still looked at me like he was unsure. "Besides I fucking love anything as long as you're a part of it Fal."

"I….. Well when you talk s-sweet like that I have to dance with you." He said smiling softly at me. He took my hand, and slowly got to his feet. He wrapped his arms around my neck, and I gently held onto his waist. We started to sway in small circles. He giggled when we'd step on each other feet, but we didn't stop. "Wish we had some music to listen to."

"Give me a second, and I'll think of something." Nothing worked anymore everything was fried cause the magnetic field is fucked. I could sing, but I'm horrible at it.

"If you take any longer will die you goof." He forced out in a happy tone. I sighed, and got close to his ear. We still danced while In a whisper like voice sung a song I relate to like no tomorrow.

"I found a love for me~ Darling just dive right in follow my lead." Flavio gasped softly, and held onto me a little tighter.

"L-Luciano are you s-sing you never sing." I smiled against his ear.

"Well I found a BOY~, beautiful and sweet. Oh~, I never knew you were the someone waiting for me." He giggled happily, and closed his eyes letting me guide him in out dance while he absorbed the song. "Cause we were kids when we fell in love~ Not knowing~ what it was. I will not give you up this time~ But darling, just kiss me slow." Flavio shivered when I sang that part husker blowing on his neck some.

"I…. I can't believe you're sing Ed Sheeran right now I didn't even know you liked him!" I chuckled softly. I didn't like him, but Flavio did. The guy had a few good songs though like this one.

I really related to it. I did leave Flavio once back in highschool. It was a horrible three months watching him date another person. Flavio came back though so I could save him from what ended up being an abusive relationship. Being me I kicked the dickbags ass, and Flavio took me back. Though I'm about to lose him for good again I won't leave his side once while it happens.

"Your heart is all I own and in your eyes you're holding mine~. Baby, I'm dancing in the dark~ With you between my arms BAREFOOT ON THE GRASS Listening to our favourite song~" Flavio softly hummed along with me, but he didn't interrupt my singing. He somehow liked it when I thought I sounded awful most of the time. "When you said you looked a MESS~ I whispered underneath my breath~ But you heard it, Darling, you look perfect tonight." He does. He always looked perfect in my eyes just so damn amazing no matter what he did.

"Luci….. T-The ground is cracking behind you!" I gave him a soft kiss, and blocked any type of view he could have.

"Well, I~ found a Man, stronger than anyone I know

He shares my dreams~, I hope that someday I'll share his HOME~!" Flavio has tears build up in his eyes because he probably remembered we won't be able to do this next part like we wanted. "I found a love to CARRY more than just my secrets To carry love~, to CARRY children~ of our own~!"

"I…. I would of loved some…. I hate dirty stuff b-but I think I would of gotten use to kid messes." I smiled sadly at Flavio. I would of loved adopting with him too. I'd say it, but I have a song to sing, and stretch out. So I just gave him a tiny head nod.

"We are still kids but we're so in love~ Fighting against all odds I know~ we'll be ALRIGHT THIS TIME~!" He chuckled dryly because we both know we won't be alright, but normally we would be. We were what they called couple goals. "Darling, just hold~ my HAND~ Be my boy, I'LL~ be your man~ I see my future in your eyes~!" I did. I always saw a future with Flavio I just never thought it would be over like this, and so soon. Flavio Squeezed me at the hand part, and didn't lighten his grip any.

"I wish we had a longer future too." Flavio mumbled looking deep into my eyes like he just read my mind. For once I felt teary eyed. These were my last moments with my bambino. The shaking was almost making it too hard to stand now.

"Baby, I'm dancing in the dark~ With you between my arms BAREFOOT ON THE GRASS Listening to our favourite song~" We tumbled to the ground not being able to keep standing. I held him close to my side as the earth was shaking nonstop. It was getting really hot it almost hurt, and made our position uncomfortable. "When I saw you in that DRESS Looking so beautiful I don't deserve~ this Darling, you look perfect tonight~!" A small smile made it's way to my face as a tear rolled down my cheek at the memory of making Flavio actually wear a dress. He ended up liking it, and started to wear them when we stayed at home together or when we visited friends.

"Luci?" He whispered weakly while he almost lost his grip on my arm. I grabbed his hand, and held it to my chest looking up at the sky while more tear fell. "I…. I don't feel good anymore…. A-Any m-more. It's so hot, and I'm getting tried as well as nauseous."

"That's fine Fal….. Why don't you just close your eyes." I mumbled pulling him to my chest. He weakly nuzzled his ear over my heart, and closed his eyes.

"Luci…. I love you." I almost didn't hear him over everything else happening around us. I gently kissed his head.

"I love you too Fal." A few more tears slid down my cheeks. He didn't hear me. I know he didn't because his chest stopped moving after I kissed him.

"Baby, I'm dancing in the dark~ With you between my arms BAREFOOT ON THE GRASS Listening to our favourite song~" I whimpered softly, but wanted to continue singing the whole song even if he couldn't hear me. "I have FAITH~ in what I see Now I know I have met an ANGEL~in person And he~ looks perfect~ I don't deserve~ this You look perfect~ tonight." I held Flavio's body close to me. I let my tears run free. My little angel is finally where he belongs, and I most likely won't be able to go meet him with the horrible past I've had.

I was lucky to meet one of heaven's blessing on Earth I doubt I'll meet it in the afterlife. This life was kind of short. We only made it to twenty one. He gave me eight amazing year though since we meet back in eighth grade. A year of friendship four of dating, and three married. Flavio Island had a nice ring, but Flavio Talia made people stop, and freeze to make sure they had heard something right. He was my opposite, but as they say opposite attract. That's probably why a sweet, shy, smart, and innocent guy ended up with me. A rough, moody, and bad mouthed sex addict. I was probably a walking sin that he let taint him each night. He loved me, and I fucking loved him so much. Everyone saw it yet no one knew how it was possible.

"Fal?" I whizzed out as I was slowly choking on the heat, and air around me. "I really fucking loved you……. I..I think I'm about to make my way to the afterlife. If by some fucking miracle I meet you up there then I'll tell you I missed you if not someone listen, and tell my bambino I miss him already, and I will for as long as I remember him." I winced in pain, and started to cough up some blood as my insides got boilied from the heat. I squeezed Flavio body as tight as I could.

"P-Please if anyone hears me…. I want to be with him again. I'll do anything. I'll be good….. I'll be a monster just. Please I love him so much he's my bambino…. My everything so please fucking let us be together again. I'll truly do fucking anything." I wanted to beg to be Flavio once more, but everything hurt too much. My eyes felt so heavy. I slowly closed them, and it almost sounded like someone told me _'Just be yourself son that's how we love you two.'_

I felt like something was burning my eyes. I heard soft beeping coming from somewhere. I heard soft mumbling of to my left I think. I slowly opened my eyes only to groan, and cover them. The talking stopped being replaced with a gasp. It sounded pretty familiar, and it made me shiver. I slowly looked over being meet with lavender pools. My eyes widened, and I probably looked like a fish.

"LUCI!" Arms wrapped around my neck tightly, and those eyes I loved disappeared into my chest. "I can't believe you're awake…... you've been in a coma for three months." I blinked slowly then smiled softly.

"Thank you." I whispered out softly. Flavio looked at me confused.

"What?"

"I love you." I cupped his face, and smiled softly. He gave me his standard bright smile, and kissed me softly.

"I love you too Luciano." The smile on my face wouldn't go away. I looked up at the ceiling, and I just couldn't hide how happy I felt. Someone did listen it wasn't hopeless. _Thank you whoever you are thank you so fucking much._


	45. You're Too Clingy

**_You're Too Clingy_**

 ** _Summary: Everyone thinks It's about time they have a long talk with Luciano about how clingy he is when him, and Flavio are out in public._**

 **JamesPOV** **_(Canada if people forgot)_**

I watched our group of friends as we all hung out at the mall together. Everything was normal the fourteen of us still the same. Lutz as flirting with Luciano only to get death looks from Flavio, and a finger from Luciano. Gilen was letting his hoeish brother drag him into any type of store which was annoying me so I kept dragging my fiance back to safety if Lutz was dragging him into a dirty store. Jaime, Oliver, and Flavio were talking over animated about something while Allen, and Luciano smiled softly about the whole thing Luciano was keeping Flavio starbuck free hand locked in his like no tomorrow. Now it was fine for now, but once we stop some where both his arms will be around the little blond till we start moving again.

Now I enjoy holding Gilen, but I never see Luciano arms leave Flavio body he's always touching him in some way. It's been what five years and six month you'd think the guy had enough of constantly touching each other, but nope I hope he isn't like that when their at home then I'd feel bad for Flavio he'd get literally no personal space. I pretend that Luciano's need to cling to Flavio didn't concern me so I looked at the other. Natitly, Mara, and Kat were chatting about dates they have coming up I think. Gilen was shyly clung to my shirt as he tried to hide from people passing by. I heard Nikolai, Kuro, and Hemeros having a talk about Zang apparently having a child soon. Wow our group is really growing up. I always thought Lutz or Luciano, and Flavio would be the first to have kids anything can happen I guess.

"So I really think we should throw a shower poppets." I tuned into Oliver talking.

"Oh yes that would be so fun me, and Flavio could decorate for it……. and maybe Antero could come?" It was silent. Everyone slowly turned to look at our orange haired friend. Some of us were confused the rest were just pissed or if you were Flavio terrified at that simple name. Flavio did a fearful check around the mall while he clenched onto Luciano hand. Well rest in peace Jaime. Luciano is about to paint the floor with your blood if his growls, and glare aren't enough proof that fist is.

"Jaime love what did you just say I think we miss heard you…." Oh Oliver there is no saving this idiot from the wrath of Luciano Talia.

"... I…. I said maybe Ant could come." He mumbled disappointed in himself for probably liking that monster. Ant was with Flavio for five month in freshman year, and well lets just say Flavio left a new man. Mentally, and physically. He use to be worst then Luciano, but now he's a damn saint unless you mention Antero then he's a mess.

"W-Why him w-why….. d-d-did he get into your head oh god he's still hurting people oh my god." Flavio was slowly breaking into an episode. We don't normally see them, but Luciano said he had them a lot because he to this day has nightmares about those five months of hell. I know it's hard to get over stuff, but that was almost six years ago they really should take him to get help.

"Hey…. HEY shh bambino it's ok that asshole isn't touching anyone remember me, Allen, Kuro, and James said we kick his ass to veggie state if he touched another human." Luciano said as soothing as he could while he held Flavio wrist since Flavio digs his nails into his arms when he has episodes. I forgot I agreed to that stupid arrangement…. Would he really need all four of us isn't three enough? Flavio just looked up at him in pure fear then whimpered, and buried his face into Luciano chest. Luciano held him tightly, and glared at Jaime so coldly that the whole area felt cold. "We're going home thanks to someone!"

"No on likes Lutz yet we still invite him I don't see how my boyfriend is different." Jaime mumbled while we all watched Luciano carry a shivering Flavio away.

"Because I annoy people not scare the living hell out of them how could you even mention that monster around Flavio. I'll fuck anything except that man!" Lutz hissed out.

"...Flavio needs to grow up the past is the past Antero really has changed he lo-" Mara punched Jaime in the face before he could continue what he was saying.

"YOUR BOYFRIEND RAPED, BEAT, AND VERBALLY ABUSED OUR FRIEND DAILY FOR FIVE MONTHS! If you ever talk shit about Flavio again me punching you won't be the only thing happening to you!" Everyone glared at Jaime. He stared at us all confused.

"Are you guys being for real all you do is complain about Luciano, and Flavio yet you'll stick up for them over stupid stuff!?" A large hand landed on Jaime shoulder. Everyone looked at Tom a little stunned he never jumps into comfortaions. He had a gentle glare on his face.

"We never complain about Flavio he is too sweet. We do get annoyed about the stuff Luciano does yes, but he never did something as horrible as you." Jaime mouth fell open, and looked at Tom stunned.

"HORRIBLE?! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! YOU'RE ALL JUST BABYING FLAVIO AS IF HE MAKES THE WORLD FUCKING TURN!" He looked at us I guess waiting for someone to agree with him. None of us would though we liked Flavio, and Luciano more then him. If we dissed one of them then we'd all lose the other one. "You all are stupid you rather befriends with two mental wrecks then a normal person."

"Oh poppet none of us are completely sane." Oliver said with a soft smile. "You're have borderline personality, Kat's a narcissist, I'm a histrionic, Nikolia is mute by choice, Lutz is a sex addict, James is addicted to anything he can suck off to make any type of smoke. Gilen has any form of anxiety as well as paranoia. Tom has dissociative amnesia. Kuro, and Mara are sociopaths…..uh are there anymore?"

"Oh ya well Allen has restless leg syndrome, and my sister has pica." Kat mumbled filing her nails, and making Natitly cover her face in shame. No one besides family knew about her disorder.

"Hemeros has insomnia, and something to do with speech." Kuro said without a care while Hemeros hit his arm trying to stop him.

"Yuh need to stop pitchin a fit cause I reckon it wouldn't be very funny if yuh made fun of Flavio because he has PTSD, anorexia, depression, and anxiety. Now Luciano's bipolar plus explosive disorder is just a mess at times, but even he is getting better." Allen grumbled out keeping Oliver a little further from Jaime. After that Jaime just screamed, and stormed off. We could also hear him crying after a bit of him walking away. We all shared annoyed or sad looks.

"Speaking of Luciano having problems." I mumbled annoyed more than I already was. Everyone slowly looked at me confused.

"What could you honestly have to say at a time like this. Like really we came here to shop, but you people always somehow fuck every single damn thing we do up" Kuro grumbled out tiredly as he facepalmed. He moved here in sophomore year so it's no surprise he still hates how America is.

"I just thinks…. We all need to sit the fucker down, and tell him no one will take his damn boyfriend from him in public so he doesn't need to hold onto him like he's a damn child." Everyone just slowly blinked, and gave each other questioning looks.'

"Jamesy dearie what are you talking about?" Oliver patted my shoulder a little worried. "Do you need to smoke something poppet…. is that what's causing this antsiness?"

"What? No I just think Luciano needs to chill with how much he hangs on Flavio when their in public together." I mumbled brushing Oliver hand off of me. He looked a tiny bit upset by my action though.

"What's wrong with him doing that it's not hurting us, and why should we care really?" Kuro sighed out as he leaned his body against the closest wall. Hemeros stood next to him shyly clinging to him thumb like a child.

"I do believe that Luciano ain't gitten no control over that clingy thing right there. He be workin around bein bipolar if yuh ain't forget Jam." Allen chuckled softly as he threw his arm around me. "Yuh better keep it calm before yuh go around soundin like yuh fancy Luciano."

"He's too excitive for my taste dipshit." I shoved his arm off with a soft grumble. He was right though this was starting to sound like I was jealous of Flavio. "I know they both have problem, but I just think Luciano needs to stop sheltering Flavio the guy won't be able to fucking grow up if he has arms wrapped around him twenty four fucking seven."

"He has a point…. Francisco tried to shake Flavio hand once, and Luciano nearly bit him." Lutz mumbled looking like he was deep in thought. "... I… I also don't think I've ever seen them leave each other side when their out in public together." I felt someone tug on my shirt. I slowly looked down at Gilen, and he looked overly worried about something.

"M-Me a-an-and Flavio…… No be lone…… Luci….. Mad." I rolled my eyes. Flavio dates a guy for a month giving him two blow jobs in freshman year, and he's still competition somehow when both are happy apart. I gently patted Gilen head calming him down some. He gave me a nervous smile then looked back to the floor. It looked like everyone was starting to understand what I was talking about.

"Ok then… If you're so worried what do you purpose we do James?" Kat sassed out annoyed she can't file her nails anymore.

"Intervention." I say dryly. Everyone slowly nodded their heads. I looked at the girls, and Hemeros.

"You four are going to distract Flavio with something while everyone else gives Luciano his intervention." Mara, and Kat groaned because one didn't want to leave their house for a third time this week while the other one wanted to see the drama. "Now I'll meet all of you at Luciano, and Flavio at noon."

"Wait when should they get Flavio? Hemeros sleeps till three normally, but I can get him up at twelve if I'm lucky." Hemeros blushed, and covered his face hitting Kuro gently again. I'm pretty sure that we were all just given too much information about their relationship. Never took Kuro for a morning fucker, but oh well.

"Oh that's fine my sister, Mara, and I will take Flavio out at like ten, and Hemeros can join us when he feels like it." Natitly said giving Kuro, and overly sickly sweet smile. That pale pink ball is just full of too much sugar that it make my eye, and teeth hurt.

"Well that's the plan now see you all tomorrow." I mumbled leading Gilen away to go shop for shit we actually need.

 **LucianoPOV** _(NEXT DAY)_

I looked over at Flavio every now, and again to make sure he was completely a hundred percent like he said he was. He hasn't had a attack like yesterday since sophomore year. Way back when those five months were still fresh in his head. I was beyond worried about him yet he kept telling me he was fine. He stopped sweeping the floor, and looked at me confused.

"Luci are you ok…. you keep zoning out, and looking at me for along time." He mumbled concerned, and made his way over to me cupping my face.

"What?... Shit uh fuck um ya I'm fucking fine….. I'm just worried you aren't bambino." He sighed softly since I've said that like six times since we woke up today. He gave me a soft kiss that I barely felt with how short it was.

"Luciano I'll say this for the sixth, and final time. I'm fine you need to stop worrying. Attacks happen they're not new." He told me sternly. I know he's right, but last night's was really bad.

"I know they fucking happen I've been helping you through them for almost six years now….. It's just…. Last night's was like were both helpless fucking sophomores again. I couldn't calm you down It fucking hurt damn it." Flavio gave me his pitiful puppy eyes as he hugged me tightly. He rubbed my back in tiny circles to make me feel better I guess.

"Oh Luci...I promise I feel normal, and I hope I can promise to never make you feel helpless again. Now speaking of normal my episode kept us from our normal routine last night." He mumbled softly wrapping his arms around my neck. I smirked a little, and pulled him close by his waist.

"That you are right Mr. Island. I don't recall there being any Talia in you last night." Flavio giggled softly jumping up, and wrapping his legs around me. I held him tightly, and caught his lips for a heated kiss. He moaned softly, and nibbled on my lip. I let him explore my mouth a little to be nice. Once I took control like normal he moaned excitedly, and tightened his legs around my waist. Someone was getting excited, and fast. I was about to take his shirt off when a childish song erupted from the other side of the kitchen. I groaned, and broke away from our kiss. Flavio pouted, and moved like he was thankfully going to end the horrid thing yelling 'rainbow sparkle' in our kitchen. Why that's Natitly ringtone he set I honestly fear to learn.

"Mhmm Luci as much as my neck loves your lips that might be work. Ah~ o-ok bite there once more then I'll answer the phone." I smirked nibbling, and sucking hard on Flavio weakest neck spot. He was biting his lip hard to silence himself he hates the sound of his moans, but I adora them.

"Now~ Don't lie Fal I know all of our friends ringtone settings on your phone." He shivered badly as I whispered in my husky sex voice right against his ear. Little Island really likes that voice since he's making Flavio have a slight tent in his pajama bottom aka lose boxers that he wears over his womens underwear for in case we get broken into or something.

"D-Don't use that voice on me….. I-It oh god it is Natitly. Y-you know she rarely calls it must be impor- Ahh Luci~ t-the phone I ca-cant' sound like a h-horny mess on it!" Flavio moaned loudly as my hands went under the box to squeeze his ass then gently rub his entrance with a finger through the panties under said boxers.

"Why answer it? Sounds like there's something more fun you want to do." Flavio moaned loudly buried his face into my chest as I used that tortures voice against him. It distracted him enough so I could push his panties over a bit to push my finger into him. He bit into my should the moment he felt the top enter him. His eyes rolled into the back of his, and he gently rocked on it biting harder. "This doesn't look like some who'd rather answer a phone bambino."

"I-I know I get needy too. I really need to answer that, but my body really missed you last night OH~" I smirked setting him on the counter. He looked at me confused as I grabbed his phone, and gave it to him. I slowly pulled his sleeping boxer, and panties off.

"Fine Bambino answer lets see how long it takes for her to see you're getting laid." Flavio's eyes lit up. He won't admit it, but he gets pretty possessive over me so he probably sees this as him rubbing it into someone's face that I'm his no one else's. I slipped between his legs, and tugged down my pants, and boxer enough to pull little me out. I pushed in right when Flavio answered.

"Hi NaAHtitLY~!" I heard confused mumbles from the other end while I gently rocked into Flavio. A happy sigh left Flavio mouth as he pulled me closer. "Oh~... uh I'm mmm~ f-fine just uh Ahh~ ok small episode."

"You're calm voice needs work bambino." I chuckled slightly as I saw him get confused over something Natitly was saying. I kissed his forehead gently. I moved slow, and gentle. This barely a fourth of how we normally are, but Flavio just had to answer his phone to make sure Natitly was ok.

"W-What never heard of South Park nope….. I highly doubt I agah sound like a Tweek." He gave me a confused look, and mouth 'What's South Park?'

"Dirty cartoon comedy. surprised Ms. Pink and Pure knows about it." I groaned out lowly as I moved a little, and started to gently hit Flavio's prostate. Flavio gasped then turned beat red.

"N-No I'm ok y-you don't have to come over. Ya I'm sure…… huh oh uh well…" I moved one of my hands down to slowly jack off Flavio. " O-Oh Luci~... huh uh y-ya he'll be home soon that's why I'm fine…… he um went to get groceries?" I rolled my eyes, and pinched his hip slightly. A slight happy sound left his throat then he looked at me confused.

"That was a horrible lie you know that right?" He bit his lip, and nodded his head understanding as I moved my hands slightly faster.

"He is!? Well good for them…. Do I have to? ahh~ ok okAy~ then I guess I can help……. Yes I promise it's almost over anyway ohh~ yes it's really close to being over. It'll probably be over before LuciAhano~ comes home." I chuckled slightly as Flavio held back screaming my name as he came over my hand, and his thighs some.

"Nice subtle warning bambino." He smiled softly at my complement, and hummed happily as I released into him.

"W-Well I'm hanging up Natitly text me where we're meeting." He mumbled a soft _finally_ before pulling me down for a hungry kiss. "Never move that slow again that was torture actual sexual torture you meany." He whined out.

"I'm sorry, but who the hell wanted to talk on their fucking phone after making both of us a damn horny mess?" He rolled his eyes, and pulled me back into a feverish kiss. He pulled away again for a second time, and hopped off the counter making his way to our bathroom. "What was the stupid call even about….. and how did a South Park get into the talk?"

"Meh Natitly said I sounded like a Tweek or something not sure what that even is apparently it's from the show. Also she called to tell me Zang was having his kid, and they need me to help buy the newborn stuff." I blinked confusedly. Flavio is nothing like Tweek the hell is Natitly talking about? Then again anyone would fucking make weird sounds while being fucked, and trying to talk over the phone. Wait if Flavio is Tweek am I Craig? At least i'd be one of the normalest characters that actually seem real instead of a insanely made up character like Kenny or Stephen. Butters whole family is truly horrible.

"One your nothing like Tweek, Two praise the lord I'd be fucking Craig if you were, three never watch that damn show you don't need to be fucking tainted. Finally do you have to go?" Flavio looked at me confusedly.

"Um yes Kat will have my butt if I don't…. And who is Craig? Should I be worried that you'd be fucking him if I was this Tweek thing?"

"Not fucking him I'd be him, and Tweeks a fucking person bambino not a thing…. Plus Kat can't have what's mine." He blinked slowly a few times.

"Ok then…. I think i'll be looking up this Tweek, and Craig to see why they have you being weird….. now I'm showering finish cleaning the kitchen while you're at it…. I think their is unborn children on our counter now." I grumbled annoyed, and did as he asked.

"I'm sorry but Creek is the only normal fucking thing in that damn show….. fucking Lutz, and Allen's cousin for making me watch it." I grumbled out as I cleaned the kitchen through all of Flavio's shower time. "...I need to get their latest console game I hear they have a lot of Creek in it…. Their goes my fucking weekend."

"Luci please stop talking about nature it's getting weird." I looked over as Flavio wiggled his way into some leggings. He grabbed his white converse high tops, and hoped around while he pulled them on. He grabbed the door handle, and I cleared my throat to get his attention. He looked at me confused.

"You're forgetting something." I mumbled grabbing his checkered black, and white thin scarf. I gently wrapped it around him then pulled him close for a slow kiss. He hummed softly, and held my face gently till I pulled away. I licked my lips looking him over. "Only you could make that look sexy bambino."

"Oh god you goof hush it's just a shirt, and legging." He giggled out straightening his long t-shirt out. It was white with black trim, and cursive letter in the middle that said _'Secret Gaygent'_. He got it from a new lgbt store that open along with the metrosexual scarf he's wearing, and a bracelet that Bi-Spy that he makes me wear when we go to clubs. So you can see why we haven't gone to many lately.

"Still fucking sexy bambino~ don't stay out to late or I'll have to come hunt you down." It may sound like a joke, but I really will hunt him down if he isn't home by 9pm. Kiss gave me a quick peck on the check then made his way out of our house. I sighed sadly watching him from our window. "Be safe bambino."

I spent most of my time alone cleaning our house so Flavio won't be mad when he gets back. After an hour or two I was finally done. I stretched out all my stressed muscles as I looked at the clock it was already 11:30am. I groaned as I made my way to the bathroom to take a shower, but before I was even halfway there someone fucker knocked on the door. I growled throwing the door open.

"WHAT!? BETTER HAVE A GOOD REASON FOR NOT CALLING INSTEAD!" I growled out. I looked out to see Oliver, and Allen. One was tapping his foot like mad while the other one looked really nervous.

"I oh good day Luciano… If you don't mind may we wait for James to pick us up on our way to Washington DC for the week?" I sighed annoyed, but let them in anyway.

"Fine! I'm showering don't fuck on my couch." I snapped at them while I went to shower.

"Don't yuh be actin' all high, and mighty yuh makin it sound like yuh ain't fucked on the dang thing before." Allen mumbled with an eye roll. Oliver covered his face, and sat on the floor instead.

"It's my couch I can't make as much love as I fucking want on it. You two can't have a quick fuck on it!" I grumbled glaring at Allen.

"Who da hell be sayin' makin love these darn days?"

"I DO! I DON'T FUCK MY BOYFRIEND I LOVE HIM JACKASS!" I slammed the bathroom door shut to finally take my damn needed shower so I can fight off some of this fucking stress. I heard doors, and them talking a little which made me more pissed. "You tell two people one thing, and they think they own the fucking place. I need more damn rules!" I growled as I made my way to the living room. Once there I felt worse then when I first left. Pretty much every male I knew was in the damn room.

"Ah you're finally done? I wanted to watch, but Kuro, and James wouldn't let me." Lutz whined out wrapping his arm around my shoulders. I shoved him away hard glaring at him.

"DON'T! Don't you dare whine in my fucking ear again I feel shitty enough!" I looked around my living room slowly feeling more, and more tired. Hanging across the room was a big sign that said Clingy Intervention. "What the actual fuck is this…. I'm too tired for this. All of you leave before I wake up from my nap. I actually might cry in stress if I see you anymore this damn week."

"No…….Need this.." I felt someone yank my arm back as I tried to leave the room. I glared at Gilen who for once didn't back down.

"Luciano dearie Gilen is rigth…. We think you're too possessive of Flavio or you've grown an addiction to him." Oliver mumbled shyly.

"He's only possessive. If he were addicted their relationship would be one sided, and we've seen them Flavio doesn't us him or anyone for that matter. He'd have the power to though."

"James do you want to start shit in my house really. My bambino won't hurt a fucking fly let alone use it." James just shrugged.

"Either way… They want you to go cold turkey from Flavio if I recall." Kuro rubbed his temple trying to remember something. "Ya that's what they called it."

"What do you mean cold turkey." I grumbled glaring at James since I feel like he was behind this stupid thing.

"Stop touching Flavio Luciano. That's all you do when we all see you together. When we walk you're holding his wrist or hand if no that then your arm is around his shoulders." I just looked at James confused. The guy was sounding jealous to be honest. "When we're not walking your arms are around his waist holding him to your front the whole time."

"James…. You're sounding really Jealous if I'm going to be honest here." James groaned, and faceplamed.

"No dear James isn't jealous or the only one to see it…. you're smothering the poor poppet….. how will he grow more if he's always under your grip." Oliver said tiredly while he put his hands on my shoulders. "You need to let him breath…. and If we have to force you two apart for a month then so be it. Your possessive behaviour will kill something in both of you."

"Wow!" I say amazined with how stupid my friends are. "You think I'm the only possessive one in our relationship? Ya sure I'd tell you stories, but you won't believe me."

"Ya that be true Flavio ain't got no possessive bone in his little body yuh just trying to find a way out of this." I sighed extremely tired. I mentally, and physically done. It's not even one yet.

"Fine I'll stop touching him in publ-"

"Here…….Same!" I glared at Gilen.

"Excuse me?" I looked around confused. "Are you people trying to tell me what I can, and CAN'T DO IN MY HOUSE! WHY DO YOU PEOPLE CARE YOU DON'T LIVE HERE!"

"We can still force Flavio to our house each night for a month you know we can Luciano." Oliver told me with a hard glare. "So pick dear we the ones that care for your future health can rotate sleeping over or we can just keep our poppet for a month starting with Natitly."

"I'll go with option one." I mumbled not wanting to fight them much longer I was feeling too drained. "But you'll see I'm not the only possessive one in this relationship."

"Keep talkin like that buddy, and we might take the little fella anyway." Allen said heading to my door.

"Can you guys just leave I wasn't fucking lying about needing a damn nap!" I made my way to my room hearing James mumble about withdraw already setting in. "Fuck all of you."

 **JamesPOV** _(Two Week Later)_ We all felt really uncomfortable for the past few days. The poor few that stayed at Luciano, and Flavio's were feeling it the most. Luciano looked like withdraw was kicking his ass, and Flavio looked like he was getting more pissy each day. We were all walking around the mall because some of actually needed shit, and the others wanted to hang with friends. We forced Luciano, and Flavio here though so we'd all make sure Luciano didn't fall back into his old habits. We'd all throw the couple small looks. Luciano as I said looked like he was getting more depressed each day. We forced Kuro between them the dud really didn't want the job, but Flavio was creeping us out, and he normally cared the least about shit.

Luciano had his hands deep in his sweater not looking up once form the floor. Lutz tried to talk to him, but he got no reaction whatsoever no finger or anything. Wait I take that back Flavio flipped him off, and elbowed him in the stomach when he walked past him. We were honestly starting to fear that the old Flavio was coming back we actually like the sweet him. After awhile of everyone trying to get Luciano to his pissy self Flavio snapped smacking the last person to try which was me. He clung to Luciano's arm kind of pulling him around. Luciano actually looked up at that a little worried trying to find an answer in our eyes.

"Luciano?" We all said in someway after a bit slowly getting unstunned over the whole I was smacked thing. He looked us all with pleading eyes for once. It was pretty sad actually. We all just shook our heads, and a few even glared at him. He slowly wiggled his arm free of Flavio's death grip. Flavio looked stunned by his action, and looked at him hurt. Luciano just bit his lip, and speed walked ahead of everyone. Nikolai went to pat him on the back, but Luciano smacked his hand away telling him to fuck off.

"L-Luci?" Everyone in the back looked at Flavio. He had tears building up in his. Zang looked around us all confused while he rubbed his stomach. We all lied to Flaivo, and Luciano about the baby thing to get Flavio out of the house. They think he had a labor scare when it was nothing.

"What the hell is happening. I leave you all alone for a week, and Luciano is a depressed bitch, Flavio is going old school, and you all are watching Luciano like volters waiting to devour him." Flavio looked around confused too studying us I guess till he walked off to cry alone for a bit. Kuro leaned over, and whispered into Zangs ear that were trying to make Luciano less possessive. "YOU'RE ALL COMPLETELY STUPID DID ALL OF YOU AGREE TO THIS STUPID THING?!"

"Ya most of us Nik did all he could to stay out of it." Zang groaned into his hands.

"Because you're complet idiots! Their both possessive you dip shits. HOW DO NONE OF YOU SEE THAT!"

"Their ain't no way yuh meet the bottom?"

"YES! THAT'S WHY I KNOW HE'S POSSESSIVE!" Luciano quickly made his way over to Zang.

"At least one of you fucking agrees. I tried to tell them, but they just threatened to go through with option two!" Zang glared at all of us.

"You're making them both miserable because you're idiots. Do I need to point out how the other partly is possessive?" We all nodded because their is no way Flavio is possessive Zang must be smoking shit again. "Punched my cousin in the face for calling said partner hot, smack or glares at Lutz, I've heard these boys talks if he could he'd be fucked in front of anyone to show off who's his." We all looked at Zang like fish. Luciano had slight color to his face.

"It's true…… Natitly calls him Tweek cause of it." Luciano mumbled out throwing his hood up to hide his color growing face. It sounded like Natitly was going to throw up with all her dry heaving back there. "Wait… Flavio punched your cousin which one?"

"Oh Xeng. He was here to see Edwin for a bit. Flavio came over, and Xeng ran his mouth only to lose some teeth." Luciano smiled proudly. After he got over his proud high, and pointed to the crying Flavio far away from us now.

"You all have something to tell my fucking boyfriend." He hissed out shoving only me towards him. He really is a dick why are we even friends. Oh ya smoke buddies since Zang stopped. Flavio slowly looked at us confused. His face was red, and splotchy with puffy eyes.

"Tell…...Flavio…..Must." Flavio sniffled, and gave Gilen a heartbreaking look.

"I-I-Is it about why L-L-Lu-Luci's ignoring me….. It's even at home. I…. I thought we were doing good. He even sleeps on our couch now." The girls, and more feminine men looked like the felt horrible now. We probably should feel bad, but we had his future at heart when we did this.

"Oh poppet were sorry." Oliver whimpered out hugging him tight.

"W-What did you do?"

"Well little fella yuh see….. IT WAS ALL JAMES I SWEAR IT ON MUH OLIVER! IT BE HIS IDEA DON'T GO AROUND HURTIN US NOW YUH HEAR ME?!" I glared at my adopted brother. Dickbag through me under the fucking Flavio bus, and the bitch hit hard my cheek is still red. Flavio looked at me confusedly yet he made it look scary, and innocent at the same time.

"James what did you do that's so bad?"

"YA JAMES WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO!" I glared at Luciano cupping his mouth to yell better making people stare at all of us.

"FUCK OFF TALIA IT WAS FOR HIS OWN GOOD!" Flavio looked even more confused. "Flavio we all noticed how possessive Luciano has been since day one an-"

"Ok what does that have to do with anything? I am too." We all slowly blinked.

"Really you no way." Kat said over dramatically.

"I am anyway~ finish James." Flavio gave me a gentle glare that was making me sweat a little.

"Well…… Him hanging on you 24/7 is smothering you so w-" Flavio's glare became harder as cut me off.

"Who told you it was smothering me. I like being cuddled like that makes me feel wanted." He snapped out at me. I took a step or two back before I continued.

"Common sense did you'd be unable to live right if you got too use to it. So me, and the other I guess threatened to kidnap you if Luciano tried to touch you in public for a whole month. That's also why someone's been staying at your house each night so he could get use to it at home too we ha-" I felt a fist collided with my jaw making his pop, and crack before I hit the floor.

"DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHY HE'S ALWAYS TOUCHING ME?! NO YOU FUCKING DON'T SO I'LL GIVE YOU A LESSON!" He looked over at Luciano who just shrugged. "Luciano has fucking Skin Hunger you jerk. So that means he'll get more, and more depressed the longer he goes without touching someone he cares for. Now don't say this is bull we had it tested. It got it from being a bounced around foster kid that no one wanted to care for."

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US I'D OF TOUCHED HIM WAY MORE!" Lutz whined. Well there went Lutz tooth wonder which one. Flavio stormed off towards Luciano, and kissed him deeply touching as much skin as he could. It's weird seeing someone go from being so depressed it made me looked shorter to a tall pissy dick. Just because someone was touching him. Those two are truly fucked, and my bleeding mouth and jaw hurt. Guess it's fitting that a dick is with a bitch.


	46. This House Isn't Sly

**_This House Isn't Sly_**

 ** _Summary: Everyone thinks they can sneak out of the house without Luciano knowing. To bad Luciano always knows every little thing going on in his house._** **LucianoPOV**

I gently petted Fabby while I sat in the dark. My kids think their sly, but the somehow forget this house always as echos in their rooms plus the kitchen. Fabby purred softly as she slept on my lap. I looked out the window to see how high the moon was. I counted down the seconds till he left his room. A small smirk slowly made it's way to my lips as I heard the twins door open. I was silent as I listened to feet slowly make their way down the stairs. I let the brat get close enough to the door that he could unlock it.

"Ruemen Rome Talia!" I grumbled turing on the table lamp next to me. Fabby hissed then got comfortable again. I had to hold back a chuckle when Ruemen jumped and fell on his ass. He sent me a heated glare that could almost compete with my own if he wasn't slightly scared of me.

"POPS WHAT THE HELL!" I glared putting a finger to my lips.

"Your mother, and sibling are sleeping keep it the fuck down." At least I think Flavio is asleep. He too Vittoria to a recital so I'm not sure if their back. He grumbled, and crosses his arms refusing to look at me anymore.

"What ever…… Why are you even awake." I raised my eyebrow at him.

"That's my question Ruemen it's 12:20 in the damn morning, and your ass is awake making noise in the fucking house." Ruemen rolled his eyes.

"I'm not the only one anymore…. Besides were you fucking sitting down here the damn dark like a fucking creep!" I bit my tongue to refrain from yelling at Ruemen.

"Because your damn room has a echo. So I got to hear about you sneaking out to meet some fucking kid. Now tell me who your trying to fucking see, and will see if you can go."

"DO YOU NOT FUCKING TRUST ME!" I looked at him kind of asking if he was serious with my eyes. When he didn't I assumed that meant he was.

"It's more I don't trust the damn world. Now where, and who." Ruemen bounced on his feet, and looked around the room. He for once actually looked like a child which was a clear sign I wasn't going to like his answer.

"Leon hasn't felt good all day so he wanted to see me for a bit since I'm the only person he feels comfortable around." Ruemen mumbled embarrassed while color exploded across his face since he got Flavio's pale skin.

"Leon huh?... That's Antero's boy right?" He shrugged, and didn't stop looking at his bouncing feet. I glared at him a little. "You know how fucking much your mother, and I hate his dad right?"

"His moms nice, and Leon took after Jaime more if that makes you feel better…. Well half way." He sighed out. He looked up a little nervous. Now that was a shocker Ruemen is never nervous about anything.

"What's half." I mumbled in a slight giving up tone. If this Leon can make Ruemen act this odd well actually I take that back. If this Leon can make my bull headed son act normal then Ruemen can run off to see the bart all he wants.

"He only has his padre's skin, and eye color which doesn't count since those are a family thing everyone has them." He mumbled looking at me confused.

"Fine…. BUT you're to bring him back here instead of chilling with his at the Carriedo's we don't trust the man of that house." Ruemen looked at me stunned. So many emotions were flowing through his eyes that they almost looked like Flavio's. He slowly blinked his wide eyes then did it rapidly.

"I…… What am I fucking dreaming or hallucinating, and you're actually mother?" I shot him a cold glare.

"Go before I change my fucking mind Rue. Also if I catch you sneaking out through your damn window one more fucking time like last week I'm switching your room to the god forsaken basement." He gulped, and went to open the door. "Hold on! Now if Antero gives you any fucking shit just tell him your full name if that doesn't help tell him I sent you. Make sure to use my actual name. Then if all else fails just use that strength your mother gave you that'll most likely help."

"I….. Okay?... Um thanks pops?" He more questioned then said whole heartedly. I rolled my eyes as he walked put the house. I sighed, and leaned back into the chair I was sitting in. I closed my eyes almost falling asleep. When I was almost out I heard someone coming down the stairs. I grumbled, and glared at the stairs as one of my other kids came down. One walked by in a hood.

"Did you honestly think I wouldn't noice you fucking sneaking out!?"

"Shit…." I glared at the hooded figure.

"That isn't a good fucking answer Ren!" Floren groaned, and covered his face. "I'll give you five minutes before just sending you to your room."

"Fine….. Uncle Lutz is out of town so Lou is having a party….. Now I don't normally do this kind of shit, but I'm sixteen now so I'm going to see what Lou is always going on about…. Is that alright. Can I try to get out of this damn house for once. I'm not fucking Ruemen it's not like I've done this before." Floren slowly pulled down his hood to show how serious he was. We had a stare down with our matching crimson eyes.

"Now why the hell didn't you just ask instead of being a sneaky little shit." I glared at him softly when I heard a thump upstairs that made Floren flinched. "No!"

"... I don't-"

"Vamps is not fucking going with you Ren! YOUR MOTHER WILL FUCKING KILL US BOTH YOU DUMBASS!" Floren sighed softly.

"I was going to freaking watch him. God I'm not a damn idiot momo actually gave me a fucking brain unlike a few in this house!" I glared at him harder.

"You just told me you're going out to try, and fucking drink for the first time, and youll some how be able to fucking watch your twelve year old brother around drunk teens twice his size. I'M SORRY BUT FUCKING NO! VAMPS IS NO WHERE NEAR MENTALLY OR PHYSICALLY ABLE TO GO!" Florens face slowly fell as he realized how right I am. He sighed, and flipped his hood up.

"Ya…. You're right Dad I'll go talk to him. Lets hope he doesn't get too fucking sad." Floren mumbled heading back upstairs.

"Sorry you two got the fuck my brother trait from your mother, and I!" I chuckled slightly as I heard him groan loudly till he disappered into a room. He came back twenty minutes later looking hurt. "How upset is mommy little baby?"

"Don't ask…. Also be thankful I left you name out or you really will be sleeping down here if Vamps told momo something bad enough." I shrugged, and waved to my eldest as he walked out.

I yawned softly, and turned the lamp off. Be honest I still don't know If Flavio is home or not, and I'm too tired to go check. One night without sleeping near Flavio couldn't hurt. At least I hope it won't be too bad. I sighed softly as I felt Ging, and Nephr join Fabby on my lap. I patted their heads, and they curled into technically my cat since she likes me the most which is weird since I hate animals. They all purred softly almost easing me to sleep again. Before I could fully fall asleep again I heard the front door open. I groaned softly.

"Vamps I swear to god if that's you trying to fucking leave!" I barked out turning the lamp back on.

"Luci why would Vam be trying to leave?" I looked over to see Flavio staring at me confused while Vittoria held onto his leg looking sleep while her tutu looked a little messed up from sleeping in the car i guess. I just yawned, and nuzzled back into the chair.

"Ren left to go hang with peopel his age for a bit awhile ago, and Vamps is throwing a fit now." I heard soft humming as an answer.

"Daddy?" I sighed, and looked at my little girl. She was making grabby hands at me. I gently set the cats down only for them to give me pity meows so I'd sit back down. Trust me guys I'd like to rejoin you, but Vittoria comes before everything other then Flavio. Flavio is always number one.

"Let me guess you want daddy to put you to bed?" She just nodded hee head, and gave me a pouty face that will never work since her eyes are silver with a drop of lavender in them. I yawned then picked her up, and slowly made my way up to her room since I was tired, and didn't want to risk dropping my bambina. I sat her in bed then gave her a nightgown to get into before turning around to look at the wall for a bit. It's her rule that only Flavio can watch her get dressed. She still thinks he's a girl even if we've told her that mammina is a boy.

"Daddy tucks?" I turned around, and gave her a tired smile. She was cuddled into the bed hugging her favorite teddy. Everyone said she loved it cause it was the color of my hair, but Floren is like a carbon copy of me so oh well.

"Ok you better not move after I do though. No more tucks got it?" She nodded happily. So i tucked her in, and kissed her head making her smile softly before she was out like a light. Guess being a ballerina take a lot out of you. I head to my room this time since I'm up here for once tonight. After about twenty minutes Flavio came in confused.

"Luci why did Ruemen just bring a boy home at one in the morning."

"Too tired it's a long night….. I can't handle there drama these days." Flavio just sighed, and rubbed my back till I fell asleep finally. Fucking bless his pure fucking heart. Bless him so much.


	47. Crosswords

_**Crosswords**_

 _ **Summery: Just the Talia/Heta family messing around with crosswords one early morning at a family outing. It's really nothing big just a writing prompt thing I saw that I thought was cute, and simple.**_

 **LucianoPOV**

I hummed softly looking down at the crossword puzzle in front of me. I heard Flavio, and Feliciano making breakfast behind me. They wanted to get it all done before the kids got up. I read a lot of the questions, and right away I knew i'd have fun this morning. The front door slammed shut making the two behind me grown or hiss softly.

"LOVINO I SWEAR IF MY BAMBINOS WOKE UP!" Flavio hissed out as Lovino walked in with shit he was ordered to go get an hour ago. I looked over, and Lovino gave Flavio a long really done look. He looked at the bags in his hand then at Flavio. He repeated that few times before finally speaking.

"I'm really sorry princess maybe I don't fucking know get the shit you need your self next fucking time!" I'd yell at him, but I kind of agree a little plus he holds no venom to his words. Feliciano just chuckled, and grabbed the stuff from Lovino getting back to work with Flavio. Lovino grumbling sitting next to me sipping some coffee. "The fuck are you doing bastard."

"Nice answer, really answer, or what I really want to say?" I mumble shooting Lovino a glare from the corner of my eye. Lovino stared at me for a bit as he took a long sip from his cup.

"All three?... I really don't fucking care."

"One curse me out again, and your kids will be using your teeth to see the tooth fairy. Two I'm going to be doing a crossword in a second, and three just enjoying hearing Fal, and Feli cook." Lovino eye twitched slightly before he took a deep breath.

"I… I fucking asked for that." The light haired duo shared a giggle behind us, because he honestly really did he knows I won't take his shit.

"Hey bambino throw me a pen when you can ok?"

"Sure thing Luci give me a second." Flavio hummed softly, and a second later a pen flew over my head, and into my lap.

"I….. I didn't mean actually throw it. For fucks sake." I grabbed the pen, and read the first question. "Normally crabby, and moody 24/7, but can be shy."

"Luciano why are you talking about Lovino like he's not here." I looked at Feliciano for a bit before I looked at my puzzle. I slowly wrote 'Lovino' down since it fit.

"...It fitted." Lovino groaned, and Flavio broke out laughing hard. "This thing is very impatient, and mean no matter what you do."

"What did Ruemen do this time." Floren groaned from the stairs. Well ones kids up at least. I counted the boxes, and hummed.

"Does Rue have a five letter nickname?" The room was silent then it hit me. I wrote down 'Roomy' since that's what Vittoria calls him. "I found one. Ok now you're this if your very gullible, and ne-

"Feli hands down it's Feli." Lovino blurt out before I could even finish.

-ver learning from your gullible mistakes." I chuckled softly finishing the question, and wrote 'Feliciano' in the boxes.

"Dad what are you doing that has you people going nuts down here?" Floren mumbled looked down at my crossword. He was staring at it intently while he kept a tight hold on his coffee mug. Kids eighteen he can drink whatever the fuck he wants don't know why he acts like will take it.

"Just a crossword Ren nothing to cool." He nodded his head his crimson eyes running over the questions.

"Number eight is Vito by the way." Floren made his way back upstairs not caring after he gave his answer to something I wasn't even close to.

"What even is eight the hell your damn kid talking about."

"Socially impaired, but keeps trying to to be social even if others hate it." Lovino, and Feliciano sighed sadly.

"Ya that's our Vito." They mumbled at the same time. Their son Vito has dysarthria so he can't really talk all that well, but he does his best even if no one understands him. He refused to learn ASL since he's determined to talk properly. Feliciano, and Lovino blame their self for it a lot it was caused by birth defects, but his twin Renzo came out fine somehow.

"...While I write it down why don't you guys guess number four." I wrote down 'Vito' then read over four. "Ok It's really airy, sweet, and can be very colorful."

"Daddy we promised to not talked about me airhead." I looked over at my daughter confused. She was pouting, and looking at me like I had done the most horrible thing ever.

"Um bambina daddy's just doing a crossword…." I mumbled softly. She dropped her arms, and walked over to me looking at the book in my lap.

"Daddy move your bookie I sit with you."

"Bambina you're ten... You're a little big to sit on my lap." I heard a huff from the kitchen entrance. Vedetta was rubbing her eye as she walked over to her mom.

"Tor didn't freaking stutter unc Luci so move your stupid book." I slowly counted to ten in my head a few times. I really hate kids at times. Lovino had a big smirk on his face happy at least his daughter can sass me to hell, and back. I slowly moved my book, and Vittoria hopped onto my lap, and nuzzled into me.

"Det I know you want to help Vittoria, but you can't sass off your zio like this sweetie." Flavio said sweetly to Vedetta. I heard a soft groan be muffled by something.

"Thanks my liege I forget that your word is law when you are around." Lovino shot me warning look, and I could hear Feliciano panic a little. Not sure why they're losing their shit. Flavio would smack the shit out of me if I harmed a child.

"... I always forget how sassy you can get… good thing i've put up with your cugino for fourteen years so it doesn't bother me." Vedetta gasped then stomped her foot looking away from Flavio I guess. Well there are my answer for four, and twelve. Twelve was something made of all forms of sass. I wrote 'Vittoria' and 'Detta' down where they went.

"Well… Four, and Twelve are done now. Ok I can snap easily. However I am highly intelligent, and tactful…. It's Five letters guys." I listened to crickets for a bit before Flavio broke the silence.

"... I-Is it our Bambino?"

"Which one we have two left?" Vittoria patted my chest then looked back at her mom.

"Mammina talking about Floor?" Flavio hummed softly while he stirred something.

"Sí bambina mama's talking about Ren. Det, Vi can you go grab your brothers breakfast is done." Vittoria hopped of my lap, and ran upstairs most likely to jump on Ruemen knowing he'll throw a fit about it. I heard Feliciano sigh after a bit.

"Vedetta please listen to your aunt, and go wake your brothers up." Feliciano said stressedly. Vedetta groaned, and stomped out of the kitchen complaining about how Flavio, and I were the worst aunt and uncle.

"... What the hell did we do to her?" Feliciano sighed tiredly.

"That's what Lovino being her father gets you." He mumbled making plates. I decided to stay silent. Their relationship has been getting strained since they had Vedetta. I guess she can be worst then Ruemen at times. I slow wrote 'Floren' down in the crossword hoping that the new tension in the room would be gone by the time I was done.

"So um…. This object is kept to itself, and never makes a peep. Um it's four words…."

"Renzo….. Feli calls him Zozo at times." Lovino mumbled softly probably thinking Feliciano might get upset. His temper has grown shorter since he's had kids. This was the most silent I've heard Flavio be in a while, and I don't really like it since it means these two have made him beyond uncomfortable.

"So….. Sometimes annoying, but still manages to be somewhat adorable and is always incredibly beautiful… Well that's fucking easy it's Flavio."

"Are you insane it's obviously Feliciano." Lovino, and I had a stare down.

"Flavio even fits!"

"WELL MAKE~ Feliciano fit you bastard!"

"No because this is obviously talking about Flavio to every single detail." I snapped at the man before me.

"The only thing adorable about Flavio is his will still be with you." I growled, and grabbed Lovinos collar.

"DO YOU WANNA FUCKING GO HETA CAUSE I'LL BE MORE THAN HAPPY TO GET YOUR KIDS TOOTH FAIRY MONEY!" Lovino was about to respond, but Feliciano shoved a fork of something into his mouth to hush him.

"I uh thank you amore mio, but just let him write Flavio down. I was already an answer." Feliciano mumbled blushing softly. I grumbled, and wrote the real answer down Flavio giggled softly from behind me as he set the finished plates on the tables.

"It's not fair I told you to stop looking at him!"

"You're just being mean! I can look at who ever I want." Us adults slowly looked at the stairs as Vamps, and Florence verbally fought their way down.

"Not if I said you can't! I don't like it you need to stop please." Vamps whine softly. He almost sounded like he was going to cry. Florence pouted softly, and crossed his arms.

"He can ask me to stop if it bothers him. I won't stop just because you are a jelly bambino." Vamps little teary eyes quickly narrowed as the last word left Florence lips. Flavio shot me a worried look. I slowly set my book down, and quick yet quietly made my way to the two arguing boys. I quickly grabbed Vamps, and held him to my chest right as he went to pounce on Florence.

"PUT ME DOWN! LET ME GO!" Vamps lightly hit my arms, and kicked my knee or whatever his heel could touch. Vamps tends to bottle everything up a lot we've come to learn. He's normally fine, but if someone he doesn't like calls him something belittling he loses it, and lets every last thing out on them till his sibling or I pull him away. Flavio can't do it because one it scares him, and two he doesn't want to ruin what relationship they still have.

"WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING DOWN HERE?! PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO-… OH….. oh bad time never mind" Vamps started wiggling around when Ruemen I think came to yell at us. Vamps went to throw his head back into my face, but Flavio, and Feliciano made odd sounds of fear he started to calm down a little.

"Vamps Venice Talia I swear to god if you head butt me i'll make the rest of your summer a living hell!" I growled out still trying to restrain my youngest son's flying limbs. He squawked in fear, and started to blink rapidly. He sniffled, and went limp in my arms.

"Dada?" He whispered softly looking at the floor. I turned him around, and held him gently. He may be fourteen, but he's still really tiny. Vittoria is almost as tall as him already.

"Sí what is it mimmo?" He wrapped his arms around my neck tightly, and buried his face into my shoulder.

"...I wanna go to my room." I nodded my head rubbing his back some.

"That's fine can you say his to your mom first?" I was hoping he'd say yes since Flavio will be worried till the next time he see his baby boy. Vamps nodded his head slightly. I took him over to Flavio who gave him a silent check up then let me take him upstairs. "Don't fucking touch my crossword you fucking assholes."

"I'll touch whatever the hell I want." Lovino grumbled with an eye roll. I pretended to not hear shit, and made my way upstairs Vamps not loosening his grip the whole way there. I gently laid him down in bed when I got in the room. I saw Floren looking at us concerned from the corner of my eye. We both waited till Vamps fell asleep before we started talking.

"...I heard arguing I…. Who made him upset…. It can be one of my fucking uncles I don't care i'll make them learn their damn lesson." I sighed annoyedly, and looked my eldest.

"No you won't. Besides he was fighting about you."

"Me what the hell did I do?"

"Ren you know he loves you right." Floren nodded his head, moved to sit on his knees by the bed.

"I love him too what about it?" I sighed, and made my way to the door.

"Let Rence know that he thinks he has a chance."All I heard was Floren groaning as I left their room. Once I got back down stairs I saw Florence fucking around with my crossword book.

"RENCE THE HELL DID I SAY ABOUT TOUCHING MY CROSSWORD!" He jumped throwing the book, and pen across from him which was just in Ruemen face.

"Ah SHIT! First you fucking piss off my damn fratello now you're fucking throwing SHIT AT ME! THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU RENCE! GOD DAMN MY COUSINS!... Mother can I go fucking eat upstairs so I'm away from this fucking mess of a human." Flavio looked at me concerned silently asking what he should do with Ruemen. The kid looks like the pen stabbed him in the eye, and the book cut his nose, and lip. I just made a cross with my fingers hoping Flavio knew that meant 'patch Ruemen up.'

"OH!...Okay then." Flavio said cheerfully as realisation crossed his eyes. "You can do that, but let mommy come with you to patch you up. Are you ok with that Ruey?"

"Fine if it lets me get away from this fucking hyper dick." So Flavio, and Ruemen made there way to the bathroom for a bit. I stole my sons seat, and looked over my crossword.

"Who the put 'Vampire' as another word for firework…" The whole room was silent till Florence slowly rose his hand. I glared at him slightly. "Fucking explain before I give Ren my blessing to hurt you."

"Oh uhhhh….. Vampire means Vamps….. I thought he fit cause fireworks are loud pretty, and explosive….. That's how I, and other see Vamps sometimes." He said proudly, and as if it was a whole hearted fact.

"I don't agree, but it'll have to fucking do."

"You don't see it cause he's your son. When do we show our true colors to our parents." Florence said with a slightly sassy tone. So that's where Vedetta gets it.

"My kids don't hide shit from me or their mother. I don't fucking know what you, and your damn siblings do, but don't try to rope my kids into your level. You will never get even close to them." I hissed at the short teenager. His parents weren't too happy, but they let it slide since they know their sons been a little shit so far. "Now everyone will shut up while I finish this damn crossword there are only two question left."

"Can we chime in if we think we know who it is?" Flavio asked softly as he walked back into the kitchen.

"Go head. Hows Ruemen?" Oh also i'm explosive when I reach my limits, and it's not a pretty sight when it's over. Wh-"

"Yes we all fucking know you are. When the hell we starting the damn crossword again?" I felt my eye twitch as I glared at Lovino. I slowly wrote my name down only because it fit.

"That was me fucking starting the damn thing!" I growled out. He groaned, and just put his head in him hands.

"Do you still want to hear about Rue or finish your crossword." Flavio chuckled softly. I sighed setting the crossword down.

"Both….. Ruemen first though." Flavio hummed softly as he started the dishes instead of eating what took him, and Feliciano two hours to make.

"Well he should be fine. The pen just hit somewhere in the sclera. It'll be sore for a bit, but he should be fine enough." I nodded my head, and picked my crossword back up.

"Good to know…. Now sit, and fucking eat don't act like you don't know what i'm talking about." Flavio pouted, and did as I said. He slowly ate his food not really want to eat it. "Thank you bambino nows. This object can trick the eye easily. I may act one way, but it's secretly another. Whether it good or bad no one can be sure."

"Oh Vito are you about to say something?" I looked up at the sound of Feliciano talking to his almost mute son. Vito shook his head, and just pointed at Florence slightly annoyed. I chuckled softly, and wrote 'Florence' as the answer. I set my book down, and everyone beside Flavio, and I praised god for it.

"Well it's fucking done."

"Yes! Finally uncle Luciano will stay silent now." Vito hit his elder brother in the arm the moment he closed his mouth. I'm learning I really hate my only niece, and eldest nephew. Good thing I only have one more day with these little shits.


	48. Their Not Together

_**Their Not Together**_

 _ **Summary: Flavio, and Oliver have always been best friends. Well sometimes friends can look like they're a little bit more than that. As always Lutz just pisses off a lot of people.**_

 **NoPOV**

Flavio, and Oliver where gently hip bumping each other as they made their way down the hallway. Giggles would leave them when one nearly fell only for the other one to pull them close before he could. Their little act continued till they made it to Flavio's class. A annoying blond German was watching the two short teens like it was the best show known to man. Well a very flamboyant man at least. He watch the teens share a quick tight hug before Oliver skipped off to his next class with Flavio waving till he was lost in the crowd. As the German bolted to go fanboy about how cute his favorite couple was he didn't notice a crimson eyed man steal Flavio lips for good minute telling him good morning. It was lunch time, and Lutz was still being an annoying fanboy.

"Gott Luciano their so cute have you seen them!" Tired crimson eyes slowly looked up from a cell phone. The owner sighed deeply, and put said phone away.

"Not that i'm aware of Lutz….. What the hell is making you so loud." Lutz smirked, and pointed to Flavio's lunch table. Him, and Oliver were the only ones there for now. The two were reading a book together as Oliver feed himself, and Flavio. Now one would think it was cute, but literally everyone that really knew them knew Flavio just had trouble eating so most of his friends force him into eating.

"Aren't they cute Luciano!" Luciano blinked slowly at what is apparently the cutest thing in the school.

"Are…. Are you talking about Flavio, and Oliver?" Luciano mumbled looking at Lutz like he was the dumbest thing walking. Which he just might actually be.

"Oliver is feeding him then himself isn't that cute." Luciano just slowly blinked again then looked back down at his phone to text Kuro to come save him from Lutz.

"Oliver is just helping Flavio eat. He won't fucking do it if other don't make him. How do you not fucking know that?" Lutz looked at them gently at the two across the room.

"That just makes it cuter to see how much Oliver worries about him. Their the best c-"

"Lutz please tell me why you're making this dickbag spam me with sos text." Kuro grumbled hitting Lutz in the head with his tray.

"I was telling Luciano about how cute Flavio, and Oliver are all the time." Kuro looked almost as done as Luciano did. Kuro slowly looked at Flavio noticing he was texting someone while Oliver was having a blast talking to Allen. Kuro looked at Luciano's phone while the taller teen text 'bambino'.

"Lutz you really are an idiot." Kuro sighed out. Kuro was really done this the German at this point, because he still somehow doesn't know the shortest males in the school are taken by two of the tanest men in the school. "If I hit him again do you think he'll be smart enough to not hate?"

"No… You'll make him more of a pain in the damn ass probably shouldn't." Luciano yawned out as he laid his head on the table.

"Why are you guys so mean to me!" They both sighed not even having the motivation to look at the thing that cause them both so many headaches.

"You're more work then we asked for…. How the hell did you end up like this? Also why are you so tired Luciano?" Luciano looked up through one eye questionly.

"My bambino was having a rough night so I had to be on the phone with him till he calmed down, and went to bed." Luciano face softened as he hummed softly at the thought of said partner. Lutz gasped softly behind him.

"LUCIANO YOU HAVE A CHILD!? Why didn't you tell me I was an uncle!? Who's the mother? When can I see my nephew!" Luciano glared up at the still standing man. He growled softly when he noticed others looking at them confused. He was going to punch Lutz across the face, but Kuro gently put his hand on Luciano shoulder, and shook his head. Luciano took a deep breath, and mumble counted to ten a tick Flavio taught him incase his anger got the best of him like it was trying to.

"Lutz I'm going to take a nap right here, and now. If you're still here when I wake you then I honestly think I'll send you to hospital." Lutz, and Kuro both thought it would be best to leave since Luciano didn't curse which only meant one thing. The crimson eyed Italian was beyond pissed with the German. Luciano groaned tiredly, and laid his head in his arms hopping to get some sleep.

"So~ what did Lutz do to upset you this time?" Luciano sighed looking up at a bright smile.

"Alot….. You do know if you were anyone else your nose would be broken right?" Flavio rolled his eyes, and propped his head up on one of his hands.

"That's such a nice way to talk to your boyfriend Luci." Flavio chuckled out softly.

"Ya….. Kind of tired right now bambino." Flavio pouted softly, and kissed Luciano head.

"I'm sorry baby…. I know I can be a handful almost all of the time." He mumbled sadly.

"It's fine I love you no matter how much fucking work you are. I saw Oliver feeding you thought I'd have to fucking force you again." Flavio sighed sadly.

"He said he'd report to you If I didn't let him feed me, and as much as I love you…. Forcing food into my mouth with yours is not a school activity." Luciano just chuckled softly.

"Whatever Fal… I'm going to take a damn nap could you wake me up when the stupid fucking bell rings." Flavio sent Luciano a soft smile, and quick nod of his head as his answer. Luciano gave Flavio a small smile before grabbing his free hand, and kissed it. He gently nuzzled into it, and fell asleep trapping Flavio's hand under his cheek.

"God…. Be lucky I love you. You goofball….. Good thing I'm left handed." Flavio mumbled pulling some work out, and started to finish a paper for a class he got earlier that day. A few of his friends sat with him, and they softly whispered back, and forth to keep Luciano asleep.

"Am I the only one that's noticed Lutz is watching you, and Oliver like he wants to jump you both?" Mara whispered confused in her normal board voice.

"Ah no poppet I've noticed it too…. I just let him be. No one gives the poor lad much love, and I don't want to hurt his feelings more than needed." Oliver mumbled uncomfortably as he clutched onto Flavio's hand nervously trying to find a little support in the anxious spell he felt coming. Flavio sent him a gentle smile, and squeezed the Brits hand.

"It's fine Oliy I'm sure Luci got on him about it today why else would he had been so mad today." Flavio tried to comfort Oliver only for Miroslav to ruin it.

"Oh that? Luciano was just pissed because he was talking about texting Flavio all night, but he called him 'bambino' so Lutz complaining about never getting to see his nephew or something like that. I don't think Luciano is worried about any staring he probably thinks Lutz is being a dumbass like always… Did his parents ever get him tested I think he needs it." Oliver just shivered, and excused himself from the little five minutes they had left of lunch. Flavio shot Miroslav an annoyed look.

"Did you you really have to mess him up even more!?" Flavio groaned out. Miroslav shrugged, and left since he had to go meet up with Vasile so they could head to work since they both had empty blocks after lunch. Flavio just sighed, and gently shook Luciano a second before the bell rang. Luciano looked up yawning slightly. He nuzzled into Flavio hand he'd been sleeping on.

"Class time?" Flavio smiled softly, and nodded his head. "It's uh- fuck... history with the others right?"

"Mhmm now come on, and get up. I have to go find Oliver he ran off after Miroslav said something." Luciano shrugged slowly lifting up his head to free Flavio hand. "Please try to make it to class baby."

"You'll be there why wouldn't I come." Luciano hummed out as Flavio kissed his forehead. Flavio gave him bright smile then went off to find Oliver. A grumpy German glared at the two italians interact with each other. Once the blond was gone he stormed over to Luciano, and yanked him up by his shirt.

"YOU HOMEWRECKER! HOW COULD YOU! I can't believe your just a greedy pig like everyone else in this building." Luciano really didn't want to deal with this, but he decided to play along.

"What in fucking god's name is your stupid ass talking about now." Lutz grumbled, and dropped the shorter male.

"I'll show you when we get to class you pig. Ugh can't believe I liked a homewrecker at one point." Lutz grumbled heading to history. Luciano looked at him confused, but followed him slowly.

"I can't believe i'm still letting you fucking talk to me." Luciano mumbled quietly. After an awkward walk they made it to class. Luciano sat in the back where him, Luts, Kuro, and James always sat. Lutz glared at the door till Flavio, and Oliver walked in. Flavio was gently rubbing Oliver back since he was still nervous with all of Lutz's staring.

"I'm about to show you what your trying to fuck up." Lutz grumbled into Luciano ear.

"Get that close to me again, and you won't have your damn dick anymore understand." Lutz just rolled his eyes, and made his way through the fool classroom to the two short males desk. Oliver looked up scared when Lutz smacked his hand down on their desk. Flavio was just confused, and maybe annoyed that the German was upsetting Oliver again. Lutz shot Luciano a dark look before talking to his favorite couple.

"You guys are dating right?" The small teens looked at Lutz confused. "I'm just asking because Luciano is getting way too close to a taken man, and homewreckers ARE NO GOOD PIGS! YOU'RE A DAMN PIG LUCIANO!"

"Oh gosh this isn't happening…. I'm too young to die at the hands of my best friends boyfriend." Oliver mumbled hiding his face as they heard someone growl in the back of the room.

"Ok um…. Look Lutz Oliver, and I are just friends…. He's seeing Allen, and I've been dat-" Everyone stopped when the heard a crash from the back of the room. Luciano had thrown his chair in backwards, and picked up Lutz abandon chair. His crimson eyes had a fire burning in them. He growled at Lutz. Flavio stood up quickly in a panic. "OH NO! BABY COUNT TO TEN!"

"I'LL COUNT THE NUMBER OF TIME I CAN HIT LUTZ TILL HE'S OUT COLD!" Luciano stormed over to Lutz.

"OH GOD BABY THAT WON'T GET YOU ANYWHERE PLEASE JUST PUT THE CHAIR DO- AHH OH MY GOD BAAAABY STOP HE'S OUT OK!" The whole classroom watched confused as Flavio yanked the chair out of Luciano hands, and tug him out of the classroom.

"I told him he was an idiot." Kuro mumbled as he went to drag the unconscious German to their school nurse. Kuro ignored the two Italians being a little too touchy off to the side.

"Ok start counting with me baby. One…" Flavio mumbled rubbing under Luciano eyes as he straddled said males lap. Luciano took a deep breath resting their foreheads together.

"Flavio I don't need to count I'm feeling tamer." Flavio sighed with a really small smile on his lips.

"Ok we're still counting to be safe though…. Two." Luciano rolled his eyes, and pulled Flavio a little closer.

"You're lucky I love you bambino." Flavio giggled softly.

"Funny I said the same thing at lunch….. Three." Luciano buried his face into Flavio neck.

"At least we know we love each other….. In many way." Luciano mumbled against Flavio neck. Flavio blushed heavily, and bit is lip.

"We're in school calm down…. F-Four." Luciano just hummed, and nibbled on Flavio neck.

"Never stopped us before. Cause I remember some fun times behind the bleachers, and in the restrooms." Flavio swallowed, and his whole face felt like it was on fire.

"I uh…. F-F-Five" Luciano chuckled softly.

"Are you really still counting?"

"Sí, and you seem fine now so I'll skip a lot… Ten." Flavio kissed Luciano's nose, and wiggled his way free. He made his way to their classroom when he saw Mr. Wang walking towards them looking drunk. "Time for class Luci. Mr. Wang is here finally."

"Damn it Fal!... Can I at least come over tonight then?" Flavio only hummed softly, and winked to the taller man as he disappeared into the classroom.

* * *

 ** _So I would like to do an ask the characters, but I'll need more then two people to ask stuff. You can ask as much as you want I won't give you a limit, but nothing will be answered till I have at least three different people ask stuff. I know that may be rude, but that's how it will be thank you. Every little character can be questioned, and I mean everyone_**

 **Adults**

 **North Italy Luciano**

 **South Italy Flavio**

 **Seborga Remuno**

 **Germany Lutz**

 **Japan Kuro**

 **Greece Hemeros**

 **Turkey Selim**

 **Spain Antero**

 **Portugal Jaime**

 **Netherlands Tom**

 **Belgium Bell Anri**

 **Luxembourg Lenny**

 **Denmark Mason**

 **Norway Lewis**

 **Iceland Edwin**

 **Finland TinTin**

 **Sweden Bear**

 **Sealand Peet**

 **Russia Nikolai**

 **Romania Vasile**

 **Bulgaria Miroslav**

 **Hungary Eilbell**

 **Austria Rodmenn**

 **Switzerland Vine**

 **Lichtenstein Lilz**

 **Belarus Natitly**

 **Ukraine Kat**

 **China Zang**

 **USA Allen**

 **Canada James**

 **France Francisco**

 **England Oliver**

 **Seychelles Mara**

 **Cameroon Cameron**

 **Ecuador Edison**

 **Kids**

 **Floren Talia**

 **Ruemen Talia**

 **Vamps Talia**

 **Vittoria Talia**

 **Westly Jones**

 **Lindy Jones**

 **Beth Williams**

 **Franz Williams**

 **Lou Bonnefoy**

 **Kaori Honda**

 **Motka Braginski**

 **Bao-yu Braginski**

 **Leon Brutal**


	49. Honey Are You Ok

_**Honey Are You Ok**_

 _ **Summary: Luciano wakes up to what he's calling a mid-life crisis in his kitchen. If countries have mid-lifes.**_

 **LucianoPOV**

I rolled over a little further in my bed than I should of. I gently patted the area Flavio was supposed to be occupying. All I hit was the top of our bed. I grumbled softly, and forced one of my eyes open. Yep he's gone, and I can hear someone loudly humming somewhere down stairs. I looked at the alarm clock on his side to see what time it was.

"Why the hell is he awake at fucking four in the morning!" I grumbled getting out of bed. I grabbed some sweatpants, and looked around for my shirt with no luck. I slowly forced myself to walk downstairs quietly so I didn't wake the kids. I followed the humming to the kitchen, and just saw a mess.

There was party stuff everywhere several batter bowl, and a few decorated cakes. I couldn't tell what this shit was for, and I'm positive none of our kids has a July birthday. Maybe this shit is for Westly his birthday is the sixteenth after all. Then again why would Oliver the best baker need Flavio to cook uh eight he's on his eighth cake. That's totally not weird oh there's my shirt Flavio's wearing it like usual should've guessed that. Either way here I am standing, and watching my wife move around like crazy as he makes cakes in our batter covered kitchen.

"Flavio…" Flavio shot his head up, and gave me a bright smile. It's really too late/early for this shit my god.

"Morning Luci! How did you sleep?" He popped the cake pan in the oven, and set the timer. I still can't believe he's made seven already, and no one smelt a thing.

"Flavio it's four fucking a.m I count that as fucking night time." He just gave me a soft smile, and pulled another box of cake mix down from one of our cabinet.

"See that a.m part means it's morning, and you know i'm right~" He sang out softly as he measured some milk. I quickly grabbed the cake mix, and looked at him really confused. He gave me a hurt look at the action.

"Flavio what are you even doing? What is this shit for none of the bambinos have a birthday coming up nor do we. Last I checked October 11th, January 4th, and March 17th are so far away it's not even funny!" He crossed his arms, and looked at me disappointed. "...D-Did I mess one of the birthdays up?"

"No the twins are the 11th, and Ren the 4th. I just didn't hear your bambina in there." I love my wife I do, but that was the dumbest thing I've heard tonight.

"Her birthday was like three weeks ago on the 28th I didn't think I had to include June when it's behind us!" Flavio just chuckled, and reached for the cake mix box. I glared at him as I held it above my head. He gasped softly as he looked up at me offended.

"Luciano Venice Talia are you using my shortness against me!"

"Yes I fucking am I don't know how long you've been awake, but if it's enough to make eight God damn cakes then you've been up long e-fucking-nough." Flavio pouted, and crossed his arms.

"Are you trying to father me?" I got down really low to his face, but kept the cake mix out of his reach.

"I don't know Flavio do I have to." I hissed out in a beep voice. Flavio's eyes widened slightly, and a slight bit of color dusted the tip of his ears, and over his cheek bones. He swallowed thickly, and bit his lip looking at the floor. He gently hugged his arms, and slowly shook his head. "Good. Now what the hell are you doing that needs all these party decorations, and cakes."

"I…. Uh….. It's kind of sad or funny depending how you look at it…" He mumbled fidgety looking at his feet.

"Well….. I have time to listen now." I sighed out very tiredly.

"I'd rather not….. Can you give me the box now i'll shatter your shin if you don't." He mumbled holding his hand out to me. I glared at it in shock, and because I was honestly really pissed that he just threatened me.

"FLAVIO ROMA TALIA ARE YOU THREATENING ME?! ME FLAVIO REALLY YOUR DAMN HUSBAND!" He just looked at me with a straight face.

"Since you're my husband you know I won't hesitate then." I glared at him as I chucked the box behind me.

"Fuck you how does that fucking sound." Flavio sent me a gentle glare as he drew his leg back I jumped when he went to kick me. "I'll pretend you didn't just do that. Now what are you doing to our kitchen last time I'm going to asking you Flavio."

"I may of just cross a line you didn't curse once in those two sentences." My only answer was a venomous glare that sent him shivering. "F-Fine…. I started doing this to see if it tired me out, but it didn't so now I don't know want to do….. I EVEN WENT SHOPPING FOR THREE HOURS NOTHING WORKED! I gave up so I might as well throw a pity party for myself."

"God you're so dumb sometimes, and that's scary because you're the smartest fucking person we countries have to offer sadly….. You could of woke me up, and I would of tried to help you but no now your damn ass is suffering alone down here." I pulled him close. He nuzzled into my neck, and every little muscle in his body loosened up.

"You know you're natural smell of vanilla, and blood shouldn't be relaxing yet it somehow is." He mumbled softly into my neck.

"Ya….. Come on let's finish this last cake together." We were about to go grab stuff to decorate the cake, but the stairs squawking made us freeze. We looked over slowly to see the kids slowly, and tiredly making their ways down the stairs.

"What the hell are you guys doing it's five in the morning. I HAVE A DATE WITH LEON TOMORROW!" Ruemen yelled out being the first down. He sent us a confused look though when he noticed everything in the room. "No really what the actual fuck are you doing….. I'm slightly worried now."

"Oh god is it that bad." Flavio mumbled disappointed in himself.

"Mommy are you sick…. It's ok if you are mommy I won't love you any less." Vamps choked out hugging Flavio tight pushing me out of the way some.

"Momo… Dad which one of you wants to explain what will take the rest of the nig-... Well morning to clean." Floren raised an eyebrow looking at us almost like he was a parent scolding their children.

"I….. I'm…. Mommy is celebrating the death of his sleep schedule, and what little sanity he had left….Would my bambinos like some cake?" The kids looked at Flavio either confused or worried. It was half, and half actually.

"I… Sure cake why not….. Any ginger cakes?" Ruemen mumbled uncomfortably walking over to the cakes.

"I LIKE STRAWBERRY WITH CHOCO SYRUP WOOO CAKE FOR BREAKFAST!" Vittoria dashed towards the cake line after their mothers speech. I really don't know why my poor daughter lacks so much in the brain area. Flavio, Floren, and Ruemen are geniuses intelligence levels in that order. Vamps, and I aren't at their level, but we're both still pretty smart. Vittoria must of took after nonno or some shit.

"Vamps can't have sweets right now it's still bedtime. I don't want any, and wait that's not the point! Momo you need therapy!?" Floren started to raise his voice as he looks around us like he learned the answer to life.

"It's ok mommy we go see you head happy doc together." Vamps sniffled, and hugged Flavio tighter pushing me completely away from him. Have I ever told anyone how much my youngest son makes me jealous? No? Good you saw nothing then!

"Your mom was joking…. I think… He told me it was just insomnia." Floren pointed around at the party stuff. "... Said he was throwing a pity party…"

"Will talk more later…. Come on Vamps let's clean up." Vamps looked at his brother with big puppy eyes.

"Can I have cake first. Pwease Wenny I be good after I done I pwomise!" Vamps tried to baby talk his way out of cleaning, but Floren just pointed to the dishes while pushing Ruemen to them. Who was complaining, and fighting to eat a ginger cake Flavio somehow managed to make. I think he made everyone's favorite actually plus some.

"Oooow Floor look it's a red velvet with cherries, and choco covered almonds." Vittoria squealed out as she cut into a black cake. She unknowingly just saved her other brothers from cleaning. Floren quickly grabbed the knife, and tossed it into the sink. He yanked Ruemen fork away, and started to just eat the cake whole, and refuse to share it.

"Of all thing you gave me momo why a damn sweet tooth!... Vittoria doesn't even have one she just like the texture in her mouth!" Floren complained through mouths full of cake. Flavio, and I both bit our cheeks to hide our laughter over the fact our nineteen year old actually looked like a kid for once in a blue moon.

"Hey taste helps….. IT FEELS SO FUNNY IS IT A CLOUD A SPONGE WHO KNOWS!"

"Vivi it's fucking cake you've even fucking said so!" Ruemen groaned out while he hunted for another fork. Vamps smiled softly as he walked over with a small lemon cake.

"Mommy I think you made this for yourself." Flavio looked down at the cake as if it had offended him somehow. I lightly pinched his hip making him send me a tiny glare.

"Eat it don't fight just do it. It's been a long hour, and Vamps crying is not what I want to hear right now." Flavio huffed, and took the cake trying his best to eat it. He took a big bite, and covered his mouth for a second like he'd throw up. He quickly swallowed then stuck his tongue out at me. I raised an eyebrow, and kissed said pink muscle. He turned bright red, and focused on only eating the tiny cake. Now unlike Vittoria, Flavio can't stand the textures of any food that's why he hates eating so much since the first twenty seconds is nothing, but gagging. After that he's fine, and can eat away.

"Mommy did you make daddy a cake?" Flavio hummed, and nodded towards the oven. He was actually enjoying the cake too much to care about anything now. As Floren said Flavio did give him a sweet tooth well more like all of their teeth are sweet tooths.

"I made you your favorite too. It's the white one with crumbled Oreos on it." Flavio mumbled with his mouth still covered by the cake. Vamps eyes sparkled as he walked over to eat it. I watched as my children ate cakes bigger than their heads for breakfast no sharing just a single cake for each of them.

"Flavio… I think we're turning into really shitty parents."

"Hmmmm?" Flavio looked up at me with icing all over his cheeks, and lips. I chuckled softly, and gently wiped his cheeks off. "What makes you say that?"

"Oh I really don't fucking know, but they are ingesting cakes that weigh more than your damn cats combined for breakfast….. That really might be a reason." Flavio just shrugged softly.

"We have to spoil them some don't we?"

"Did we stop at three a.m? Cause I recall them getting treated like saints even Ruemen compared to all the other cities." Flavio just yawned softly, and leaned on me.

"We've never done this at least." He mumbled tiredly nuzzling into my shoulder. I sighed softly looking down at him.

"Bambino you have something on your face." He batted his eyes open, and looked at me with what little energy he had.

"Youshu Chem." He slurred out since he was about to crash. I gently picked him up, and kissed him licking the icing off a little. He weakly wrapped his arms around my neck, and his legs above my hips? He nuzzled into my neck, and was out like that.

"I'm going to watch the bambinos act young again for a little long honey….. You rest well." I mumbled into his hair as I rubbed his back. No I'm not mad I'm just really enjoying the situation I'm in right now that's the only reason I didn't curse. "Hey Vamps want to help Vittoria decorate daddies cake when it's done for your mommy?"

"Uh…. Help mommy I'm glad to do….. Fix all of Tors mistakes not so much." Vamps mumbled spooning Oreo pudding out of his cake.

"Vamps! Don't you dare ruin my good vibe!" I whisper yelled. He sighed around his spoon, and gave me a thumbs up. See what I say he can be smart when it counts.

* * *

 ** _So I would like to do an ask the characters, but I'll need more then two people to ask stuff. You can ask as much as you want I won't give you a limit, but nothing will be answered till I have at least three different people ask stuff. I know that may be rude, but that's how it will be thank you. Every little character can be questioned, and I mean everyone_**

 **Adults**

 **North Italy Luciano**

 **South Italy Flavio**

 **Seborga Remuno**

 **Germany Lutz**

 **Japan Kuro**

 **Greece Hemeros**

 **Turkey Selim**

 **Spain Antero**

 **Portugal Jaime**

 **Netherlands Tom**

 **Belgium Bell Anri**

 **Luxembourg Lenny**

 **Denmark Mason**

 **Norway Lewis**

 **Iceland Edwin**

 **Finland TinTin**

 **Sweden Bear**

 **Sealand Peet**

 **Russia Nikolai**

 **Romania Vasile**

 **Bulgaria Miroslav**

 **Hungary Eilbell**

 **Austria Rodmenn**

 **Switzerland Vine**

 **Lichtenstein Lilz**

 **Belarus Natitly**

 **Ukraine Kat**

 **China Zang**

 **USA Allen**

 **Canada James**

 **France Francisco**

 **England Oliver**

 **Seychelles Mara**

 **Cameroon Cameron**

 **Ecuador Edison**

 **Kids**

 **Floren Talia**

 **Ruemen Talia**

 **Vamps Talia**

 **Vittoria Talia**

 **Westly Jones**

 **Lindy Jones**

 **Beth Williams**

 **Franz Williams**

 **Lou Bonnefoy**

 **Kaori Honda**

 **Motka Braginski**

 **Bao-yu Braginski**

 **Leon Brutal**


	50. Just Roommates

_**Just Roommates**_

 _ **Summary: Luciano has always done random things on Youtube, and even had his best friend in a lot of them. Well they live with each other, and can't even leave their apartment without being accused of being married or together.**_

 _ **(Warning: Old lady calling Flavio names, and complaining about unmarried sex)**_

 _ **I'll make a prequel in the next few one shots.**_

 **LucianoPOV**

I hummed softly as I setup my phone for a live stream. It's a house tour really, but hell half of these people will eat it up. Especially when they see who my roommate is. A whole lot of people have been begging for him to be seen more after he came back into my life last year. It's a long story that I really don't want to get into right now. I looked at the chat, and saw everyone was getting confused about where I was.

"Ciao to you fuckers too then. NO I'M NOT BLIND! You're all right I am somewhere new. My parents finally let me fucking move out so I can yell, and curse all I fucking please isn't that great." A bunch of girls text cheered about the update. "Now I thought I'd give you an update, tour, and show you a really amazing surprise!"

I made my way through the apartment to get to the kitchen. I heard the beep of his keurig telling me he'd just made some coffee. The guy loves it so much he set the damn thing up before we even packed everything up here. He helped a tiny bit, but I didn't make him do much. He hates it, but I'm still kind of protecting, and sheltering him. I just want him to feel safe again after everything he had to go through. I walked into the kitchen confused since I didn't smell his normal caramel latte instead I smelt cinnamon. I swear if he's trying to bribe me into something. I slowly walked into the kitchen, and saw him pouring almond milk into a drink. He hummed softly as he mixed the drink when he was done he looked back at me with a bright smile.

"Ciao Luci I made you-"

"Cinnamon Dolce Latte…. What do you want?... Also this is the surprise guys Flavio, and I live together now." I mumbled down to my phone. Flavio chuckled, and waved at my phone.

"Ciao to you too Luci's fans." I took the cup from Flavio, and slowly sipped it waiting for his punch line. "So Luci I know it's only been a week, but we need to go furniture shopping."

"Oh really, and why is that?" I said knowing full well why he'd ask that. Flavio just stared at me for a really long time like I was an idiot while I drank my coffee. He grabbed my arm, and pulled me into the living room. He did that thing with his arm to display stuff only for him to show off a very empty room with folded boxes, and some suitcases. "Ah yes our dance room…. Want to break a damn hip while we listen to whatever shit you listen to?"

"L-Luci this is not the time for jokes." He giggled out softly looking away from the phone that he handed back to me. Many fangirls were going mad, and text yelling about Lufla. Shippers I swear.

"Fine will go buy some furniture…. Also thanks for the peace offering it's really tasty." I mumbled in a deep voice taking a long drink of said peace offering. Flavio rolled his eyes, and went to go make himself some coffee.

"You're going to kill your fans with your words one of these days." Flavio chuckled out disappearing into the kitchen.

"THEY'RE OUR FANS YOU BITCH! TELL HIM GUYS!" I watched as a spam of yes's, 'Flavio is their daddy/mommy', and some that made me wish I never did youtube. People can be really sick, and detailed on what they do to stuff they love. I quickly banned the sick fuckers. "FLAVIO MANY PEOPLE SAID THEY LOVE YOU!... And worst."

"WHAT WAS THAT LAST PART?!"

"Nothing!" I mumble hoping no more comment like that showed up, but they probably will. I ended the live stream, and joined Flavio in the kitchen again. He was just getting done with making a caramel macchiato. He hopped up on the median in our kitchen. I slid up with him, and we talked softly while enjoying our drinks he made.

"So…. How's Monica doing?" I hummed softly into my cup recalling our last call.

"She's annoyed that she's not aloud over till we're fully furnished." Flavio just gave me a tiny smile. I really don't know why he tortures himself like this. I care for him, but only as a friend. His caring turned into love a while go. "So….. How's the love life going?"

"Well I'm at least talking to someone again." He mumbled sadly. I looked over with a raised eyebrow.

"That sounds really fucking good. Why the hell are you sad about it?" Flavio played with his cup a little then sighed heavily.

"He doesn't seem all that focused on it. All he does is talk about how great his family is, and you'd probably understand that I just don't get it." Ah that is true Flavio has a shitty family. A verbally abusive grandfather, and his cousin Francisco just pretended he wasn't real till he moved out. That was a big reason why he stayed at my house a lot till junior year when it all stopped for reasons I hate thinking about.

"Well did you tell the fucker to talk about other shit?" Flavio just nodded his head, and from the look it seems he didn't get what he most likely very kindly asked for.

"I don't even know if there is a point….. Maybe I'm just not meant for anyone I mean you even have someone… no offence." God I hate when he talks like this, but he might have a point all his relationships end up shitty somehow.

"None taken. You're right it is a shocker that Monica is dating me….. I'm a real uncaring asshole as her family has said." Flavio chuckled softly.

"They will like you when they get to know you. I know for a fact you can be really great." I smiled softly, and hopped down to clean our cups. He smiled softly kicking his feet.

"You're such a damn self esteem boost…. So~ when do you wanna leave for IKEA I assume?" Flavio mumbled something about getting lost, but ended up just nodding his head.

"We can go in an hour…. I still have to get dressed after all." He mumbled looking at what he called pajamas it was just an old shirt that didn't fit me anymore. So it was like a nightgown for him.

"Ok then two hours it is. I know you'll take longer than a damn hour. I've known you since the fucking second grade after all." Flavio just chuckled softly, and made his way to his room. I quickly cleaned up what little dishes we used, then made a list of shit we'll need for our apartment. After I finished the list Flavio came down the hall with one of his sun filled smiles on his face.

"See it took me less than an hour to get ready!" I looked him up, and down then gave him a hard look.

"Are you happy with how you look?" He looked down then pouted up at me. Now don't get me wrong he looked adorable it was tugging on the old crush I use to have on him. I just don't want him to leave, and asshole to make fun of him for dressing so femininely. He had on a white short sleeve lace skater dress. The belt was light pink, and he had on some light pink high top converse. Like I said he looked really fucking cute so I hope he changes for two reason. One so he won't get emotionally hurt, and two so I can keep the past buried where I hope it stays.

"What's wrong with my outfit?... I…. D-Do I look bad or like a dummy?" He looked at me with big puppy dog eyes. I hate how weak I am for purple eyes. Well innocent purple eyes.

"Uh no….. I just don't want some asshole to make fun of you…" Flavio sighed softly, and made his way to the door.

"So what I'm stronger than I look Luci…. I'll Just punch him plus…. I'll have you there, and I know you won't let someone get too far." He sang out as he left our apartment.

"Now remember Luciano you have a nice girlfriend….. She's not really short with purple eyes, but still nice…. Ya…. still nice." I argued with my young freshman self. I was about to continue, but my problem spoke up.

"LUCI COME ON PLEASE DON'T MAKE ME GET IT ALL MYSELF YOU'LL HATE IT, AND I DON'T WANT YOU MAD AT ME!" I groaned softly.

"I'm going to need to stay at Monica for a week after today I can feel it…. I'M COMING FAL CALM THE HELL DOWN!" It took us like a half an hour of just driving to actually find a IKEA to begin with. Flavio happily sang along to Ed sheeran though oh how I hate that you can plug your phone into my car. At least Flaivo makes the song sound better. Pop or what ever music is to girly for my liking so it fits Flavio perfectly. I listened to him sing for most of the drive.

"Ciao seems like life is great now!" He sang in a rush just like the song, but more understandable. "See me lose focus as I sing to you now And I can't, no I won't hush. I say the words that make you blush."

"You're a child." I mumbled when he sent me a soft smile after blush. Which totally didn't make me actually blush.

"I'm gonna sing this now~" He stretched that out a little to long making him rushly sing the next part. "See I'm true My songs are where my heart is. I'm like glue I stick to other artists. I'm not you now that would be disastrous."

"Now that's just rude I'm not that fucking bad." I grumbled when he shot me a look I could read too well.

"Let me sing then do my thing I'll move to greener pastures. See I'm real I do it all it's all me. I'm not fake don't ever call me lazy."

"Did you fucking play this on purpose? Look I'm fucking sorry I called you lazy for only doing your room, and putting your coffee thing up. I forgot how much shit you had ok!" I only got a small nod as a response while he kept singing.

"I won't stay put give me the chance to be free. Suffolk sadly seems to sort of suffocate me Cause you need me, man, I don't need you You need me, man, I don't need you!" I turned the radio off after that.

"That's bull and you know. No more Ed for the day….. Also I'm only suffocating you cause I care! YOU SHOULD BE HAPPY I CARE VERY LITTLE FOR PEOPLE!" The car was just full of Flavio giggling to the point he couldn't breath till we parked at IKEA. "Come on! You really do act like a child."

"Oh hush you're just mad because I made you admit that you care about me." He sent me a bright smile as he got out of the car.

"I didn't know it was a secret…. Either way let's go." Flavio walked joyfully along next to for the whole time we look for a couch, and other stuff. At one point me, and Flavio gave up, and started a livestream so our fans could pick what we bought. We got stopped by some lady halfway through the couch section.

"Oh my god you two are such a cute couple." That made our fans exploded with a bunch of 'I know right?, We Know, LUFLA ALL DAY!, and our parents are otp goals!' really hate youtube sometimes.

"Um I'm sorry we're just roommates ma'am." Flavio mumbled shyly. She gave Flavio a look over, and smiled brightly.

"YOU'RE ADORABLE!... Are you both single then?" Me, and Flavio shared a look then nodded our heads.

"I am a hardcore homophobic straight man to the point I spit on gay couples when I see them kiss." Her eyes widened slightly then looked at Flavio worried.

"I'm a flaming gay trying to teach homophobes that it's not bad he's my eighth customer! So far he only likes me, and gay women!" The lady patted Flavio's head.

"I uh here…. I have some cousins that are bears call them if mister sick dick trys to hurt you or maybe date one?" Flavio smiled brightly, and nodded his head. "Also can I ask if your a little?"

"I uh…. No ma'am i'm ok with being an adult thank you…" She sighed sadly, and walked away waving to Flavio.

"Well that was really fucking weird, and hilarious…. Our fans even agree." Flavio looked at me nervously.

"Do…. Do I really act like a little?" He mumbled latching onto my arm. I was going to answer, but the fans did for me making Flavio turn beat red. "Oh…. Oh god I do? C-Can we make this a fast trip?"

"Uh sure…. It's not like normal people know what a fucking little is you should be fine." Flavio tugged me through IKEA for a while looking for more shit till we were stopped again.

"What a lovely young couple… Newly weds picking out stuff for the new home they got are we." An elder lady smiled at us softly. "The bride that was looks so pretty…. I don't think I see any makeup on those cheeks sweetie."

"I…. I only wear mascara sometimes." Flavio mumbled causing himself even sound like a girl now.

"Well dear you have a beautiful wife." The old lady said happily while patting my arm.

"Oh uh we're just roommates ma'am." She looked at Flavio confused.

"Oh well then when's the wedding… In my time we normally wait till after the wedding, but these days before is normal to some rate." The elder ladies smile fell some.

"There is no wedding we're just friends living together nothing else." I mumbled looking at the couch in front of me. I heard the only lady take a deep breath.

"No man or women live together, and are just friends….. You are a dirty little tart!" I turned around quickly hearing the insult the old lady snapped out at Flavio. It may be old, but we both know the meaning behind it. Flavio looked at her wide eyed. Tears were building up as I tried to get the lady to shut up before she triggers something. "You're worse than any man! LETTING YOURSELF BE TOUCH WITHOUT COMMITMENT! You're a dirty little tart, and I hope you suffer in hell were women like you belong."

"FUCK YOU! THIS ISN'T YOUR DAMN TIME! Come on!" I quickly lead Flavio away, and flipped the old lady off. I normally respect my elders, but fuck her. Flavio pulled away, and slowly started to cry.

"I… I-I'm going home… I uh I'll take the bus." He softly sobbed out.

"Hey no come here." I pulled him into a tight hug, and rubbed his back. "I know she probably brought up bad memories, and I really don't want you on a bus looking this nice."

"B-But-"

"Here. I know you probably want to go lay down, and try to eat your sherbert ice cream." I gently put my keys in his hand.

"W-We d-don't have any, a-and what about you?" I smiled softly, and ruffled his hair.

"I bought some when you went to bed last night, and I'll just tell them where to send the stuff. I'll take the bus ok?" He sniffled, and patted down his hair with a small nod of his head. I watched him slowly leave, and sighed sadly. Fans were blowing up my phone, but I didn't care at the moment. "Now that's why I smother you.."

I finished up the shopping all together it took me an hour to finished after Flavio left. Once I gave the employ all the information he needed to drop our stuff off. I hopped on a bus, and got off a block before our apartment. I wanted to buy Flavio something encase he still wasn't one hundred percent when I got back. I'm happy I did because he was still sniffling when I got there. I slowly walked into his room, and he was curled under his comforter with a empty tub of sherbert on his nightstand.

"Hey Fal it's me….. I'm home, and I got you a present." He slowly peaked out to look at me.

"I-Is that starbucks?" I gave him a soft smile I only use for him. Hell I don't even smile for my girlfriend.

"Mhmm an iced white chocolate mocha with almond milk, whip cream, and I put caramel syrup, and chocolate shaving on it for you. So it's sugary as hell just how you like it." He slowly reached for it. I sat down next to him, and gently stroked his hair while he drank it. "Feeling better?"

"Uh Ya a lot, but not fully." He mumbled softly, and leaned on me. I sighed, and gave him a side hug.

"I know maybe take a nap, and you'll feel better later."

"Luci…."

"What is it?" He laid his head on my shoulder, and yawned softly.

"Why can't someone treat me like you treat me." He mumbled before falling asleep like that. I gently laid him down, and covered him up.

"Because Flavio no one will ever be good enough for you. You need an angel, and I'm sorry to say this, but you're the only angel left…. I wished I was good enough way back, but I never will be." I slowly turned his light of, and looked at him sadly. "Good night angelo bello…. I'll see you in a week."

* * *

 ** _Meiko here so I give up i'll just answer questions on each on shot here at the bottom. So here goes nothing._**

 _Guest: Flavio Have you ever gotten drunk at Disney Broadway, and sang along loudly?_

 **Flavio** :... I uh... We've never been to Disney Broadway, and if we did go I'd never be drunk since I'd most likely would have my bambinos. Plus Luci, and I normally drink together... Alone only on special nights. Sorry to disappoint you bella/bello

 _Guest_ : _Luciano, do you dread when volcanologist start talking about Flavio's many volcanoes?_

 **Luciano:** It scares the the hell out of me actually, and not for the reason you think. Yes I fucking hate that they can go off at any minute, but they will just make him sick my bambino is a strong guy even if he doesn't show it. Takes a lot to knock him the hell down. It scares me because back when Fal was pregnant with the twins one went off. It was the worst I'd ever seen him. It was hard being in the same room with him because he radiated so much heat from his fever. He was pretty much bed ridden. He could hardly talk, when he did he just whimpered about feeling like his insides were lava from how warm he was. He was like that for two months. They all made it, but he had to deliver them as soon as he was better. I'm not to badly scared of them, but I do fear things they've fucking caused.

 _Guest: Lutz have you slept with Natitly or any of Oliver brothers._

 **Lutz:** Now you see I would of loved to make Nat scream under me, but Kat was going to yank my balls off by hand if I touched her. A few others were going to hurt me to... I can always dream though. Now Oliver's brothers... Peets too young the twins Cillian, and Chevonne aren't apart long enough for anything to happen, the middle one Delwyn is straight I think. Ailpein, and I have fucked around a bit. He's too soft for me though that why I'm with Francisco... and Lou isn't the only reason most of the time.

 _Guest: Oliver do you wanna kill your Prime Minister like your people?_

 **Oliver:** Oh well you see poppet I let Arthur normally handle that cause If i'd get involved there would be blood. So I've just been have a lot of tea with my Queen to ease her heart.

 _Guest: Ruemen do you really hate your mom?_

 **Ruemen:** I... FUCK YOU! Don't ask me shit like that you fucking stranger... I can't even answer you right now... I shit uh I'm telling a story about that soon though. You really made me feel fucking uncomfortable now damn asshole... God damn it!


	51. He Cared He Did

_**He Cared He Did**_

 _ **Summary: Ruemen sucked at showing his emotions or really telling other how he felt, and he didn't think it would matter till it was too late to say something in person.**_

 **RuemenPOV**

I sighed tiredly looking over the last of my files. It was a long day, and Leon hasn't came home from work yet. I grumbled rubbing my neck as I walked into the kitchen to get a cookie only to be disappointed. There were nothing, but crumbs on the plate I'd have to return it tomorrow then. So it was getting worse by the minute. What else could go wrong. I got pulled out of my train of thought to hear my phone ringing.

"Is it eight already?" I mumbled answering the call thinking I knew who was on the other end. "Ciao mom it's eight already?"

"R-Roomy…" My eyes widened slightly to hear my sorella crying instead of our mother overly cheerful voice.

"Vittoria what the hell is wrong with you now?" She took a shaky breath, and almost sounded like she wanted to get sick.

"R-Room I…. I did something bad….. Really bad."

"What the hell did you do?" I tried to sound calm, but that's mom's thing not mine.

"I…. Mammina came to walk with me home from school, and I… I… Oh god I started to zone out like normal, and well I…. There was a car I…. I couldn't hear anything like normal, and oh god…. Ruemen I made mammina get hit by a car… Mammina pushed me out the way, and got hit." I slid down the cabinet looking at the floor in shock. Vittoria never lies, but this has to be a lie.

"W-What?" She was crying really hard again.

"Mammina is on life support right now….. The doctor was saying so much, and I didn't understand anything, but… Ruemen…. I think it's bad d-daddy just fell to his knees, a-and Vamps is trying to get him to move while Floor talks to the doctors some more… H-Have you ever seen daddy look uh.. Uuh broken?" I took a calming breath telling myself she was lying to me. Pops never lets anything get to him.

"You…. You're fucking lying to me! If this is some kind of fucking joke to you VITTORIA I'M NOT FUCKING LAUGHING!"

"W-What n-no this oh god NO….. It's not a joke Ruemen it's real….. I…. Vamps just disowned me as his sorella, and said he'd make me feel worse if I ever came near him or Floor ever again…. I just Ruemen I'm losing so much today…. You're still my fratello right?" I glared at my floor as tears started to form in my eyes.

"Please you have to be lying or pulling a damn prank… JUST TELL ME IT'S A FUCKING PRANK PLEASE!"

"Ru-"

"THIS IS A HORRIBLE PRANK!... Mom's going to call me at eight like he always does he'll tell me about his day, and I'll just sass him off a little. He'll laugh, and will talk till nine. I'll head to bed the moment he hangs up because DAMN IT VITTORIA I CAN'T SLEEP UNLESS I HEAR MOM BEFORE BED! WHY THE HELL DO YOU THINK HE ALWAYS SANG US ASLEEP TILL IT WAS ONLY YOU IN THE HOUSE!"

"Oh god Ru-"

"I'm going to fucking go home tomorrow with a plate that use to have one hundred gingerbread cookies on it so mom can, and will bring me back another hundred next Wednesday. I won't thank him….. I'll… I'll just ask why as I pretend to complain about Leon getting fat when I refused to let him touch the cookies….. They're mine those are my favorite cookies….. And mom made them for me I know he did they're my cookies from my mom not his MINE!"

"Ruemen plea-"

"Then Saturday when we all go home to have family dinner. I'll let mom pull me into his tiny arms for a tight hug like he hasn't seen me in years. I'll let him chirp happily in my ear as if he didn't do it the night before, and I'll stay as long as he wants while I lay my head on his shoulder. I watch him be happy, and I'll breath in what makes him smell like home, and safety. I'll do all of this, but thanks to fucking you I'm going to hug him back."

"Oh no R-"

"H-He'll be annoyed since he hates how were all taller than him. He then get confused thinking I'm sick while he rubs my back trying to figure out why I'm hugging back for once in a blue moon….. T-Then when he pulls away i'll…. I'll tell mom I love him. Mom will look at me stunned then hug me tightly, and cry happily on my shoulder to the point Pops will come, and smack me in the head thinking I hurt mom like I always did….. I…. I'd tell mom everything just everything I've been fighting to say since I can remember."

"Ruemen…. Mom's still on life support….. Why don't you come do it." I squeezed my eyes shut as I listened to my sorella finally.

"You're….. You're not lying or pulling a damn prank are you Vivi… You're not trying to make me feel like a damn awful son more than I already do daily!" I heard her sigh heavily.

"I'm sorry Roomy i'm not…. Are…. are you going to disown me too?" I just silently crying not feeling like I had enough energy to answer her. "Room please… I don't want to lose anything else."

"It….. It's…. Vivi… it's not your fault." I forced myself to say to her. We could blame her, but none of this will change anything if it wasn't mom then it would of been Vittoria.

"...Are you coming to see him before dad or Floor pull the plug?"

"I….. Y-Ya give me thirty fucking minutes first." I hung up my phone laid my head on my knees, and scream cried for ten minutes till Leon finally came home. He rushed to me looking me over, and trying to get me to talk to him. I just buried my face into his stomach, and cried harder. He rubbed my back gently probably very confused.

"Rue what's wrong... and please don't say it's nothing! I know you, and you've never cried this hard over anything….. Or at all really…" I just nuzzled into his stomach not wanting to talk. "Ruemen you have to talk to me….. It's kind of what husbands do pobrecito."

"I have to go to the hospital…" I finally mumbled out, and made my way to the door.

"What…. Oh god no no nO NO NO! WHY WHAT'S WRONG ARE YOU HURT, SICK, OH GOD ARE YOU DYING!" I just looked at him sadly.

"No…. My mom is though."

"Wait RU-" I closed the door, and made my way to my car. I just stared at the wheel for a bit before I slowly drove away as Leon rushed out the house after me. I felt like I was on autopilot as I drove to the family hospital. I wonder if this Is how Vittoria always feels since she zones out for hours at a time so badly she's never aloud to live alone or go anywhere without some type of help. The radio was just fuzz unless a song my mom use to sang came on. I'm not one for crying, but it was really hard to hold it together after 'safe and sound' played. When I finally got to the hospital I sat in the car for a bit to get myself collected a bit, because I didn't want to be a mess for moms last moments. I walked to the front desk.

"Hello…. I'm….. I'm looking for Flavio Talia please." She looked me over then asked something while her eyes were yelling 'this is stupid'.

"...Relationship?" I gave her a long look then looked at myself. I was almost a carbon copy of my mom. Just taller, and darker eyes.

"Do you wanna take a fucking guess." She just sighed, and handed me a family visiting pass. She looked really done with her job. I guess asking stupid questions all day can get to you.

I took the elevator up to immediate care. It felt really slow as I stood there bouncing on my feet, and sweating more than I think I ever had. I felt so much in this moment, and it's hurt more than anything.

As the annoying elevator music finally reached my ears the doors thankfully opened. I was slightly annoyed at the sight in the waiting room. Vamps was curled into Floren side sleeping while he did paperwork pops must be too emotional to do. Vittoria was on the very other side looking at them sadly every now, and then while she cried silently to herself. Floren looked up when the the elevator closed, and was a mixture of mad, and confused when he saw me. I flipped him off before he could talk to me, and went to comfort our sorella he had apparently disowned.

"Hey bambina how are you?" I tried to not sound emotional as I sat next to her. She didn't even respond she only latched on to me, and let her whales be heard. I gently stroked her hair, and glared at my fratellos across the room. "Hey when you stop crying can you take me to moms room?"

"Y-Y-Y… Yes!" She could hardly speak, but she screamed an answer out through her tears. I sat with her almost in my lap crying like no tomorrow for what felt like an hour. Floren kept sending her worried looks, and when Vamps wasn't crying or past out from dehydration he was glaring at her like she was the worst thing alive. I need to talk to them later, and if we get physical because they're dumbasses then so be it.

"Hey you ready to take me to moms room?" I questioned softly after she calmed down some. She took a shaky breath, and nodded her head. She slowly tugged me around till she stopped at a window, and paled somehow. We're both ghostly white so I don't know how she lost more color. I looked at her confused, and she just pointed to the door closest to the window.

"That….. That's Mammina's room…. Daddies in there right now he's been very explosive since they gave him the news." She mumbled with nothing, but pain in her voice. She stared at the the window that isn't even to moms room like it was the worst thing ever made.

"Have you went in yet?" She looked at me like I was insane. Which I probably am. I mean I'm about walk straight into the lion's den while he's pissed… well emotional is better way to put it.

"No…. What if he's mad at me?" Vittoria mumbled looking sadly at the door. 'ah she's more worried about pops then mom since we all know mom would never blame her.'

"Vittoria you're pops favorite and Rens both their second favorite. So I highly doubt pops will be mad at you." She took a shaky breath, and made her way into the room. I took the no yelling as a good sign for her. After almost half an hour she came out puffy eyed, but at least she looked less upset.

"You were right…." She mumbled softly.

"When am I not right?" She gave me a really long look.

"I'm not very smart Room, but even I know that's a larger number than you want to believe." I just glared at her soft. It's not time to lose my temper. I just gently pushed her back towards the waiting room.

"Just go. I want to talk to mom then rip our fratello a new one." She smiled softly, and went to the waiting room. I stared at what could be a nice moment to talk to mom, or an hour full of pops yelling about how I didn't deserve to be here or something. I wouldn't put it past him. I'm a nightmare, and treated mom horrible.

I slowly opened the door, and peaked my head in. Mom was hooked up to so many machines it almost brought tears to my eyes again, but what hit me the most was pops holding his hand mouthing some type of prayer. I knew they were raised religious, but they broke away when they fell in love with each other. I mean what church would welcome a incest gay couple in there walls. Probably very little. Now pops or mom only pray when their worried about something. Like someone being three hours late home, or when moms cats got sick slowly passing away one by one. I think pops prayed when mom was pregnant with Vittoria a little too. Pops slowly looked up from his prayer, and glared at me a little.

"Ruemen." I shuffled from foot to foot. Starting to worry if pops would kick me out of the room.

"Hey Pops…..Vi called me, and uh told me what happened to mom." I mumbled weakly. Pops looked at me a little surprised. Probably because I said mom not mother, and I sound nothing like my easily tempered self.

"What do you want?" He grumbled out, and squeezes moms had a little more.

"I…. I want to apologise, and thank mom….. Can…. Can I talk to him." Pops looked me over probably trying to see if I was lying to him. After a bit he sighed, and nuzzled moms hand again.

"Fine…. I'll be right outside don't try anything!"

"You can stay I don't care…" I mumbled pulling a chair really close to moms bed. I looked at the bar, and gently put it down so it doesn't catch mom somehow. I guess pops liked my staying idea because he just sat, and played with moms fingers. "Hey mom…. Can I lay my head on your chest?"

I know he couldn't really talk, but a really small movement in his heart monitor made me assume he said yes. Pops looked at the tiny spoke, and bit his lip as tear built up in his eyes for probably the hundredth time this evening. Vittoria was right pops really does look broken. I gently laid my head on mom's chest. I heard really little, but I'd take what I can get right now. At least mom still felt warm even in his hospital gown. Mom was always warm while pops was cooler to the touch.

"Hey I'm sorry if this hurts you any mom…. No I'm not sick right now. I want to tell you some things mom. The first one is, I am sorry. I'm sorry for every little thing I did or said to you that was so hurtful. I'm sorry I've been such a horrible person. It wasn't anything you guys did….. I just have a hard time expressing how I feel without getting pissed, and giving up throwing a fit was what I always resorted to ." I whispered sadly. Like dad I felt myself slowly try to fight back some tears. "Mom I've done so much horrible shit, and I've even told you I hate you a few times, but I actually lie to myself more then anyone probably thinks. Except you… you could always see right through me."

Pops stopped watching mom's monitor, and was now focused on me. He looked confused, and maybe a little touched. I nuzzled my head into mom's chest a little to breath in what was left of moms normal scent. This would be one of the last times i'd get to smell it. It was a little worn away by the smell of chemicals, and other stuff, but I could still smell all the fruit he radiates. I was never found of sweet or fruity smelling things something I inherited from pops, but I always loved moms smell. It was relaxing, and always settled me down. The only person even close with a similar smell is Leon the walking orange, and lime tree.

"I…. You knew I couldn't sleep without hearing you before bed. That's why you always called me really late at night, and talked about random things isn't it? You knew that I loved your ginger cookies more than anything, and you knew I never let Leon touch them. We maybe married doesn't mean he can just eat all of my cookies that my mom made. They weren't made for him they were made for me…. They were made by the sweetest person I know, and no one else was aloud to eat them. You knew more about me than my own husband will, and i'm ok with that." I felt a tear or two slowly fall from my eyes. Pops let go of mom's hand, and started to gently stroke my hair when he noticed I was crying now. I was a little shocked, but it made me feel young again like back when I use to not piss everyone off, and more people than just Leon gave me affection.

"Rue…. I think your mother gets it… You can stop you don't have tear yourself up anymore bambino." He mumbled, and rested his chin on top of my head. I just shook my head, and blinked away some tears.

"I have so much to say to mom pops….. I need to tell him everything." It felt nice to have my pops comfort me. We'd normally be having a yell fest by now. "Mom i'm going to miss so much about you. I'm going to miss the way you smell…. I'm going to miss your tight hugs on saturday family dinner nights.. I'll miss you coming over to care for me when I'm too sick to get out of bed…. I'm going to miss your food, and I….. I.. i'm going to miss everything you've made mom. I'm…. I'm just going to miss you mom. I've never told anyone, but as I've gotten older you've become favorite person. You never gave up on me mom, and I'm so sorry I never thank you for it."

"Ok Rue you really don't have to force yourself to keep talking…. You can cry bambino it's ok." I was confused by pops words till I felt my chest start to feel tight, and my eyes let lose whatever I failed to cry out at home. I started to cry harder as I looked at what will be my last look of my mom.

"I love you! I'm sorry I never said it, but I love you mom!... I was the worst son, and I hate myself for how I am…. I fucking love you, and I'm so sorry I'm so fucking sorry it's took you dying for me to say it…. I need to make up not saying it a million times, but I don't have the time…. I'm so sorry mom. I really will miss you mom I will." I cried out, and just buried my face into my mom's chest crying even harder than I did at my house. My throat was starting to hurt from how hard I was crying. The sound of my pops getting up was fuzzy, and faint. It was loud enough though that I wasn't too shocked when someone tightly hugged me to their chest. I've never in my life cried into my parents chest, but for this first, and last time I hate it yet love it. I felt safe as pops rubbed my back, and tucked my head under his chin into his neck, and chest. It felt like an hour of me just numbly screaming in anger, sadness, and disappointment into his chest. He kept me close for a few more minutes as I slowly calmed down.

"Ruemen are you o-"

"Pops don't ask that question if you know yours is no too…." We were silent for a bit till I thought I'd ask him something. "Can you stay?"

"What?!"

"Can you like stay with us…. I know this will be really hard on you, but pops…. Vittoria won't be able to make it if she loses you both so fast."

"I…. I'm that damn predictable huh?"

"Mom is…. was your whole world after all you fucking said it at least once a day… So I know this will suck, but can you stay for Vittoria till she finds someone at least…. You know she can't be on her own. I won't have the patience, and Vamps is going to murder her if Ren takes her in." Pops was silent for a bit after that.

"Rue…. Can you leave I still have somethings to say to your mother." I slowly left still feeling like my world was falling apart, and that my heart was ripped out, and cremated. I looked at my moms door, and I felt like I'd be struck by tears again. My moms gone, and I never got to know how he'd react when I'd tell him I love him for the first time.

"Mom….. I love you I do."

* * *

 _ **Welcome to day's one/shot of answers. Brought to you by Meiko. I hope you like what you hear Guest/Royal**_

 _Guest: Frank Williams which Jones child do you have the most?_

 **James** :... Do you mean me? My name is James for future questions. Now... I guess my niece. She isn't a greedy asshole like her little brother.

 _Guest: Bulgaria, what is the worst thing Romania has ever done to you and do you ever miss your empire days?_

 **Miroslav:** Vasile told me he was pregnant once... He forgot to tell me it was joke till I took him in for a cheek up. He cried laughing while I just fucking cried in the doctor offices bathroom. Now for my empire days ya... everyone misses there crazy ass old days. Maybe not Oliver... He got a lot of shit from other places then again his king was a dick so ya.

 _Guest: Hm... Okay, Russia whose scarier when they are pissed off, Ukraine or Belarus?_

 **Nikolai:** Kat... she so scary. Natitly never mad no scary.

 _Guest: Iceland, what has been the most life scaring experience with your brother?_

 **Edwin:** Lewis wouldn't talk/love me for five hundred years... Thought I was trying to steal Mason or something really stupid like that. Now for me that was the worst thing ever, because even though Lewis thinks i'm so~ annoying I adore him.


	52. Careful Luci

**_Careful Luci_**

 ** _Summary: Floren, and Ruemen are always at each other necks. So when they get physical in their arguments as they grow. It's no wonder Luciano has trouble getting them under control. After all their mama did give them their strength._** **LucianoPOV**

Now I should of saw this coming, but honestly I never thought they'd get this bad. Flavio, and I were so hopeful they'd grow to like one another. We sadly weren't that lucky though. It was almost as if they just hated each other more as they got older. Their both smart, hot headed, and strong. So it's no wonder why they bump heads so much figuratively and literally. They are too bull headed, and short tempered for this houses health. Now you'd think Flavio would be nice, and help separate them when shit like this happens, but no someone too scared he'll hurt someone. It's perfectly ok for them to hurt me though apparently.

"I SWEAR TO FUCKING GOD I'LL BREAK YOUR DAMN NOSE RUEMEN DON'T THINK I FUCKING WON'T!" I sighed tiredly, and banged my head against my desk. Not wanting to deal with my son's right now. I could hear someone running towards my office though so I knew i'd have to go stop them soon. With a loud bang of the door Vittoria ran in, and hid behind me.

"D-daddy Room, and Floor are being scary again!" She whimpered out into the back of my chair. I sighed deeply. They are seventeen, and thirteen you'd think they'd mature by now.

"Okay sweetie daddy wi-"

"OH REALLY? BRING IT THE FUCK ON REN! BREAK IT I FUCKING DARE YOU!"

"LUCI THEY'RE FIGHTING AGAIN!" Flavio yelled out to me from the kitchen I guess.

"I'll go handle it sweetie." I finally finished to Vittoria. She just looked at the door scared as I patted her head.

"No booboo again daddy!" I sighed tiredly making my way to the door.

"Tell your fucking fratellos that." I grumbled making my way to the living room. The older boys were at each other's throats like normal while Vamps hid with Flavio behind the kitchen island.

"Do you think you fucking rule this house you little prick!" Floren spat in Ruemens face. Ruemen growled grabby Floren's collar.

"No, but sure as hell looks like you think you do!"

"I'm going to stop both of you right there." They slowly looked at me still pissed not caring who interrupted them which they will regret. "Neither of you own shit outside of your bedrooms."

"No one asked you dad!"

"Ya fuck off!" I heard Flavio squeak in fear, and try to walk towards me. I inhaled deeply, and calmly yanked them both to my side by their collar.

"I think you two need to rethink who you're both talking to." I grumbled glaring at them from the corner of my eyes. Their faces softened a little, but they were still fuming. I shoved one onto the couch, and the other one into the love set. "Now why are you two fighting again. It's getting really old. You're both giving me gray hair earlier then I need them."

"Ruemen was being his fucking annoying self again. You'd think he's learn by now to keep silent around me!"

"Oh fuck you Ren! I DIDN'T DO SHIT YOU'RE JUST A LITTLE BITCH!" I held my hand up before they could jump at each other.

"Either of you move, and I smack you so hard you'll have a headache for a week!" I snapped out making them both sink back into their sets.

"LUCIANO!" I rolled my eyes at Flavio's warning hiss. How does he expect us to keep raising teenagers if we don't discipline them in some way. Floren was calming down quickly, but Ruemen was still boiling. Out of all my kids to get my temper it had to be the most fucked up one.

"Now will try again. Why the hell are you both scaring the fucking house hold!" Floren looked over at the kitchen sadly.

"Rue was calling Vamps names. I really hate it when people bully Vamps." I sighed deeply into my hand. I wonder if I annoyed Rodmenn this much when I talked about Flavio. I stressedly looked at Rumen for his response.

"I just called him a girly mama boy which is true…. I have to take him with me to see Leon at the park, because SOMEONE WENT CRYING TO OUR MOTHER ABOUT IT!"

"Mommy said I could go! You don't need to be a meanie about it." Vamps claimed hiding behind Flavio. His garnet eyes were teary, and he had a really tiny cut on his forehead. A tiny bruise was forming around the cut.

"Ruemen did you do more then call your fratello a sissy?" I mumbled stressed since I could tell he did. Vamps is really fragile you could poke him, and he'd bruise even with his dark skin.

"I playfully flicked him in the stupid head….. I always fucking do that though… Why?" I sighed, and gestured for Vamps to come into the living room. He slowly shuffled his way into the room, and sat closely next to me. Grabbing the wrist of my shirt nervously. His fratellos looked him over really quick. Floren grew furious over the tiniest little cut, and Ruemen softly groaned knowing he was about to get shit for it.

"Kiss you're fratellos stupid bruise, and you don't have to take him."

"Really?"

"WHAT!" It's funny how Ruemen was the only one ok with that. Even Flavio yelled at the option, but that's probably because I wasn't letting Vamps get his spoiled way.

"He's not freaking touching Vamps again!" Floren hissed looking like he'd kill me if given the chance. Vamps tried to crawl behind me to hide from Ruemen, but I really don't like catering to his every cry.

"Keep your friends close, enemies closer, and family closest. Now kiss your damn fratello head Ruemen." Ruemen shrugged, and did as I asked. "There now go to the fucking park or whatever you're doing."

"Thanks pops you're always the best in this stupid house." Like that he bolted out the front door.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" I looked at Floren boredly as he started to go on a rant about how I'm a bad guy just because I made Ruemen kiss Vamps forehead.

"Ren let me stop you there. One I am your father what I say goes, two if you didn't alway let him trigger you into a fight we wouldn't have these problems, and three i'm just getting to old to deal with you two. It's getting old, and I'm really tired of it Ren." I mumbled sounding just as tired as I claimed it was. Floren deflated, and looked me over. He flopped down next to Vamps sighing deeply.

"His existing pisses me off." Floren mumbled annoyed as he rested his head on top of Vamps.

"A lot of people piss me off, don't fucking see me going out there, and starting shit with everyone that I'm pissed at….. Look Floren you're fucking going to be Eighteen in a few months, and you really need to figure out the world sucks, and everyone will piss you off." Floren, and Vamps both opened their mouth to retaliate, but I didn't let them get far. "Sí even Vamps will piss you off. Trust me I know from personal experience."

"Hey I can hear you still!"

"Love you honey….. But ya the world sucks stop getting so pissed off about stupid stuff….. By the way are you moving out when you're eighteen?" Vamps paled, and clung to Floren worried.

"My bambino isn't going anywhere!" I glared at the kitchen.

"Fal if you want in this conversation come in the damn living room!" Floren looked at me uncomfortable. He gently patted Vamps head trying to calm the kid down.

"Uh I think I'll wait a bit before I go…. Sorry dad." I sighed throwing my head back into the couch.

"Of course you fucking are….. just no more damn fighting I really am getting to old for your stupid child shit." I slowly got up emphasizing my point, and made my way back to my office. Not missing the glare I caught from Flavio on the way. Once back in my office Vittoria attacked my legs in a tight hug quickly.

"Uppie daddy." I groaned internally, but still picked her up like she wanted. She quickly placed gentle kisses on every scar I've gotten trying to break up her fratellos fights. One that follows the bottom of my left eye socket, one over my right eyebrow, the bridge of my nose, and a few along my hairline. It's a comfort thing she started doing. She'll go, and kiss everyones scars if she thinks their upset or if she doesn't feel well in some way.

"Did you get them all bambina?" She nodded her head, and nuzzled into my neck. "Good why don't you help daddy with his work then."

"Mhmm I be big help. Daddy little elf." I chuckled softly, and sat down with her in my lap.

"For now yes, but I'm pretty sure you'll put grow Vamps bambina." She pouted, and crossed her arms.

"No I stay daddy tiny bambina."

"What ever you say sweetie." I mumbled with a small smile as she pointed out what papers I should do first.

 _Meiko Here. I am sorry if this was bad. I liked it at first, but then I just lost motivation to do. I still wanted to finish it though. I hope it wasn't too bad._

 _Guest: Vittoria who is your favorite Disney Princess?_

 **Vittoria:** Oh my fav princess is uh... OW Vanellope Von Schweezt! She just like me so happy, and bouncy. Mammina said if her kingdom was really he'd pray for it since Vanellope, and I are so similar. Plus she a kid like me, and candy is yumy wish I was a candy princess!


	53. For Future Steps

**_For Future Steps_**

 ** _Summery: (This was a school project) Flash One/Shot. Luciano tries to comfort Flavia after saving her from an abusive relationship._**

FlaviaPOV

I looked at his hand completely terrified as he held it out to me. I hugged my knees tighter, and buried my face into them. I've know him since I could multiply, but I was just so scared to trust another man after everything I went through in the last year. I know he has never been anything but sweet to me. It's just too scary to let myself trust another man. I heard him sigh deeply, and sit down in front of me.

"Flavia….. I know you're scared, but you have to let me in….. You can try this on your fucking own Via, but we both know that working through something like this solo never fucking ends well." I peaked out over my knees to look at him when he was done whispering. His eyes that always held some form of anger were nothing; but concerned, desperate, and they even looked a little hurt too. The emotions swirling in his eyes made his once radiant crimson eyes darken to a more berry color. I bit my lip, and buried my face into my knees again.

"I... I'm so scared. I don't wanna get hurt again… P-please just leave me alone." I whimpered softly as I felt myself start to shake. I heard him take a painful breath as he watched me. I felt his hand very cautiously run through my hair. I curled into a tighter ball squeezing my eyes shut as tight as I could. Before I started to shake even worst he stopped, and just left his hand resting on the top of my head.

"Via…" I flinched softly as his pain soaked voice reached my ears again. I forced myself to slowly look back up at him. I felt a wave of shock and regret hit me as I met his pleading eyes. For the ten years i've known him never has he looked this emotional to the point he may start to plead with me. "I'll say it again… Via I know you're scared. Hell, if I went through what you did I'd be fucking scared too, but I wouldn't block you ou-"

"No you wouldn't.." I mumbled into my knee looking away from you. There was an awkward silence in the room for a bit after my interruption.

"What do you mean no I wouldn't?" I almost smiled hearing him sound like his normal annoyed daily self.

"You would've had enough common sense to not get stuck in something like I did." I mumbled feeling tears from in my eyes as the memories of the last year flashed behind my eyes with each blink. I heard him sigh deeply and pull me into his lap pressing my head against his chest. I froze at the action. It didn't feel like it had any ill meaning, but I also still felt unsafe.

"Flavia nothing can change what fucking happened, but at least you had enough sense to get the hell out of it." I felt like a deer in the headlights. Till I slowly registered that he was talking, and that the heart beat muffling my left ear was not the same one I was forced to hear each night prior a week ago.

"I… I didn't do anything." I mumbled nervously. I'm scared I don't want to feel comfortable around another man. Not even if I have known him since we could tie our shoes.

"You did V-"

"No!... I didn't do anything Luciano... You did something. You were the one that found out, and almost went to jail for assault." I softly exclaimed grabbing his shirt weakly trying to shake the memories out of my head. He held me tightly and was even shaking a little. I'm not sure if it was from anger or just the memories themselves.

"I would fucking do it again and more. No one can treat you like shit, and not expect me to retaliate." He hissed softly into my hair and held me tightly as if I would run away once he let go.

"Luci… I'm scared." I whispered fearfully into his shoulder.

"I know Via… It's ok to be scared after that. You don't have to worry about it anymore. I am not letting anything happen to you again." He mumbled stroking my hair.

"How can you be so sure?" I looked up at him confusedly. He just sighed softly resting our foreheads together. I nervously moved his burnt sienna bangs out of my face.

"I've been stuck to your side for ten fucking years Flavia Island, and at this point no matter what damn thing has tried to keep me away from you I always find my way back. So you're going to be stuck with me for a long ass time Via whether we like it or not. That Via is why I'm so positive no one else will get a chance to treat you like shit again."


	54. Young&Sweet

**_YoungSweet_**

 ** _Summary: Ruemen, and Vamps just turned one so their still wide eyed, and aren't set fulling in there personality yet. Vamps is a lot slower than Ruemen. Too Bad Luciano misses out on his first words._**

 **FlavioPOV**

I hummed softly to the little blue bundle in my arms. I learned that if I want Ruemen to sleep I have to sing or hum to him. Once his eyes shut he'll normally be out for about an hour or two. He's been sick for a few days though which means he's been mean to everyone besides Vamps, and me. Floren is thankful he doesn't have to be near him, and Luciano is getting annoyed at how little attention the twins want to give him. Even though we both weren't to fond of the idea of kids he definitely accepted it faster than me. So he's been very annoyed that I'm the only one getting attention. I myself can't say I hate it means I get a lot of cuddles.

"Just close your eyes. You'll be alright come morning light. You and i'll be safe and sound." I sang softly nuzzling our cheeks together softly. Ruemen hummed softly along with me, but slowed down as he started to bat his eyes close.

"Safe….. Light." He mumbled a few of the words before closing his eyes, and going to sleep. I chuckled softly, and gently laid him in his crib. I gave his forehead a soft kiss frowning over how warm it still was. I was about to leave when a blood curdling scream rang through the house. I flinched looking at Ruemen worried. He slowly batted his eyes opened, and patted around his crib.

"Ma!" He whimpered out wide eyed looking around so fast I'm surprised he didn't get hurt. I sighed deeply, and gently picked him up holding him tightly to my chest. He curled into me, and started to suck on his thumb. I slowly made my way to the source of the scream. I walked into Floren room, and saw him running around trying to give Vamps different things as he cried.

"What are you doing?" Floren looked at me in a panic.

"I oh god Vamps woke up, and I don't know how to calm him down Momo! How do I make him stop?!" I sighed softly, and handed Ruemen to his fratellone. Floren scrunched his nose up, but held Ruemen anyway. I gently got down to Vamps level.

"What's wrong bambino." I gently stroked his head, but Vamps smacked my hand away. That shocked me a little because Vamps normally always wants me no matter what. "Are you hungry, sleepy, sick? What's wrong Vampy?"

"Duh!" I looked at him confused. Unlike Ruemen who can say a few things Vamps hasn't even said his first word yet.

"Sí bambino what is it?" He started throwing toys in every direction. Most aimed for my face which was making me even more worried. "Ok I get it you're upset Vamps just tell mommy what you want"

"Da….. DADA!" He screamed out hitting me in the face with a teething toy. I sighed, and rubbed my now sore cheek bone.

"Ren can you go get my phone?" He looked at me confused then down at Ruemen.

"I have Rue! I can't do both momo." I restrained myself from facepalming, and just held my arms out for my middle child.

"Just give me the bambino, and get the phone Ren." He shrugged, and ran off the moment he was free of the blue bundle.

"Ma." Ruemen happily clung to me forgetting his thumb for a bit. So I sat there listening to Vamps apparently cry for Luciano, and Ruemen soak me in sweat because he was so warm it was making me sweat. I hummed tiredly hoping to calm down the twins in some way. It was doing nothing for Vamps, and Ruemen didn't even look tired anymore. I groaned softly, and rested my head on Floren bed. Ruemen was gently patting my chest while Vamps beat on my head yelling for his dada.

"Um momo I got your phone." Floren mumbled watching the scene before him confused.

"...Thank you bambino…" I stressly dialed Luciano number.

"Ciao it's Talia the hell can I do for you?" I smiled softly hearing his voice.

"Is that how you answer the phone every time at work Luci?" A soft chuckle carried over from the other end.

"Only when I want this bastard to send me home." I giggled softly as I heard Luciano argue with the president. After a bit of them arguing Vamps screamed loudly, and threw a rattle at me smacking me right in the face with it. I whimpered softly as Ruemen patted me worried. "What the hell was that!?"

"That would be the reason I called….. When do you think you'll be home." I mumbled stressedly into the phone.

"That's not a fucking answer! What the hell is wrong over there?!" I sighed, and watched Vamps yelling his head off. I looked at the phone tiredly then back at Vamps.

"Vamps apparently wants to see you, and won't stop crying…." I said slowly burying my face into Floren bed muffling my voice some.

"Oh really how do you know he wants me." I heard Luciano chuckle softly between a few words. I just slowly put the phone near Vamps.

"Vampy daddies on the phone bambino…."

"Hel-"

"DADA!" Vamps grabbed my phone, and hugged it. "DADA!"

"Vamps mommy needs that back….. Or you can hug and eat it that works too sweetie."

"I'll be home soon then….. Dada has to go Vamps."

"DADA! Dada!" Like that he was screaming again. I heard a silent 'shit' from Luciano side before he hung up. I sighed sadly, and watched Vamps hug the phone tightly. I went to stroke his head, but he just smacked my hand away screaming even louder.

"Daddy said he'd be home soon sweetie…. Can you please calm down for mommy?" He screamed, and threw the phone at my face. I hissed, and held my bleeding nose. I heard Floren, and Ruemen say my name worried. I groaned softly when I heard Ruemen slowly start to cry too. Now it felt like him and Vamps were having a cry off, and trust me Vamps was winning the cry off.

"Momo are you ok? Did Vamps break your nose?!" I sighed softly, and shook my head while I pinched my nose to slowly clot the bed and hopefully not get any blood on the floor or Ruemen.

"Ren can you get me something to clean this up with please." He nodded his head, and he bolted out of the room. I flinched when Ruemen started to also yell his head off along with Vamps since no one would give him attention. I whimpered as a headache started to form. Floren came in, and gently tried to hold a towel to my nose.

"Are you sure Vamps didn't break your nose momo?" I gave him a soft smile, and nodded my head. He sighed in relief, and rested his chin on my head. I gently rubbed his back till my nose stopped dripping blood. He slowly moved his hand, and looked at my nose worried. He sighed in relief when he didn't notice any more blood dripping out.

"Thank you bambino." He nuzzled his face into my hair nodding his head. I was too focused on Floren that the twins were almost muffled background sounds. You know till Vamps threw a toy at my head. I hissed softly while Floren ran over, and tried to play with Vamps to calm him down. I don't have the heart to tell him that he's failing for once.

"Ma…. MA!" I looked down when I felt a weight in my lap again. Ruemen was trying to crawled back onto my lap. He looked up at me with giant tears at the corners of his eyes. I sighed softly, and held him to my chest. He sniffled softly, and nuzzled his head into my chest. "Ma.."

"It's okay Rue. Mommy's okay now." He curled into me tightly, and started to suck on his hand. I silently hopped Luciano would get home soon because I might start crying myself if I had to hear Vamps scream any longer. As if my hopes had been answered the front door slammed into a wall followed by rushed footsteps. "SLOW DOWN BEFORE YOU BREAK YOUR NECK!"

"Sorry…. Sorry. I just his screams are so loud you can fucking hear him outside, and I know you can be sensitive to stuff that loud." Luciano said windly as he walked into Floren bedroom with us. He took a deep breath before leaning down to kiss Rumen and my forehead. My eyes fluttered shut as Vamps finally started to quiet down. He was nothing but soft whimpered now.

"Dada!" I felt one of Luciano biggest smiles in a while against my forehead. I pouted slightly when he moved away from me.

"Hey mimmo. Why are you trying to make your mom, and fratellos go mad." Luciano mumbled playfully picking up our youngest. I raised an eyebrow at the overly affectionate wording. He's only said baby in that way twice. Once when we had Floren, and once when he held the twin. Vamps seemed to love it though as he calmed down as soon as the word left Luciano mouth.

"Dada." Vamps mumbled happily, and nuzzled tightly into Luciano. Luciano just smiled softly, and rubbed Vamps back. It was cute, but I'm still confused by all that's happened in the last two hours. As long as Vamps isn't screaming I guess it's ok even if I'm still confused over my mama boy only calming down for Luciano.

"So what's wrong mimmo?" The nickname threw me for a loop again. Vamps seemed to love it though as he clutch to Luciano going of a baby gibberish rant. Luciano just hummed softly though the whole thing sucking up as much baby affection as he could. After Vamps slowed down Luciano nodded his head. "Ah ok…. I don't think all that was wroth hurting mommy over though."

"Mama!" Ruemen hugged me in a panic when he heard Luciano say I was hurt. I sighed tiredly, and patted his back. I'd claim I am fine, but the bruise I know that are slowly forming would break my lie. I yawned softly and curled around Ruemen some. I was very tired. Ruemen, and Vamps don't sleep too well at night. They wake up every two hours on the dot. I would make Luciano get them, but I don't want him to be tired at work. I was about to fall asleep when I felt someone kiss my head.

"Why don't you give me Rue and head to bed bambino." I looked down to make sure Ruemen was asleep before handing him off to Luciano. Luciano gently kissed my head again then left with the twins. I sighed softly, and made my way to our bedroom. I sighed happily as I almost fell asleep only to get startled when someone pulled me to their chest. "Sorry honey I didnt know you were that close to falling asleep."

"It's okay." I slurred out turning to nuzzle into Luciano chest.

"Mama little boy did a number on your face." He mumbled softly, and gently rubbed my bruised cheek.

"I'm use to it we have Ruemen after all." Luciano just hummed softly and kissed any discolored skin on my face. Once everything was kissed he moved down to lightly kiss my neck. I hummed softly. "I'm pretty sure there are not bruises there."

"Want some?" I just giggled tiredly gently pushing his face away from my neck.

"I'm tired let me nap. Then you can bruise whatever you want if the kids aren't awake." I mumbled nuzzling my head into his neck. He just chuckled, and held me close. You know his weird natural smell or vanilla and blood shouldn't be relaxing, but for some reason it always eases me to sleep.

 _Meiko here I'm sorry I suck on updates. I'm in my last year of schooling, and motivation is bottoming out I'm so sorry i'm trying I swear. I know that may stories cheers a few of you up, and I feel bad I can't pump them out to you as well as I could when I had my long episode of motivation, and good vibes going for me. So if you're getting sad that I don't pump stuff out don't worry i'm sad about it too._

 _James:_ _Talia Family Fav_ colors?

 **Luciano:** I... I like lavender... not going to lie manly because it's the color of Fal's eyes.

 **Flavio:** I'd say white, but people told me it's not a color so I guess magenta.

 **Vittoria:** I like pinks... really light pinks. Mammina say it called powder pink. It so pretty.

 **Vamps:** I don't really have one... baby blue maybe... colors are colors really.

 **Ruemen:** Orange... it remind me of something I actually like.

 **Floren:** Red... no need to know why just know it's red.

 _James: So... how sexually active are Luciano, and Flavio again?_

 **Luciano:** -smirking- Should I answer or do you want to mister sin tin payer

 **Flavio:** Oh my god -covering his beat red face- Make it fast... Kids go to your rooms.

 **Luciano:** Very active. It's a need to fuck once a night. Some times i'll let him off the hook like after the bambinos are born. Fal normally isn't one hundred percent till their third birthday. Now that all of them are passed two it's back to once a night sometimes more.

 **Flavio: -** still beat red- It's such a weird way to show off that i'm yours... who else will see us having sex no one unless you record it.

 **Luciano:** You never complain so shut up.

 _James: Do Flavio, and Luciano prefer any sex positions?_

 **Flavio:** -hiding his face still- N-No... We just go along with the moment... I refuse to actually um uh... I don't um..

 **Luciano** : He doesn't like fucking other he'll ride, but that's as closet thing to topping he does... shortest amount of time to convince him to fuck me was about a month... It has just gotten longer from there.

 **Flavio: -** making embarrassed as hell sounds-

 **Luciano:** -looking at him with soft eyes- God I love him.


	55. Trick or Treat

_**Trick or Treat**_

 _ **Summary: The Talia family are out trick or treating, and all the kids are a character from Wreck it Wrath at the request of Vittoria. Nothing can go bad right?**_

 **VittoriaPOV**

I wiggled around excitedly as I waited for mammina to do my makeup. He was doing Vamps makeup right now, and he looks really good. Floren, and Ruemen looked really good too so I am so excited for him to do my makeup. Daddy was in charge of getting my fratellos dress in their costumes. It was funny watching how slowly he messed with the clothes since mammina told him that if anything gets messed up he won't like the outcome. I'm not sure what he meant, but daddy reaction is really funny. I was getting really excited as Vamps hopped off the chair and ran over to daddy to get help with his costume. I quickly ran over, and hopped in the chair bouncing a little. Mammina looked at me shocked then laughed.

"Well someone is excited." I nodded my head, and pulled him towards me.

"MAKE ME LOOK LIKE VANELLOPE MAMMINA!" He just shook his head with a small smile. I sat as still as I could while Mammina did my makeup, and pinned the wig to my head. I wobbled a little as I walked over to my costume. Everyone laughed slightly. I couldn't help it my wig was heavy there is more fake hair then real hair on my head.

"Need daddy to help you princess?" I crossed my arms, and gave daddy a mean look.

"No daddy a boy, and boys no help girls get dress. Daddy should know that by now… Mammina you help me?" My fratellos started to laugh while daddy just looked at me confused.

"You know your mom is a boy too right?" I just stared at him like he was silly.

"I was in mammina not daddy." Daddies eyes widened, and mammina look embarrassed. "Mammina help me pretty please!" Mammina sighed heavily, and nodded his head as he walked over to me. After an hour we were all dressed, and I looked like Vanellope when she turns into a princess. Ruemen kept looking down mad at his outfit.

"Why the hell do I look like a fruity little bitch! WHO SAID THIS WAS FUCKING OK!? WHO?!" I played with my staff scared before raising it. He gave me a death stare that made tears build up in my eyes.

"I… I pick the themey room… I wanna be Vanellope." I said scaredly. He was about to respond, but our parents interrupted him.

"RUEMEN TALIA!" They snapped at him in a warning way. He growled crossing his arms over his chest.

"Now before you complain anymore you all agreed Vittoria could pick the theme this year." Mammina hissed out.

"I should of known she'd pick something stupid." Ruemen growled out looking at the floor.

"M-Mammina?" He look back at me worried.

"Yes bambina what is it?"

"I'm sorry… I about to ruin mammina makeup." I whimpered out as I started to cry. Mammina got to my level, and hugged me tightly rubbing small circles into my back. He hummed softly trying to calm me down and it was working. Mammina gave me a soft smile as he wiped away my tears.

"Better?" I nodded my head then giggled when I saw Floren punch Ruemen in the stomach. I laughed a little more as Ruemen groaned and curled into a ball on the floor. Floren gave me a slightly smile and a thumb up. Our parents just watched the whole thing, and they just look like they want the day to end. Mammina fixed what I cried off quickly.

"Okay… Vittoria are you ready to go trick or treating?" Daddy said stressly as he grabbed me out of mammina's arms. I just nodded my head scared I'd upset someone if I spoke.

"Wait I'm thirteen why am I going again?" Daddy glared at Floren hard.

"So you can walk your sorella to the door." Daddy hissed out softly.

"Why can't y-"

"Renny just go for mommy, and watch your fratellos while your dad looks after your sorella." Floren deflated and nodded at mamminas request.

"Who am I anyway?"

"YOU'RE GLOYD ORANGEBOAR!" I said excitedly. He looked at me confusedly then just sighed, and accepted that this was his life for the night.

"Well I know I'm Fix-It-Felix, but who is Ruey?" Vamps questioned looking our grumpy brother over.

"Room is Rancis Fluggerbutter." Ruemen groaned softly.

"That sounds like a insult. You're a Rancid fugly butt ea- mmph!" Floren glares at him as he covered his mouth.

"Little ears idiot." He snapped at him. I laid my head on my daddy shoulder watching them confused.

"Oh fuck you! She's heard worst." Ruemen huffed, and stomped to the door. I slowly uncovered my ears. Mammina and Daddy told me I should do that whenever Ruemen talks. I don't get it, but if it makes them happy then I'll do as they want.

We all followed Ruemen as we went trick or treating. So far no tricks it's only been treats. Then again daddy doesn't look like the nicest person so maybe they just don't want to make him mad. Floren lead me back to Daddy. Daddy held me close to his chest when I wasn't getting lead to a house for candy. We were about to go down another street when we ran into Mister James, and some of my fratellos friends.

"LEON!" Miss Jaime son looked wide eyed at hearing his name. Once he noticed who yelled for him he smiled softly.

"Oh hi Ruey." I looked at the boy confused. I couldn't tell what he was.

"On what is you?" He looked up at me confused then 'ohed' softly. He did a little spin.

"I'm Lars of The Stars. He's from Steven Universe. His hair is kind of like mine so I thought I'd pull it off… Do I look bad." He mumbled nervous playing with his candy bag.

"You pre-"

"Great!... You look uh great Lee." I pouted when Ruemen interrupted me. At least it made Leon happy his face is all red.

"Thank you my madra made everything. He made their outfits too. The blue and yellow diamond are Beth and Franz. Lindy is Padparadscha one of my crew mates, and Westly is Aquamarine." Leon said happily. They all looked so pretty, but mammina could of done better.

"Why are Franz, and Westly girls?" Floren questioned looking them over. Franz just hid behind his dad, and Westly rolled his eyes.

"They have to be none of them fit the male characters." Leon said upset. I'm getting bored with all of this talking I just want to show off my costume. I looked around, and noticed Mister James was now gone.

"Daddy?" He hummed softly and looked at me tiredly.

"Yes princess what is it?" I pointed to where Mister James use to. Frenz was looking off somewhere shaking.

"Where Mister Jam go?" Daddy growled softly.

"FRANZ WHERE IS YOUR DAMN FATHER!" Franz jumped, and looked at us scared. He was shaking more than when my kitten Ving gets wet.

"I uh… H-He said home… I'm so sorry don't be mad at me Mister Luciano!" He started to curl into a ball from fear. Daddy started to curse Mister James.

"Okay kids gather around!" They all did as daddy asked. "Since someone decided to fucking leave I'll have to watch you all with Rens help."

"Fine… I'll watch Vamps, Westly, and Beth." Floren said disappointed. Franz was still shaking badly. I tugged on my daddy shirt trying to get his attention.

"What is it bambina?"

"I show Franz around he no be scared anymore?" Daddy unwillingly put me down. I quickly grabbed Franz hand, and tugged him along with me. He shrieked in fear till he noticed it was just me. He calmed down fast, and let me do as I wished. I smiled happily as I tugged Franz along with me. This Halloween has been a great one.

* * *

 _I was finally able to make a season special. I tried last Christmas, but I ran out of steam before I could post was a little short, but I think the ending made up for that. Now lets get started with the character answers. Also don't be scared to ask Questions I loved answering them._

 _James:_ What does Luciano think about the kids?

 **Luciano:** I fucking love my kids what else would I think dumbass! Vittoria's my baby girl, and I'll spoil the hell out of her when I can. Vamps is sweet he doesn't really interact with me much though. Everything is about mommy with him. Ruemen... ok he has his damn problems, but at least he doesn't disrespect me. Now Floren he really wants to fucking keep us happy so I never have to worry about him.

 _Shortcake:_ Allen whats your favorite flower? You learn a lot about someone depending what flowers they like.

 **Allen:** Huh well heck... I guess its gotta be them black widows. Olly tells me they actually called somethin like cranesbill geranium. Ain't got a clue why those dang sciance people ain't able to pick one name. They be actin like it's the hardest fuckin job I swear.


	56. Highschool Mess Up

_**Highschool Mess Up**_

 _ **Summary: Luciano wakes up in his friends Lutz house. Well looks like everyone had a little too much fun. From what he can see they will have a lot of problems.**_

 **LucianoPOV**

I groan as light hits my eyelids, and sends my hangover into full blown effect. I tried to move, but something was waying down my chest. I slowly started to bat my eyes open. As I look around I slowly figure out i'm in fucking Lutz house. Which means he spiked the punch again. I'm kicking his damn ass I've told him before the girls don't like alcohol! I saw some people I know. Allen was in only in his boxer curled up, and sleeping in the coffee table while he hugs a bag of chips for dear life. It's a weird two layer coffee table. _(Do they have a name?~Meiko)_ I looked around a little more, and saw Jale sleeping under the couch. I can tell it's her cause no one wear those shoes except her. They were a horrible creation.

I felt some movement on my chest, and it made me realize how under clothed I am. There was no clothes anywhere on my body. I was inside something or someone though which was even worse. It felt like a female if the breast on my chest weren't anything to go by. I rubbed my eyes and looked down only to see a head of long lemonish hair. I was drawing a blank on who came to the party with such hair color. All I could think of was my girlfriend, and she hated parties more than she hated her neighbor Antero. I should probably be cheering that there's a chance I didn't fuck up last night, but it's just very unlikely that this is my Flavia.

Not only have I probably cheated on the only person I've ever loved, but I might also end up be a teen day. I'm only seventeen why do I fuck myself over so much damn it. I was about move the girl when I saw someone walk in. Olivia looked at me tiredly then at the girl on my chest then to her boyfriend in the coffee table.

"OLIVIA!" I whisper yelled at her. She sent me a confused look. "Who is this… Also don't tell Via let me do it."

"What are you talking about?" She mumbled pulling her shirt down to cover her ass some.

"The girl on my chest!" She gave me a really long look. I almost thought she was too hungover to answer me. Now that I think about it the fact she is here is also shocking she almost never leave Flavia alone on party nights so she doesn't feel left out.

"Why don't you just talk to her yourself. You'll be surprised when she wakes up." She mumbled before somehow fitting in the coffee table with Allen, and replacing the chips. They are fucking weird, I also wonder if she knew that her underwear were gone. If anyone walks in they have a whole image of her ass to see.

I still don't know why she's ok with the fact I cheated on her best friend last night. I slowly moved the girl some. She whined, and gently hit my chest. She sounded familiar, but my head hurt too much to focus on who it could be. I slowly went to move myself instead, but she just held onto me tightly. Fuck it's a clingy one nightstand type! I don't care if she gets pregnant if she tries to rub this in Flavia face I won't be scared to hit a bitch.

"Look I don't know who you are, but you need to get the hell off of me!" I hissed at the sleeping girl.

"It's so~ early one more hour Papa…" She said in a sleepy haze.

"Do I sound like your fucking dad!"

"I'm not sure… I'm just tired, and my head hurts so bad." She whimpered out. "Why are you yelling at me anyway?"

"CAUSE I WANT YOU TO GET YOUR NAKED ASS OFF OF ME SO I CAN GET MY DICK OUT OF YOU!" She bolted off of me in a panic. I winced slightly as my dick got violently freed from the wet trap. She held her head, and rapidly cursed herself.

"Oh my god. I did so bad oh god. Why did I let this happen? I love him why would I do this! I can't be a mom I still need my mom! OH GOD HE'LL BE SO MAD! I'M GOING TO LOSE HIM!" She started to cry heavily I looked at her uncomfortably.

"If It makes you feel better I'm probably going to lose my girlfriend after this too…"

"IT DOESN'T!... Oh god what if he understands, but actually lies to me, and comes kill you… Would that be on my hands too?" She says extremely worried. Damn if he's so bad she honestly thinks he'd do that then maybe it would be best she broke up with him. He doesn't sound too safe to be around.

"I'm sure he's not that crazy."

"He'd murder everyone that wasn't me if he could." She snapped at me. Well this guy, and I have some things in common. I'd murder for my Flavia. I wrapped the blanket around her.

"Look I'm sorry I didn't want this to happen either." I mumbled. She just stared at the floor while she cried in rage. Not sure if she was more angry with herself or me. This was both our faults in a way. She took a shaky breath and started to play with the blanket loosely wrapped around her.

"You said you have a girlfriend…" She mumbled nervously into the the blanket.

"Ya… what about it?" She let out a shaky breath and started to pick at some lose strings on the blanket. It was kind of cute only because Flavia always did it when she's nervous or zoning out.

"Just want to know what my future attacker looks like." She said muffling herself with the blanket.

"She'd never hurt a hair on anyone." I grumbled out annoyed she just jump to the conclusion that my Flavia is one of those everyday girls that beat up a mistress.

"I wouldn't, but if I found out someone slept with my boyfriend then the chick would feel my wrath. I know my boyfriend, and if he cheated then it meant someone drugged him. He doesn't like anyone enough to actually do it." I chuckled softly at her explanation. I have a lot in common with this boyfriend of hers. I'm still annoyed I can't figure out who she is over my hangover. She sounds so familiar, and it's pissing me off some.

"Do you go to Heta High you sound familiar, and it's really annoying me since I can't put a name to your voice." She was going to answer till she looked at Olivia.

"Why is Liv sleeping... Well in the coffee table I guess…?" I looked at the couple in the coffee table again.

"Want to be with her boyfriend I guess… I'm surprised she didn't yell my ear off when she walked in."

"Same… I'm surprised she didn't call my boyfriend, and probably tell him I was raped or something… That's honestly how he'd probably take this." I cringed at the thought of actually doing that to some poor girl. Now I won't lie I can be pretty violent, but I highly doubt i'd ever rape someone.

"I really don't think I did that… I mean you were on top so…" She squawked, and chucked a pillow at me. Why did she act so much like Flavia?!

"D-Don't talk about it… By the way you got surprised Olivia didn't yell at you too why?" I placed the pillow in my lap as I leaned back into the couch. We really need clothes. What the hell did we do with them anyway?

"She's best friends with my girlfriend. She acted like I was stupid telling her not to tell Via till I could. Then she curled up with Allen like nothing bad happened."

"OH MY GOD!" the three to four other people in the room groaned at the very loud statement next to me. I looked over as she started to cry happily into her hands.

"What the hell was that?"

"I DIDN'T CHEAT!" She said joyfully. I looked at her even more confused till lavender eyes hit me.

"Thanks fucking god we didn't cheat!" I whispered yell realizing the girl I apparently fucked in my best friends living room was actually just my girlfriend. After my moment of relief washed over me I gave her a confused look. I wrapped the blanket more tightly around her, and pull her into my lap. "Wait why did you, and Olivia come to the party?"

"Allen called her drunk, and dragged me along. We didn't want to drink the punch, but we ended up getting too thirsty so we didn't have a choice." She nuzzled into me some, and we just stayed silent for a bit till she finally broke the silence. "Did I really ride you in public of all thing last night?"

"I have a hangover so bad I couldn't recognize your voice do you think I'd remember?"

"Oh boy did you two fuck on my couch… I have a video!" Lutz chirped out as he walked into the living room holding his phone. "Luciano you were already drunk when our small girls showed up here look."

 _There was nothing but overly loud techno music playing on the phone for a while. Lutz had it angeled at the front door. You could hear Lutz, and Allen laughing some on the phone. After a bit a drunk Luciano sluggishly walk in front of the phone._

" _What the hell are you guys doing?" He slurred out glaring at the phone._

" _Were going to record Flavia, and Olivia's first junior party." Lutz said calmly. Luciano glared at the camera hard._

" _My Flavia?"_

" _Ya muh little english muffin gonna bring her over for us… I'm so dang drunk I can't feel man." Allen chuckled out slurring a little as he did. Luciano looked pissed, and like he was going to yell at them. The camera shot towards the door when it opened though. Olivia walked, and Flavia held on tightly to her best friends shirt. The three boys were quite for a moment._

" _There they are." Lutz said happily._

" _Look ain't that Flavia!" Allen said laughing. The camera angled back to Luciano who whipped his head around._

" _Flavia… My Flavia?" Luciano questioned moving towards her a little._

" _Yup that be your little Flavia buddy." Allen played along. He patted Luciano back some then push him towards the blond girl. Once Allen confirmed it was Luciano favorite person said Italian rushed over giving her a big bear hug spinning them in small circles. Lutz moved closer to catch there chat on phone._

" _Hi to you too Luci." Flavia giggled out. Luciano was humming happily then he started to shower Flavia in sloppy kisses. She erupted into hysterical giggles. She settled down a little when the kisses got less sloppy. They were both humming now well Luciano might be purring. He pulled away licking his lips. He nuzzled his head into her neck drunkenly smiling._

" _Mmm little baby girl. My baby girls here!" Flavia blushed softly as his kissing attack moved to her neck now. Olivia was watching them wide eyed the whole time, Allen was dying from drunk laughter, and Lutz was wolf whistling at the couple._

" _YOU READY TO PARTY FLAVIA!" Lutz yelled to the blushing girl._

" _Uh not really… I was hoping stay home…" She mumbled nervously playing with her boyfriends hair._

" _Why not your boy's here?" Allen chimed in before running away with a pale face._

" _I uh this really isn't my boy…. This guys very drunk, and acting nothing like my Luciano… Liv fifty bucks he doesn't know my name?" The strawberry blond glared at her best friend._

" _You're on dear. There is no way he'd forget his girlfriend right in front of him." Flavia just smirked, and rubbed Luciano's cheek._

" _Luci baby who am I?"_

" _My baby girl!"_

" _No my name? What's my name?"_

" _Baby Girl?"_

" _Birth name?"_

" _...Luciano's baby girl?" Flavia was smiling brightly, and hiding her eyes._

" _Yup he's too cute to be mine."_

 _~One Hour Later~_

" _Flavia are you feeling ok sweetie?" Olivia questioned a flushed Flavia as Lutz was again recording. The short girl slowly nodded her head._

" _Ya I think the punch is messing with my medicine a bit, but I'm fine." She slurred out so badly you could barely understand the poor girl. Flavia eyes scanned the area till they stop on something. They widen, and she rapidly starts hitting Olivia arm. "LIV LOOK OVER THERE!"_

" _Where?"_

" _The guy talking to Kuro!"_

" _You mean Luciano?"_

" _Ya the hot one!"_

" _... Sweetie that's already your boyfriend… No need to butter him up even more." Flavia's eyes widen._

" _What that's all mine!" Olivia cringed slightly at the statement._

" _Yes sweetie… If you wish to put it that way then yes." Olivia looked like she was really done or like she wanted to cry._

" _What black magic did I do to manage that?" A tear slowly rolled down Olivia face._

" _I don't know. I really don't! YOU SHOULD KNOW IT'S BEEN THREE YEARS!"_

" _I'm going to go flirt with him… He's really hot!"_

" _He's already yours you don't need to flirt with him. Why are you a stupid drunk." Olivia started to cry softly at how stupid Flavia was being._

" _...I want that. I really want it, and I'm going to cute my way into getting it!" Flavia skipped off towards Luciano with a big smile, while Olivia balled her eyes._

" _That was a damn train wreck… At least someone's fucking in my house tonight." Lutz mumbled as he turned the camera to the now heatedly making out couple. It was a mess but a very pornish mess. Lutz followed them to the living room, and recorded everything. Sober people screamed, and ran. Drunks cheered Flavia on as she manage to ride her boyfriend. Lutz then proved he destroyed all the evidence besides the videos on his phone._

Flavia looked like she was about to cry, and I just held her as tight as I could. So many people saw us have sex. So many people saw my baby girl drunk beyond belief and fucking naked. I made sure the blanket was covering everything besides her face. Teens have seen enough of her for a lifetime.

"People are going to call me a slut." She whimpered covering her face and curling into a tight ball against me. I sighed, and rubbed her head through the blanket.

"I'll beat the shit out of anyone that does… but first… I NEED TO FUCKING STRANGLE LUTZ FOR SPIKING THE PUNCH AGAIN!" Lutz screamed and ran away to lock himself in his room. I'll fucking find him, and i'll beat the shit out of his dirty playing ass! A lot worst can happen though. Luts could've let them keep the proof, and we'd be posted everywhere. He didn't though, but the fact he has a recording of it still isn't good. I really don't want him to jack off to my baby riding me. I'll fix it later.

 _Three Months Later_

I hummed boredly as I did my homework. Normally I would be hanging out with Flavia like always, but she said she needed to do something. It was odd, but I didn't question her. I can't fucking control her she's a living being. Since she didn't want to spend time with me I tried to finish my homework early for once, and all I could say was i'm bored as hell.

 _Isn't she pretty?_

 _Truly the angels best_

 _Boy, I'm so happy_

 _We have been heaven blessed_

 _I can't believe what gods has donethrough us he's given life to one_

 _But isn't she lovely made from love_

 _Isn't she lovely?_

I smiled slightly, and answered my phone. Knowing full well who was on the other end. I was expecting her to start talking crazy fast, but so far she was pretty silent. I was a little worried, but I didn't want to rush her. I waited till a shaky breath finally reached my ears.

"Luciano…"

"Uh yes Via? What's wrong baby." She took a shaky breath at the word baby.

"Do you remember Lutz party a few months ago?"

"How could I forget? I'm still pissed so many people saw you naked!"

"Ya… Here's the thing… I'm looking at eight pregnancy test… do you wanna guess the ratio?" I cursed myself for getting crazy drunk for the hundredth time since that party.

"Uh 3-5?" I hope no I'm begging that's right.

"Luci…. It's 7-1 one i'm pregnant."

"Fuck!"

* * *

 _Sorry if you didn't like that. I had the idea and decided to bring it to life. I thought It was kind of funny. Now lets answer some questions._

 _Shortcake:_ Hey girl how you doin -Winks at Kat-

 **Kat:** Oh you know being a sassy as hell bitch as normal. I have the right to i'm better then most of these people after all.

 _Shortcake:_ Hey Beth what do you wanna be when you grown up?

 **Beth(PurCan daughter)** Holy- someone is talking to me really me? Not the four angels of the Talia house, but me a nobody that rarely gets talked about!

 _(I write Itacest not PuCan leave me alone!)_

 **Beth:** What ever. Hmm good question i've never thought of that since the government pays us, and most of the family works with the government. I'll most likely have to follow their foot steps, but I guess if I could chose I'd say a cop. THEN I COULD HURT PEOPLE AND NOT GET INTO A CRAZY AMOUNT OF TROUBLE!


	57. Clock

_**Clocks**_

 _ **Summary: You have a clock above your head that everyone besides you can see. It's the timer for when you past.**_

 **LucianaPOV**

I sighed contently as I get the nursery ready. I'm still early, but i'm just so excited. I know you'd never expect me of all people to be one of those girls to dream of being a stay at home mom, but it's been one of my dreams since I could remember. I smiled happily as rubbed my stomach. My head shoot to the door frame when I heard the front door open and shut softly. I slowly made my way down the stairs and hide so I could jump out, and scare my husband when he walk by. I gave my stomach a little pat and smirked excited to see my short little husband fall on his ass.

"Papa's home sweetie so shhh…" I whispered down at my stomach. I heard footsteps slowly get closer to me. Once he was close enough I jumped out growling at him. Like I thought he shrieked jumping in the air only to fall back, and smack his head on the floor. He whined softly, and rubbed his head giving me a pouty face.

"Ana! You could of really hurt me!" He whined out giving me what I call puppy dog eyes. I smiled softly at him as I held my hand out to help him up. He just waved me off, and slowly managed to push his ass of the floor.

"I could of helped you… You don't have to baby me!" I grumbled out crossing my arms. He smiled sweetly at me, and pulled me into a losses hug. I tried to fight the smile from reaching my lips as he gently kissed my face repeatedly.

"Yes… I… Do… Can't… Have… You… Getting… Hurt!" I giggled softly with each kiss landing on my face. He smiled brightly, and gave me an eskimo kiss to end it.

"Fal I'm pregnant not disabled… Even then I wouldn't struggle to help you!" He rolled his eyes with a content smile still resting on his face.

"Fine… Don't do anything silly so our bambino doesn't get hurt." He mumbled rubbing my lower back gently. I sighed softly, and rested my head on his shoulder. He kissed my head softly, and pulled away from me. "So when is the little bambino due?"

"What if it's a girl?" He shrugged.

"Will a girl make you happy?" I nodded my head frowning down at him. He's sadly only five three. While I'm five six. It makes an annoying difference. "Then when is the bambina due bella?"

"Oh they said January 4th if their on time." I said smiling softly. Flavio's eyes widened, and shot towards the top of my head. Panic was painted all over his face as his eyes read over something above me head. I was confused till I looked up, and noticed his life clock. "... Flavio… why are you reading my life clock?"

"A-Are you sure you want to have this bambina?" He asked scared, and scanning my face for something. I glared at him intensely.

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!" He whimpered, and looked back up at my life clock. I really hate that you can't see your own clock. "Flavio… Please stop looking at my clock, and look at me!"

"BUT ANA!" He had tears building up in his eyes as he kept looking at my fate. I gently grabbed his face and rubbed little circles under his eyes.

"It's fine honey… So please let me carry them… this is all I've wanted since I was a child." He whimpered out softly, and slowly nuzzled into my neck gently sobbing. It hurt me to hear him this upset but no one is able to cheat death. He's a grown man he should know that by now. "If I get rid of them the world will find another way for me to die."

"I know… I… You're my rock. Without you I don't know how I'll be able to function." He whimpered out clinging to me. I held him tightly, and rubbed his back. He was starting to make me want to cry too. I know he's not the manliest of men, but I'm pretty sure anyone would let this crying fest pass. I mean it's not everyday that you lose the only person you've ever loved. My sweet little husband is a demisexual so I understand how this will be hard for him.

"It's ok bambino… I'll do my best to teach, and ready you for the bambina's birth." I told him calmly while I gently stroked his hair. My neck and shirt were tear soaked on the upper left side, but I've grown used to something like this. It took a few hours before Flavio slowly calmed down.

"You're not just going to leave me in the dark right?" I sighed deeply holding his face in my hands.

"When have I ever just left you in the dark honey?" He just gave me a look that yelled. 'Boy do I have a story for you.' "Whatever you're remembering needs to stop… It was probably for your own good."

"Keep telling yourself that bella." He mumbled kissing me softly. I wiggled away, and tugged him off towards the nursery.

"SHUSH… Come one I got a lot to teach you jerk…" I hissed out at him softly.

 _ **Six Month Later**_

I rubbed my stomach softly as I heard him have an episode in out bed room again. I'm due next month, and the closer we've gotten to the date ways down on him more. He's up to three episodes… a day. I hope I've been able to teach him all I could through his episodes. I don't really have a way to comfort him since I'm the reason he's crying in the first place. I sighed softly as I felt Fiorenza start to move around as Flavio's crys grew louder. All I can do is hope that he can hold it together a little bit for the next few weeks so we can make it through all out christmas parties.

"FIVE! FIVE DAYS OH MY GOSH FIVE DAYS! FIVE GOSH DARN DAYS!" I hear him scream out into the nothingness that was the night sky. If I was in his shoes I would be cursing out god way before now. So i'm a little proud it took him so long. I'm also trying to not laugh at the cleaner curses he used. That was the closest thing to a cure you'll get unless we were in bed. I managed to draw a 'fuck' or 'shit' out of him many times then. I wobbled over to the sliding door to watch him. He was beating boxes with a stick, and cleanly cursing the sky as I heard earlier.

"Flavio… Bambino it's almost one why don't you come to bed." I mumbled as I open the door. He totally took the stages of grief, and said fuck you. Instead of the normal way he went from; fuck you denial, hello let me bargain this out, I welcome you depression, and now he's just in full on anger. I hope he follows through with acceptance instead of jumping up to denial. I really don't want our bambina to deal with her papa going insane when I'm gone over his denial.

"What!' He grumbled stabbing the box with his stick. I shivered as I heard wood some how penetrate wood. I always forget how strong he could be. He's small, but damn is he deadly.

"It's almost one… Do you wanna come to bed before the neighbors report you?"

"Let them I can take the cops!" He snapped kicking a hole in the wooden box, but it looks like he's running low on steam.

"I know bambino, but I rather you not go to jail right now." I mumbled, and slowly pulled him towards me. He deflated against me and rubbed my stomach a little. He tucked his head into my neck releasing a shaky breath.

"I'm sorry… I've been making your pregnancy worst haven't I?" He mumbled disappointed.

"What no! I've loved having you with me through this bambino." I slowly lead him back inside. He didn't fight me at all which made me relieved. He's been fighting sleep all of this month, and I can see the affect on him. I put him to bed, and kiss his head. "I may not get to see my child, but taking care of you has been a blessing honey."

 _ **Due Date**_

I lay out on the hospital bed feeling miserable. She wants out, but my body isn't ready yet. It hurts like no fucking tomorrow. I'm pretty sure I've broken Flavio's hand if those soft whimper of pain he lets out with each squeeze wasn't a good enough sign then the purple fingers were. He was trying to sooth me, and bless his damn heart for trying, but I want her the hell put of me. He looked like he was about to try, and comfort me again.

"I swear to god if you say something one more damn time I'll break more then your fucking hand! I WANT HER OUT! NOW!" He shrunk back in his chair fear all over his poor face. God I hope his last memories of me aren't a raging psycho. After what to me felt like hours of pain a doctor finally came to take me back to give birth. From there it was just a mess of blood. They were trying to fix it, but they were failing pretty bad. I at least got to see her. She was adorable, and looked like me. Flavio was holding her like she was the whole world even if he was crying harder the more messed up my heart rate got.

"F-Fal?" He walked over slowly to me. I weakly grabbed her little hand. "H-Hi Fiorenzia."

"That's a pretty name Mrs. Island." I heard my nurse say sadly.

"F-Fal w-watch her p-pl-please." He cried silently, and nodded his head.

"You know I will bella." He choked out. I gently rubbed his arm as he rocked our daughter.

"Y-You know I love you right?" He smiled sadly kissing my forehead as he nod.

"I know bella. I know. I love you too… Thank you for the gift that was your life, and the gift of our daughter." I smiled happily at his words. A soft whimper left my lips as the room started to feel cold. Flavio's eyes were doing their best to not let a single tear fall for me. "It's okay bambina… I'll take care of Zia. You can go rest now."

I gently closed my eyes with a soft sigh. I did it I got to have a baby. I didn't see her long, but I still felt her for nine months. I got to love two things more then I loved my self. So I'm ok. I'm happy this deadline was good enough for me. Maybe not Flavio, but for me I'm perfectly content.

 _Hey Meiko here to bring you more questions by my friends or fans._

 _Shortcake:_

Hey Oliver do you watch anime?

 **Oliver:** Oh yes cooking ones. I then try to bring the food on the show to life.

 _Shortcake:_ Natitly whats your favorite love novel?

 **Natitly:** When I read it's normally fantasy. So does uh the _Hunger Games_ count?


End file.
